


Bind

by Musashden



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 105,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musashden/pseuds/Musashden
Summary: The ties that bind are not so easy to break. Kurt finds out just how tangled one can get. Slash





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It had been a while since he could. Since he could really take a nice long breath and relax. He rotated his shoulders and flexed his fingers. He rolled his head from side to side as he sat back and stretched his legs. He coiled his tail around the tree branch he was perched on and wiggled his toes. The air was warm and a little moist as the wind blew through the leaves and reached him. Just an average brisk spring day in upstate New York. The students of the Xavier institute were spread about outside - enjoying the sun. It was rare that Kurt ever got to sit around so he intended to take full advantage of his down time. It came so briefly to the X-men so he was going to nap intensely, over eat between naps and if he was really feeling it he might even watch a movie later. Much later though as his spot in the tree was calling his name.

"Kurt." He could actually hear it. "Kurt." He opened his eyes when he heard it again. That wasn't in his mind. He looked down and Ororoe was standing on the ground looking up at him. "Are you busy?" He tried not to give her look - clearly he wasn't busy she was just looking for confirmation that he could do something for her. But when she smiled he couldn't help but want to help her with what ever it was.

"Not terribly so - did you need something?" He asked.

It turns out Ororoe wanted Kurt to talk to one of their newer recruits. Apparently he was having trouble adjusting to life at the mansion. They had acquired him from a traveling contortionist cirque right when it was discovered he was a mutant. Being ripped away from everything and everyone he knew and flung into the day to day at the institute was undoubtedly jarring. But Ororoe suspected that there was something else plaguing the young man. As it turned out his mutation wasn't so different from Kurt's. Hank had been the one that convinced the boy to come to the institute but it seemed that's where his trust in Hank ran out. Ororoe thought he might open up to Kurt - their age difference wasn't as wide and when she asked some other students which teacher was the easiest to talk to Kurt's name came up a lot. He made his way through the dorms and knocked on door 215.

"Come in." Came a reply. Kurt walked in and saw the boy sitting at his desk. Except for the lime green streak in his hair dyed black hair he looked like a normal caucasian teenager. He jumped slightly when he saw it was Kurt. "Yes?"

"Are you Oliver?" He asked. The boy didn't take any of his classes so he couldn't place his face. He just shook his head and pointed to the bed closest to the window. Kurt gave it an odd look as he walked over. He glanced at the other boy he just gestured to the bed again. Kurt finally understood and knelt down. He lifted the bedskirt and looked underneath and sure enough there was someone down there. He gasped and inched back away Kurt. "Hello there. Are you Oliver?" He asked. All he could see under the dark bed were the whites of his eyes and some of his hair - his night vision adjusted his sight a little and he could see the boy's brown skin.

"Oui." He answered quietly.

"Oh, Henry brought you in didn't he? He's fluent in French but um… ah… Je suis Kurt. Um… je ne umm…"

"I speak English." Oliver said quickly.

"Wunderbare!" Kurt said as he adjusted into a better position to see him. "There's no need to be scared, Oliver. You can come out."

"No thank you." He shot down the invitation.

"My name is Kurt—"

"You said that." Oliver interrupted.

"Right. I did. Well, I'm Kurt Wagner - I teach here. Ms. Monroe thought you'd like to talk to me."

"About what?" Oliver asked. Kurt could tell by his tone that he was just becoming more and more anxious. He was rushing the conversation so Kurt would leave.

"Well I think it's pretty obvious - she's more than likely wondering why you spend your days under your bed. Are you scared someone might hurt you?"

"It's safer this way."

"Safer? No one is going to harm you here." Kurt said.

"Safer for everyone else." Oliver corrected him.

"I really love sleeping in here when you say stuff like that." The boy at the desk said. Kurt looked at him. "I'm Daniel by the way. And if you could tell Ms. Monroe I want to be transferred to a different room that would be great."

"I'll be sure to tell her." Kurt sighed as he turned his attention back to Oliver. "Tell me about yourself. Ororoe told me you were part of a cirque. What did you used to do?"

"I'm a contortionist." He answered.

"Certainly explains how you can fit under here." Kurt said. If he had blinked he would've missed the small smile that spread across Oliver's face. "I actually used to be a trapeze artist in a circus. When I was younger I was a sideshow freak so I know how cruel people can be to those of us that look different." Oliver looked like he was finally hearing him. "It's really nice out today. Come on a walk with me - I'll show you how great everyone is here." He reached his hand out to Oliver and the boy let out an odd growl. He tensed and Kurt noticed the way his eyes darted from his fingers to his face. He pulled back a little. "I know you've heard this a lot but I'm not going to hurt you."

"He's right." The other boy piped up again. "Mr. Wagner is one of the nicest people here."

"Thanks." Kurt said said. When he focused on Oliver again he appeared to be mulling over coming out of his hiding spot.

"Maybe tomorrow." He offered. "Maybe."

"The forecast says blue skies and sunshine. I'll see you then." Kurt didn't push his luck and left the poor boy in peace. He said goodbye to his roommate before he made his way to Xavier's office. Something terrible had happened to that boy he wondered if it was in his admittance file. While there he updated Ororoe on the small progress he made.

"Wait - he actually spoke to you?" Ororoe asked, truly astonished. "Apparently he's done nothing but stare and growl at anyone else I sent up there. You've got a gift Kurt."

"Charm is my real power." He said as he winked at her. He opened the file and looked at the picture they had taken of Oliver before he took up his hiding place. The flash gave him red eye and he looked particularly exhausted. His brown skin was littered with freckles and Kurt noticed his elongated ears. "Agility, speed, claws, fangs, tail, pawed feet - we really are similar."

"He's incredibly skittish. Be careful of his nails - Henry says they're really sharp."

"Did he tell you about who abused him?" Kurt asked.

"How do you know he was abused?" Xavier asked. He had picked up on it from a cursory scope of the boy's mind but he didn't want to pry further without his permission.

"Professor, he's currently hiding under his bed - all the telltale signs are there. He acts like an animal that's never been free. Now that he has his freedom he's too terrified to go anywhere. Although he did say something about it being safer for everyone else if he stayed under there."

"His powers aren't outwardly hazardous. What do you think he meant by that?"

"I'll find out tomorrow. He said he might come out."

\----

Over the course of several weeks Kurt managed to get Oliver from under his bed. Out in the light of day Kurt saw that his eyes were actually blue. His hair was stark platinum blond against his brown skin. He had a long furry tail to match, pawed feet and the lithe figure you'd expect from a contortionist. Kurt noticed that he wasn't skittish so much as he seemed to be reigning in his movements and trying not to react to every little thing that caught his attention. When Kurt reached to brush a dust bunny out of his hair Oliver slapped his hand away and punched him in the gut before either of them even registered the movement. Kurt tried to assure him it 'wasn't a big deal' as he wheezing and tried not to throw up. Oliver's reflexes were on a hair trigger and someone had trained him to fight and fight well.

Sometimes they'd sit in the bay window and play cards. Kurt tried to tempt him with a walk in the gardens when he caught Oliver gazing out at the yard longingly. He said his usually reply 'maybe tomorrow' before retreating back into himself. Kurt asked about his time in the cirque and found out he had only been in their employ for a year before Hank recruited him.

"Oh really? Where were you before that?" Kurt asked as he dealt the cards.

"Just… everywhere." Oliver said as he looked at his hand. He dropped two cards and Kurt gave him replacements. Kurt noticed the way his tail flicked back and forth - he was agitated so he dropped the subject. He'd have to try something else to get Oliver out of his self imposed confinement. If he didn't he'd just get worse until he ended up hurting himself or someone else. His roommate wasn't helping matters - they weren't used to each other. Daniel wasn't accustomed to mutants with such extreme features and Oliver didn't trust him. The way he glared at the other boy didn't help them get along.

Kurt was getting a midnight snack when he heard someone going down to the gym. He teleported down and stayed out of sight as he followed the mysterious figure. He slipped into the shadows and all but disappeared. He soon realized it was Oliver sneaking around. He warmed up, stretched and then flipped on to the balance beam. He walked along the narrow surface like he was taking a leisurely stroll. Kurt watched as he did a simple routine and dismounted. He then walked over to where they kept the practice weapons for combat training. He ran his hand over a wooden kendo sword before he picked it up. Kurt wondered if he was going to get to see more of what Oliver could do but he suddenly whipped around launched the sword at Kurt. He dodged it and Oliver was suddenly on him. Kurt cried out when he sunk his claws into his shoulders and pinned him to the ground.

"Merde!" Oliver gasped when he realized what he had done. "Kurt, why were you creeping on me?"

"Curiosity." Kurt said and winced as he touched his wounds.

"You know 'what that killed' don't you?" Oliver joked. Kurt tried to smile at his ironic joke but he just ended up baring his teeth. "Oh geez, you're really bleeding. Come on." Oliver helped him up and lead him to the infirmary.

\----

"He attacked you?" Logan asked when Kurt showed them the bandages. Logan had smelled the nearly closed wounds and noticed Kurt's stiff movements. He was reluctant to tell Logan it was Oliver who did it - he seemed to have some kind of grievance with the young man. Oliver wasn't nearly old enough to have such a powerful enemy. To the best of his knowledge he and Logan had never even spoken but Logan's attitude towards him was more than just him being wary of newcomers. "He's gotta go."

"Hold on a minute." Hank said. "That boy needs help. We cast him out now who knows where he'll end up."

"Yeah, Logan it was an accident. I scared him." Kurt interjected. "And it's not like he didn't feel remorse about it. All that work I put in to get him from under his bed he's right back where he started. He's realized one of his worst fears, he hurt someone."

"I'm glad you agree it's a mistake having him here. 'Roe send him off to Scott - you should've known better than to bring Creed's kid here." Logan said. They all gaped at him. "What?"

"Oliver is Victor Creed's son?" Ororoe asked.

"I didn't tell you that? I must be getting senile in my old age."

"No." She glared at him - not really in the mood for his off beat charm.

"I suppose I should've." Logan admitted. "There's not really a family resemblance."

"There's absolutely no family resemblance." Kurt huffed. He opened Oliver's file again. The only thing they had in common was an animalistic mutation.

"Yes there is, you guys just don't see it because you think he's cute. The claws, the teeth the attitude are all the same believe me. Although Oliver didn't get his fathers height like Graydon - he's tiny like his mother." Kurt tried not to chuckle at the fact that Logan was calling someone 'tiny'. Oliver was a few inches taller than the older man but compared to Sabertooth he had nearly no muscle mass. Sabertooth wasn't anywhere near as graceful as Oliver and Kurt suspected if they were playing cards Victor would kill him is he lost.

"Logan, since it appears you know his full history and you are currently not hiding under your bed would care to fill the rest of us in on it?" Hank asked.

"What's to know - the kid is a nut." Logan said and crossed his arms. Ororoe gave him a look and he let out a deep sigh. "But… he wasn't always that way. As you all know I spent a lot of time traveling the world and about 17 years ago I found myself in Paris where I met Amy Croix - a cirque performer in need of a babysitter."

"And she hired you?" Ororoe asked in disbelief.

"Well the way she told it to me back then was that she needed someone tough and scary to protect her boy while she got back to work. She confessed to me one night that her boy was the product of rape and that she was sure the father would come back and kill both of them if he found out he existed. Despite the violent act the brought him to life she really loved her son, Olivier Alexandre." They were all impressed by Logan's pronunciation of Oliver's real name. "Don't call him that though - only his mother called him Olivier." Kurt grabbed a pen from Xavier's desk and started writing things down.

"So if you were so close what happened?" Xavier encouraged him to continue.

"Well, Oliver was born into performing so it wasn't long before he started doing routines with his mom. During a performance with no netting he fell - by the time I caught him he had mutated. The stress of nearly falling to his death brought out his dormant abilities. For years people thought it was just a costume he wore - Ami made one to match him and the act got a lot of attention. Including the attention of his 'sperm donor'. Victor came back for Oliver - at first I thought to kill him but after a very long, very bloody fight he just vanished with him. I tried to find him - I followed their trail all over Europe but Victor evaded me and took my poor boy with him."

"How old was he then?" Hank asked.

"Seven, just about to turn eight." Logan answered. "I knew if he ever turned up again he wouldn't be the same. There was one point I actually hoped Victor had killed him. To save him from the years of anguish Victor put him through. What he did do to that kid was way worse. He's turned him into a killer. That's why he can't stay here. Who knows what will set him off. And if something does and he slaughters a bunch of innocent kids then Victor gets what he undoubtedly planned for - he set the boy up to be an emotional time bomb. He knew if he left Oliver all alone in the world he's eventually end up here, where he could do the most damage to the people he hates most."

"Logan that's not fair. Oliver is really trying to do better. This was an isolated incident." Kurt said as he gestured to the bandages under his shirt.

"Kurt's right, we shouldn't give up on him." Xavier said. "If nothing else his skills can be put to use as a learning tool for what to expect from Victor. Kurt I'd like you to continue talking to him. Show him real forgiveness and he may begin to trust you."

"I was going to anyway but okay." He shrugged. He couldn't help but feel a little used - he knew they wanted him to ply Oliver for information about his father. Logan seemed to be the only person that didn't want him to go near Oliver. He wondered what Oliver really thought about his former babysitter - maybe Logan was the reason he was afraid to leave his room.

—


	2. Chapter 2

It took nearly two weeks for Oliver to finally accept that Kurt forgave him and as promised he accompanied Kurt on a walk around the institute. Kurt was rambling on about what he knew about the architecture when he heard Oliver light a cigarette. "That's bad for you."

"Don't preach to me!" He snapped. "They help my nerves." He did appear to be more agitated than normal as they walked. He kept looking around at every little sound in the dark. Kurt enjoyed walking at night but in retrospect he probably should've taken Oliver out during the day. Most people had a phobia of the dark and what might be in it.

"I'm not preaching… are you okay?" He asked.

"No." Oliver answered truthfully. "He's following us. Why is he doing that?"

"What? Nobody is following us." Kurt looked behind them and felt a little foolish when he noticed Logan not to far behind them. "He's probably smoking a cigar. Logan would you like to join us?" Oliver grabbed his arm when he raised it to wave.

"No! Don't call him over. Go away!" He hissed at at Logan. Despite that Logan began to move closer to them.

"What did he tell you about me?" Logan asked. "Let me guess, pretty much that I'm a killer and I murdered your mom and tossed you away." Kurt noticed Oliver was starting to shake. His long ears flattened against the sides of his head like he was getting ready to attack.

"You're a liar! You said you'd protect me!" Oliver yelled. Kurt had never heard him raise his voice like that - it was jarring.

"I tried."

"I waited for so long - I waited for you to come save me and every night that monster would tell me that you had forgotten me! He was right! You abandoned me! And you act like I'm the one in the wrong." Kurt didn't catch him in time to keep him from pushing Logan.

"You—

"I was a child! Anything you were going to say doesn't negate the fact I watched him rip my mother's throat out right in front of me. I was scared and I was alone. I am this way because I had to be in order to survive. I didn't know where you were and I didn't know if you'd ever find me - all I knew was that I didn't want to die. And all I know now is that this isn't how I want to live." He took one last drag from his cigarette before flicking it into Logan's face. "Do the right thing for once - kill me."

"What!? Oliver no."

"You feel so wronged. You don't trust me not to hurt anybody. I'm just a ticking bomb placed here by my father." They both looked at him shocked when he threw Logan's own words back at him. Had he heard the entire conversation the other day? "Kill me or fuck off!" Logan finally reached his limit and backhanded Oliver. Kurt moved to catch him but Logan shoved him back.

"You don't think it kills me to see you this way? How many times I dreamed of finding you - how I hoped you hadn't spent years following behind Victor and his trail of blood. I don't want you dead Olivier—"

"No! You do not get to—"

"I'm sorry. Let me help you."

"Let go of me!" Oliver hissed as he squirmed away from Logan. Kurt watched the transaction in shock. Before he knew it Oliver had raked his claws down Logan's chest and the sting of pain made him go on the offensive. He claws shot out of his knuckles and he lounged at Oliver with a growl. Kurt grabbed him and teleported away - it was only a could of feet but it ended the fight before it could get anymore physical. Oliver looked down the hill where they had landed. Kurt could see it in his eyes - he couldn't fight so he was going to run.

"Oliver wait!" Kurt called out to him but he bolted. Kurt was surprised when he didn't run inside to hide under his bed. Instead he headed for the front gate - he was leaving for good. "Verdammt." He teleported in front of him - forgetting momentarily that it might earn him a punch in the gut. Oliver was too shocked to throw a punch but he ended up body checking Kurt and sending them both tumbling to the ground. "Oliver stop— wait wait wait!" he said quickly as he grabbed his arm.

"Just let me go."

"No."

"I'm so sick of people trying to control me. Why didn't you just leave me under that bed—"

"Because you need help." Kurt said. He didn't mean to shake him but Oliver kept trying to get away and he really needed him to listen. "Because you deserve help. You deserve a life just like the rest of us. And you deserve friends. And if the first one has to be me then so be it." Oliver looked at him like he didn't know what that word meant. "I promise things will get better. I didn't believe it at first, when I was new here, new to having people who cared about me but it will get better but only if you stay." Oliver sighed and hung his head. He couldn't stand the way Kurt looked at him. He realized Kurt's eyes had no defined pupil but despite that they were so soulful. He always gazed at Oliver like he could see right through him and he wasn't ready for someone to see him that way.

Oliver quickly steeled himself when he realized he was about to cry. He suppressed it and tensed up but Kurt gently shook him. "Don't do that. It's okay if you want to cry." Oliver just sniffled and lifted his head a little.

"Maybe tomorrow."

\----

"I really wish you'd stop that." Oliver said.

"Stop what?" Xavier asked as he tented his fingers. He lean forward and Oliver let out a quiet snarl.

"Why do you think I can't feel that?" He asked as he crossed his arms. Xavier lifted his eye brows. "I know you're trying to read my mind - I can feel you in here." He tapped his index finger on his temple. "Like cold fingers sliding all over my brain. It's incredibly uncomfortable not to mention rude. Do you think I'm not telling the truth? Why do you have to 'finger' my thoughts as well?"

"I apologize." Xavier said as he pulled back. "Several mutants I counsel find it… less disturbing. Some of them have a hard time expressing what is causing them pain. Sometimes they want me to erase that pain."

"I don't need you in my head, convincing my memories that they are all good. Their bad and I know their bad leave them alone." Oliver said.

"There are good ones too."

"Well those aren't for public consumption." He sighed. "It's impossible to get any privacy around here - at least let me have my head to myself."

"Okay." Charles agreed. "Is privacy important to you?"

"Very."

"Is it because you want to hide something?"

"Yes, only the entirety of my being. All the murders I witnessed - every time I could've done something to help those people and I just stood by and did nothing. All the horrible shit I know how to do. How to hurt and maim - how to make a body suffer without killing it. I don't need you digging up those memories."

"You can't deny them or they'll consume you. It's in the past you shouldn't be ashamed. If you had done something - if you hadn't there's no changing the outcome. So don't dwell in your shame."

"… I need a smoke. Can I go?" He asked. Xavier nodded and he moved to leave the room.

"Oliver I have an assignment for you." He spoke up. Oliver stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Find something that you enjoy. Reading, exercise, form new friendships. Even if it makes you just a little happy indulge in it. I want you to tap into that feeling of happiness the next time you're feeling ashamed."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

\----

Kurt found himself watching Oliver quite often whenever he snuck to the gym at night. He'd comment on how he was still avoiding people but he was just happy that Oliver was spending time out of his room. After their first incident he learned to announce himself. Although he found Oliver moved different when he knew someone was watching. He was more fluid and experimental when he thought he was alone. When he knew Kurt was watching he'd tighten up his movements - more than likely how he would if he were still performing in the cirque. But Kurt caught him smiling and he even made a joke or two.

"Xavier wants me to start taking classes." Oliver informed him one night while they were juggling to each other. They started out with six balls and every few minutes Kurt would toss another in the cycle using his tail.

"That's good." Kurt said. "If you do well he might make you a teacher."

"Yeah that's me. Professor Croix - how to sever limbs and melt bodies in a bathtub." Oliver scoffed.

"Don't be anxious. It's just school."

"With people."

"With other mutants. Just like you." Kurt countered.

"Look I already know how to read, write, speak three languages and add. I don't really need or want to go to classes and learn about… spiral graphs or whatever the hell people learn in regular school."

"Who taught you what you already know?"

"Oddly enough, my father. He was bizarrely adamant about it. He'd snap some guys neck and then turn around and teach me the Pythagorean Theorem. While some dude was screaming in the trunk of our car he'd tell me about the Roman empire, the Cold War, Iran/Contra. Learned about anatomy hands on - nearly every organ in your body is basically a filter for blood, air or food. He'd give me a book to read every week. A lot of them were in Russian and they were mostly about knives and explosives but still useful."

"So attend class long enough to prove you're smart, take an equivalency test and get your diploma. In the mean time make some friends—

"I have you. Why do I need more friends?" Oliver asked. Kurt chuckled - Logan said that to him all the time. It was remarkable how much of him rubbed off on Oliver in the few years of his childhood they spent together. And how much of Logan's personality stuck with him in the years they spent apart. Perhaps that's why Victor had been so cruel to his own flesh and blood.

"Flattering but there's no harm in having more. I'm working on getting you a different roommate - to thank me you can work on getting your degree." Kurt said. He nearly got hit in the face with one of the balls they were juggling when Oliver smiled.

"Thank you Kurt."

\----

Kurt barely saw Oliver once he started taking his classes. He found himself away on a few missions and it was almost like coming back to different world. Oliver got along famously with his new roommate - Anole, another teen that wore his mutation on the outside. Apparently he explained his upbringing to Anole and the other boy empathized with his fear of accidentally hurting something. He didn't want to be afraid and it seemed that's all Anole wanted too. Oliver also excelled in his classes and was already Jean-Paul's TA. He and Oliver engaged in what others described as the 'nicest sounding argument' in French and they had been nearly inseparable ever since.

Kurt was a little wary of their closeness. Oliver craved the approval of older, authoritative men. And Jean-Paul's flippant sexuality led him to be overly flirtatious at time. Kurt tried not to pigeon hole them into the standard 'neglected child archetype'. But their behavior was almost right out of the book he had read about helping children of abuse. Jean-Paul was hardly a child but Oliver was barely legal and nowhere near mentally stable enough for sex— "You jealous?" Kurt bristled when Logan asked him that. Not only did it break his train of thought but it made his mind derail into dangerous territory.

"No." He answered a little too quickly. He was currently watching Jean-Paul show Oliver something in a book. They were sitting so close and Oliver didn't look like he wanted to jump out of his skin. "Just… well not that."

"I know you're just looking out for him. Believe me, no one is more protective of him than me but I'm pretty sure Jean-Paul's hair is going to burst into flame if you glare any harder."

"I'm not glaring. And you're protective of him now?" Kurt asked. "Since when?"

"Since I heard him humming a song I used to sing to him when he was a kid. Shattered me emotional." Logan said plainly like he was talking about the weather. They both noticed when Oliver stood up and said goodbye to Jean-Paul. His gaze was not subtle when Oliver bent down to pick up his book bag. Oliver didn't notice the way Jean-Paul bent his neck all the way back to follow his trek down the hall.

"Mon dieu…" Jean-Paul sighed to himself. He was completely unaware that Logan was standing beside him.

"See something you like Frenchy?" He growled. Jean-Paul turned to Logan quickly and crossed his legs to play off his embarrassment.

"Just wondering where he gets his compression tights." Jean-Paul answered easily. "They fit him like he was poured into them."

"Staring at his ass ain't gonna tell ya." Logan wasn't buying his story today. Jean-Paul glared at him.

"I take offense to that. I'm not a pederast. He's a child."

"Of course. I trust you'll be behaving yourself. He gets a little violent when people try to touch him."

"You don't have to tell me about him, Logan - I spend more time with him than you do." Jean-Paul wasn't feigning annoyance anymore. He didn't appreciate Logan's judgmental assumptions. If he was ever truthful with himself he'd admit that he had entertained the idea of pursuing Oliver just to stick it in Logan's craw. His fuzz covered skin was the softest thing Jean-Paul had ever felt in his life. He had seen the way Oliver could bend himself and his luscious derrière would make anyone with a brain take a second look.

Logan was more concerned with preserving Oliver's chastity than letting him live. Jean-Paul knew it was a ridiculous notion the way Oliver acted around him - he noticed the way Oliver stole glances at him. If anything happened between them he wouldn't stop it and he doubted Logan would be there at the time to stop it either. Jean-Paul had to quell his thoughts of conquering Oliver just to piss off his adoptive father. Even he wasn't that petty.

Oliver on the other hand didn't know what he wanted. The time they spent together had been awkward. Especially when they were alone. All of a sudden they'd be sitting so close on the couch. Jean-Paul would touch his arm and suddenly Oliver would look terrified. Like he didn't know how to reject Jean's advances. But at the same time he's tentatively lean into his touch. Jean-Paul didn't really have the patience for the 'shy type'. He wasn't sure why he was fooling around with Oliver - the boy was cute but he certainly wasn't worth screwing things up with Kyle. And Jean-Paul shuddered at the thought of introducing him to his sister. She'd think he'd gone made for dating what was essentially a giant talking cat—

"Do you like me?" Oliver asked one morning. It was early - the students hadn't come into the classroom yet. Neither one of them were morning people so they usually prepared for class in silence while sipping coffee.

"Yeah, you're alright." Jean-Paul answered automatically. He noticed the way Oliver's tail slowly swayed behind him.

"I… I like you too." Oliver confessed. Jean's eyebrows shot up. It was in that moment he realized what Logan had been really trying to say. The insecurity in his voice, the way he wouldn't look him in the eye. Jean had stepped on an emotional land mine.

"Damn it." He muttered. Before he could clear things up the bell rang.

"He's your teacher." Anole said and made a face. "He's cool and all but super old."

"Twenty five is super old?

"I'm 15." Anole answered.

"Well maybe in three and a half years you won't care. Do you have any idea how old Logan actually is? And also so what?" Oliver asked as he looked at himself in the mirror. He combed his fingers through his hair but it just flopped back into his face. "He likes the way I look. He's nice."

"Those are two of my three qualifications." Anole joked. "I didn't know you were gay."

"Have you seen Mr. Beaubier? He could probably make Scott gay for him with enough sweet talk."

"Yeah but do you actually wanna be with him?"

"Sure, why not." Oliver shrugged as he turned to his friend.

"It means a lot more than you think it does." Anole advised.

"All I know is that he won't force me to take a bite out of a still pulsing human heart to prove myself to him. And that's good enough for me." He bit his lip when he realized what he said out loud.

"Damn dude, what was your childhood?"

"Frightening." Oliver answered. "Which is why I'm not going to reject the only person to take an interest in me. He wasn't ordered to talk to me like Kurt. And he doesn't feel bad for me like Logan. Everyones been saying he's a snob but I don't see it." He pulled his hood up and wrapped his tail around his waist. "Anyway I'm going for more cigarettes - you coming?"

"Yeah sure."

\----

All it took was one fight with Kyle and Jean-Paul's mind went to a a dark and petty place. Instead of going home and working things out like an adult he stayed at the institute and showered himself in Oliver's adoration like a shallow teenager. They were watching a movie in his room when Jean-Paul slid his arm around Oliver's shoulders. He froze and Jean could feel him tense as he ran his hand through his hair. "You're so soft. What shampoo do you use?" He asked casually. Oliver just shook his head.

"I dunno. The bottle is white with a blue cap— what are you doing?" He jerked a little when Jean-Paul got too close to his face.

"You don't like it?" Jean-Paul asked a little disappointed. Oliver glanced at him and he suddenly got an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to upset Jean-Paul. If he did he might take it out on him academically. He was already so close to getting his diploma. And he didn't want Jean-Paul to hate him. When ever he upset his father the man wouldn't let him eat for two days - more if he got drunk and forgot. He didn't know what Jean-Paul would do and that scared him even more.

"No I just… you really want this? Like, want this with me?"

"Yeah." Jean-Paul shrugged. He didn't really wait for Oliver to say yes before he leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The contact made Oliver feel strange. Not bad but not good and he kept pulling away when ever Jean-Paul moved his hands. What was he doing? Oliver kept expecting an attack of some sort. Oliver felt like his brain short circuited when he felt Jean's tongue on his bottom lip. Before he could stop himself he was bitting down. "AH!" He pulled back and shoved Oliver away in the same movement. He put his hand over his mouth to sooth the sting.

"Merde! I'm sorry!" Oliver apologized quickly. When Jean-Paul glared at him he inched further away. He pulled his hand back from his mouth and they both gasped when they saw blood. Without a word Jean-Paul got up and went to look in a mirror. He dabbed at it with tissues and let of a slow sigh once he got it cleaned up a little.

"Those teeth of yours are…" He trailed off when he turned around and realized Oliver was gone. Rather than chase after him Jean-Paul just went down stairs for an ice pack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the new story. I really wanted to convey Oliver's mind set. I actually did research on abused children (especially that of boys who are abused by their fathers and what that does to them) and hopefully I'm doing a good job of the new character traits he has because of it. His development is a lot slower in this version. Rather than landing you in the middle of his relationship with Kurt like the old story I wanted to start from the beginning (which I rarely do). Enjoy :)

Anole opened the door when someone knocked. He smiled at Kurt who offered one in return. "He's not here!" Anole blurted out before Kurt could even ask anything.

"I don't have to be psychic to know that's not true." Kurt said as he gently moved Anole aside so he could walk in.

"Crap. Sorry Oliver." Anole said as he grabbed his book bag and headed out.

"You tried your best." Came a reply from under his bed. "Go away, Kurt."

"Is that what you really want?" Kurt asked as he closed the door behind Anole - already knowing the answer. "You've missed two days of classes. Falling behind - falling into old habits." He sprawled out on the floor in front of Oliver's bed and lifted the bedskirt so he could see him. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No." Oliver said - his nails scraping the carpet as he pulled his fingers into tight fists.

"Can I guess?" Kurt asked.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Oliver answered his question with another question. "I'm certain there are other people who need a shoulder to cry on."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Yes! Go away." Oliver snapped. Kurt stared at him for a long moment when he growled. It was an odd sound - like someone revving up a motorbike. He didn't bare his teeth though. It was a warning not an aggression.

"Okay, I'll ask Logan to come talk to you later—"

"No!"

"Does this have anything to do with Mr. Beaubier's severely split lip? Kurt asked. "When he was talking to me I noticed a scab on his tongue too."

"What did he tell you?" Oliver asked.

"I didn't ask him about it." Kurt shrugged. "But I put two and two together - he looks like someone tried to take a chunk out of his face and you have been hiding under your bed for forty eight hours. Logan put it together too and he isn't happy to say the least." Oliver gasped - fearing he would get reprimanded by Logan as well for misbehaving. Jean-Paul hadn't told anyone - did that mean he was waiting so he could hang the guilt over his head and shame him into doing other things for him. Kurt didn't look or sound happy with him either. In two seconds he had managed to garner so many doubts. "He's - and I quote: 'Going to tear that pointy-earred bastard a new asshole if I find out he did something to Oliver'. I told him to save the 'asshole tearing' for after I talked to you."

"It's not Jean-Paul's fault. It's mine." Oliver confessed. Kurt's brow knit together when he saw the boy was on the edge of tears. "He just… he only wanted a kiss and I messed up. He was telling me he liked me and we were alone and he kept moving his hands and then his tongue was on me and I— I bit him! I didn't know what else to do! And he was bleeding and the way he looked at me afterwards - I just ran."

"Serves him right." Kurt muttered as he tried not to smirk. "Oliver you didn't do anything wrong. He was doing something you didn't like - he was doing something he shouldn't have been and actually you showed a level of restraint that not everyone possesses. Especially when it comes to Jean-Paul. I just wish you had told me he was being inappropriate with you."

"Que cela signifie-t-il?" Oliver asked. "Inappropriate? You know who raised me, don't you? I have no internal definition of what is 'inappropriate'." Kurt lifted an eyebrow. "For my tenth birthday my father got me a hooker. I'm not sure how old she was but they were both old enough to know I was only ten. After paying her to have sex with me he stayed in the room to make sure she did. So I ended up having the first orgasm of my life right in front of him. When I was 'done' he took his turn with her right in front of me. 'Inappropriate' is a meaningless word." When he glanced at Kurt the other man looked horrified. "I really wish I hadn't told you that."

"No, I'm glad you did. Well not glad but I want you to be able to tell me anything. No matter how nauseating…" Kurt had to sit up when his stomach flipped. He was aware that Victor was sadistic but to hear about his depravity from his own son was another level of crazy he wasn't ready for. But Oliver needed him - he needed to grow a pair and be there for him. "I'm going to um… recommend that you assist Dr. McCoy for a while."

"Okay." Oliver said. "Tell Logan not to hurt Jean-Paul… please."

\-----

"You believe theres a reason for everything, don't you?" Hank looked at Oliver when he finally spoke. He had been coasting through his first few days of being his assistant. Barely speaking, barely interacting with him or the students, probably still sleeping under his bed. So when he finally wanted to talk Hank was all ears.

"A scientific reason, yes." Hank said. "There's a nearly endless amount of synapses in the brain - they drive us, tell us what we want, how to act. Surprising how something so complex fits in here, hm?" He asked as he tapped his temple.

"You've met my father?"

"Once or twice. No offense but it was more than enough." Hank answered.

"None taken. He's a horrible piece of shit and somedays I wish he was dead." Oliver confessed. Hank was surprised by his slide into anger. His tone was monotone and without emotion. The only real indication that he was agitated was how his tail was twitching rapidly behind him. "But science can explain what's wrong with him, right? Maybe even help him?" Hank gestured like he wanted Oliver to sit down with him. He had heard through the grapevine that Oliver only enjoyed talking to Kurt and Anole. He tolerated Logan but they were making strides to repair their relationship. He was notoriously tight lipped - even in his therapy sessions with Xavier he said as little as possible to run out the clock.

Hank wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to 'pick' such an interesting brain. Nearly every mutant at the school had some kind of traumatic childhood. Either because of their parents or the people around them. Xavier had encouraged them all to get as much information out of Oliver as they could. To assess his threat level and measure his potential. He'd be able to gain knowledge of the boy's mental state and to a lesser extent his fathers. To gain perspective on a man as elusive as Victor would be nothing short of fascinating. He tried to keep himself in check - Oliver wasn't there because of his father. The young man needed help and Hank would answer as many questions as he could to the fullest extent of his intellect.

"You want to help your father?" Hank asked. "Even after how he tormented you - you have a good heart, Oliver."

"I just want to know why he did everything he did. I mean I know every relationship isn't like the fathers and sons on TV but even I know what he put me through wasn't normal - not even close." Oliver said. He watched as Hank opened a file on his computer - the hologram projecting to the middle of the desk where they were sitting.

"I learned long ago from Logan that Victor Creed is a deeply disturbed man. The many deaths he's caused often times just for his own enjoyment is nearing the thousands. Xavier got a glimpse inside his mind a few times and he discovered that Victor was abused as a child. It seems that you were just the latest in a very long, very sad cycle of underserved punishment. The neglect he suffered at the hands of his own father in no way excuses the things he's done to you. I've seen equally abused children take a completely different track to parenting their own offspring. Unfortunately your fate was left up to a combination of opportunity and a luck of the draw. Victor was given no other options in life - the people who saw his savagery and gave him money to kill are just as much to blame for his deteriorating mental state."

"So there's no way to help him? No real way to know why?"

"He's been given chances to change and has never taken them. You on the other hand have every chance in the world to become a better person. Opportunity came into play the night that I saw you performing and you put your trust in me to bring you here."

"It was like there was a voice in my head. I don't normally trust so easily or go with strangers offering to help. I want to be better but…" Oliver trailed off as he looked at the picture of Victor in the file. "In my head I can't stop thinking I don't deserve it. That it's easier to just be what he wanted me to be. Everyday I fight it. I fight myself and everything he taught me. If I don't want to be this way why does my brain keep telling me that I do."

"A side effect of the conditioning he put you through. He spent years convincing you that you'd never be anything other than what he wanted you to be. A killer, just like him." Hank explained. "He wanted you to feel guilty when ever you do anything other than what he has told you. But you also feel guilt when you hurt people. Which means you have something that Victor hasn't had for a long time."

"What's that?"

"A conscience. A moral compass." Hank answered as he brought up an image of a brain and all it's centers labeled. "If you asked Logan he'd say his has worn away and given how old he actually is it might be true but that man has the biggest heart in the world - you didn't hear that from me though." He winked at Oliver and he smiled a little. "Kurt often tells me he feels his conscience is the voice of his soul - his 'inner angel' guiding him in the right direction. It basically tells you what you feel is right and what is wrong. Some people call it a gut feeling, instinct, intuition but it's actually just a part of your brain's natural thought process. It can be altered through conditioning or mental illness and fixed through more conditioning and medication."

"I don't know about any of that - I just want to feel like I belong here. Like I can relax and not worry about getting a drop kick in the face if I fall asleep unguarded. That I won't get beaten to within an inch of my life for refusing to murder some children. Like I can let people near me without fear. That I can kiss someone without biting them."

"So that's what happened to Mr. Beaubier…" Hank hummed to himself. "Oliver just incase no one told you - you do belong here. If anyone were going to hurt you they'd have to get through the school's defenses and your very fierce adoptive papa. You're not going to be forced to fight or kill while you're here. And yes relax - anyone who tries to kiss you is not looking to double cross you… for the most part."

"But how… how do I—" Oliver ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Hank could tell he was getting frustrated. He wasn't giving Oliver the answers he was looking for. He could explain mental workups until he cows came home but it seemed the boy wanted an explanation of his fluctuating emotions and thoughts. "I was never given the chance to explore who I am. How do I let go? How do I get to the point of relaxing. How do I find out who I am?"

"Well think of something you like. What do you like? What do you feel?"

"Cold. It's always freezing in here. I'd like a cigarette." Oliver said.

"Okay. That's a start. So you like being warm and having a smoke. Why?"

"Being cold reminds me of snow and subsequently my father. Every time he did something really bad he'd drag me out to this shitty cabin in the middle of nowhere - it was always cold, always snowing. The few things we had out there was deer meat and cigarettes. Cigarettes calm my nerves."

"It may have just been the rhythmic breathing involved in smoking. Inhale for a count of four, hold for seven seconds and exhale for eight - it's been proven to ease anxiety. Nicotine also has a calming effect but it's highly addictive and bad for you."

"They keep me from clawing at myself. And I don't want to be one of those zombie kids on ritalin." Oliver said.

"Perhaps you need to look outward. Get a hobby. Something to keep you occupied other than cigarettes." Hank said as he reached in his desk. He froze when Oliver jumped up. He put his hand up indicating he wasn't going to pull anything on him. Oliver stayed on edge until Hank brought up the book he had been reaching for. "Take your time and read this. If you like it I have others."

"Publius Syrus?" Oliver questioned the title on the cover as he took it up. "A book that's not about knives or incendiaries?"

"No such luck. But I think his teachings are a great place to start." Hank shrugged. "They'll definitely help you find yourself. Carve out the young man you were meant to be from the mess your father made of you."

\-----

Logan gave Hank a well deserved pat on the back. His influence on Oliver was the best by far. He went weeks without hiding under his bed or a violent out burst. That is until he tried to talk to Jean-Paul again. Logan had witnessed Kyle handing Jean his own ass when he confessed his unfaithfulness and now to make up for it he was supposedly 'being good' - which meant treating the person he cheated with like crap. Logan didn't like it - Oliver didn't deserve it but it'd be an important lesson for him. People didn't have to put hands on you to hurt you. If it meant the little jerk never tried anything with Oliver again Logan would sit back and watch them set fire to their relationship.

"What's your problem?"

"I haven't got one." Jean-Paul answered as he barely glanced at Oliver.

"The way you look at me says otherwise. Look I'm sorry about what happened I'm not exactly good at using my words and you came at me."

"Yes, Logan told me about how messed up you are."

"Pardon?"

"Only you would see a kiss as an aggressive gesture. Either way it doesn't matter. I got engaged to my boyfriend so—"

"Boyfriend? You never mentioned him before - how long have you been dating?" Oliver asked as he crossed his arms. He was really holding himself still, trying not to lash out. Jean-Paul's blasé attitude towards him was making tension coil in his back. Oliver was trying to apologize and he didn't understand Jean-Paul's cold shoulder and it was making him angry.

"Oh… about two years now." He answered with a shrug.

"Two years?! Then what were you doing fooling around with me?"

"Exactly that - fooling around. You were interested and not bad to look at so I indulged you. I can admit it was a mistake but don't pretend you weren't into it." Jean-Paul said as he finally looked Oliver in the eyes.

"And now that you're engaged I'm just what? Expendable? I don't even get an apology—"

"You bit me!" Jean-Paul yelled. "You should be apologizing to me. You act like you're into it and then you freak out over a kiss?! I'm so done with this, Oliver! Just because I used to be a closet case doesn't mean I feel like dealing with one and even if I did want to be bothered this conversation is null and void because I currently have a fiancé. He's great and way more than I deserve so I'm going to work on being better for him - not struggle to understand everything that is wrong with you. I don't have the time for your many many issues and I doubt anyone ever will!"

Oliver growled when he grabbed the front of Jean-Paul's shirt and hoisted him in the air. From the surprised look on his face Jean was not expecting someone Oliver's size to possess such strength. That meek little queer he had been using to stroke his ego was suddenly a snarling beast with daggers in his eyes. Oliver pulled back his fist - ready to let all the tension in his back unfurl into a hard punch to Jean-Paul's nose.

In that split second he looked at him he realized what he was doing. This was how his father would deal with it. Violence. He was still so angry but it was his own fault for being taken in by Jean-Paul in the first place. His own bad decisions coming back to bite him. He should've known better. No matter how much they had in common, how much they got along, how attractive the older man was he was still just a man and entirely capable of betraying him. He put Jean-Paul down and shoved him away. "You're not worth it." He hissed before he walked away.

"Neither are you!" Jean-Paul yelled after him. "Xavier will be hearing about this - don't be surprised when you find yourself out of here!"

Oliver didn't care. He's leave right now if he hadn't made that promise to Kurt. But he was trying and failing. He didn't like the way it made him feel. No matter what he did it keep blowing up in his face. There was too much pressure to be the person everyone wanted him to. Be better and you will get better was a phrase Xavier kept saying to him but it just wasn't working. He was just about to crawl under his bed when he heard Anole coming down the hall. If he saw him he'd ask what was wrong and Oliver just couldn't face it right now. All his progress undone by some guy he was just fawning over last week. I made him feel stupid. Anole would tell Kurt he was hiding under his bed again and he also couldn't face disappointing him.

Oliver opened the window and climbed out on the lattice he used to sneak out for cigarettes. But when he looked down he saw Ororoe and Xavier talking on the back porch. They'd see him if he went down so he went up to the roof. He'd be able to walk across and get down another way. But when he got to the top he just stood there and looked around. Where was he going? There was nowhere. The cirque had moved on by now - they were headed to Canada for the last leg of the tour. But if the mutant haters had found him once they would find him again. And if he left the safety of the mansion it meant Victor might find him again.

"What's wrong, child?" He jumped when he heard someone behind him. How had the man snuck up on him like that. "Feeling trapped?"

"Who are you?" Oliver growled. He took in his red skin and yellow eyes before something swaying behind him caught his attention. The man had a tail. And a distinctly familiar scent but Oliver was certain they hadn't met before.

"Friend of a friend." He answered. "I believe you know my son." He waved his spaded tail in front of him. "We have a few similar features."

"You're Kurt's father?" Oliver asked as he tried to recall his name. He wasn't supposed to be looking through the classified files on Hank's computer but curiosity got the better of him when Hank was away on a mission. "Azazel." he gasped.

"Ah my reputation proceeds me." He purred. "As does yours… Oliver Croix."

"How—What do you want?" He asked.

"To help you."

"Join the club. We're standing on a building full of people promising that." Oliver huffed. "Not that I'm judging but you have a bad rep with them."

"So do you." Azazel countered. Oliver took a step back. Azazel could see he was either about to attack or run. The boy was skittish and unsure. "Don't believe me. See for yourself. The next time Kurt is away check the left corner of the bottom drawer of his dresser. There you'll find what he really thinks for you."

"Oliver?" He took his eyes off Azazel for half a second to look in the direction of Kurt's voice. He was in his room.

"Ah!" He yelped when Azazel popped up behind him. He turned around and stopped half an inch from punching Kurt in the face. "Kurt!"

"You okay up here?" He asked.

"I'm fine - just looking for a second alone." Oliver huffed as he stepped back. He was hoping his attitude would send Kurt away but the man never gave up. He just sat next to Oliver as he lit a cigarette. "What do you want?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

"Jean-Paul is on the warpath. Apparently you threatened him." Kurt said. "He's been known to be a bit of a drama queen so—"

"Yeah I did." Oliver confessed. "He played me. Blew smoke up my ass trying to get his dick sucked and tried to broom me when his boyfriend found out. I wanted to make his face ugly so it would match who he is on the inside… but I didn't."

"That's… good." Kurt said slowly. Oliver's tone and foul language reminded him so much of Logan when he was sullen. He briefly wondered if Victor was the same. "I'm sorry he did that to you. For all his haughty ways he can be quite tactless. Don't let it discourage you from making friends. There are a lot of great people here. And plenty of fish in the sea as the saying goes."

"Is that a cat joke?" Oliver asked.

"Depends. Was it funny?"

—


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver felt terrible. That nagging little voice in his head, the cold feeling in the pit of stomach, electricity shooting up and down his back making him edgy and scared. He shouldn't invade Kurt's privacy. Especially on the word of a guy like Azazel. But then again he only knew about Azazel because he had been reading something he wasn't supposed to. And what did it hurt? He knew so much now and Hank never found out he went snooping on his computer. In fact Hank would applaud his pursuit of knowledge. He always felt like everyone at the institute was keeping things from him. His father told him everything, full disclosure so he was never unprepared - granted somethings he should've kept to himself. He needed to know this. His curiosity was getting the better of him and he wasn't ashamed to admit that. If he ended up finding nothing then he could rest easy.

He had been to Kurt's room before. To return DVDs or a video game he borrowed. He had a nice bay window with a padded seat - they'd play cards there sometimes and if he felt so inclined he'd spend the afternoon there doing his homework. Kurt didn't have a roommate so there was no chance they'd walk in on him. And he was currently more than two miles away - on a mission investigating something about a mutant cure. Oliver briefly wondered if Kurt would take it if it were true. He had caught the older man 'contemplating his naval' a few times while staring at his hands. Oliver thought it was foolish, even more so now that he was staring at a picture Kurt had on the wall of him and Logan out by the pool. "He's so handsome already." Oliver shrugged. He couldn't imagine Kurt with pale skin and no tail - it just wouldn't suit him.

Oliver tried not to get sidetracked as he walked around the room. Kurt's scent was so strong here. His soap and shampoo mixed with the smokey smell from his teleporting. Plus something else that Oliver assumed was his natural smell. Warm and inviting. Like the hottest of summer days - even though you sweat it feels damn good to be in the heat. It saturated everything. Oliver bit his knuckle as he looked at Kurt's neatly made bed - desperately resisting the urge to bury his face in his pillow. He was here for a reason. The book. He opened the bottom drawer and moved the clothes aside. He took out the already messy piles of shirts just to make sure - there was nothing there. Azazel had lied.

Oliver put the clothes back in and shut the drawer. He was about to leave when a thought struck him. He found himself checking the other two drawers as well. His heart stopped when he found the leather bound book in the top slot. He looked around as he picked it up. It wasn't so dissimilar to his bible which sat on his nightstand with a handful of change and a clock radio. Oliver wasted no time opening it to see what was inside.

It was a journal. Nothing as elaborate as the notes Hank took and catalogued on every event in his life. It was little doodles, important dates, birthdays he wanted to remember. As Oliver flipped through he noticed there were a few lengthy entries. His first encounter with his mother. His confusion over his family history. Excruciatingly detailed passages about a woman he was in love with. Oliver tried not to tear it up out of sheer jealousy. It was so beautifully written - the way he described having sex with her— Oliver skipped ahead. He wrote about his anxieties and insecurities and Oliver found they were so much alike. It was like someone had written down what was in his own mind when he looked at 'normal' people. But Kurt's self loathing was so fleeting - it was evident in how confident he was that despite the people who didn't like him he loved the way he looked.

When he finally reached the entrees about him, Oliver's gut clenched. Kurt described him as sweet and endearing. But in the same paragraph called him deeply troubled. That he was having a difficult time trusting him after their first incident in the gym. How he thought Oliver was confused about his sexuality - how he sought out Jean-Paul simply because he craved the approval of older men. How the abuse at the hands of his father often made him a victim of more abuse. How emotionally stunted he was. He was unsure about Oliver getting closer to Logan or anyone else because of his violent tendencies. How sometimes he wished Ororoe had picked someone else to be his handler.

"Handler?"

"Oliver!" Kurt said as he came in the room. "What a pleasant surprise…" He trailed off when he realized what Oliver was reading. Oliver had never seen his face darken like that - he was glaring, his body language shifted and he went on the offensive. He was across the room in three steps. Oliver flinched when he snatched the book out of his hands. "Sie wagen! What do you think you're doing?!" Kurt bared his teeth and Oliver's mind snapped over to attack.

"Finding out what you actually think of me." Oliver said before he shoved Kurt back. "How can you be so cruel—"

"Private thoughts! These are extremely private thoughts, Oliver. Do you not know the meaning of boundaries? It falls along the lines of 'inappropriate' - which this very much is. You're invading my privacy and you've got the nerve to be angry with me!"

"You invade mine every day! Plying me for information on my father. Never giving me a moments peace - always checking on me like I'm going to start slitting throats the second you leave me alone. Well now I know why! You are such a liar! You are not my friend - the only reason you spoke to me at all is because you're being ordered to. Well I don't need you 'handling' me anymore!"

"Well that's good because right now I just don't even want to look at you. Get out!" Kurt yelled as he pointed to the door. When Oliver stomped towards it he was mortified to see their argument had attracted a crowd in the hall. They parted to let him through. He made his way back to his room and got his hoodie.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Anole asked when he noticed how rushed and jerky his movements were.

"This place sucks. Jean-Paul sucks, Kurt sucks, classes suck! You think they're trying to help you but they are just watching you to make sure you don't fuck up!" Oliver fumed. "I'm getting out of here before they lock me in a cage and ship me off. If you have a brain in your head I suggest you do the same." He flung the window open and climbed out leaving Anole bewildered in their room. Instead of going down he went up to the roof. Oliver suddenly felt like someone had sunk a knife into his chest. Jagged ridges ripping him apart from the inside. He fell to his knees and tried to keep his lips from quivering but there was no stopping it this time.

His father let him cry once in his presence. When he got tired of Oliver's blubbering he had back handed him, told him to suck it up or he wouldn't stop hitting him. After three more smacks and punch to the gut Oliver pulled himself together and hadn't cried since that day. As he sat there alone of the roof he couldn't stop himself. Years of suppressing his sadness and fears came flooding out of him. He was alone. So alone he didn't even have his father anymore. The thought of actually wanting his father around made him even sadder. Victor was the reason he was this way. The reason Kurt didn't trust him and why nobody wanted anything to do with him. He had always wanted to interact with more people but now he couldn't bare the throught of how they looked at him. Silently judging and fearing him all the while smiling to his face. Xavier wanted him to explore who he really was and the sad truth was that all he really was…

"Nothing. I'm nothing. All I know is how to kill. There is nothing else inside me."

"You don't believe that do you?" He jumped when he heard someone up there with him. Azazel stepped out of the shadow on the chimney stack. He pouted when he saw the tears streaming down Oliver's face. He teleported closer and reached to wipe them away.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked as he batted his hand away.

"I told you - I want to help you. I can y'know. In ways they never could." Azazel said.

"Yeah you helped me alright!" Oliver snapped. "I read that stupid book of his. He hates me now! And I hate him! Are you happy!?"

"A little." Azazel confessed. Oliver couldn't stop himself - his fist was connecting with Azazel's face before the other man could dodge it. But instead of hitting back Azazel just laughed. "I'm happier now."

"Just get away from me."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Azazel asked. Oliver snorted - now he knew where Kurt got that trait from - insistent, pestilential optimism. It was like the two of them didn't know the meaning of the word 'leave'. "You were looking for a way out just five minutes ago - contemplating your next move, where you could possibly run to to escape your latest string of mistakes. Somewhere mutant haters wouldn't find you… somewhere your father wouldn't find you… somewhere these judgmental jerks can't follow." Oliver looked at him.

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Because unlike the rest of these simpletons I see your full potential."

"As a killer?"

"As what ever you want to be." Azazel shrugged. He reached out his hand and Oliver eyed him for a minute.

"Oliver!?" He jumped when Kurt teleported on to the roof. He panicked - Kurt still sounded angry. "Oliver I want to talk to you—" He stopped short seeing Azazel there. "Get away from him!" When he jumped towards them Oliver grabbed Azazel. As soon as he made contact Azazel smirked.

"Too late." He taunted Kurt as they ported away. Kurt landed in the smoke he left behind.

\-----

"Look here, tell me what you see." Azazel said as he positioned Oliver in front of a mirror.

"Myself and some red dork." Oliver snorted.

"So charming. It's hard to believe you have no friends." He retorted.

"I had Kurt as a friend until you tricked me into betraying him. I got so worked up that I screamed at Anole so he probably hates me too."

"But now you know that's not true, don't you? Kurt wasn't your friend - it was his 'job' to talk to you."

"I guess."

"Want to get back at him?" Azazel asked as he put his hand under Oliver's chin and tilted his head up.

"Yes, now take me back so I can collect enough scorpions to put in his bed." He jumped when Azazel laughed. It was so deep and there was a dark rumble behind it.

"You are a mean little one aren't you?" He asked. "Got that nasty streak from your father. While I would love to actually see that…" Azazel chuckled - undoubtedly imagining Kurt waking up in a panic as he gets stung over and over in the dark. "… I had something more subtle in mind. You see you weren't the only one benefiting from your 'friendship'. My son is very… odd to say the least. Between me and his mother it's a mystery where he gets his pleasant nature and altruistic tendencies. He loves helping others, he feeds off it like some kind of weird, nice-ness parasite. It makes him feel good about what would normally be a shitty life. Even in his anger - yes even now he's regretting being mean to you. You totally deserved it, you deserved even more of his rage but he restrained himself because even now he's probably thinking of how to apologize. Especially since he saw you leave with me. Protecting you is so important to his ego that when you do go back he'll put on his 'kid gloves', give you a stern talkin'-to and round it off with a hug and an overly sappy speech about how worried he was. I'm getting cavities just thinking about it."

"Why do you hate him so much?" Oliver asked. He wasn't really interested in Azazel's relationship with Kurt or where they went wrong. He wanted insight into what seemed to be a trend in mutant paternity. Abandonment, abuse and hatred of ones offspring was common place amongst most of the students and even the staff. And it seemed like the cycle was inescapable. Nathan, David, Pietro, Jason, Marie, Gambit - hell even Xavier himself - the list of mutant children that hated their parents and whose parents in turn hated them went on and on. Oliver thought he was alone until he went through Hank's files. Turns out his dysfunctional upbringing was commonplace.

"You think I hate him? I guess coming from where you do it looks that way. But where I'm from this kind of mischievous needling is normal. If you ever get the chance look a little deeper at what Kurt says - you'll find his jokes have a mean edge to them. He has barbs and jeers he just hides them behind his charm."

"Which he clearly got from you." Oliver commented. Azazel just shrugged and smirked at the backhanded compliment. He looked Oliver up and down.

"It appeared all you got from your father was animalistic predisposition. I've seen Sabortooth— Victor he doesn't have an ounce of your… appeal."

"… Are you coming on to me?" Oliver asked.

"I appreciate beautiful things." Azazel answered simply. He turned Oliver back towards the mirror. "Just look at your eyes - I've always been fond of blue." He pinched Oliver's cheek and purred. "You're so soft - you're still got baby fat. Fuzzy like a little peach… and speaking off." Oliver followed his line of sight down to his thighs. "You definitely don't get your… assets from Victor. And you have so much potential. You could really devastate Kurt with little to no effort."

"I—I don't want to hurt him." Oliver said. "I was wrong - he's right. I shouldn't have gone through his things. I need to be better at controlling my impulses."

"Oh great… you love him." Azazel said like he was utterly disgusted by the aspect.

"What? No I don't."

"Embers, kid. Is there any man that's paid attention to you for more than five minutes that you don't fall for?"

"Yes… I'm not very fond of you." Oliver's face flushed as Azazel stared him down. "I'm not going to let you use me."

"I don't want to but whether you like it or not they're not going to trust you. No matter what you tell them happened here they'll think what they want. They might welcome you back but if they don't…" He trailed off as he touched Oliver's ear. He hissed when a sharp pain shot through it. He looked at the clip that now adorned the tip of his ear. The little engravings on it glowed red for a second before they faded. "You can call me with this."

"Thanks…" Oliver growled as he checked to see if he was bleeding. Azazel suddenly looked around like he heard something.

"You better get back. Word on the wind says something important is about to happen." Azazel said as he put his hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"What?" Before he could even get one word out he was landing on the floor in Kurt's room.

"Oliver!" Kurt was sitting in the window seat when the loud thud startled him. He helped Oliver up and took him completely by surprise when he hugged him. "What did he do to you? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Oliver said as he squirmed out of his arms. As much as he wanted to stay in his embrace there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head - not unlike how it felt when Jean-Paul kissed him. "I told him I wanted to come home and he sent me here— Kurt I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got so angry and went with him in the first place. I'm sorry I read you journal I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"Shh it's alright." Kurt hushed him. "For all my note taking I never learned anything about you. I never really talked to you. I hope you know I don't view talking to you as an obligation. It's taken me a while but I actually enjoy your company. You're trying, you really are and I can see that. But if you wanted to know what I was thinking why didn't you just ask me I would've told you. Oliver—"

"Oh!" He gasped and wobbled back from Kurt when it felt like the room shifted beneath him. He suddenly felt like someone was running an ice cube along his brain - a telepath was attempting to read his mind. "Emma? Is that you?" He meant to think it but he said it out loud as he steadied himself on Kurt's bed. He looked at the other man and the cold feeling suddenly spread to all of his nerves. "What's happening?"

"Oli—" The room went full tilt before it was engulfed in a blinding white light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter directly follows the last one so I decided to do a double update. This will more than likely only make sense to those who have read 'House of M' as it directly follows the events of that comic - if you haven't it's okay but this chapter makes a lot more sense if you have. Either way, enjoy :)

A/N: This chapter directly follows the last one so I decided to do a double update. This will more than likely only make sense to those who have read 'House of M' as it directly follows the events of that comic - if you haven't it's okay but this chapter makes a lot more sense if you have. Either way, enjoy :)

\-----

Oliver woke when the sun shined in his eyes. The room was always so devastatingly bright in the morning. He tried to pull the covers over his head but something heavy was trapping it around his waist. "Mm… Kurt close the blinds." He growled.

"They're automated." Came a reply behind him. He felt the bed shift and looked at Kurt when he set his chin on his shoulder. "Must be time to get up."

"Mmm-no. Just a little longer…" Oliver yawned and stretched. Kurt tightened his arm around his waist.

"Guten morgen, geliebte." Kurt purred before he kissed his shoulder.

"Always a 'good' morning with you, baby." Oliver grinned wide. He could feel Kurt's tail coiling around his ankle.

"You were talking in your sleep." Kurt mentioned as he nuzzled the nape of his neck. "Bad dreams?"

"Something tells me it was but I… I can't for the life of me remember what it was about. Especially now, when you're putting your mouth on me and making me… squirm— stop it." He whined. Kurt was a master of teasing strokes and endless tickles. It was the most exquisite torture to have his fingers skimming down his neck, sweeping over his nipples - his short nails scraping his abdomen before he gripped his hip. His tail slide between Oliver's legs and hiked them open before the pointed tip traced a feather light trail up the inside of his thigh.

Oliver couldn't help the sounds that escaped his throat. He was barely awake and already his nerves were humming. He flexed and growled when Kurt nipped at his ear. It was a little annoying to have someone who knew his body so well. Every tender spot and trick nerve that revved him up. He couldn't think until Kurt's hands dipped down to grip his cock. "Ahh… Kurt I have to get to the lab." He stopped for a moment and glanced up at the beside clock.

"There's time." He assure Oliver. "Well there is if you stop resisting me."

"Who could resist you? I think it's impossible." Oliver said as he let Kurt turn him on to his back. He really was handsome with all his long dark hair and gold eyes. Sculpted muscles under soft blue fuzz. Oliver cupped his face and pulled him down for a kiss. All the while wrapping his legs around Kurt's back. His erection slid right along his crevasse and nudged into his balls.

Kurt pulled away to grab the tiny bottle of lube out of his nightstand. His dog tags brushed right over Oliver's chin and he hummed as he ran his hands down Kurt's chest. He had a few battle scars but Oliver tried not to think about the dangerous situations his lover found himself in because of his occupation. He whined at the loss of contact when Kurt leaned back to prepare him.

"Think warm thoughts, mein liebling…" Kurt muttered as he wet his fingers. Oliver gasped and gripped the pillows. He hated cold things and lube was no exception. It always seemed to be freezing as Kurt rubbed it on him - only warming up once he slipped his finger inside.

"Fuck!"

"Be patient." Kurt joked as he worked Oliver open. He was enjoying the show. Oliver was so cute when he was flustered. The color in his cheeks darkened and his bright blue eyes half lid. He would alternate between licking his lips and biting them. His body taut in anticipation. All the while letting out a chorus of soft moans and purrs. Kurt bit his own bottom lip thinking of the way Oliver was able to make his voice vibrate when he was deeply pleased. If he wasn't purring then that meant he wasn't doing something right.

"Right there…" He sighed and he rolled his hips. "That feels so good."

"You ready for me?" Kurt asked as he pulled his hand back.

"Yes… yes… YES!" Oliver tried not to clench when Kurt eased himself inside. "Oh God!" His claws tore through the pillow but he just gripped tighter. Kurt didn't ease up, he didn't stop until his hips were pressed snuggly against Oliver's thighs. He looked down at where he was buried balls deep in Oliver's ass and growled.

"Damn you're so tight." Kurt gasped. "How… oh. How is that possible after all the time I spent… railing you out last night. Hm?" He leaned over and kissed Oliver on the lips. Lightly at first to get his attention. He then slipped his tongue between Oliver's lips and gave him a nice long deep kiss. He moved one hand through Oliver's hair and got an easy grip on it before he slid his other hand around his throat. He didn't tighten his hold but the action made Oliver gasp and press himself down on to Kurt. And when he couldn't move any deeper he started to grind against him. Kurt pulled out of the kiss and looked into Oliver's eyes. "I love you."

Oliver nearly lost consciousness when Kurt started thrusting into him. He had to remember to breathe. He couldn't think of anything other than the feel of Kurt driving his hard cock into him over and over. Oliver let go of the pillow to put his arms around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt ducked his head down to nuzzle Oliver's neck - dropping down to his elbows to get as close as possible. It was too much and not enough all at once. His heart was pounding in his chest, all of his senses flooded with everything Kurt was giving him. How he smelled so sweet and warm - their scents mingling every time Kurt rubbed against him. Kurt was gasping and moaning right near his ear. His heavy breathing - his voice got deeper the hotter he got. He was speaking German - undoubtedly saying the dirtiest things he'd never dare say in a language they both understood. His tail looped around Oliver's ankle and tightened every time a particularly strong tingle shot through him.

Oliver might have been bias but Kurt's dick was perfect. Just the right size, thick and hard and damn if he didn't know how to use it to make Oliver lose his mind. Every thrust of that magnificent monster was a direct hit to his prostate. It made his toes curl. "Oh!" Kurt dug in harder and he almost couldn't take it. It hurt. It hurt a lot actually but it was so good. "Kurt s'il vous plaît… oh I'm cumming. Kurt shifted his weight to one elbow and reached between them. He gripped Oliver's neglected erection and jerked him to completion. Never missing a beat with his thrusts. Snapping his hips in just right as he watched Oliver lose control.

"Lieb, look at me." He whispered. Oliver opened his eyes eyes enough to see Kurt smiling down at him as he came. It floored him. Every nerve a wash in tingles. His body flooded in sensation so perfect he almost couldn't take it.

"Kurt!"

"Yes, yes come on."

"Kurt!" Oliver clung to him as he ejaculated all over his stomach and Kurt's hand. "Kurt—mmph!" He opened wide for Kurt's mouth and found himself devouring the other man as he rode out his orgasm. He pulled away and sunk his teeth into Oliver's neck as he peaked. "Ahh! No biting!" Kurt just dug in deeper as he spilled inside Oliver. Despite his earlier protest Oliver purred as he was filled to the brim. Kurt's cum was thick and hot. Oliver flicked his tongue against his own sharp canines. It was an amazing feeling - being claimed and marked by his mate. His animalistic mutation went about as deep as Kurt did and when he came inside of Oliver it sated something primal in him. His legs were trembling against Kurt's sides. The older man softened and slipped from inside him.

"I told you there was time." Kurt huffed as he caught his breath. "Verdammt - that was amazing, Oli." He settled on top of him and littered Oliver's face and neck with kisses.

"That it was." Oliver said as he gently scratched up and down Kurt's back. "It only makes me want to stay in this bed forever."

"Even if I could feel my legs I wouldn't get up." Kurt sighed. He rolled slightly to his side so he wouldn't smother Oliver and they stayed close for a long time. Kurt closed his eyes and listened to Oliver's even purring. It was interrupted by Kurt's cell. He groaned, holding Oliver close to his chest as he reached for it with his tail. "Hello… mm hey mom— no I was awake already." He answered. He absently played with Oliver's ears as he talked to Raven - he was trying to get him to start purring again but Oliver just turned his head and nipped at his hand. "Yeah… I remember. Hitting the shower now… okay. Bye." He snapped the phone shut and put it back.

"Time for the morning meeting already?" Oliver asked.

"She was just letting me know that Logan is in a mood today and that showing up to the 9 AM debriefing smelling like I bathed in your sweat and cum would only make him more surly." He answered. "So as much as we hate it we gotta get up and shower." Oliver hissed when Kurt flung the blankets off and exposed him to the chilly air. While Oliver was stretching Kurt went into his bathroom and turned on the shower as hot as it would go. It was steaming by the time Oliver walked in. Kurt finished relieving himself in the toilet before he joined his lover in the stall. Oliver reveled in being able to run his hands all over Kurt as he lathered him up. "Careful there…" He chuckled when Oliver palmed his cock with soapy hands. Oliver was painfully thorough as he eased back Kurt's foreskin and cleaned him up. Kurt was equally handsy as he scrubbed between Oliver's buttocks. It led to a rather heated make out sessions that only ended because Oliver's alarm went off.

Oliver rinsed quickly and went to turn it off. "Everyones gearing up for that big to-do at the Magnus Mansion." He told Kurt when he got out the shower. He snagged Oliver in his towel and finished drying his damp hair.

"Yeah we've got a security detail the night of the party. Not that they need us. Just a show of power and all that. Keeping the sapes from getting any bright ideas." Kurt said as he ran a comb through Oliver's hair. He did the same for himself before pulling it back into a pony tail. He noticed when Oliver shivered. "Come on. Get dressed - you're already shaking."

Oliver was pulling on his clothes when he got an odd feeling. Like his brain was cold. It was ridiculous he knew the brain didn't have any nerves in it - it couldn't feel cold. As soon as the chill hit him it was gone again. If it happened again he'd have Hank give him a scan. "Why is it always so cold in here."

"It's the altitude." Kurt said as he buttoned up his uniform. He strapped on his holster and checked the magazine in his gun before he put it in. "The air is thin way up here."

"Mm, S.H.I.E.L.D can't afford the heat bill huh?"

"It's either heat or hovering." Kurt joked as he moved for the door. They held hands as they walked down the hall to the main landing area. Kurt looked at his phone for a second. "Your shuttle is leaving early today." Without another word he teleported them to where the helicopter was already gearing up to take off. He waved at the pilot.

"Crap. Okay, tell dad I had to go. Give him my love. Be careful today." Oliver said. Kurt kissed him before he pulled Oliver's hood up for him. "I love you."

"You too." Kurt replied before he let go of him. He boarded the chopper and Kurt gave the pilot a thumbs up. He took off from the giant air ship and Kurt watched it until it was out sight amongst all the other things and people flying through the air.

\-----

Oliver was transcribing the notes he took about Hank's new project when his phone rang. He finished up his sentence and reached for it when it stopped. Without checking it he went back to typing. It started ringing again two seconds later and he sucked his teeth. He picked it up and pressed talk without checking the ID. "Hello—"

"Baby! Oh good. You're okay." Kurt sounded panicked on the other line. He rarely ever called Oliver from the field it frazzled both of them.

"Well of course I am. Are you?" Oliver asked. There was a lot of noise in the background like he was in a helicopter.

"Yeah… I just… I needed to hear your voice before we got into it." Kurt said. Oliver knew everyone else in the chopper rolled their eyes at him. The man was a true romantic but Oliver knew in five minutes he'd be a ruthless, ass kicking S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

"You're lying. Something is up. Tell me." Oliver demanded.

"I have to raincheck lunch today. Things have gone off script - we gotta deal with some sapes and some other crazy stuff." Kurt said quickly. Oliver winced and held the phone away from his ear when an alarm went off on Kurt's end. "I'll see you tonight. Be careful if you go to your apartment."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you." Kurt hung up first and Oliver flipped his phone closed. He ended up having lunch with Hank and Dr. Pym. The rest of the day was easy, more note taking and planning for the experiments they'd start next week if Mr. Stark approved their budget. Hank turned on the news just as Oliver was about to leave and there was a story about a group of agents taking out a known human terrorist group.

"There's my man." Oliver said wistfully when the camera crew caught a quick glimpse of Kurt, Toad and Mystique. He shrugged and took a cab home to his apartment in Manhattan. He was contemplating ordering Thai for dinner as he walked through the door. As soon as he closed it he sensed that he wasn't alone in the room. He smelled blood and smoke and— "Dad?" He called out as he turned on the light. His hair stood on end when he set eyes on Logan. He looked like he had been through hell. His shirt ripped and covered in dried blood - most of which was probably his.

"What… what did you just call me?" Logan asked. He looked lost and confused and Oliver rushed to him to get a closer look.

"I called you 'dad'. Do you know what day it is? Can you count backwards from twenty for me?" Oliver asked as he shined a pen light in each of Logan's eyes.

"Where do you keep the whiskey, boy?"

"Now I know you're concussed. Same place it always is." Oliver said as he moved to retrieve it for him. "I know alcohol won't make things better but I'm too afraid not to give it to you. Why aren't you with the team?"

"Something happened."

"No shit." Oliver snorted sarcastically. Logan downed his drink before he looked at Oliver. He looked so happy Logan almost didn't recognize him. He was concerned for Logan and his haggard appearance but he could see it in Oliver's eyes. He was truly happy in this world. "Tell me you're okay." Logan reached up and cupped Oliver's cheek. He didn't flinch at the affectionate touch - in fact he leaned into it and sighed.

"I'm fine, Olivier." He replied. Oliver's eyes widened a little when Logan used his real name. He just poured him another drink and patted his hand.

"You look like you crawled through hell. Come on, lay down." Oliver tried to maneuver him but Logan just stood up and made his way for the door.

"No I'm fine. I better get back."

"Oh yeah, I saw the team on the news. Looks like you took the brunt of the abuse from that sapien raid." Oliver said. "Go easy on yourself, you're not gonna be young forever." he joked. Logan turned back and pulled Oliver into a hug.

"I—I don't say this enough but I love you, son." Logan sighed when Oliver hugged him back without hesitation.

"Everyday isn't enough for you?" Oliver chuckled. Logan pulled back and held Oliver's arms.

"I'd tell you every second if I could. I'm proud of who you are. No matter what happens."

"Dad, you're scaring me. Do you want me to call Raven to come pick you up?" He asked as he reached for his phone.

"No, I'll get back on my own. Just be safe tonight."

"Kurt told me the same thing. Since when don't you two tell me everything?"

"Only when it's nothing to worry about." Logan said as he pulled Oliver into another hug. "I'll see ya later Oli." Oliver watched him go before he took out his cellphone. He dialed Raven but she didn't answer. He tried Kurt and he picked up almost immediately.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Listen, has my dad been with you at all today?"

"… No. He's been AWOL since the morning meeting." Kurt confessed.

"Kurt Wagner! You waited until now to tell me that!?" Oliver yelled.

"I didn't want you to worry if it was nothing. You know how he gets in his moods and wanders off on his own. We've been trailing after him all night."

"Well that's what you get for not telling me. He was just here." Oliver turned around when Kurt teleported the team into his living room. He hung up as Kurt advanced on him quickly.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked.

"I'm fine but Kurt he was acting kind of weird."

"Like how?" Raven asked.

"Like he was disoriented. He was a mess but he wasn't wobbling or anything. But…"

"What is it?" Agent Drew asked.

"He called me Olivier." He answered.

"If that supposed to mean something?" Raven asked.

"To us it does. It's our code for help. When he says my real name it means one of us isn't seeing the full picture. What ever spooked him started this morning on the airship. Kurt, don't let anything happen to my dad." He pleaded.

"I won't baby. But you gotta come with us. I don't wanna leave you here - whoever is after him might come for you next."

As soon as they teleported back to the airship the team got called away for another raid. Oliver sat in Kurt's room and waited for them to return. He tried to relax but he kept getting chills. Like something unnatural was happening. He was suddenly overcome with the feeling that something terrible happened to Kurt. No matter how much he tried he couldn't shake it. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone rang. "Hello."

"Oli… come to the commissary. We're back." Kurt said. He sounded so tired and Oliver wanted to question why he didn't just teleport to the room to get him but he was just glad to hear his voice. He was surprised to find not just the team but people he hadn't seen in years collected there.

"Dr. Strange? Emma? It's been forever. My God what are you doing here?" He asked. He jumped when he laid eyes on Tony. It was so rare he ever saw the man the financed the lab he worked in. "Mr. Stark?"

"Look here, Oliver…" Emma said as she positioned a young blonde girl in front of him.

"No!" Logan got between them and stopped whatever she was going to do to him. "Not him."

"Logan—" Kurt started. "We have to."

"Have to what? That two of you are scaring me." Oliver said as she grabbed Kurt's hand. He felt the older man tense and was surprised when Kurt looked at him sharply. Kurt stared at him and Oliver couldn't read his expression. He was surprised and a little ashamed. He was hiding something - they all were. Kurt looked at Logan - wondering what to do. Logan glared at him, silently warning him. "One of you better speak up while I'm willing to listen to you." Kurt squeezed his hand and forced a smile.

"It's one of those things - I don't want you to worry if it turns out to be nothing." Kurt said.

"Tell him!" Scott demanded. "Tell him or I will."

"No! We don't need him for the mission. And if we fail and we're stuck here—"

"You can't keep him ignorant - it's like keeping his mind hostage." Emma reasoned.

"Hostage? Dad, what are you guys talking about?" Oliver asked. They all looked at Logan like they all suddenly knew why he didn't want Oliver involved in whatever was happening.

"Logan this is sad. Even for you. It's time to wake up." Scott said as he pulled Oliver away from Kurt.

"Let go!" Oliver dug his nails into his forearm. Scott tried to keep his hold on him but Oliver's nails caught a nerve and he couldn't get his grip to cooperate.

"Leave him alone." Logan said. "Kurt get him out of here."

"Logan—"

"We don't have time for this." Dr. Strange pointed out. He waved his hand over Oliver's head and he passed out immediately. Logan caught him before he he could hit the floor and glared at Steven. "There - I absolved you of your ambiguity. Stash him somewhere and hope he's spared when the witch loses control."


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver woke with a start. He didn't remember falling asleep. He didn't remember what his dream had been about but he woke terrified. He wasn't in his bed. Had he passed out on the floor? He was afraid. Why couldn't he shake this fear? "Oliver!" He turned his head and noticed he was in the mansion foyer not too far away from a bunch of other students that seemed to be experiencing the same fainting spell as him. Some of them were in tears. What was going on? Kurt came towards him and Oliver smiled wide. But the closer he got the more he remembered what happened. Everything that happened, everything he did, everything they did together. None of that had been real. Kurt looked equally horrified the closer he got to Oliver.

"Oh God." Oliver felt like he might be sick. Kurt remembered too. Monday they had had a huge fight about Oliver reading Kurt's journal. Tuesday they were suddenly in bed together - the Scarlet Witch's spell making them believe they had been together for over five years when they only met five months ago. He couldn't look Kurt in the eye and when the older man reached for him he jerked away. "Don't touch me!" He had to get out. He had to get away.

"No! No one leaves." Emma said. Oliver was so freaked out he hadn't felt her reading his thoughts. He could barely think - two sets of memories, two different lives were fighting for space in his head. All of a sudden he looked at his hands - he extended his claws just to make sure he still had his powers. He could feel his tail wiggling under him and he touched his ears just to see if they were still there. He was still a mutant - he never thought he'd be so happy about it.

\-----

"I'm sorry." Hank said. He didn't know what else to say to Oliver. Scott and Emma had to explain to him what happened to nearly everyone. Hank hadn't been there when everything came apart so he reverted back to his former life with no lingering false memories. However, more than half the students were now without their powers and it had been one hellish week sorting them all out and trying to find a place for them. Oliver was actually grateful to be spared from Wanda's last words and retain his mutation.

Emma informed Hank that his young assistant was being particularly resistant to her mental probing and asked him to try to get Oliver to talk. And talk he did. He had been dying to tell anyone about his 'ideal' life. And when he did Hank understood why he couldn't divulge the information to Logan or Kurt. Why he felt too embarrassed to relay it to Ororoe, Emma or Scott. They wouldn't understand his humiliation. They wouldn't empathize with how devastated he was. They were fine as far as leaders went but they'd undoubtedly give Oliver terrible advice on how to deal with his emotions. Neither one of them ever acknowledged their feelings so giving advice on them was above their pay grade. And with Xavier still missing Hank became the de-facto therapist. Hank lived in his emotions, he had experienced every single one at one time or another in his life. He felt he was well prepared to handle anything the students threw at him.

"I don't know what to do. I mean, Scott and Emma were basically the same people in their ideal lives. Ms. Monroe just wanted to be a princess. And you… you were essentially the same man. I envy that." Oliver confessed. "You're so happy with who you are that when thrust into your deepest fantasy of your life you're still the same… I mean you weren't blue and furry but you were still you."

"And you? What do you think your fantasies told you?"

"That I am fucked in the head." Oliver answered. "I know that Kurt remembers everything and I don't think I'll ever be able to look him in the eye again. I mean the things we did aside how can I expect him to forgive me for getting him mixed up in my fantasy like that."

"Did you ever stop to think he may have wanted that too."

"No!" Oliver answered quickly. "I can not play that game. I am struggling to get through everyday. I'm afraid of my own head - it's convinced me that I'm in love with him. Those thoughts came from me and when the Scarlet Witch cast her spell we just so happen to be in the same room, her powers made Kurt believe he was into it."

"You really think that?"

"Hank please…"

"Okay, let's put a pin in that for now. Let's talk about the relationship you had with Logan."

"God, it was pathetic. The way I remember it from 'that life' my mom was still dead but Logan adopted me. I called him dad and he told me he loved me everyday. Do you think there's anything more out-of-character for the two of us to do?"

"I find it fascinating how Wanda and Xavier were able to combine lives like that. Deep down it must be something both of you wanted for it to manifest that way. It only seems 'pathetic' because in your real lives you are so far removed from that ideal. But in actuality it gives you something to strive for."

"Like my career with you?"

"Exactly. That is already taking form. There's no reason you can't have that kind of relationship with Logan."

"And that thing we put a pin in? How do I deal with that?"

"Time. Lots and lots of time." Hank recommended. "Or you can do it quick like a band aid." Oliver gave him a look. "Okay so pros and cons of that being… if you do it quick there's no more dreading the moment you eventually bump into each other. Waiting gives you time to think about what you want to say to him and what you want him to hear. Talk to Logan, Kurt is his best friend. He might have better advice on how to deal to him.

\-----

Oliver entered his room and did an immediate about-face when he saw Kurt waiting for him. "Oliver." He called as he stood up.

"Oh I just remembered I gotta do something for Hank." Oliver said quickly.

"Hank is in here with me." Kurt said.

"It's true, son. Please come in here." Hank said. Oliver cursed under his breath and opened the door. He hadn't noticed Hank sitting at Anole's desk. He briefly wondered where his friend was as he stood in the doorway looking at everything but the two men. "Oliver we don't bite." Hank looked at Kurt sharply when he cleared his throat and made a face. Oliver absently touched the spot Kurt had bitten him last week in their 'ideal' dream world. "Come in and shut the door. You're not in danger. You're not in trouble."

"Why are you doing this to me? You said it was what I decided." Oliver said as he glared at his mentor.

"I know but Kurt wished to talk things out sooner rather than later. I'm only here to make sure you hear him out." Hank explained.

"But—"

"You have to take his feelings into consideration. I know you feel violated by what Wanda put your through but you weren't the only one involved. I've had this same conversation with Logan about his involvement with Raven—"

"One thing at a time. Please." Kurt begged. He still hadn't wrapped his head around that. He would need a few beers to get up the nerve to ask Logan whose fantasy that had been.

"Okay. Oliver, Kurt wants to speak to you and you can't keep avoiding him. It's making him uncomfortable. Especially since before M-Day you two had been arguing."

"Kind of seems stupid now." Oliver snorted.

"Certainly puts priorities in order." Kurt said. They both looked at Oliver when he buried his face in his hand and sobbed. Just like on the roof he couldn't stop as he was overwhelmed with too many emotions at once. He had no idea where it came from just all of sudden he was angry, sad, humiliated and ashamed and it made his chest ache. So bad he couldn't help but cry. Things had spiraled in an instant and he couldn't control it.

"I managed to fuck up everything with you in the span of five minutes, twice in a row." He cried. God, if his father could see him now - he'd smack him for being such an emotional mess.

"Five minutes? I think I lasted a little longer than that." Kurt shrugged. Hank and Oliver glared at him. "Sorry. Joking is how I cope. But Oliver listen to me. I'm notmad at you."

"Why not? Look what I made you do. I'm disgusted with myself - I forced you to have sex with me. Trapped you in some weird… God the things you said to me…" Oliver looked at Kurt's hands and instantly thought of where they had touched him. The shame hit him like a kick in the gut. "I wanna die."

"Stop." Kurt said sternly. He glanced at Hank and the other man encouraged him to say what was on his mind. "It wasn't just you."

"What?" Hank asked. He didn't mean to say it so loud but he truly wasn't expecting Kurt to say that. Now they were both staring at Kurt and he sighed deeply before repeating himself.

"It wasn't just your fantasy. I wasn't 'trapped' and you didn't 'force' me. Wanda used her powers coupled with Xavier's to go into the deepest reaches of our minds and make our dreams come true. Even ones we don't want to admit are our own. Oliver, I want you to be that man we both saw on M-day. Confident. Smart. You were so happy. And I was happy too. Wouldn't be much of an 'ideal' fantasy if I wasn't. You think the only thing I ever wanted was to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent with my mother and Logan? You were my heart. I loved you and the thought of the life we had together. When that girl Layla broke the spell I was… devastated. I couldn't believe all the love I felt for you wasn't real. But this week I realized that it was real - it had to have come from somewhere."

"Please don't do this." Oliver said quietly. "You only feel this way now because of the false memories Wanda and Xavier gave you. Emma assured me that given time they will fade and it won't be so maddening trying to figure out what you really feel. Apparently Peter Parker is having the same problem readjusting."

"Oliver it's not an issue of readjusting. My affection for you came from me. Not a spell."

"Kurt…" Oliver started. He finally lifted his eyes to look at him. His false memories making him see Kurt smiling down at him. Out of breath, muscles flexed as he worked Oliver over - demanded that he look him in the eyes as he came. He shook his head and looked away. "I'm not ready for you—This. I'm still spinning. I need more time - there's not enough time—" He jumped when Kurt crossed the room and took his hand. He looked at the gesture before he dared to meet Kurt's gaze.

"We've got time." He said. Even he seemed surprised by the line. It was nearly what he had told Oliver when they woke up together. "I mean… you don't have to decide anything today. You don't have to be ashamed of what we did either. When you want to talk to me, I'm here." Kurt leaned over and gently kissed his forehead. He then left the room, closing the door behind him. Oliver stood there for a second before he turned to Hank.

"I can honestly say I was not expecting that."

\-----

"What's going on with you and the Elf?" Logan asked. Oliver had been making a concerted effort to get closer to him. Their ideal lives on M-day made them realize it was what they both wanted. It wasn't hard to find the time. Being in Logan's company was nice and easy - it didn't require a lot of talking. They mostly sat out on one of the patios in silence - Logan would smoke a cigar, Oliver would have a cigarette and sun bathe. To the untrained eye it would appear they weren't bonding at all but they were. They had come a long way.

"Nothing."

"Liar." Logan chuckled.

"What's going on with you and Ms. Monroe?"

"Nothing." Logan shrugged.

"Liar." Oliver sang. "Either you're stealing her body wash or you're fucking her."

"Language." Logan scolded him and Oliver snorted. "You make it sound so dirty."

"Everything you do is dirty." Oliver flicked the ash off his cigarette.

"I used to do your mom."

"Inappropriate!" He gasped and feigned outrage. "My mother was a saint." They both laughed. Oliver took a drag before he bent his knees up to his chest. "I miss her."

"Me too." Logan admitted.

"Weird that she wasn't part of my ideal life. That whole thing was weird but you'd think my fantasy would include her being alive. She was still gone, Victor was still my father, I had still been through everything he did but…"

"I came for you." Logan finished his sentence when he trailed off. He tapped his forehead when Oliver looked at him. "It's starting to fade but my ideal mindset was that I found you. Not sure how long it took me but I came for you and killed Victor myself. Raised you for years until I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. They put you in contact with Hank, you met Kurt through me… man what a life."

"Do you miss it?"

"Nah." Logan shrugged. "I've got a better deal here. Easier job. More friends. Better girlfriend."

"I knew it!" Oliver blurted out. Logan just put his hand on the top of Oliver's head and gave him a playful shove. Oliver tried to shake him off but he snagged the tip of Oliver's ear. He turned his head quickly and nipped at Logan's hand. It hurt but Logan just chuckled - he knew Oliver could bite harder than that. He was just being playful. So many of his mannerisms came from the animal he resembled and Logan understood that. His wary behavior, how he could actually purr and hiss. Logan smirked when Oliver rubbed his face against his shoulder. The gesture saying how much he liked being near Logan without him having to say anything.

"Oliver." Kurt called for him. Logan hissed when Oliver sunk his nails into his arm. The sound of someone intruding on their serene moment startled him. He retracted them when he realized what he did. Logan sighed as he skin healed.

"Make a run for it kid. I'll distract him." Logan offered.

"Actually we talked the other day…" Oliver started. Logan lifted an eyebrow. Oliver didn't run but he seemed to shrink behind Logan as Kurt made his way around the corner to the patio.

"There you are." Kurt said. He tried to smile but it was evident he was there to deliver bad news. "Scott wants to see the both of you in the danger room."

\-----

"No." Logan said sternly as he crossed his arms.

"It's not really up to you." Scott pointed out. "Oliver's old enough to start combat training. The only reason you left him out of the fight on M-day was because he's inexperienced—"

"I know how to fight." Oliver interjected. "I just don't want to do it."

"Well all you have to do is fail this test. I won't put you on the team and you can spend the rest of your days being Hank's lab-boy." Scott said. Oliver glared at him - trying to figure out what his deal was. The condescending tone he used made Oliver want to punch him - mess up his pretty face and shove that visor down his throat. He was baiting Oliver and it was painfully obvious to everyone in the room. Scott wanted more bodies for his teams - there were so few of them left after Wanda's parting words. So few to carry on his crusade. Oliver knew he had to help what was left of the mutants on the planet. Eventually the zealots would come to their door to finish off their race.

"Fine." Oliver sighed. He got changed into a field suit and walked into the large auditorium that was known as the danger room. He looked up at the observation deck and waved at them. Hank came to monitor things - Kurt and Logan hung around to make sure Scott didn't push things too far. As always Emma was by his side - ready to hit the emergency stop should she need to. Scott programed the simulation and the deck faded from Oliver's view.

The temperature dropped below freezing in an instant. The wind blew right through Oliver and he hugged himself and crouched down to protect himself against it. When he looked around the room disappeared and he was suddenly in a dense snow field. The cold wet slush was already soaking him and stinging the sensitive pads on his feet. He was alone - only a few dead trees surrounding him.

Hank looked a little remorseful as he watched Oliver shivering. He knew Scott programed some difficulties for him but it was common knowledge that Oliver could barely function in the cold. It was devastating to someone with his senses but Scott just kept dropping the temperature and increasing the snowfall and wind. "Let's get him moving." He said before he added more obstacles.

Oliver looked down when the ground cracked beneath him. That crisp sound letting him know he was standing on frozen water. He dashed off the spot and didn't stop until the ground was solid beneath him. "Ahh!" He screamed when his second step landed him in a fox trap. He fell face first into the snow and looked at the trap. Luckily it was the kind without teeth - but the snap of heavy metal had landed right on his ankle.

"Well lookie what I caught." Oliver froze when he heard Victor behind him. He turned and looked - it was impossible. But there he stood. Oliver could smell him - woodsy musk. Dark, dense and intimidating. He took a step closer and Oliver panicked. He pried the trap off of his foot but as he moved to run Victor grabbed his tail and hauled him back. Oliver landed a solid kick with his injured foot and Victor let go. He got behind him and clawed up his back. "You little—urk!" Oliver snapped his neck with a firm twist of his head and kicked his body into the frozen lake. His bulk broke through the ice and sank like a stone. Oliver turned and ran to the nearest tree. He climbed to the top and hid there - watching the hole in the lake to make sure Victor didn't resurface. His ears twitched as he listened. Something was coming towards him. Something big and mechanical. He was blinded by a red light before the tree he was in was blown out from underneath him. He jumped to the next one and looked up. The sentinel was partially obscured by the falling snow, which was practically a blizzard now. Oliver had only seen the automatons in pictures. It was much more terrifying in person. It's gears whirling and clicking so loud as it stalked toward him. It reached for him and he jumped out the way only to have the ground below him explode in a fury of dirt and snow. He landed hard and groaned as he forced himself to his feet. It was so cold and the sentinel was faster than him. He side stepped it's grasp again but it shot him in the back.

Oliver blacked out from the pain. He willed himself awake - his vision darkening around the edges as he was struck again. It was almost like getting hit with a stun gun. The lasers residual static made his muscles seize up and set his nerves on fire. That thing was coming for him. He was going to die in the snow just like he always imagined. Between the strikes from the sentinel and the blistering cold he couldn't move.

"Call it off." Logan said to Scott. He just held up his hand and pointed to the monitors as Oliver's vitals went haywire. When Logan looked he was on his feet again. His claws tearing through the sentinel like it was made of tissue paper. His knuckles were gashed up and bloody by the time he was done destroying the thing.

"What's he doing?" Scott asked as he checked his programing. Oliver was sniffing at the air like he could smell something else. But for the moment he was the only live object in the enclosure. His vitals suddenly flatlined and they all looked at the monitors.

"Where'd he go?" Kurt asked. The sensors in the room were among the most advanced in the world. But they were reading no sign of any living thing.

"His field suit is functioning properly - no signal interference." Hank said.

"Did he take it off?" Kurt asked.

"No. It reads like it's still in there. But it's not picking him up."

"Emma…"

"He's… look out!" She screamed when something came flying towards the deck. Kurt teleported Hank out of the way as the head of the sentinel came crashing through the monitors. They all watched as Oliver landed on the control console and roared at them. He was covered in oil from the sentinel.

"Oli…" Logan tried to get his attention. Scott had pushed him too far and now he was lost in his own rage. Scott fired at him and he dodged the blast like it was nothing. "Don't—" Before Logan could warn him not to do it again Oliver was on Scott. He knew Oliver's nails hurt like hell - they were like scalpels cutting the skin sliver thin and nicking the nerves underneath to paralyze with pain. Scott was finding that out as Oliver wound around his leg and sunk his teeth into his calf. "Emma shut him down."

"I—" Before she could react Oliver flung a piece of debris at her. She took her diamond form to keep from getting hurt and he hissed right in her face. Even in his feral state he knew their weaknesses.

"God damn it." Scott leaned on the console and fired at him. Oliver ducked and he hit Emma instead. "Shit." Oliver grabbed her and flung her into him. The weight of her diamond form as they collided made them both go tumbling back through the broken window and down into the danger room. Logan tried not to laugh. It served them right. But he was as quiet as he could be as he snuck up behind Oliver. Just as he sensed Logan there he turned to attack but Logan grabbed the back of his neck. His fist stopped an inch from connecting with Logan's face and he went limp in his grip. Logan eased him down to the floor and sighed as Oliver let out one last growl.

\-----

A/N: 'Scruffing' works on all cats :)


	7. Chapter 7

"You failed." Hank said. Oliver tried not to laugh. Scott had his mentor break the news rather than face him. Apparently landing beneath Emma's diamond form had broken a rib or two. Not to mention his gashed up leg - Oliver saw Scott limping around and figured it served him right. He wanted to know what he could do and he got his answer. And for once Oliver didn't feel bad about hurting someone.

"Bummer." Oliver shrugged nonchalantly.

"You made quite the impression though. Your tactical adaptability is nothing short of amazing. I'm a bit unnerved at how easily you murdered what you believed to be your father but everything else was spot on." Hank said as he looked over the report he had typed up for Scott. He had barely read it before giving it back. He told Hank to deliver his decision and continue to monitor Oliver. "Your mutation enhances your hunting prowess - you can lower your heart rate and breathing to a degree that your 'prey' can not sense you. Or in this case, the field suits sensors. When your natural fight or flight instincts get to a certain level you can essentially shut them down as a survival mechanism. Without the distraction of emotion your other senses are heightened - you could smell where we were in the observation deck and that's how you threw the sentinel head through the window. That deck has the most sophisticated cloaking in the world - when engaged no one should be able to detect it. But you did. Amazing!" Hank smiled wide as he re-read his report on his discoveries.

"But yet I'm still not one of the famous X-men." Oliver asked.

"If X-force hadn't been disbanded you'd be perfect for them but… as it stands I'm afraid you're just going to have to settle for being my assistant."

"I'll manage." Oliver said. They smiled at each other.

\-----

"You're still here." Oliver looked over his shoulder when he heard Azazel. The red man seemed truly surprised as he walked over and sat next to Oliver. "Am I to assume you made up with Kurt." He said his name like he disapproved of it - like that wasn't what he would've named him given the chance.

"Yeah sort of. Were you affected at all by M-day?"

"I live in a different dimension." Azazel answered.

"Is that where you took me? Did you know M-day was going to happen? It seems like you brought me back here just in time for me to get mixed up in it." Oliver said. Azazel shrugged. "What ever apparently I have it coming - people messing with me just because they can. Y'know what my premonition is for this - you'll end up pissed just like everyone else when you realize you can't control me."

"You're in a mood. Did things go that badly with Kurt?" Azazel asked as he plucked Oliver's cigarette out of his hand.

"Not everything is about him but yes it's a damn mess. I mean we're talking but it's hard to deal with everything that happened. I don't know how to feel because half my memories and feelings are faded false projections from M-day. I'm trying to wait it out until Kurt's fade completely - trying to get him to realize I'm not what he wants so we can move on—"

"You're lying." Azazel interrupted before he took a drag from the cigarette. He exhaled through his nose and flicked the ash away. "You want to find him right now and blow him. You're just pretending you don't want to take advantage of his addled thoughts. Which surprised even me - that boy is a pussy-hound if there ever was one and then you come along and throw a wrench in everything. It's so perfectly chaotic. You really have to appreciate it."

"You don't know me."

"You don't know you." Azazel pointed out. "You're so stressed out. You're so jumpy all the time and afraid - it's because you're afraid to be yourself. Stop playing nice. Stop being who they want you to be and just do what you want." He took another few puffs before he handed it back. "You'll feel better."

"You mean be the killer my dad trained me to be?"

"That's still not you."

"Oh? And you would know?" Oliver asked. It was bad enough the man looked like the devil but his cryptic way of talking was nothing short of devious. Oliver couldn't figure out what he wanted. If he wanted to hurt Kurt why didn't he just do it?

"I've been around a long time. The cutesy 'will they - won't they' thing is old. You like him don't you?"

"Yeah sure. He's the least jerk-y person here. Except maybe Anole." Oliver said.

"So what are you afraid of?" Azazel asked before he teleported away. For a moment Oliver wondered if the man was real. He only appeared when he was alone and disappeared before anyone could see him. He jumped when Kurt popped up on his other side. He noticed Azazel's smoke cloud and frowned.

"Talking to my father again?" He asked. His expression conveying he was just as confused by Azazel's 'friendly' visits as Oliver was.

"I'm just smoking a cigarette." Oliver sighed. He honestly didn't want to get involved with what ever they were going through. Just like he didn't want to fight Scott's war. They may think he was lazy but he had spent his entire life fighting - surviving situations that his father had put him in. And now that he had a chance to relax he wasn't going to pass it up.

"So… I heard you failed your field test." Kurt said.

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Do you want to be alone?" Kurt asked when he caught the edge in Oliver's tone. They hadn't been talking a lot lately mostly due to what happened during the House of M. It made him feel out of sorts. Talking to Oliver had become part of his routine. He had changed so much without him even noticing.

"No, I'm sorry. Did you want something?"

"A date." Kurt answered - thankful for the change in subject. Oliver just chuckled.

"With me? Are you serious?"

"Yes. No pressure, I just… the carnival in in town and they're used to mutants so no one will hassle us. And I know I said I'd give you space but I thought you might be bummed out because you failed your field test and if you don't want to talk about it—"

"Kurt you're rambling." Oliver interrupted. He glanced at the older man and couldn't help but smile. He had never really seen Kurt flustered. It was kind of cute. Maybe that's what women found so charming about him. "A carnival huh?" Kurt nodded. "Sure." He went to finish his cigarette and made a face when he could taste Azazel's saliva on the filter. It tasted like brimstone and salt - it was still warm.

"You okay?" Kurt asked when Oliver sneered and stubbed out the cherry on the roof shingles.

"Yeah." He flicked it over the edge as he stood up. "Let me grab my hoodie and we can go."

\-----

It was odd being out in the open. Oliver stayed close to Kurt as they walked into the populated fairgrounds. The carnival was in full swing - bright lights, screaming people, the whirling rides. He kept expecting someone to take notice of the 'blue devil and the cat boy' but like Kurt said the people in Westchester were used to mutants. And the carnival workers looked like they could be mutants. There were a few people who stared and Oliver howled when some little kid grabbed his tail. But his mother apologized and collected the toddler quickly. "That happens to me more often than you think… sometimes it's adults who grab it." Kurt said. He noticed how Oliver's ears were flattened against his head and his tail was now tucked close to his leg and twitching.

"What's that word you wanted me to learn? Boundaries? Why do they think it's okay to touch something that is attached to me?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, doesn't feel good when someone gets in your space does it." Kurt asked.

"Fine Kurt. I'm sorry. I learned my lesson about snooping in your shit. Can we go back now?" He asked. He was really agitated now. Kurt could hear the 'motorbike' growl he let out. He didn't want Oliver to snap and take someone's head off. He felt bad for bringing up their fight - he wasn't normally petty like that. At the risk of Oliver digging his nails into him he took his hand and held it tight.

"Relax, okay." He said as he guided Oliver to the ticket booth. "It's not that serious. I forgive you."

"People are staring at us." Oliver said as he glanced around quickly.

"I assure you it's probably more because we're two men holding hands." Kurt joked as he pulled out his wallet and paid for ride tickets. "Any time you feel nervous just grab me, ok?" Someone hit the bell on the strong-man challenge and Kurt winced when Oliver gripped his arm. His nails not piercing the skin but stinging all the same. He was already regretting his offer and in hindsight he thought maybe a carnival wasn't the best place for someone with Oliver's senses and reflexes.

"I haven't left the mansion before midnight in a while." Oliver said as he eased his grip. "And when I do the gas station I go to for cigarettes is quiet that time of night. I had gotten used to the noise of the cirque… this is different."

"Well there is one quiet ride but…"

"Let's go on it." Oliver said eagerly. "Please."

"Okay." Kurt shrugged and led the way. As they waited on line Oliver took note of the name.

"Love Tunnel? Is the ride about vaginas?" He was surprised when Kurt and the couple in front of them started laughing.

"Some people think so." The woman quipped. Kurt smiled at him.

"It's supposed to be romantic. Only two people to a boat. It's on a lazy river through a bunch of cupid dolls and 'hair band' ballads." He explained. When it was their turn to board Kurt got in first and helped him into the little pink dinghy. The operator half heartedly told them to stay in the boat before shoving them along. Oliver looked up as they passed under a giant heart shaped arch and into the tunnel. It was dark inside - the only lights were red and pink flood lights pointed at the cardboard cut outs of cute animals falling in love with each other. He looked at Kurt when he yawned and stretched his arm around him.

"Bored already?" Oliver asked. He thought it was odd how comfortable he was around Kurt. When Jean-Paul had pulled that move on him it made him want to jump out of his skin. He was actually hoping Kurt would kiss him. Kurt must've seen it on his face because he wasted no time leaning over. It wasn't anything like kissing Jean-Paul. Maybe because his memories from M-day convinced him that he and Kurt had done this a million times before. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to wrap his arms around Kurt and open his lips for his tongue. Kurt used cinnamon toothpaste and all Oliver could think about was how he wanted to taste more of him. He put his hand on the back of his head and sifted his fingers through Kurt's soft curls. For once he didn't feel on edge, like Kurt had some ulterior motive for kissing him. It was what he really wanted.

Kurt had only meant to give him a few chaste pecks on the lips to gauge his reaction. But he ended up shoving his tongue against Oliver's and groping up his thigh as Oliver pulled him closer. Oliver tasted like cigarettes but Kurt didn't mind. The smell of them mixed so nicely with his vanilla soap. It had been a long time since making out was this exciting to him. His heart was racing and he loved the way Oliver moaned. He was so soft but Kurt could feel those sharp claws of his on the back of his neck. His first kiss with another man didn't disappoint. But as soon as that thought crossed his mind it made him pull back. Oliver had been the first man he was attracted to. He only realized it because of the events of M-day. Now he was wondering if what he had been passed off as 'brotherly fondness' for the other men in his life was something more.

"Picture time! Picture time! Picture time!" He pulled away from Oliver when he heard the automated warning from the ride.

"What should we do?" Oliver asked as they got closer to the rides camera.

The photo booth operator lifted an eye brow when Kurt and Oliver walked up. He showed them the preview and Oliver chuckled. "I definitely want that." Kurt said as he paid for it. They both looked at the print out - Kurt had bitten his bottom lip as he struck a pose and played 'air guitar'. Oliver held his hand in the standard rock-devil-horns and stuck his tongue out. The paper frame around it was red with pink hearts on it with the caption 'Love in the Air'.

Oliver was more open to other rides now that he had relaxed a little. The rollercoaster was simple enough - no loops but a few big hills that made his stomach drop when they went down it. When they tried the bumper cars Oliver ended up going the wrong way - Kurt realized he had never driven a car in America before. They also ventured into the hall of mirrors which led to another kiss. Oliver had rounded a corner and ran right into the real Kurt - who took advantage of their close proximity. Oliver wanted to stay in there longer but they soon heard a group kids giggling behind them and he realized they could see them on at least ten different mirrors.

They walked by the games and Kurt won Oliver a giant plush sea lion. He cheered as Kurt effortlessly shot the basketballs into the moving goal post. He didn't miss a single one. When the carny handed Kurt the big blue stuffed animal and he immediately gave it to Oliver who squealed excitedly. Kurt had never seen him so happy. The sea lion was almost bigger than he was. "I'm gonna name it Andre'!" He proclaimed. Kurt pulled out his cellphone and snapped a few pictures of Oliver with it. He even pressed his nose against it. Kurt then used his tail to take a selfie of all three of them.

They finished up the night with a ride on the large ferris wheel. It took a while to load each seat. Oliver turned his head quickly when he felt something tickling his neck. Kurt was just putting his arm around him again. "You okay?" Kurt asked. When Oliver nodded Kurt noticed his ears were flattened against his head again. A sign that he was feeling insecure and agitated again. "You sure?"

"Is this what you really want?" He asked. "I mean it's not that I haven't had a great time I just can't help but think… Comment est-ce que je peux expliquer cela…"

"Was?" Kurt asked.

"This is nice and all but aren't you straight?" Oliver blurted out.

"You're asking if what I feel for you is real and not just what's left over from M-day." Kurt said. "To answer your question yes, I am straight. I love women—"

"I'm so sick of this." Oliver said as he made Kurt take his arm from around him. "You and Jean-Paul have more in common than you think. You both seem to think it's funny to make me your experimental one-off."

"That's not what this is."

"Yes it is. The only reason you're here at all is because of what happened last week. Those false memories have convinced you that you're actually attracted to me. Believe me Kurt when they finally fade and you realize what you've done you're going to hate yourself. I already hate myself for tricking you like this. Tonight was great - thank you for indulging me and showing me life isn't complete shit but—"

"Stop!" Kurt didn't mean to bark at him but he was getting frustrated with Oliver's attitude. "Just stop acting like you're 'sparing' me from making a mistake. You may want to live that way but I refuse to go about my life wondering 'what if'. M-day may have opened this door but I'm the one walking through it. These are my thoughts, my real feelings for you. Why can't you accept that?"

"Because I'm not worth all the strife it's going to cause you. Just look at the mess I made of Jean-Paul. I can't do this to you - I don't want you to end up hating me like he does. I don't want you to wake up a month from now and wonder why you bothered." Oliver said. He tensed when Kurt reached for him. He almost lifted the lap bar and leapt out of the bucket seat to avoid what he thought would be a smack to the face. But Kurt just cupped his chin and made him look at him.

"I've watched you since the day you arrived at the mansion - mostly due to Ororoe asking me but also because I saw what you could be. I hate it when you talk about yourself like that. You are worth it Oliver. My desire to be with you should be evident enough of that… okay that came out a little conceited but listen to me - my 'regular'sexual preference doesn't matter. I'm not a fickle man. I want you today. I'll want you tomorrow. I'll want you for the next hundred years."

"Kurt…"

"Damn dude - that was smooth." They both looked up when the person in the bucket above them said something. The couple was looking over the back of their seat at them. Kurt didn't realize their discussion had gained an audience. "Mind if I use that line."

"It's all yours." Kurt shrugged. The wheel moved up to load another passenger and it landed Kurt and Oliver at the highest point. They were above the trees and Oliver could practically see the school from where they were. When he turned to look the other way he found that Kurt was staring at him. He cupped his chin again and smiled. "So?"

"So what?" Oliver asked.

"Did you change your mind? Can I kiss you?" Kurt asked. Oliver felt hot under his gaze. He knew his face was turning red. He shrugged and tried not to tremble when Kurt coiled his tail around his ankle. His mind flashing that image of Kurt over him - his legs around his back as he— "After that conversation I'm gonna need verbal consent, Oli."

"Y-yes." He couldn't keep the quiver out of his voice. Kurt realized how intimidating he was being and kissed Oliver's forehead to diffuse the tension. He put his arm around his shoulders and tickled Oliver right where his ear connected with his neck. Kurt watched as Oliver's eyes slid shut slowly. He started kneading his fingers into Andre. Kurt was surprised to say the least when he heard Oliver purr. Deep, satisfied rumble escaped his lips and Kurt was torn in between kissing him again and just listening to that sound. He stroked up Oliver's ear until he reached the piercing in the tip. Oliver twitched and Kurt didn't touch it again.

"Tips are sensitive, hm?" Kurt said. Oliver nodded - truthfully he didn't want him touching the clip that Azazel had given him. He wasn't sure why it just felt weird. He jumped when the ferris wheel finally started up. Kurt held him tighter and he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver liked the way Kurt kissed. He was so good at it. And he always had mints. It didn't make Oliver feel nervous to be alone with him. Even when he moved his hands it didn't set Oliver on edge. Stroking his thighs, wrapped loosely around his hips, gently stroking his cheek and behind his ear - didn't matter where Kurt put his hands Oliver leaned into his touch. The man was without a doubt the oldest romantic in the world. He took their relationship very seriously. He planned dates, he sent cute text messages - Kurt was really into all of it. Oliver could tell he wanted to move forward, to see if sex in their real lives was better than their fantasy lives. But he didn't do anything Oliver didn't like - every time Oliver pulled the plug before they got too intense he'd let up and he was never annoyed at having to pump the breaks. Kurt was the sweetest man Oliver had ever met… which made him extremely suspicious of him.

"You think Mr. Wagner is… is what exactly? Too nice?" Anole asked as he turned to Oliver. "Also - isn't he straight and even older than Mr. Beaubier?"

"As far as I can tell he has a singular-same-sex-attraction to me. They're the same age actually. But that's beside the point - I just can't shake this distrust I have of everyone."

"Even me?" Anole asked.

"Sometimes." Oliver admitted. "And before you ask, no I have no idea where this paranoia comes from. Every few days I get stuck inside my own head and start thinking everyones out to get me."

"Well I'm definitely not."

"I know that Anole - you don't have a mean bone in your body." Oliver said and smiled at him a little.

"I can't speak for everyone else." Anole said. "Can I ask how this whole thing with Mr. Wagner started?"

"It started with M-day." Oliver clarified. Anole had not been part of their lives and he had not been present at the final battle so he had no memory of what happened. But he understood the possibility of things like that happening - half his friends at the institute had lost their powers that day. Luckily the x-men were no strangers to time travel and reality manipulation. "In our ideal lives we were together."

"Oh yeah, you told me he was on Logan's team but I thought you worked with Dr. McCoy—"

"No, I mean together-together. Comfortable with each other, practically married, fooling around in the shower before going to work - together." Oliver interrupted. Anole's eyes went wide.

"Whoa! That's crazy— wait, the shower? So you've seen him naked?" His green cheeks flushed.

"Naked - please. I know what his entire body feels like. It's incredible." Oliver sighed. "And when the spell was broken I was convinced that fantasy came from me and only me but Kurt thinks… believes that he has real love for me and after several freak outs and serious conversations I believe it too."

"And you think he's doing all this just to what? Play some kind of mean trick on you? You guys aren't in high school - no grown-up would pretend to be gay for a joke."

"Well when you say it like that I sound crazy." Oliver huffed.

"You are crazy!" Anole laughed. "This whole thing is bananas. There ain't a spell telling him to make out with you now. And I've seen the way he looks at you. He's not faking."

"Really? How does he look at me?"

"I'm curious as well." Kurt said as he leaned against the door frame to their room. Anole's eyes went wide when he heard the man behind him. He plastered on a smile and gave Kurt the most innocent look he could muster.

"Like a man in love, of course." Anole chirped.

"Nice save." Kurt snorted. "Oli, I got a surprise for you."

\-----

It took a lot of coaxing to get Oliver down to the gym without telling him what was waiting for him. The last time he had been to the danger room had not been a pleasant experience but Kurt had spent all day programming in new hard-light simulations and he was eager to test it out. They stepped into the room and he started the program. Oliver looked up as a trapeze spawned in front of them. "Come on." Kurt pulled him towards the ladder. Oliver dug his heels into the floor.

"No way!" Oliver protested. Before he could say anything else Kurt teleported them to the platform on the top of the ladder. "Ah!" Oliver yelped and clung to him.

"Didn't you do trapeze with your performance group?" Kurt asked as he took hold of the bar.

"We did Static trapeze. The bar stood still and it wasn't up so high." Oliver said.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights… with your mutation." He chuckled a little until Oliver glared at him. "Well I'll teach you. It's not hard." Kurt said. He let go of Oliver and swung out on the bar. Oliver watched Kurt flip to the second bar with practiced precession and flinched out of the way when the first bar swung back his way. "Grab it." Kurt called to him as he swing back and forth. Oliver did what he was told when the bar came back a second time. He looked down and- "Don't look down. Just look at me." Oliver watched as Kurt easily pulled his legs up and hooked his knees over the bar. He let go and hung upside down. "When I start my return from the other platform I want you to swing out to me."

"I'll fall. What if I fall?"

"You won't. I'll catch you." Kurt assured him. There was a net below them, just in case. But Kurt knew it would be more comforting for Oliver to hear that he would catch him. "When you feel your direction switch I want you to let go and keep your arms out."

"Kurt...I can't."

"Don't worry. There is no life and death situation here." Kurt said. Oliver was visibly shaking as he took the bar with both hands. "Trust me."

"I'm scared." Oliver admitted. He had never put so much trust in another person let alone himself. This was like falling back into someones arms times a thousand. He understood why Kurt was doing this. He undoubtedly heard his conversation with Anole and knew Oliver needed something to show him he could let go and be vulnerable. He needed to know that Kurt wouldn't hurt him. But at the same time Kurt had to know stress like this was what caused Oliver's mutation to manifest. Falling from his static trapeze line before his mother could catch him. Logan had caught him. Maybe if it were the older man swinging on the other line Oliver wouldn't be so nervous.

"First step...always the hardest." Kurt called out as he kept up his movement. "Don't look down. Just watch me." he repeated. Oliver took a deep breath but it didn't help the anxiety attack that was welling up in him. He looked at Kurt as he swung back and forth. When Kurt reached the other platform Oliver's feet propelled him off his own landing. The whole thing seemed to happen in slow motion. Oliver saw Kurt getting closer and let go. They got closer and for a moment Oliver thought he was going to do it but Kurt swung away before he could get to him and Oliver plummeted to the net.

"Ah!" Oliver yelped when he landed in it. It bounced him up twice before he finally lost momentum. When Kurt dropped down beside him he shrieked. "Mon dieu. Je tremble!"

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked as he crawled over to Oliver, who was trying - but failing -to get out of the net. "You should have seen the look on your face when you fell. I wish I had a camera." He laughed. Oliver glared at him.

"I was frightened and you think it is funny!" He huffed. Kurt grabbed his ankle and pulled him back. Oliver glared at Kurt as he smiled down at him.

"The important thing is that you did it and you're alright." He said. Oliver looked at him for a moment. He hadn't seen Kurt smile like that in a long time. Oliver laid back in the net and huffed again. He was still out of breath from the whole thing. It felt like he hadn't taken one since Kurt teleported them to the top of the ladder. "Don't be afraid to fall. Everyone falls. You'll get the hang of it… you ok?" he asked.

"My heart feels like it's trying to escape my chest. Can't you hear it from there?" Oliver asked. Kurt felt a bolt run through him. Something pure and exhilarating. Mischievous thoughts raced through his head as he put his ear to Oliver's chest. His heart was going a mile a minute. He heard Oliver's breathing hitch for a second.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Kurt asked as he glanced up at Oliver. His tail swaying behind him as he gripped the net and pushed himself up so he could see Oliver's face. "Nothing wrong with a little thrill…" Oliver stared at him for a moment - he wasn't talking about the fall anymore.

Oliver slid his hands up Kurt's arms and rested them on his bicep. He smirked feeling the muscles beneath his hands go taut. His bright golden eyes slid shut as he leaned down and brushed his lips across Oliver's. When Oliver leaned up Kurt pulled back a little. A tease that made Oliver mewl and grip his arms a little tighter. Kurt gave him what he wanted and kissed Oliver. Tentatively running his tongue over Oliver's. Exploring his sweet mouth before he devoured it with more ardent strokes of his tongue. "Mm..." Oliver arched off the net and Kurt pushed his body down to meet him. It was a little difficult to do in the buoyant mesh they laid in but what Oliver couldn't touch with his body he roamed over with his hands. He eventually settled one hand in Kurt's soft hair and the other along the small of his back.

"Hey!" Logan's voice boomed over the PA system and Kurt hissed when it made Oliver dig his nails into his back. "Get your asses up here!"

"He sounds mad." Oliver said as he looked up at the control room. "Didn't you tell him we were going out?"

"I thought you did." Kurt baulked.

"Now!" Logan demanded. Kurt teleported them into the control tower. Logan immediately pulled Oliver away from him. "I knew you were acting weird when Jean-Paul was pushing up on him." He glared at Kurt.

"Logan I definitely don't need this particular lecture from you." Kurt said.

"That is exactly what he said. Now you're going to tell me how you spend so much time together that you understand one another and that Oliver is a big boy and he can be with anyone he wants. Well I got news for you buck-o he's not mentally aware enough to consent to what you want."

"And you know what I want?" Kurt asked as he crossed his arms. If he were a petty man he'd bring up how Logan continually flirted with a married woman, pursued girls a quarter of his real age and how shamelessly he flaunted his other vices around impressionable children. But Kurt stayed civil - Logan wasn't speaking to him as a friend right now. Right now he was speaking to him as an adoptive parent who just caught his charge underneath someone he thought he could trust to keep his hands to himself.

They really should've told him they were giving their relationship a chance - in all honesty Kurt forgot. Ever since M-day Logan had been taking him out to get smashed. Getting all of his memories back was a shock to the system and Logan's way of dealing was making a local tavern owner rich. They were both really talkative while under the influence but the subject of Oliver never came up.

"I know what every man wants." Logan growled.

"Stop talking like I'm not in the room." Oliver huffed. "And by the way - I'm also a man, Logan. Stop cock-blocking me like I'm some virginal preteen girl. I don't appreciate being called 'mentally unfit'. I'm already pre-med. Are you?"

"Oliver, you are exhibiting a pattern—"

"Do not bring up that 'craves older male approval' bullshit. I know what I want. I'm not a child, I'm not a cookie-cutter description in a psychology book and I'm not brainwashed." Oliver said. Logan frowned and Oliver put his hand on his shoulder. "I appreciate you Logan. You're trying to make up for years of neglect and thats admirable. But I don't need you to guard me - at least not from this. If this is a mistake it's my mistake to make. I've grown a lot since what happened with Jean-Paul. Besides I have the approval of you and Hank - I don't really have that complex anymore."

"It's great you think you're ready for this. And speaking of Hank he's going to help the Avengers in New York."

"Oh cool."

"And you're going with him." Logan added.

"Not cool."

"He needs his assistant. And you'll be shoulder to shoulder with Tony Stark and Dr. Strange."

"Really?" Oliver's face lit up at the aspect of being around two incredibly brilliant but incredibly different minds.

"For a whole two months. Get packed."

"Awesome!" Oliver squealed. He ran to Kurt and gave him a hug. "Rain check, ok?"

"Yeah sure." Kurt agreed before he kissed him. Oliver smiled before he ran off to find Hank. Kurt tried not to glare at Logan as he smirked.

"Aww don't worry, Elf. I'll keep you company while he's gone."

\-----

Avengers tower was massive and Oliver had to stick to Hank like glue in order to not get lost but it was still amazing to be there. To see how a different team operated was interesting. Not to mention the powers they all possessed despite being 'regular'humans.

"Fascinating." Oliver said as he went through the files in their system. The team mates that had died in the line of duty, their rogues gallery, the mansion they used to gather in until it got destroyed, the group of young Avengers and their ties to the current members.

"Curiosity killed the cat y'know." Oliver just looked up when the man that had been watching him finally said something. He could smell him the second he arrived - strawberry donuts, cheap shampoo and the faint scent of something feminine. He had a girlfriend… or a daughter.

"I know you." Oliver said as the man crawled down the wall to come face to face with him. "You were there on M-Day. Either universe you smell the same."

"Smell?" He asked before he took a whiff of his own armpit. "Logan says that too."

"You're Peter right? We met at the M-day support group a few times." Oliver clarified.

"I know." He took off his mask before he flipped down to the ground beside Oliver.

"Have your memories faded yet? Mine are starting to - replaced by better ones." Oliver said as he turned his eyes back to the computer.

"No. Part of me thinks I'm not letting them. I wrote down everything I remember about my son. I don't want to forget him." Peter said. "Spell or not he was real to me."

"Your girlfriend doesn't want kids?" Oliver asked as he looked over his shoulder at Peter. "I mean I know you can't just replace one child with another but…"

"Not really in the cards right now. My job security isn't the best."

"I'm sorry." Oliver apologized. "I've been forgetting how devastating that day was for everyone. The institute suffered a huge loss of mutants."

"You still have your powers. You seem to be adjusting well." Peter pointed out. "… Better than you were that first day in the group."

"That's because my dreams were easy to make a reality. I'm already Hank's assistant. Logan has got his role as my 'dad' down to a science. And Kurt… well he's a work in progress." Oliver shrugged. "But the things you lost… I can't imagine having my mother back just to have her dead again when the spell broke. Does writing it down help?"

"Yes and no. It's nice talking to you though. Everyone else has 'bigger fish to fry' and my inner turmoil has 'gotten old'." Peter sighed. "Kind of hard to dwell when the world is ending every other day."

"So take some time off."

"Man, you make that sound easy." Peter chuckled.

"It is. If your crime fighting is getting in the way of your mental heath then it might be time for a break. I know fighting for Cyclops or anyone else is not good for me. I have impulse issues but Cyclops doesn't care. He only cares about me because I'm a mutant but beyond that he doesn't give a damn. He'd rather see me destroy myself for his cause and to that I give a big middle finger. I've been fighting all my life, robbed of my mother and my childhood by my psychopath father who dragged me all over the world as he murdered more people. I've more than earned my sedentary life. I know mutants are a dying breed but me 'fighting' isn't going to help things. Hank needs a second pair of eyes to find a scientific solution and I feel like that's a better pursuit than any battle."

"Wow…" Peter gasped. "Wait, Logan's not your real dad? Who is?"

"I believe you all know him as Sabertooth." Oliver answered.

"You're like his exact opposite." Peter laughed.

"Good."


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver was excited to be back home. Their month with the Avengers was nothing short of incredible. Tony had been a little 'weirded out' by his family history. Apparently everyone had had at least one bad run in with his father. Despite his tepid attitude towards him Oliver had to warn him several times not to touch his tail. Dr. Strange had been a little more welcoming. He hadn't actually practiced medicine in quite some time but he put up with Oliver's questions and even gave him a magical reference book. Nothing special, just enchanted pages that basically behaved like the internet - bringing up information when it was asked - but the material it had wouldn't be found anywhere online. Dr. Strange only parted with the precious tome in exchange for being able to touch Oliver's ears. It was a small price to pay.

Before he left he made sure to get Peter's number. They honestly didn't live that far from one another and the other man seemed like he could use a friend. When he and Hank got back to the mansion they were called into Emma's office right away. She looked tired—

"Thank you for that nice thought Oliver." She said before she absently brushed her fingers under the bags under her eyes.

"It's what you get for reading my mind." He countered. "Stay out of there unless you want to hear all of the worst things I think about you."

"Try to stay civil, Oliver. We called you in here because we need you to teach a class." Scott explained.

"About what?" Oliver asked. He was truly confused. The only thing he knew definitively was French and Jean-Paul had the subject covered.

"M-Day." Scott answered. "Our remaining students need to be informed and I know you had access to the Avengers computers while you were in New York."

"How—"

"The same way I know you go through Hank's computer when he's not around." Scott said. Hank cleared his throat and Oliver sighed.

"I guess you'd rather 'apologize' than 'ask permission'?" Hank asked.

"Something like that." Oliver shrugged. Despite his glib response Hank didn't seem offended.

"How did you figure out my password?" Hank asked curiously.

"It was written on a page in the book you gave me." He answered truthfully. Hank laughed - mostly at himself for making such a silly mistake. He had been re-reading it, looking for a passage so he could quote it correctly when the computer reminded him to change his password for the millionth time. He finally did it and wrote it down quickly so he wouldn't forget, finished the book and put it out of his mind. "I'm sorry."

"Your intent wasn't malicious. You are forgiven." Hank said. "In fact I have a gift for you." He opened his duffle bag and pulled out a laptop box. "I wanted to give you something to reward all your hard work. And so you don't have to keep reading files over my shoulder."

"Thank you!" Oliver was truly surprised. He knew that particular brand of laptop was not cheap and from the order form still taped to the box it appeared Hank had it customized to operate in tandem with his elaborate system.

"Access to everything in your database? Are you sure that's wise Hank?" Emma asked.

"Could ask you the same thing…" Oliver muttered. He tried not to feel annoyed when he felt the telltale cold tingle of her trying to read his mind. He gave her a look and filled his thoughts with eating rats and the feel of fat cockroaches squishing beneath his bare foot. Emma shuttered and sneered before she withdrew. "So this class… you want your students to have full disclosure or should I spare them the nightmare fuel?"

\-----

Oliver walked in his room and smiled wide seeing Kurt was waiting on his bed with Andre. He had tasked the older man with looking after his precious stuffed sea lion. Some of the newer mutants had a bad habit of destroying other peoples property. Emma had split the teens into separate groups for training purposes. Anole had been drafted on to Alpha Squadron and apparently the leader of The Hellions prided himself on trash talk and mean pranks. Oliver only met him once and that was to tell him to stay the hell out of their room. He was Emma's favorite - probably because he was a little rich-bitch just like her.

Oliver put them out of his mind as he put his stuff down and ran to Kurt. He jumped up and wrapped his legs around the other man who caught him easily. "Wow, did you miss me?"

"Only a little." Oliver played coy and Kurt grinned. Oliver cupped his chin as he kissed him. He let his eyes roll shut - Kurt always tasted good. He must've just eating something with peanut butter in it. His breath was a little heavy but Oliver liked it. Almost as much as he liked the feel on Kurt's tail curling around his. That seemed way more intimate than anything else. He never let anyone touch his tail - it was too sensitive and it made him feel weird. People's hands tended to be sweaty or greasy but Kurt's tail was just as soft as the rest of him. He giggled when Kurt grabbed his butt. "Naughty."

"I'm trying to hold you up." Kurt said. Oliver rolled his eyes at the poor excuse. He only weighed 120 pounds - he had seen Kurt easily bench press twice that. "How was your trip? Did you have fun?"

"It was great! I got a magic book! Hank gave me my own laptop! Oh! I made a friend too!" Oliver said. Kurt gasped and smiled wide.

"No way!"

"Yes way. His name is Peter." Oliver said as he pulled out his phone. He showed Kurt the picture they had taken together but he frowned.

"Another guy?"

"Relax, Wagner - he's straight."

"Yeah so was I until you stole my heart." Kurt joked. Oliver rubbed their noses together. Kurt hummed - they had come such a long way. He could barely believe Oliver was the same boy that used to hide under his bed and flinch at every touch. He was so comfortable in Kurt's arms - so much more confident in himself. "I have a surprise for you."

"Man, this is my day. Oliver said excitedly. "Gimme gimme!" Kurt teleported them somewhere Oliver didn't recognize. It smelled like fresh paint and wood. He looked around and spotted Logan in the small kitchen area when he came out from under the cabinets.

"Hey kid." He greeted Oliver. "What do you think?" He glanced up at the obstacle rings hanging from the ceiling.

"You built this place for me?" Oliver asked.

"Well… remodeled a little. For us." Kurt said. Oliver's ears went up and he looked at Kurt.

"You want me to move in with you?" Oliver asked. Kurt wasn't kidding when he said he had a surprise - Oliver was not expecting this at all. He looked at Logan quickly, silently asking what he should do. Clearly he approved of this - which was not his attitude towards their relationship when he left for New York. What had changed?

"I just want you to be comfortable, Oli." Kurt said. "I want you to know I want this to work. Scott told me they were going to move you soon - put one of the new recruits in with Vic and I… I don't know I didn't want you to live alone and I wouldn't mind having a roommate."

"Roommate. There's one bed." Logan scoffed. When Kurt looked at him he made a face like he was going to keep his mouth shut. Oliver looked up at the acrobat rings before he jumped up to one. He climbed up into the rafters and looked out the small skylight. The sun shined right in the window, it was so warm - he could sit up there and sun bath all day if he wanted. The only other place with so much sun was Ororoe's green house but the loft was decided less wet. He looked down and he could see the entire living area from his perch. Including the bed which was up three steps, in an alcove and slightly hidden by a half wall. There was another small sky light over it. Kurt and Logan were looking up at him expectantly.

"I love it." He said before he jumped down. He hugged Kurt. "Of course I'll move in with you."

 

Anole was sad to see him go, a little envious that Oliver had found such a great boyfriend but happy for him none the less. "They'll be hard pressed to find a bigger weirdo than me for your new roommate." Oliver said.

"You weird. No way. The hissing, the hiding under the bed, dating teachers and jumping out of windows - that's all totally normal." Anole shrugged. "You know where to find me if you ever get sick of Mr. Wagner and his obnoxious adoration." Oliver smiled before he walked away.

He spent the day settling into the loft. It was actually really nice - he even started on his lesson plan for his M-Day class. Scott told him it might even evolve into a full time lecture on a 'History of Calamity'. Oliver would basically teach the not-so-public history of the X-men and everything they had been through but first he had to surmise everything Wanda did, what led to it, what happened and how it's events had reverberated throughout their race. He got up to the night the team left to deal with Wanda - the night she changed everything and decided to take a break. He laid back and rested his head on Andre.

Oliver had a bit of an out of body experience as he looked around the loft. He wondered if this was really happening and how he ended up there. He looked at his hands, wondering if he was really in control of his movements or if someone was pulling his strings - steering him into Kurt's arms to fufill some under handed plan. "Azazel." He said the man's name aloud like it would make him appear. He hadn't seen Kurt's father in some time - he wasn't sure if he was happy or sad about it.

He put Azazel out of his mind - the gravity of spending the night with Kurt descended on him like a ton of bricks. He had no doubts about it being real this time - would it live up to their fantasy? What if it didn't? Oliver wouldn't be able to face Kurt if he disappointed him. He jumped into the rafters when Kurt teleported into the living room. He appeared just in time to see Oliver take his perch and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Oli." He apologized. He'd have to remember to teleport to the door and walk through. Suddenly popping up a few feet from his skittish lover might give him a heart attack.

"I want to have sex with you!" Oliver blurted out. Kurt didn't seem surprised by the blunt statement - he just lifted an eyebrow.

"Okay. You've clearly been thinking about it. Mind if I get a beer before we go any further?" Kurt asked. Oliver just nodded and Kurt went to the kitchen. He watched as he got his beer and popped the cap off with his tail. He jumped up and snagged a ring and expertly flipped up to the rafters to join Oliver. "Want some?" He offered. Kurt knew the drinking age in America was 21 but Oliver had probably been drinking wine since he was eight. Oliver took a swing before handing it back. "Alright… not that I'm trying to talk you out of it but you think you're ready?"

"Yeah, I mean technically we've already done it." Oliver shrugged. "I have no idea why I'm so nervous."

"Cause your mind knows that wasn't real." Kurt said. "It's really interesting - the whole mind-over-matter angle. Wanda's powers made us both believe we had done it tons of times. Have you… ever with another man?"

"No." Oliver answered truthfully. "I've never had a chance to explore this side of myself."

"You and me both. Try not to be nervous. This is new territory for both of us." Kurt said. He took a long gulp of his beer. "We should probably look it up." They both took out their phones. They were silently reading for about ten minutes when Oliver gasped. "These lists are pretty good - what you reading?"

"First time anal horror stories." Oliver said. "Mon dieu! They have pictures."

"Okay, clear your browser history. I'm getting another beer."

"This one says I need to be 'clean enough to eat off of'. You don't actually put your mouth on my asshole, do you?" Oliver asked. Kurt just laughed.

"Only if you want me to." He answered. Oliver looked at him with wide eyes.

"How can you be so… blasé about this?"

"My coping mechanism is humor." Kurt answered as he opened another beer. Oliver shrugged at his answer. "According to the 'avoiding anal trauma' list I was reading we're going to need a few things. Wanna go to the store with me?"

Oliver needed cigarettes so he agreed to go. The Duane Reade pretty much had everything they needed. The clerk lifted an eyebrow at Kurt's selection of condoms, lubrication and pain meds. He had spent nearly half an hour in the 'adult care' aisle trying to decide between brands and uses. Oliver had followed behind him - still reading stuff on his phone. Kurt added in his cigarettes and they were on their way.

Once back in the loft Kurt locked the door and went about putting their supplies near their bed. He noticed Oliver was standing just down the stairs - slowly twiddling his shirt tail in his hands. "Don't be nervous." Kurt said - already knowing what was on his mind.

"I don't even know where to begin… I guess I should get cleaned up—" He trailed off when Kurt pulled his shirt over his head. Oliver stared at his hands as he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down - boxers and all - and stepped out them. His body was amazing. All lean muscle and soft blue fuzz. He seemed rather proud of himself for leaving Oliver speechless. He felt a little silly walking down the three steps to him. Oliver's eyes went right to his genitals. Even with Kurt standing right in front of him he stared unabashedly. Kurt flushed and started to fill out under such close scrutiny.

"Hey. My eyes are up here." Kurt said as he tilted Oliver's head up for him.

"Your cock is really nice." Oliver said in a dead pan tone. Kurt chuckled - he forgot his young lover had nearly no guile. What ever he was feeling at the moment seemed to come tumbling out his mouth.

"Thank you. I think that's the nicest compliment anyone has ever given it." Kurt said as he took the hem of Oliver's shirt in his hands. He pulled it over his head and tossed it aside. Oliver's hands came to rest on his chest and he flicked the silver cross around Kurt's neck with his thumb. Kurt leaned down and kissed him as he pulled Oliver's pants down the curve of his buttocks. Oliver yelped when he suddenly bent down and hauled him over his shoulder.

"Kurt!" He squealed when he playfully grabbed one cheek.

"Verdammt. This thing is amazing." Kurt whistled as he felt up Oliver's crevasse. He pulled his compression tights down the rest of the way as he headed towards the shower. He turned on the water and put Oliver down. As they waited for it to heat up they made out. It was almost too intense for Oliver. Kurt knew where he was ticklish. Kurt knew where to touch to make him purr. Oliver just held on to his back and slowly slid his hands up and down until he stroked over the base of Kurt's tail. He felt all of Kurt's fur bristle and the quiver that ran through his body. It didn't seem to annoy him like it did when people touched Oliver's tail. In fact Kurt looked like he might be getting excited from it.

"You like that?" Oliver asked when Kurt nuzzled into the side of his neck. "It feels good when I touch you here?" He looked down when Kurt's cock began to fill out against his thigh.

"My not so secret weak spot." Kurt panted. "Don't be too rough - it's sensitive but if you rub just right it… oh… feels all tingly." Oliver smiled at the way Kurt moaned. He wondered if Kurt realized he was bucking against him. "Oh… that's enough. The water is warm, come on." He wobbled into the shower and Oliver smirked. Rubbing the base of his tail had made his knees weak.

Their shower was reminiscent of their morning ritual in their ideal lives. They took their time lathering each other up, giggling and tickling each other. Oliver loved the feel of Kurt's pecs - especially when he flexed. "Be careful… there's a sword in there."

"What?" Oliver asked as he looked up at Kurt truly perplexed.

"It's a long story. My family history is crazy too." Kurt said. He slid his soapy fingers down Oliver's back and under his tail.

"Uh, be careful." Oliver tried to keep from squirming as Kurt gently scrubbed his fingers over his hole. He braced himself against the shower wall and paced his legs apart. Kurt let out a little hum like he was impressed by his willingness to let him in. He knew his fingers were nearly twice as thick as 'normal' fingers so he pressed in slowly. He also knew soap wasn't great lubricant and water had a habit of drying quickly with enough friction. So he tried not to get over excited - he was strictly just cleaning Oliver so they could get to the real action. The younger man was keyed up though - shivering, moaning and bucking enticingly into Kurt's hand.

Oliver was losing his mind. Kurt was touching him. Touching him in a place he hadn't let anyone before. It was so hot with the spray of the water landing right on the small of his back. Flowing down and making Kurt's hands all the more inviting. But he refused to press his finger in further. He took the shower hose off the holder as he spread Oliver's cheeks. "Ah!" He tried not to scream - hot water landing right on his tender skin made him feel like he was melting. Like a million wet tongues licking him all at once. Kurt finally took mercy on him and finished up. He rinsed them both before shutting off the water. Oliver was wobbling as they dried off.

"I take it you liked that." Kurt chuckled as he dried Oliver's erection.

"S-s-stop that." He quivered. Kurt smiled as he led him back to the bed. Oliver hesitated for a second and Kurt stopped to look back at him. Silence fell between them for a few seconds as he tried to read Oliver's pensive expression.

"We don't have to. If you're not feeling up to it we can stop." Kurt said comfortingly. Oliver glanced at Kurt's half hard cock and he tilted Oliver's head up. "Never mind that - I'll live. If you're not ready…"

"I'm really aroused." Oliver said awkwardly. Kurt looked down at his erection and smiled.

"I can help you with that." He pulled Oliver close and slipped his hand between them. Oliver gasped as Kurt stroked him slowly. "If I do something you don't like tell me to stop, okay?"

"Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver smiled and allowed Kurt to move him back on to the bed. "You don't have to go slow just…."

"I know." Kurt assured him as they laid out on the bed. They continued to kiss. Kurt tried to get Oliver to relax. He was so tense now, his movements were stiff and robotic. His ears were pressed back against his head and his tail was twitching as he held it close to his body. Kurt thought of something. He pulled Oliver on top of him as he rolled on to his back. The position made Oliver feel more in control and he relaxed against Kurt in a matter of minutes. It might have had something to do with the fact that Kurt was slowly running his fingers up and down his spine. Rubbing the small of his back and scratching the back of his neck softly.

"Kurt..." Oliver sighed into his pointed ear before he bit it gently.

"Oh god." Kurt groaned and bucked up against Oliver's ardently. He brought his knee between Oliver's thighs and delighted at the feel as the younger man shamelessly ground himself against it. Oliver was so warm and soft. And his mouth tasted so good. He was definitely relaxed now. Kurt put one arm around Oliver and held him to his chest as he sat up.

"Praying already?" Oliver asked when their lips separated for a moment.

"Just asking for forgiveness - for all the delightfully sinful things I'm about to do to you." Kurt said before he trailed his tongue across Oliver's lips. He felt the younger boy start at that. And he gasped when Kurt squeezed his butt. He started trembling. Kurt didn't know if it was from anticipation or fear, so he stroked Oliver back and lovingly nuzzled his neck. "I'm not going to lie to you. It's going to hurt at first." Oliver gasped when he felt Kurt's finger tips skim around the base of his tail. "But it'll feel so good…."

Oliver whimpered when Kurt slid his hand between them and began slowly stroking him again. Oliver watched as Kurt licked the tip of his other index finger, or what would have been his index if it wasn't joined with his middle finger. He looked over his shoulder when Kurt wrapped that arm around his back and ghosted it down his crevasse.

"Ah!" Oliver yelped and clung to Kurt's shoulders when his finger gently pushed against his pucker.

"Hold still." Kurt said comfortingly and stroked Oliver with his other hand to distract him. Oliver hissed when he unintentionally bucked back onto Kurt's thick finger. It penetrated him to the first knuckle, the slight swell in Kurt's finger not making it past his sphincter once he clenched.

"Ow!" He cried out.

"Relax." Kurt repeated and pulled his finger out. He nipped at Oliver's ear for a moment. Oliver reached up and cupped Kurt's face and held him still for the tender kiss he planted on his lips. He let his hands roam down, looking between them and Kurt's eyes to make sure what he was doing was the right thing. Kurt just smiled and let out the occasional sigh as he let Oliver's hands move over him. Kurt hissed through his teeth when his soft palm moved over the head of his uncut erection.

"..." Oliver went still and looked at Kurt.

"Go ahead." Kurt encouraged him. He sprawled out on his back so Oliver could get his hands on him. He put his hand on top of Oliver's and guided his fingers down the shaft. "Mmm... yes… squeeze a little harder… yeah that's it..." he moaned absently.

Oliver was sure he had never seen a more erotic sight in his life. Kurt grinning and panting as he helped Oliver work him up. The movement of his muscles, the sounds he made, the feel of the velvet skin on his cock. Oliver's tail waved behind him - he suddenly wanted to know everything about Kurt's body. Starting with his dick - which was gorgeous all filled out and twitching in his grip. The tip turned a deeper shade of blue and Oliver wanted to know what the fluid leaking from him tasted like.

"Mein Gott you look like you want to eat me alive." Kurt said - tearing his attention away for a minute. "I'm flattered." He reached over with his other hand mimicked Oliver's actions. The younger mutant let out a surprised gasp. And then one of the sexiest mewls Kurt had ever heard. Kurt pushed Oliver on to his back and settled between his legs. Oliver eagerly wrapped them around Kurt's waist and arched his back. He suppressed a yelp when Kurt's cock bumped into his ass. Kurt chuckled. "Not yet." he said as he reached for the lube and condoms.

Oliver watched Kurt roll the rubber on himself before he uncapped bottle and poured the viscose stuff on to his fingers. Kurt pushed Oliver's legs up until his knees were touching his shoulders. He was trembling and Kurt was thankful he couldn't see his own shaky movements. He looked down at the strange new territory and cleared his suddenly dry throat. Oliver's furry skin was all the same color. Just soft, smooth, brown skin. And Kurt found himself wanting to touch more of it when he felt the heat rising from Oliver. He slid his lube slick fingers over Oliver's hole. The cold jelly making him shiver. Kurt took his time, mapping out the feel of Oliver with his finger tips. Listening to the sounds he made and waited for Oliver to exhale before he pushed his one thick digit in until the knuckle.

"Ahh!" Oliver screamed and tossed his head back. He forced himself to keep from clenching. He knew it would only make it hurt more. And Kurt's abnormally thick finger was already making his insides burn. Kurt used his free hand to hold Oliver still.

"It'll slip out if you keep wiggling like that." Kurt said and pressed his finger upward. Oliver went rigid and he inhaled quickly and held it. The spot inside him that Kurt had touched had sent the most intense wave of sensations through him. "You've got to breathe." he reminded Oliver as he rubbed his stomach gently. Oliver let out sharp short puffs of air until he could finally relax. "Hm...found that easier than I thought." Kurt pushed against Oliver's prostate and the younger mutant shrieked.

"Arrêt. Arrêt ! Je ne peux pas le prendre!" Oliver cried out. Kurt looked at him for a minute. He knew 'Arrêt' meant stop but it looked like Oliver's mind and body weren't in sync. While he was screaming stop, he was bucking like mad into the finger inside him. "Oh… Kurt."

"Are you ready now?" Kurt asked with a smirk. He moved his finger more. Thrusting it in and out until Oliver mewled again. He rolled his hips from side to side and his tail curled and unfurled itself. Kurt's tail swung behind him lazily. The sounds that Oliver made were starting to get to him. He could barely contain himself. All of a sudden he felt such unbridled lust. He wanted Oliver. Wanted to sink himself deep inside Oliver's sweet little orifice. Delight in the feeling of it as it squeezed him. And swallow Oliver's cries with breath taking kisses.

"I think I am..." Oliver answered. His breath coming out shaky and uneven. He gripped the sheets when Kurt withdrew his finger. Kurt leaned over him and gave a reassuring look.

"Remember to breathe or you'll asphyxiate yourself. It'll be intense for a little while." Kurt said as he spread lube on his erection. He smiled warmly at Oliver before he guided himself in. Oliver's hands shot up to his shoulders when he felt the head of Kurt's cock nudge against him. When it did slip in he gasped and twitched. It wasn't nearly as painful as he thought it would be but that was not to say it didn't hurt at all. Kurt wasn't a small man by any means. To Oliver it seemed like an eternity before Kurt was seated all the way inside. The tip of his dick pushing right into Oliver's prostate. He arched up and Kurt hugged him close. Tried to sooth him with kisses and gentle sweeps of his tongue on his neck. Oliver gasped as he dug his nails into Kurt's shoulders. The older man just grunted and moaned. Such sharp powerful consciousness. He could feel Oliver on every inch of his cock. He started to move slowly and Oliver whimpered.

"Verdammt - Am I hurting you?"

"Don't stop." Oliver knew he was sending mixed signals again. He could help his distressed expression or how he was twisting in the sheets.

"You look miserable." Kurt pulled back and Oliver howled.

"Fuck!" He yelped.

"I'm pulling out."

"No!" Oliver growled.

"It hurts doesn't it?"

"Yes…" Oliver flexed and took a deep breath. He stretched his leg up to give Kurt better access. It relieved some of the pressure and he gasped as Kurt slid back in. "Mon Dieu, ça fait mal, mais se sent si bien." Kurt could barely understand him - he knew 'bien' meant good. It hurt but he was enjoying it.

"Is that better?" he asked. When Oliver put his head back and arched up Kurt took it as an open invitation to litter his neck with kisses and the occasional gentle nip. When he felt Oliver bucking against him he decided to change their position. He grabbed Oliver's hands and pulled him up as he expertly rolled on to his back.

"Mmmm!" Oliver shivered as Kurt was pushed even deeper. He licked his upper lip slowly and moaned. Despite the intermittent spark of pain it felt good. "Kurt, can I move?" He asked, already rocking his hips from side to side. Kurt grit his teeth as he watched him.

"Do what ever you want." Kurt moaned as he put his hands on Oliver's hips. He moved Oliver back and forth and soon he got the rhythm. He ground himself against Kurt and panted. It was exhilarating to be on top. Maybe it was just the way Kurt was touching him. Keeping his hands on his hips so he went deep enough. Or maybe it was the way the older man moaned and hissed through his teeth.

Oliver felt Kurt's tail as it coiled itself around his ankle. Kurt soon changed the position again. Putting Oliver on his hands and knees before sliding into him swiftly. Oliver didn't like the lack of control the position presented. His moans came out louder though as Kurt pushed harder. His hips slapping against Oliver's plump little butt. He grabbed Oliver's tail when he swayed back and forth in front of his face.

"Kurt!" Oliver shrieked. Kurt slid his other hand around Oliver's hip and began to stroke him in sync with his thrusts. He was having a hard time keeping control of himself. He was so close to orgasm everything else started to fade from importance. It seemed like Oliver just got tighter and tighter the faster he went. And the way he screamed sent shock waves of pure euphoria up Kurt's spine.

"Oh god." He sighed as he leaned over Oliver's back. Kurt let go of his tail in favor of wrapping his arm around Oliver's waist.

"Unh! Don't stop..." Oliver moaned loudly. He gripped the sheets. His claws shooting out and piercing the covers and the mattress. He arched his back and pushed into Kurt. "Ah!" He suddenly froze. "Unh!" he grunted when his climax suddenly shot through him. Kurt tossed his head back as Oliver's warm jizz coated his fingers and he convulsed around his length.

"Christ, Oliver..." He bit Oliver's shoulder to keep from screaming when his orgasm was milked from him. When he could think again he pulled out of Oliver slowly. All he got in reply was a quiet groan. For a moment he thought Oliver had fallen sleep but when he eased him over to his side Kurt saw him blinking slowly. Kurt teleported to bathroom to retrieve some tissues and throw the condom away. He came back and cleaned Oliver up before going back to wash his hands.

"Ah!" Oliver yelped when Kurt teleported on top of him. He giggled as Kurt cuddled up to him. He couldn't help but purr feeling his warm breath on the back of his neck. He coiled his tail around Kurt's and closed his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

"Welcome to your first lesson in Calamity." Oliver said and rolled his eyes at the name Scott had given his course. It might as well have been called 'A 1000 ways to die at the mutant school'. "I am your instructor, Oliver Croix. My code name is 'Nine Lives' - aptly so seeing how I have lived at least that many different lives. I have also met two of my-selves, one from an alternate dimension and one from an alternate future." He introduced himself as he booted up the control panel. He looked at the class and tried to smile. There were so few of them since M-day - they barely filled fifteen seats. He knew that there were ten others currently in the infirmary. One girl raised her hand and he looked at her. "Yes, Cessily?"

"Mr. Croix what are we going to be learning here? There was no course description on the syllabus."

"You actually read that?" Julian asked before he snorted.

"I just want to be prepared." She said in a quieter tone now that she had earned his disapproval.

"Um first - please don't call me Mr. Croix. I'm only nineteen. Feel free to call me Oliver. Second, you'll finally be learning the real events of what we have come to call 'M-Day': what caused it, what happened, and how a lot of your friends ended up without their powers or dead." They all started talking amongst themselves - most of them noting that Scott had kept them ignorant of what happened because he thought they couldn't handle it. "Let's start shall we?" He brought up a picture of Wanda on the overhead as well as very gruesome picture of her twin sons being absorbed by Mephisto - something he found while on the Avengers computers. All the students gasped - one particularly fragile girl passed out. "Is she breathing?" Oliver asked as he moved to her and the other two girls that were checking on her.

"She's fine." Nori said as they helped Megan off the floor and back into her chair.

"Sorry about that - I've been desensitized to stuff like this. I'll be sure to warn you the next time one of the images is a little hard to look at." Oliver said as he went back to the podium. "Wanda Maximoff became increasingly unhinged when her children were absorbed by the wizard Mephisto. Made even worse by the fact they were never real in the first place. They were simply power constructs entrusted to the Scarlet Witch. But her years spent with 'the children' made her mental breakdown all the more devastating. Her father and professor Xavier did not realize the magnitude of her reality warping abilities until it was too late. If Xavier and Jean Grey are Omega level mutants then Wanda is off the charts - her power immeasurable considering what she was about to do. And for the most part she was unaware of the extent of her abilities until M-day."

"When attempting to keep her from losing control and potentially destroying us all in a fit of rage her father asked the Avengers and the X-men for help. Unfortunately by the time they all reached what remains of Genosha her brother: Pietro Maximoff had convinced Wanda to use her powers to create an Ideal World. A world were mutants were the majority and pretty much got whatever they desired." Oliver said. "This will come to be known as 'The House of M.' Working in tandem with Professor Xavier Wanda was able to create this world for us."

"How come none of us remember?" Julian asked loudly.

"Because getting what ever you want is a typical Tuesday for you." Nori chided. "Xavier made us all forget, obviously."

"It's not quiet that simple." Oliver spoke up to quell their argument. "A lot of us in the ideal world had no idea what was even happening. Xavier had convinced us that this had always been our lives. The only person to completely reject this ideal was Logan. His memories have been taken, fractured and falsified so many times that his mind can no longer be 'duped' as it were. Upon waking in the ideal world he immediately knew everything was wrong. And sought out anyone else who also knew. This led him to Luke Cage and a fledgling homo-sapien resistance and ultimately to a girl named Layla Miller. A girl who's mutant power manifested the day Wanda warped our reality. Currently not a lot if known about Layla - for a while we all speculated that she was another of Emma Frost's 'cuckoos', spawned when her telepathy was invaded by Xavier's. Layla had the ability to 'wake up' anyone in the ideal world - making them remember their real lives."

"Why?"

"Well the way she explains it she 'just knows things'."

"No, why would she do that? Weren't people happy in the ideal world. Why ruin it?" Cessily asked.

"Because that world was at the whim of a mentally unstable woman." Oliver said. "The next image is a bit graphic." he warned before he brought it up. He heard them groan as he turned to see the picture of Wanda 'disintegrated' a person. "Wanda had the ability to literally 'blink' you out of existence. The ones who were 'awake' knew that anything might set her off and while in this world she created we could all be dismantled. You could be going about your day and suddenly and painfully dissolve into nothing because she sneezed."

"Talk about PMS," Julian snorted.

"Watch it." Nori growled.

"Besides there was something to be said about ethical ramifications of manipulating everyone." Oliver said. "None suffered more than our human allies who were pushed to the bottom rung of society whether they were friendly to mutants or not. Families were ripped apart. Lives ruined. The best example of this is found in Peter Parker. Also known at Spiderman. In his ideal life Wanda brought not only his uncle but his first love back to life. Not only that but they had a son together. Peter has to live everyday knowing not only will he never have this life but that the child he cherished never existed. That the woman he is with now never crossed his mind in his 'dream' setting. To say he reacted badly to the news that House of M wasn't real, is an understatement. To have your most private desires put on display in front of you and then suddenly ripped away is a cruelty that is nearly unfathomable."

"What were yours." Santo asked bluntly.

"You idiot, he just said they were private." Anole quipped.

"Well he just dumped Peter Parker's 'purse' all over the table for public consumption." Santo countered.

"Maybe his ideal life involved you never talking again."

"It's alright." Oliver interjected.

"Oliver, you don't have to." Anole said. He already knew what Oliver went through after the events of M-day and he knew the ridicule that came from just mentioning you were gay. Let alone the humiliation Oliver suffered because of who he wanted.

"Actually I feel rather inspired by what I made of my life after seeing my desires on M-day." Oliver said as he brought up an image of himself. They all chuckled - it was picture of him from his first day at the institute. Suffice to say he was a mess, his hair stringy and his clothes torn and dirty from the way he and Hank had to fight through the mob of mutant haters to get out. He had been afraid, nervous - flung into a new place with strangers and his fear and anxiety showed in the old image. "I had been here about six months when M-day happened. I spent most of that time hiding under my bed, paralyzed in fear that I might hurt someone - that the mutant haters would find me, that my father might find me and kill me—"

"Who is your father?" Laura asked.

"Victor Creed." Oliver answered. The look on their faces letting him know they knew exactly who that was. "You've more than likely faced his hologram form in the danger room as Sabertooth. Anyway, I had been making strides to be a better person until the day I messed up, betrayed the trust of Mr. Wagner - we got in a fight, and just when we were talking things out I was blinded by a light. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in bed with Mr. Wagner." Some of the girls blushed and Julian actually laughed out loud.

"Whoa! Plot twist!" Santo whistled.

"Wanda and Xavier made us believe that we had been in a relationship for five years. Much like today I was Dr. McCoy's lab assistant, Kurt worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. Logan was his team leader and I was his adopted son. I called him dad and everything - we were so happy it was disgusting."

"That's the disgusting part?" Julian joked. "There's a lot of fur, tails and dicks between the two of you."

"Shut up." Nori said in Oliver's defense.

"Nah, he's right. I heard Mr. Wagner has two!" Santo said.

"I am neither confirming or denying that Santo." Oliver joked. "I lived two days in my ideal life. In that time Logan gathered enough of the Avengers and X-men to take down Magneto and hopefully convince Wanda to return us to our real world. He spared me the 'waking up' process - he thought we might be stuck in the false world and that I deserved to be happy, no matter what happened. Just being in Layla's presence for more than five minutes was enough to make me retain my memories of the House of M. Dr. Strange put me to sleep before the final battle - when I awoke it was to your worried voices in the foyer as you wondered why some of you had been struck down and others hadn't."

"So… what happened?" Julian asked impatiently. "How come everyone else lost their powers?"

"During the final battle when Wanda was confronted she became distraught that her world was once again falling apart. It was discovered that Pietro was responsible for manipulating her, not their father. Seeing them fighting again made her think that being mutant was the real problem. The reason Magneto was never there for them, the reason Pietro was so angry, the reason why everyone was mad at her was because they had been born mutants. She believed that she had made so many mistakes because of her powers that she used them one final time… the last words Dr. Strange heard her speak were 'No more mutants'."

"Well she messed up. We're still mutants." Josh said. "That should be pretty obvious seeing how the Purifiers came to exterminate the rest of us. Also there's this." He gestured to his face.

"There are a lot of theories concerning that." Oliver said before he brought up a few pictures of Hank, Dr. Strange and Emma Frost. "One being that the mutants at the final battle were shielded from those damning words by a combination of Strange's magic and Emma's psychic blocks. For example, on the Young Avengers team there is a one 'Billy Kaplan' whose spells only work if he can hear himself saying them. Pietro and Magneto were the closest to her at that time. The seconds before it took the spell to reach Emma we believe she had already shielded the mutants near her from hearing it - as well as a few others connected to her mind. The others around the world that could not hear her but were depowered because they simply didn't have the where with all to block such a powerful psychic attack. Those that did were spared. Hank believes that it may have just been random - like so much of our lot in life. A complete luck of the draw as far as effectiveness goes."

"You call that luck? Hydro died!" Julian yelled. "My girlfriend left me! DJ and all those kids on the bus are dead. And you still look like that! How the hell is this luck?"

"Excuse you - I actually like the way I look. Also it's a turn of phrase Mr. Keller." Oliver answered calmly. "I'm sorry you got dumped and some of your friends died but be glad in the fact you had them in the first place. Would you rather live in a dream world where you never met them because you never came here? Or in a world where you never existed because in her warped reality your parents never met - or were even born themselves? It seems harsh but death is a part of life - death is not going to stop happening just because you don't like it. You're not going to live forever. Your parents are going to die. Your friends are going to die. You are going to die! So yes I would call it luck that any of us are still alive after any of the crazy shit that happens to us! Because the unlucky ones are already in the damn ground!"

He hated the way they were staring at him. He also hated saying such harsh words to teenagers but honestly it was all stuff they should know. Especially being mutants. He had witnessed his father ending the lives of countless people who thought things would go differently for them. It taught him that it could all end in an instant and there's no amount of tears or anger that can undo death.

"So what happened?" Santo broke the silence and everyone looked at him.

"Really dude? This is what happened. You're living it." Josh said.

"No I mean with the Scarlet Witch. Is she dead? Did she 'blink' herself out of existence?"

"She hasn't appeared on Cerebra for a long time. The Wiccan - Billy Kaplan was convinced that he and his team mate Thomas are the carriers of the souls of Wanda lost children and he went in search of her last week… no reports have come back yet. Hank believes Wanda is akin to the Phoenix force. That someone so powerful will not just simply cease to exist. She's somewhere, living with her regrets. Or she's dead and she has no more regrets." Oliver shrugged.

"So… wait. You remember everything from your dream-life?" Santo asked. "Wasn't that super awkward to face Mr. Wagner after you did the horizontal monster mash." The other students groaned at his tactless comment but Oliver just chuckled.

"Not as awkward as me calling Logan 'dad' the other day." He answered. "Actually I did feel a lot of guilt over what happened between me and Mr. Wagner. For weeks I was convinced that it was my own fantasy that landed him with me in the House of M. You think given the chance to live your fantasies you'd wish to be taller or famous but then what you really wants bites you on the neck and it changes everything you thought you knew about a man." He cleared his throat. "Moving on. The phenomenon of M-day was that Xavier and Wanda were able to use their powers in tandem. Xavier read minds, fed the information to Wanda who in turn shaped the world around us. Seemingly in an instant. Everybody who remembers the moments before report that they were unaware that any time had passed. Despite how terribly invasive it was and how horribly it all ended it was actually quite amazing."

\-----

"Hey, there's my favorite T.I.L.F." Oliver was turning off the projectors when he heard Kurt. He smiled seeing the older man was holding a rather large stuffed penguin.

"Bonjour bae." Oliver greeted him. "Is that for me?"

"For your first day of teaching." Kurt said as he handed Oliver the plush animal. "I'm so used to getting flowers for women but it seemed a little odd to give them to a man and then I thought Andre could use a friend. That was sexist wasn't it - maybe I should've stuck with the flowers."

"No, he's perfect. I love it." Oliver said as he hugged it close. "I'm gonna call him… Archibald. A proper name for a proper gentleman penguin." He played with the orange bow tie sewn to it's neck before he rubbed his nose against it's beak. "What was that you called me? A 'tilf'?"

"Oh, it's an acronym. Stands for 'teacher I'd like to fuck'." Kurt said like he was talking about the weather.

"Mr. Wagner!" Oliver gasped - feigning shock and grinning wide afterwards. He covered Archibald's ears and Kurt chuckled. "How inappropriate I am a 'barely legal' T.A. - I have a clean cut boyfriend who would never use such language."

"Speaking of inappropriate it just made me incredibly hot when you called me 'Mr. Wagner'." Kurt confessed as he got closer. He put his arm around Oliver's hip and leaned in. "How long do you have until your next session?"

"Why?" Oliver played coy and put Archibald between them.

"Cause I got something I wanna run past you." Kurt said. "Wait, did I say 'past you'? I meant to say run 'through you'." He leaned in even closer and whispered right in Oliver's ear. "Over and over until you can't take anymore."

"Mon dieu…" Oliver shivered. Before he could even say yes Kurt teleported them up to the loft. Oliver tossed Archibald on to the bed before Kurt pulled him over to the sofa. Oliver assumed the mission went well since Kurt returned in such an amorous state. If it went bad he'd still smile and be affectionate but he wouldn't be quite so ravenous. They'd cuddle and kiss and Oliver would let him decompress. Kurt would tell him what went wrong, who got hurt, the good they managed to do that would lead to an ambiguous end. When things went well Kurt returned in a great mood - confident in himself, still riding high from their winning streak, ready to make love and talk about sweet nothings instead of the mission. Oliver loved it when things went well.

Kurt turned him around and put him on his knees on the couch. Oliver was already purring as Kurt guided his hands to the backrest. "Kiss me." Kurt panted. Oliver turned his head and shoved his tongue into Kurt's mouth. They both moaned when Kurt groped over Oliver's butt. "Stay." He order before he pulled away for a second to get a condom and lube from their nightstand. He unzipped his uniform on his way back and prepped himself. Oliver slid down his pants and lifted his tail.

"Ah!" Oliver gasped when Kurt quickly prepared him. He gripped the back of the couch and looked over his shoulder as Kurt slid in.

It was intense and hot. Oliver arched his back as Kurt thrust into him at punishing pace. It was so perfectly pleasurable and painful. He had gotten used to having Kurt inside him after their first time and the feel of him thrusting in quick and hard felt amazing. Oliver noticed that even his roughest movements had an underlying gentleness to them. The strong grip of his hands on Oliver's hips was sending tingles up and down his back. Over the the soft smack of his hips meeting Oliver's ass he could hear Kurt moaning in garbled English and German.

Kurt leaned over and wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist. The younger man moaned louder when Kurt nuzzled and nipped at his neck. He ground in particularly deep and growled something about Oliver being 'sweeter than zuckerwatte' before he bit his ear. Oliver tried to hold back but Kurt struck his spot and he was cumming all over the sofa before he could catch himself. It wasn't long before Kurt followed him over the edge - peaking with a deep growl and a strong tremble that shook them both.

Oliver sighed as Kurt slipped out but didn't let him go. He just lazily kissed Oliver's shoulders and neck. Oliver suddenly looked over his shoulder at Kurt. "Where you hugging a woman on your mission?"

"Hm? No." Kurt answered the awkward question. "I mean Ororoe and Kitty were there with me. If that what you smell?" Oliver leaned closer and inhaled deeply right near Kurt's mouth.

"No… it's younger. Like a teenage girl."

"Was?" Kurt asked confused.

"I think that might be me." Laura spoke up. Kurt jumped and immediately moved to cover himself.

"Laura! Jesus! How long have you been there?" He gasped as he turned so she couldn't see his genitals. Oliver seemed completely unabashed that they had an audience. He pulled his pants up like normal and looked at Kurt as he jittered about.

"I waited until you were done." Laura shrugged. "I have to talk to Oliver. You are done right?"

"Very." Kurt huffed. "I'm gonna go shower and pray - maybe crawl into a hole and die…" He trailed off as he shuffled to the bathroom quickly. Oliver watched him until he shut the door. He had never witnessed Kurt act that way about being nude. He always teleported out of his clothes as soon as he came in their loft.

"He's weird." Laura stated flatly. Oliver nodded his head like he agreed.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" He asked as he moved to the kitchen. He got some paper towels and wet them before he went about cleaning his cum from the surface of the leather couch. Laura didn't show any sign of disgust or aversion to what he was doing. He knew she could smell their mingled sex in the air. Oliver was enjoying it but he knew it had to be obnoxious to anyone else with heightened senses.

"Logan." Laura answered.

"Oh yeah." Oliver sighed as he threw the paper towels in the trash. He opened the small window in the kitchen before he joined her on the couch. "He's collecting us like strays isn't he?"

"I'm his clone." She confessed. Oliver didn't seem phased by the revelation. "But when you scented me just now you said I smelt like a girl."

"Yeah." Oliver sniffled. "Don't get me wrong, you do smell a little like him—"

"As do you." Laura said before she inhaled. "Well, him and Mr. Wagner." Oliver shrugged like he understood. They sat there staring at each other for a long moment. "I feel odd." she confessed.

"That's normal." Oliver said. "You've been mistreated, used - it's hard to connect to anyone because you think you might hurt them. You're whole life someone has made you feel like less than nothing. A brainless killer. And now you're suddenly here with all these judgmental brats trying to make a life for yourself but no one ever taught you what having a regular life meant."

"… Are you reading my mind?" Laura asked as she bristled.

"I was describing what I went through. We're just really similar." Oliver answered. "I didn't believe in all this 'change for the better' bullshit they kept feeding me at first but - and don't ever tell them I said this - but… Xavier and Scott were right. They just suck as mentors." Laura smirked. "Luckily Hank took me under his wing. You'll find your way Laura, don't worry."

"… Thank you." She said. "I'm still confused… about Julian."

"Oh that Keller kid. I know what you mean. Part of me wants to fuck him the other part wants to rip him open and bathe in his blood." Oliver growled.

"We really are similar." Laura sighed.

—


	12. Chapter 12

"So… you say your arm got cut off. And this grew in it's place?" Oliver gestured to Anole's new arm and he nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Well I literally went to Hell, so no." Anole answered.

"Limbo." Hank corrected him.

"Whatever! Fire! Demons! My arm gets lobbed off by Colosuss' crazy witch sister and then bam this pops up!" Anole said before he slammed his heavy fist on the medical table.

"That's crazy!" Oliver gasped. "Does it hurt?"

"No. Well it did when it got cut off and I was bleeding a lot." Anole said. "Itches like hell."

"May I?" Oliver asked as he extended his claws.

"Please." Anole let out a long string of sighs when Oliver dragged his nails across his spiky arm. He had tried to scratch it himself but it did nothing but make the itch worse. Oliver's nails were just hard enough to penetrate the tough skin but not too much to hurt like they would on Anole's normal arm.

"You're like an iguana." Oliver said as he examined him and continued to scratch. He lifted it and ran his finger down Anole's armpit. The younger boy let out a rather girlish giggle before he could stop himself. "We're gonna test your coordination with it. Take some x-rays. Your mutation is…

"Fascinating." Hank finished his sentence for him. Apparently they had missed the entire ordeal simply because they were sleeping. There was nearly no evidence the new X-men had been sucked into limbo - besides Anole's new arm and Santo's new rock form. Laura was very tight lipped about her ordeal but Logan assured them when she wanted to talk about it she would.

Oliver was walking to give Scott the latest updates on the students physicals when he got a weird feeling. Not unlike how it felt when Emma tried to read his mind, but instead of feeling cold it felt like someone was running a fire poker around his brain. He rubbed his temple as he walked into the garage. Scott was working on his car and it was easy enough to track his aftershave. The other man jumped when Oliver looked at him. "My God! Are you alright?" He grabbed a nearby rag before pressing it to Oliver's face.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked. When Scott showed him the rag he was shocked to see his nose was bleeding profusely. "What's happening?" Scott had him tilt his head back and jammed the rag under his nose again.

"Somethings wrong."

\-----

The mansion was soon a buzz with news of what happened. Apparently somewhere in a small town a baby mutant was born. The first mutant since everything that happened a year ago on M-day. The event was so substantial it incapacitated telepaths all over the world - the ones that were left anyway. Even those that were sensitive to psychic activity were effected. Precogs, telepaths - Peter had called Oliver and said he and everyone with 'spidey-sense' had suffered the worst nose bleeds of their lives. Oliver didn't think he ability to sense people reading his mind was anything special. The closest he came to being precognitive was being able to see someones telegraphed moves. Or the little feeling he got when someone was behind him.

Kurt had come back from their first few outings so despondent. Apparently the little town had been completely destroyed and he witnessed an entire nursery in flames. He cried and prayed for all the babies that died and barely slept. He was so angry after the second mission. He fumed for hours before he laid down and put his head in Oliver's lap. Apparently Stryker's purifiers were still operating and it infuriated him that they were using God to justify killing people. He fell asleep clutching his cross. Oliver had just dosed off when Emma's voice sounded in his head.

"Geliebte, I've gotta go." Kurt whispered to him. Oliver groaned - he could never sleep when Kurt was away. He'd usually take a few naps in Logan's room but that was a stopgap solution until Kurt returned. He sat up and watched Kurt zip up his suit. He grabbed Oliver's face and kissed him.

"Be careful." Oliver yawned. One more kiss and Kurt teleported away. Oliver sighed as he grabbed Archibald and used him as a pillow. He still smelled enough like Kurt that he managed to get a few solid hours before a loud noise woke him up. The house shook for a moment and Oliver waited for the smell of smoke or anything indicating the mansion had come under attack. He jumped when a sentinel was suddenly outside the living room window. Oliver bolted and was thrown into a hallway when the sentinel put it's fist through the loft. Oliver didn't look back at their destroyed home - he just kept running as more of the roof came down.

"Oliver!" He stopped short when he heard Hank call him. "I need you in the infirmary now! We've got numerous incoming wounded." he said quickly. Oliver ran downstairs, got scrubbed up and put on some gloves and a mask before he met Hank in the operating room.

"Julian? Mon Dieu what happened to him?" Oliver asked as he began cutting the boy out of his mission suit. Hank had a scanner over the wounds in his chest. His ears flattened against his head. He rattled off a bunch of things that were currently hemorrhaging inside of Julian before they got to work. It seemed as soon as they fixed one thing he needed another machine hooked up to him to keep him alive. David came in halfway through and told Oliver that Kurt had been shot."

"What? How bad?" Oliver asked.

"Go find out. Take an extraction kit for the bullet and two bags of O positive blood, morphine and antibiotics. Get him under a scanner and patch him up." Hank said quickly. Oliver collected everything before he ran out to triage where Storm was keeping pressure on Kurt's wounds. Seeing him all bloody made Oliver's heart beat out of his chest. Just as soon as it cranked into overdrive Oliver felt his training kick in. It shut his emotions off and down shifted his breathing and heart rate. His hands steadied and he ignored everything but the task at hand. Kurt wasn't bleeding nearly as much as Julian. Once the bullet was out he sewed him up and pumped him full of antibiotics, pain killers and anticoagulants. He then went back to Hank who was still working on Julian with David.

More students were brought in. Some of their injuries minor from the school that suddenly collapsed on top of them. He patched them up and did what he could. Hank needed his help with Julian three more times before the boy was finally stabilized. The battle outside had ended without any other casualties. When Hank told him to rest he basically just laid down where he was and fell asleep. He jumped awake when someone touched his shoulder.

"Ms. Monroe." He said when his eyes focused. She smiled a little - she wasn't going to correct him about her name change.

"I have to go. But Kurt is awake, he's been asking for you." She said. Oliver got up and was immediately aware that he had fallen asleep in his bloody gloves and clothes. He got cleaned up - thankfully there were clean scrubs in the prep area. On his way through the infirmary he checked on some of the other students before he ended up at Kurt's bed. Out of habit he looked over the logs - Hank hadn't given him his latest dose of pain killers so he'd be awake soon. Oliver was prepping it when he felt Kurt's tail slide up his leg.

"Hey." He croaked out when Oliver turned to him. Despite the sleep he was getting on the meds he still looked exhausted. And he was hiding a wince behind his smile.

"Kurt…" Oliver looked down when Kurt slid his tail into his hands.

"It's pretty much the only part of me that doesn't hurt. Did I get hit by a bus?"

"You got shot before you took a tumble down a mountain - according to Logan." Oliver said. "He's fine."

"Are you?" Kurt asked. Oliver chuckled but it quickly turned into a sob.

"I am." He said despite his distressed expression. "I'm just a little tired and freaked out. I've seen most of Julian Keller's vital organs so. I know I probably shouldn't have but I saved the bullet I took out of your chest - I'm gonna track down the guy who shot you and put it in his skull with my bare hands."

"That's so sweet." Kurt sighed.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" Oliver asked as he started the morphine drip on his I.V.

"Feel a little restless like I wanna get up and stretch… oh man, what…" Kurt trailed off and let his head fall back on the pillow. "Oli…" He reached for him and Oliver grabbed his hand when he saw Kurt was having trouble focusing. "Wait, did they find the baby?"

"Shh… get some rest." Oliver hushed him.

"I don't want them to hurt you liebling… I love you." Kurt babbled. Oliver knew he wouldn't remember saying that but he didn't mind. He kissed Kurt's forehead and he moaned in his sleep.

Once he was out Oliver changed his bandages and found his way to a chair. He dosed off again. He wasn't sure how long he was out but he woke to sound of breaking glass and screams. He snapped into action - his natural instincts propelled him forward just in time to see some kind of chrome animal tearing through the infirmary. All he could think about was that Julian and Kurt were right underneath it and he leapt to take the thing down. He grabbed it's mouth and yanked out one it's teeth before jamming it in the eye. It roared and shook him off. Oliver hit the ceiling but landed on his feet. Crouched down, ears flat, teeth bared - challenging the predator.

"Oliver!" Kurt yelled when it seemingly swallowed him whole. It whirled around and it had Oliver in it's mouth. His ability to contort and make himself as small as possible working in his favor as he got his hands and feet to keep the beasts jaws from closing on him. Kurt tried to focus enough to teleport but he was exhausted - he had used the last of his strength get Julian and the equipment keeping him alive out of harms way. Oliver groaned as the thing's tongue ran up and down his back - like it was trying to figure out how what was keeping his mouth from closing. It suddenly snaking around his waist and tugged at him - trying to dislodge the obstruction and eat him. Oliver yelled before he forced the monster's jaws open wider then it could go - stretching his arms and legs high to snap the mandible with a loud crack. Oliver jumped away from it and they all watched as it stumbled around with it's jaw dangling loosely from it's head.

"Get out! Get out now before it heals." Hank called to everyone who could walk as he collected the last of the unconscious students. Pixie said something about seeing Laura defeat one of the monsters before and in an instant they weren't in the infirmary anymore. Oliver shivered when his feet landed in snow. The wind blew right through him and he thought for a moment Pixie had teleported them to the danger room. There were suddenly twice as many people near him and one woman shrieked as the beast snapped it's jaws down on her. After it tore her apart it spotted Oliver in the chaos. He bolted - knowing the thing was coming for him after getting a taste of him earlier. He could hear it thumping loudly behind him but ahead of him he could smell Logan - the man was running directly toward him.

"Down!" He ordered and Oliver dove to the ground - curling himself so Logan didn't trip on him as he leapt into the beast. When Oliver looked Laura was tearing to shreds. Oliver briefly wondered if it had swallowed Logan whole. He took a step back when the man burst from the beasts guts - it's shredded organs painting the snow. "You guys alright?" Logan panted. Laura and Oliver looked at each other before they nodded at him. "Come on, we gotta—" They all looked up at the sound of the single gunshot that rang through the air.

\-----

Kurt was sifting through the wreckage of the institute. He was supposed to be taking it easy. He popped his stitches twice during the last fight and Oliver had left him explicit instructions to rest. With the institute destroyed Scott and Emma shelled out for everyone to live at extended stay hotels for a month. It was generous but in the same breath they explained that after the month was up everyone was on their own. Kurt wasn't worried, he had money saved up and so did Logan and Oliver. He was more concerned with pulling what he could from the wreckage of their old home while Oliver searched for a new one. He was off on another mission with Hank and the Avengers. He left Logan in charge of taking care of him but Logan spent most of his day at the hotel bar. He didn't need to be taken care off but he could certainly use another set of hands to sort the piles of debris.

He didn't know why it made him so sad to find Andre in the mess. The stuffed animal was half burned - his stuffing spilled out of a tear in his seams, his plastic eyes hanging on by a thread. He was in better shape than poor Archibald whose entire top half was gone. Kurt hadn't found any sign of it - it probably burned up. Kurt picked Andre up, thinking he might be able to patch him up and the plush practically disintegrated in his hand and got scattered by the wind. He moved to catch it but stopped when something stuck to his boots. He peeled it off and sighed seeing it was the picture of him and Oliver from the Tunnel of Love ride. The heart covered frame was gone and the bottom right corner of the picture was singed but it was in better shape than anything else he found.

Kurt hissed when his chest ached and decided to rest. There was a bench out back that wasn't broken or tipped over and he sighed deeply as he sat down. As looked at the entirety of the destroyed mansion he wondered what he was going to do. Without the X-men he'd have to get a regular job. He still had his image inducer so it wouldn't be hard to blend in. But the thought of working behind a desk and taking orders from some over paid CEO made him want to bury himself alive. But he had to work - Oliver was his responsibility now, he had to take care of him. As if he somehow heard his thoughts Kurt's cellphone rang and when he checked the called ID it was Oliver.

"Hey—"

"Why are you there?" Oliver asked right away. "Why are you there alone?"

"I… how?"

"The GPS in your phone. Plus I'm at the Avengers tower I'm watching you, sitting on the bench by the fountain right now with their satellite."

"I had to come back. To see if I could find something. Anything."

"Cher, there's nothing there but burned wood and heartache." Oliver said. "One good thing my father taught me: Never look back. It's a distraction - it makes you question everything." Kurt looked up when a car pulled up outside the destroyed gate. "There's your ride. He'll take you back to the hotel. Eat something. Take a shower and get some sleep. I'll be there when you wake up."

"I don't need you to take care of me." Kurt scoffed as he eyeballed the driver. He seemed a little put off by Kurt's appearance but he got out and opened the door for him.

"I know." Oliver said. "I want to take care of you. I'll see you in an hour." He hung up just as Kurt reached the car.

\-----

Oliver was taking notes as Hank talked until Logan's loud booming voice interrupted them. "Pack your bags kid - we're going on vacation!"

"Logan, I'm working." Oliver scoffed. "I can't just—"

"Have fun." Hank interrupted.

"What? I thought you needed me here."

"I do. But everyone needs some down time once in a while."

"Even you?" Oliver asked as he crossed his arms.

"I take breaks." Hank answered.

"Blinking your eyes once every few hours isn't a break, Hank." Oliver pointed out.

"Oh believe me, son. The work I do here is vacation compared to the work at the institute. Plus I've been on holiday with Logan before - not sure my liver can survive another trip with him. But you're young, you can't spend your best years in my shadow in this cold lab. Go, enjoy yourself. I'll have tons for you to do when you get back." Hank said. The entire time he was talking he was also texting on his phone. Oliver subtly checked his messages on the pad in his hand. 'Your adoptive father misses seeing you everyday. After everything that happened he is more than likely afraid that something might happen to you before he gets a chance to show you how important you are to him'.

"Alright." Oliver said as he took off his goggles and put them in his desk. "Where are we going?"

\-----

Oliver was surprised when Kurt and Piotr joined them on the trip. It appeared that even though Logan wanted to spend time with him he still needed buffers. Logan assured him they'd have time alone but that was the least of Oliver's worries. He and Kurt had barely spoken about anything besides his injury. He had been too busy playing 'nurse' to all the other people that got injured and developing bullet proof field suits with Hank that when ever he was in the same room with Kurt one of them dosed off before either of them could talk. Julian was still in a coma, Josh was barely out of his - everyone else was scattered to the winds while Scott and Emma vacationed in the Savage Lands.

"Hey." Kurt put his hand on Oliver's thigh midway through the flight. It jarred him from his thoughts and he glanced up at Kurt. The last time he had been paying attention Kurt had been looking out the window commenting on their changing scenery. There hadn't been anything but ocean under them for a few hours. Logan was flying the small jet and Piotr was currently nodding off in the co-pilot seat. "Wanna join the 'mile high club'?" He whispered. Oliver tensed when he felt Kurt's tail sliding up his ankle.

"No!" Logan suddenly yelled and it made Piotr jump awake.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he looked around.

"Everyone keeps their hands to themselves on this flight." Logan said.

"That's a bit hypocritical of you, isn't it?" Kurt asked and everyone laughed.

"He has a good point. Do you really want them hearing the way you scream?" Oliver asked quietly.

"Yes." Kurt smirked and leaned in for a kiss. Oliver turned his head and it landed on his cheek instead of his mouth.

"Relax. They'll be time when we land. Plus the bathroom on this thing is tiny - you still can't maneuver your shoulder that well." Oliver said before he want back to reading on his pad. Kurt realized he was studying how to repair torn ligaments in the chest and arms.

"Was…?"

"Don't worry. We'll get our hotel room and I'll give you a little 'physical therapy'."

Logan hadn't told any of them their first stop would be in Paris. Oliver was ecstatic to be back home. He gave them a tour of all his old haunts. Apparently after escaping his father's clutches he lived in an old maintenance shed near the Eiffel Tower. He'd perform under it with the rest of the panhandlers for enough money to eat. He was homeless for a few weeks before the manager of the cirque discovered him and gave him an act. He gave them a little preview of what he used to do in front of the tower. Despite how depressing that time in his life sounded he was smiling as he recalled it.

Later on Kurt was happy to finally be alone with him. But he tried not to complain when Oliver actually put him through a few rigorous rounds of physical therapy. "Does it burn or sting?"

"Burn." Kurt answered with a wince. "Like my muscles won't work right."

"That's because they were severed. They gotta heal. You gotta build them back up, slowly." Oliver said as he took the can of soda out of Kurt's right hand. He sighed in relief - the damn thing felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. "But you're doing really well. Faster than what the book said the healing rate was."

"Great."

"You're lucky." Oliver said as he lifted Kurt's shirt to look at the nearly healed wound. The stitches had sealed properly but there was still a circular mark on Kurt's chest. His fur had started to grow over it. "Couple more inches this way and that's an artery. Couple more this way and that's your heart."

"Thank God." Kurt said absently.

"God? Yes, thank God that professional killer was a lousy shot. It's also entirely possible he missed on purpose just to make you suffer. Which is also problematic seeing how he's still out there in the world. So yeah thanks, God." Oliver ranted. Kurt looked at him sharply - he felt like he had missed a step. All of a sudden Oliver was agitated. "He did a great job of protecting you too didn't he?"

"Something on your mind?" Kurt asked. Oliver had never shown such disdain for his religion before.

"God did not protect you. God didn't keep you from bleeding out on the X-jet - Ororoe did. God didn't get that bullet out of you. He didn't protect you from that mutant-eating monster - I did! You should be thanking me!" Kurt noticed how he was shaking and the quiver in his voice. Oliver was afraid. He didn't have a chance to be afraid that day and apparently he had been suppressing all of his fear and frustration until now.

"Oli… I'm sorry. Yes of course, thank you for saving me." Kurt said as he took his hand. "I was just… praying, giving thanks to God for sending you to me—"

"He didn't do that either!" Oliver snatched away from him. "Hank did! Hank found me, Hank brought me to the institute, Hank taught me everything I needed to know to save your life. I didn't pray over you and magically you were healed. God didn't do anything for me or for you. I learned long ago that if something was going to happen it was up to me to do it. I used to pray… I used to pray that everyday God would save me from my father, that he would send Logan to rescue me, that he would strike down Victor for his evil ways. And you know what I got in return? A smack in the face and a big dose of reality. God can't save you or anyone else. God isn't working through me. And he certainly doesn't give a damn whether you live or die."

"Oliver you're upset. Don't take your anger out on—"

"Don't patronize me like a child. I know very well what I'm saying." Kurt ran his hand down his face and sighed.

"I don't want to fight. Geliebte, please just can we lay down - It's been a long day and I just want to be able to lay beside you. It's been two months—" Oliver opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out the bible in there before tossing it into Kurt's lap.

"Lay down with that." He snapped before he went through the door that adjoined the room with Logan's.


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt had no idea what had come over Oliver. Every time he tried to talk to him it ended in an argument. Kurt tried to put it past them, he tried being sweet to Oliver but his indifference towards Kurt seemed to be growing more and more. The younger man seemed completely uninterested in making up with him. He had never dated anyone so much younger than him - maybe Oliver was tired of him. But then again if he wanted to break things off he'd just come out and say it - Oliver wasn't one to beat around the bush. "I'm out of cigarettes. Be right back." Oliver informed them as he folded his cards in on their poker game. They had had a busy day and in the evening it started to rain so they decided to have a night in before they left for Italy in the morning.

"Want me to come with you?" Kurt asked out of sheer habit. Back at the mansion their weekly trip to Duane Reade had been one of his favorite things. The cashier was so used to them that he knew Oliver's brand of cigarettes.

"No, you're tired. You stay here."Oliver said before he hurried out the door.

"Damn that was cold." Logan commented as he shuffled the cards. "I don't think I've ever seen him so pissed at you - what'd you do, Elf?"

"You heard it too. That edge in his tone. Like he's telling me to 'get bent' with every word." Kurt said and let out an exasperated sigh. "He was a little angry I didn't thank him for saving my life. We got into this argument about God - apparently he's been pulling away from me ever since I got shot and I just haven't noticed until now."

"That's too bad. You guys had a good run. Try not to use the ol 'it's not you, it's me' line on him when you break it off. He'll appreciate it more if you're straight forward with him." Logan said quickly.

"What? I'm not breaking up with him." Kurt scoffed. "Couples fight, they make up - it happens. I just don't know how to yet. My religion has never bothered him before."

"If I may, comrade - I don't think it's your religion that is - how you say - 'turning him off'." Piotr spoke up.

"Oh?"

"It is you who is turning him off."

"Pardon?" Kurt asked as he tried not glare at Piotr. Logan just chuckled. Kurt was modest most of the time but sometimes he took offense if someone commented on his looks. Hell they had all flexed at their own reflexion at least once. And enough attractive women hit on him that he felt he was handsome. It was equal to the amount of attention he got when he wore his image inducer.

"Allow me to elaborate - Oliver's mutation gives him a certain set of animalistic tendencies that explains some of his behavior. Recently I see a TV program about Alpha male status among large cats. You see when alpha loses face be it from older age, losing a kill or getting injured his females discard him. Some of them take pity and bring him food, baby him like he is a useless cub and so forth. Others tease the male because they know he is not a threat."

"I get what you're saying. Because Kurt got shot and Oliver had to care for him, he's not Oliver's 'Alpha' dog anymore." Logan said. "That's understandable - he grew up being taught weakness was unacceptable."

"So he thinks I'm weak? That's ridiculous." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I've been injured before. Oliver is an intelligent man - that stuff doesn't affect him like that… but… in the interest of conversation what does the male lion do to shake this new 'weakling' status."

"He stays subjugated until the new Alpha kills him." Piotr shrugged. "Or I guess by human standards he'll replace you with another man… or woman." Logan nearly spit out his beer trying not to laugh at the horrified look on Kurt's face. "Or you can reestablish your dominance."

"How?"

"How do any of us prove it. By mating." Piotr smirked.

"Okay, you both know I'm not a prude or anything but if you continue to talk about 'dominating' or 'mating' with a kid whose diapers I used to change I'm gonna have to kill you both." Logan growled.

"Dominance and mating don't exactly belong in the same sentence to me. It sounds dangerously close to forcing myself on him." Kurt said. Logan lifted an eyebrow. "Don't you even dare - you know I wouldn't do that."

"Then you will never have his respect again." Piotr shrugged. "Or at least not according to Animal Kingdom. You want advice on how to make up with another man I'm afraid that is out of my area of expertise."

"Maybe you should ask Northstar." Logan chuckled. "Oh wait - they never made up… and then he died for a while there."

"Men and women aren't so different. I'll just do what I normally do to make up with a woman."

"Which is what?" Piotr asked. They all looked pensive like they were thinking.

"I'm screwed." Kurt sighed and they nodded in agreement.

"Hey I got invited to a rave - whose in?" Oliver asked as he came back in the room.

"Booze, drugs and house music - I'm in." Logan readily agreed. "Wait, do they have—"

"Full bar." Oliver said before he could finish. He showed Logan the evite on his phone.

"A rave - they still have those?" Piotr asked.

"I think it's an ironic rave - sort of poking fun at what they used to be." He explained. "Come on - I know you guys like retro-trash."

"Fine."

At the insistence of everyone else Kurt went without his image inducer. After all the rave was in a dimly lit building - with the drugs and alcohol flowing if anyone even noticed his blue skin they'd think they hallucinated it. They all put on their tightest pants before venturing in. Logan went straight for the bar. Piotr got snagged by a very drunk girl that insisted that she had to paint him. He came back ten minutes later with no shirt, slathered in neon bright body paint. Oliver took several pictures. They took shots to fast-track their moods. Logan somehow ended up in a wet t-shirt contest - he won second place which got him more shots and a 'goody bag' of various drugs. The only thing their dared touch was the blunt.

It had been ages since Kurt smoked weed. And since the world wasn't ending and he was on vacation he readily joined in their circle. According to Logan and Oliver's keen noses it was the only substance in the bag that wasn't laced with other things. It wasn't made in a lab - it wouldn't kill them. "Holy… what is this? My shoulder feels great now." Kurt felt like his voice was a little distorted but they just looked at him like he was talking normal. Oliver leaned in close to his face and he grinned wide. Oliver sniffed around his mouth before he lazily nuzzled his neck.

"Smells like… hybrid sativa." Oliver said before he accepted the blunt from Piotr. "Kind of smells like your teleportation smoke."

"Oh crap - do I smell high when I teleport?" Kurt asked. He looked around when they all laughed at him. He was serious, why were they laughing? Piotr's body-paint-girl found him again and dragged him off for a 'touch up'. Oliver took to the dance floor when one of his favorite songs came on. Even in the mob of people Kurt could see him - all the glow sticks and necklaces reflecting off his platinum hair as he swayed in the same drunken fashion as the other people on the dance floor.

"One minute you're teaching them to crawl and the next they're sharing your joint and gyrating on some random drunk girl. They grow up so fast." Logan said as he looped his arm around Kurt's shoulders. They both chuckled.

"Christ, he's so beautiful, Logan. I don't want to lose him." Kurt confessed.

"Oh please - you kidding? He's stupid in love with you. Only way to get rid of him is tweezers and a match." Logan chuckled.

"Aww man, I feel like dancing…" Kurt ran his hand through his hair. He hadn't thought the music was that great an hour ago but that was before five shots and finishing the last of the blunt with Logan. Hopefully Scott didn't drug test them when they got back. Logan looked at him when he suddenly took his shirt off and handed it to him. He then waded into the crowd without a word.

Kurt found Oliver sandwiched between another man and a woman. It was all he could do not to rip their hands off for even touching him. But as soon as his jealousy reared it's ugly head the drugs in his system made it evaporate. He gently grabbed Oliver wrist and pulled him away. The couple didn't even notice her was gone and continued dancing together. Rather than glare at him Oliver turned to him with the sweetest smile on his face. He was drunk and high but Kurt was too so he was ecstatic to see Oliver in such a good mood.

"Bon nuit, mon cher…" He sang as they started swaying against each other. He put his hands on Kurt's chest and flicked his cross. He touched the small bandage covering Kurt's still tender wound and glanced up at him. "Kurt I—"

"None of that matters, liebhaber. Don't ruin your buzz worrying." Kurt interrupted. He ran his hands under Oliver's shirt and stroked over his soft furry skin. Kurt couldn't believe how good it felt just to touch him. That whole fiasco with the mutant baby and Cable had thrown a wrench in all their lives. Add to that their home getting destroyed and Kurt's injury their sex life had ceased to exist. There was no nagging pain in his chest, all he felt was Oliver's warm breath on his neck. When he wound his tail around Oliver's he moaned right in his ear. "I've really missed feeling you against me. Just being near—"

"I wanna fuck." Oliver blurted out. Kurt couldn't help but laugh. He'd find Oliver's bold statement hilarious even if he were sober. Despite how much he drank he could feel himself getting hard. He was already half naked and groping Oliver like no one could see them. Logan was probably glaring at him.

"Schatz I don't know if—"

"Come on." Oliver said before he grabbed Kurt's hand and led him off the dance floor. Kurt looked around quickly. He only spotted Logan for a second, he was back at the bar. Who knew where Piotr was. His eyes adjusted quickly as Oliver led him down a dark hallway. The muted moans coming from the corners caught his attention. He wondered how Oliver knew about the 'sex den' but he could probably smell it. Even Kurt caught a whiff of that distinctive funk. The scenes down this hall would put Sodom and Gomorrah to shame. He held Oliver's hand tighter - suddenly overcome with paranoia that there were cameras everywhere and that his naked blue butt would end up on some porn site. Thankfully Oliver pulled him into a small room with a curtain that offered them some privacy. As soon as he closed it grabbed him and kissed him. Backing him to the wall and grabbing as much of his ass as he could.

Oliver tasted like vodka and cigarettes. Kurt was certain he tasted the same. It felt amazing to run his tongue all over his mouth. Kurt slid his hands around and pulled Oliver's pants down. Oliver squirmed against him and pushed his hand into Kurt's jeans - getting his belt and zipper open at record speed. Kurt couldn't remember the last time a handjob had felt so good. Maybe it was the drugs, maybe it was the fact he hadn't gotten off since he got shot. Not from a lack of trying - Oliver had completely cut him off. Maybe he was afraid sex would hurt him. Or maybe Piotr had been right - seeing him get injured had turned Oliver off. But now he seemed to have no problem jerking Kurt off in a somewhat public place. Kurt noticed with some mirth that the curtain concealing them was only hip length. He put it out of his mind when Oliver grabbed one of his hands.

"Touch me… please." He begged as he eased down his jeans.

"Well since you asked so sweet." Kurt shrugged. He licked his thumb before slicking it all over the underside of the tip. Oliver gasped and gripped his cock a little tighter. Kurt adjusted his grip, pressing their erections together and jerking them in tandem. Kurt smacked Oliver's ass with his free hand. The sound was so loud to him - like everyone in the world could hear it, along with the scream Oliver let out. Kurt didn't care, it sounded amazing to him. Like Oliver's voice was hitting on a nerve it hadn't before - shooting tingles up and down his spine. He wished he could get a picture of the look on Oliver's face. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes were glazed over, his pupils blown. The sight of his sharp canines in the dark. "I'm cumming…"

"My too… go faster—Ah!" Oliver screamed when Kurt smacked his ass again. He leaned down and bit Oliver - hard. It was indescribable feeling his own fangs pierce Oliver's skin. He panicked for a moment when the copper tang of blood hit his tongue. He thought he'd gone too far but when he pulled back Oliver was smiling. He tossed his head back when he ejaculated all over his hand. Oliver squirmed in his tight grip and he felt it when his lover painted his stomach with his cum. Kurt gave Oliver an incredibly sloppy kiss - he still had Oliver's blood on his tongue. It seemed to key him up even more and he returned Kurt's enthusiasm.

There was nothing to wipe their hands but Kurt didn't care. He was already trying to figure out how many ports it would take for him to get Oliver back to their bed at the hotel so they could go another round. By the time Oliver zipped him up he was already filling out again. "We should—" Kurt was interrupted by a loud bang.

"Police! Everyone on your knees! This is a bust!"

"Shit." Oliver swore. Before they could get separated Kurt teleported them outside. Oliver looked around when he was suddenly on a roof top five blocks away from the rave. Kurt let go of him and teleported away. He came back ten seconds later with Logan and Piotr who were both covered in body paint now. Oliver pulled his phone out and took a picture.

"Kurt why are your hands wet and sticky?"

\-----

Kurt felt insatiable. He was starting to suspect something he drank was laced with viagra. He was able to keep up with his young lover without missing a beat. As they washed the rank odor of the rave off in the shower Kurt pressed Oliver against the tile and made him scream. The harder he pressed into Oliver the better it felt. He was all wet and clean - his hair dangling in his face. Kurt pulled out and came all over his back. If anyone witnessed the obscene way they kissed each other they would've been grossed out. They got cleaned up and went to the bedroom.

Kurt was starving - he assumed it was side effected of the weed and how many calories he burned having sex with Oliver. While he was on the phone with room service Oliver had a smoke out on the balcony. It wasn't until he came back in that Kurt noticed he had gone out there naked.

"When in Rome." Oliver chuckled. "Believe me I was not the only nude man smoking out there." He grabbed a first aid kit and had Kurt sit down. "Your bandage is wet." He changed the dressing for him - all the while trying not to squirm as Kurt tickled the back of his thighs with his tail. "How do you feel?"

"Great." Kurt answered honestly.

"Wanna feel better?" Oliver asked as he eased down to his knees. Kurt's eyebrows shot up.

"I'm not gonna say 'no'." He grinned. Oliver had never sucked him before. It was amazing - oddly exhilarating watching him hold his sharp teeth clear of Kurt's sensitive flesh. Kurt just rubbed his ears and let Oliver set his own pace. Kurt couldn't stop himself from cumming when Oliver started to purr. He didn't pull back until Kurt was good and done. He flopped back on the bed and watched as Oliver when to the bathroom to spit his load in the sink. He almost dosed off until there was a knock at the door. He pulled on a pair of boxers and opened the door when he realized it was his food. The poor busboy gasped at the sight of Kurt and for a moment he wondered what was wrong with him. He wasn't wearing his image inducer. He just gave the kid a big tip and rolled the cart in with his tail before he shut the door.

They sat on the bed and ate - as it turns out Kurt ordered a bunch of breakfast food and it was just what Oliver wanted too. Kurt was about to fall asleep again when Oliver straddled him. "This is how I'm going to die. Full of pancakes, sexed-to-death by a deviant Frenchman."

"Not a bad way to go." Oliver shrugged as he ground himself against Kurt. He honestly didn't think he could get erect again but as Oliver rubbed his soft ass on him Kurt felt that familiar tingle run through him. "Don't worry - I'll go easy on you this time."

"You're too… tight." Kurt moaned when Oliver impaled himself on his cock. "Verdammt - I meant 'kind'. 'You're too kind'." Oliver chuckled. "Mein Gott, I'm gonna pass out." Oliver took it slow like he promised and rocked his hips just enough to get the friction they both wanted. Kurt ran his hands all over Oliver. Smirking to himself when ever Oliver let out little high pitched moans. He tensed when Kurt's hand slid around his throat. The other man noticed that and tightened his grip a little. He remembered the way Logan grabbed the back of his neck during his rampage to make him docile. It seemed his entire neck was a tender spot. It made him grind harder. Kurt wondered if he was holding too tight but when he inched in his grip Oliver tapped his arm rapidly.

"Little looser… right there." He smiled when he got his hold just right. He used it to pull Oliver down for a kiss. He thrust up into him and Oliver peaked with a surprised yelp. "You're right… right on my spot—Ah! Mon dieu! Incroyable…" The way he purred into their next kiss put Kurt over the edge. "Kurt, not inside." Oliver protested weakly. Kurt sighed as he put his head back. He couldn't help it. He felt like all of his bones turned to jelly. He heard Oliver complain and looked down as he lifted himself off Kurt's softening cock.

"Scheiße. Tut mir leid—Sorry." Kurt had to actually think to speak English.

"That feels weird." Oliver shuddered as Kurt's cum oozed out of him. Kurt teleported them to the bathroom and sat Oliver on the toilet. Kurt couldn't help put chuckle at the face Oliver made. When he was done they went back into the room. Kurt was drinking some water when he noticed Oliver out on the balcony smoking nude again. The sun was coming up right behind his head and Kurt grabbed his phone and took a picture. He took several until Oliver turned around and noticed him. He got one of him smiling, naked and unashamed, with the brightness of the sun making a halo around his blond hair.

"That's a keeper." Kurt said. Oliver closed the curtains before he joined Kurt in bed. He hid his face when Kurt kept taking pictures. "One more… come on." He held Oliver close to his chest and took it of the two of them.


	14. Chapter 14

Despite the skirmish they got into in Russia their Euro-trip was going great. Kurt was expecting Oliver to withdraw from him when he got injured again trying to free Logan but he didn't. All it did was earn those bastards his wrath as he and Logan torn the place apart. The Omega Red clone met a similar fate at the business ends of their claws. It wasn't until they were reveling in their 'war story' that Kurt saw just how a like the two were. Victor's resentment of Oliver suddenly made more sense. In the eight years that Logan raised him Oliver had become his true son - something Victor must've seen when he kidnapped him.

"What is it?" Oliver asked as he checked Kurt's vitals. Shorting out their restraints had nearly stopped his heart. Not to mention the bullet that nearly passed through his brain. Even though he teleported out of the way in time he could still sort of feel it in his head.

"Nothing. I'm tired but I can't sleep." Kurt shrugged. "Nothing like a few hundred volts to keep you awake and exhaust you at the same time."

"Lay down. I'll put on that ocean channel you like." Oliver said as he took the blood pressure monitor off Kurt's arm.

"Wait, hand me my bag." Kurt said. Oliver snagged it for him as he packed up his equipment. "I wanted to wait for the 'right time' to give you this but I think maybe I should just do it before our lives are in danger again."

"Give me what?"

"I got this for you. Remember that leather shop next to the Fetish Club in Winzeldorf?" Kurt asked.

"Do I ever? That was a great 48 hours." Oliver chuckled. Their tour of Germany had led them to some interesting places - places Kurt wasn't aware of until he looked upon his old hometown with adult eyes.

"That it was. Anyway, here." Kurt gave him the medium sized box he pulled out of his bag. Oliver opened it and Kurt couldn't read his expression. For a moment he wondered if he had taken things too far. He had been half drunk and feeling himself when he went browsing through the leather goods store.

"I love it." Oliver finally said. He just continued to gaze at the thick black collar in the box. Kurt let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "It's beautiful." Kurt had them brand Oliver's last name into the band. It had gold grommets and fasteners. The 'D' ring had a little pendant hanging off of it. When Oliver looked closer he saw the words etched in it. "Love, K.W."

"Is it too much?" Kurt asked. He suddenly thought it might be an incredibly possessive gesture. The only things he had ever committed more than a month to were God and Amanda. But as it stood he and Oliver had been going strong for over a year now and he wasn't looking to end things any time soon. It took some time but he now knew his feelings for Oliver were very real. Not just repressed lust exacerbated by M-day. Oliver was the first man he ever loved this way - he was the only man Kurt loved this way. He wanted other people to know it - know it without him telling it to them. Oliver's animalistic mutation had been what made him decide on a collar. Oliver belonged to him and he belonged to Oliver.

"I love it." He repeated as he took it out the box and put it around his neck. He leaned over so Kurt could latch it for him. Once it was on Kurt forgot how Oliver looked without it - it fit him so well it became a part of him instantly. "I love you." Oliver blurted out. Kurt smiled - he knew those were Oliver's true feelings.

"I love you too. Always." Kurt said before he pulled Oliver in for a kiss.

\-----

"Didn't know you were into rough trade." Scott said. He flicked Oliver's collar and the young man promptly hissed in his face. Logan smirked when Scott's smile disappeared. He felt better knowing Oliver reacted that way when anyone touched his new accessory. Well, anyone but Kurt.

"That's not a term a heterosexual man should know." Kurt pointed out as he gently eased Oliver out of Scott's face by pulling on the collar. His aggressive posture eased and he glanced at Kurt. "I'll ignore that and focus on your disapproval of my gift to Oli. You got something against our lifestyle?"

"I'm gonna stop you right there and remind you that you've only been part of that 'lifestyle' for about thirteen months. And also that you used to be a priest." Scott quipped.

"People change." Kurt shrugged. Scott lifted an eyebrow at his easy attitude. Usually reminding Kurt of his former piety made him obedient - like it reminded him that he was stepping a toe out of line. Scott sniffled when he caught wind of something. He thought the smell of whiskey and weed was coming from Logan but it was all of them. Piotr was the only one that looked ashamed of it.

"Have you been smoking marijuana?" Scott asked truly surprised.

"Not since… what, Amsterdam?" Oliver said as he looked at Logan. He shrugged and made a gesture like Oliver's guess was close enough.

"Lieb, that was yesterday. It might still be in our clothes." Kurt said quietly.

"Well don't admit to it." Piotr chastised them.

"You all smell like a big bag of skank." Emma said as she waved her hand in front of her face.

"Emma's right, that was the best vacation ever. Let's go toast to it." Logan suggested.

"I could go for a cocktail… and then maybe I'll have a drink." Oliver joked. The four of them howled at his dirty joke. Scott glared at Emma when even she chuckled at it. Scott knew this debriefing would end up going no where.

"Go sober up." He dismissed them.

"You heard the man - only five rounds this time." Logan said as they left the room.

\-----

Oliver missed their loft at the mansion but their new home on the island wasn't too shabby. When Kurt returned from his road trip with Logan he had a huge stuffed moose with him. Oliver was in the middle of giving everyone a run through of the renovations to their new head quarters when he saw it and couldn't help but squeal. Scott thought something was wrong when he took off at full speed. Kurt chuckled as he caught Oliver in his arms. Oliver hugged him tight and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

"How come you never get that excited to see me?" Scott joked as he glanced at Emma.

"Because I'm not an imbecile." Emma scoffed. "If you ever bring me a gift so ridiculous I'll find a way to kill you with it." She wasn't the only one who thought their public display of affection was sickeningly sweet. Emma picked up disgust from Idie, one of the Cuckoos and Namor. Bobby was just a little uncomfortable watching two men kiss. Emma looked at Magneto when she got the oddest thought from him. He wasn't wearing his helmet and she picked up that he thought it was sweet.

"Don't listen to the haters, babe. I love it." Oliver said as he pressed his nose to the moose's snout.

"Don't keep me in suspense - our new man needs a name." Kurt said. Oliver looked at the stuffed animal for a moment.

"Maurice!"

"Perfection." Kurt said plainly and they both laughed. Oliver went to finish giving the tour - now with Maurice in tow. Bobby couldn't help but chuckle - here Oliver was talking about super serious stuff that would keep them from dying horribly with a gigantic, goofy looking moose in his arms. The thing was more than half his size. He finally put it down when he had to demonstrate something with both hands.

"Are there any questions?" He asked as he turned to them. He was shocked when they looked at him horrified. "What is it?" He touched his lip when it felt wet. He gasped seeing the blood on his finger tips. Eric was the only one with a handkerchief on hand. "Somethings wrong." Oliver said as Eric helped him tip his head back. "The last time I got a nose bleed—" Emma touched her temple for a moment.

"Scott—"

"Hopes' back." He said before she could.

\-----

"I'm fine." Oliver said as he sat up. "You're here for like five hours before you undoubtedly have to go fight the next calamity can you just come lay down with me?" Kurt looked at him from where he was putting more ice in a pack. According to Eric putting ice on the back of the neck was an old remedy for preventing a nose bleed from starting up again. He put it down and crawled into bed next to Oliver. He immediately got busy unbuttoning his shirt.

"You wanna have sex? Now?" Kurt asked. He suppressed a chuckled when Oliver nuzzled his neck. He halted his hands and Oliver leaned back to look at him.

"I always want to have sex with you." Oliver answered. "Besides didn't you miss me?"

"Of course I did." Kurt pressed his forehead to Oliver's as he moved on top of him. He couldn't shake the feeling of dread he had but when Oliver smiled at him he felt some of the weight lift from his shoulders. His eyes were such a deep blue, so clear and focused on him. He could get used to so much adoration. When he looked at Oliver he saw nothing but love in his eyes. Despite what his father tried to instill in him Oliver didn't have a mean bone in his body. He rejected violent ways, became an intellectual, a healer - even though his claws could shred metal like it was paper. "I love you."

"I love you too." Oliver said without hesitation. Kurt kissed him passionately - he had never been in love like this before. It was all consuming and almost too intense. It was dangerous to be so attached in their line of work. Mind control, alternate universe versions of each other, if anyone knew how deep he was in it could all be used against him. Not to mention he started doing things to keep Oliver safe - not because it was the right thing. Kurt didn't know what he would do if anything ever happened to him. Rather than think about it he concentrated on running his hands all over his body. Inching his shirt up and his pants down.

It was paradise to be inside Oliver. He didn't hold back. Driven harder by the way Oliver moaned his name. He pulled Oliver into his lap and ground in deep to get more of his sweet moans. Oliver clung to him like it was all he could do. "Kurt… oh God…"

Oliver didn't know how to tell Kurt he couldn't take anymore. He was so hard and right on his spot. Every time he thrust in it felt like he got thicker. The lube made everything so slick. It was hot - nearly overwhelming. Kurt kept tickling up and down his back. When he finally stilled his grip one hand was on his hip and the other wrapped around his erection. Oliver was pretty sure he was chanting 'fuck me' over and over but from Kurt's somewhat confused expression he wasn't saying it in English. He couldn't think enough to translate. He couldn't think enough to do anything but cum and whimper. Kurt held him still as he let loose inside. Usually Oliver didn't like the way it felt but tonight he had no complaints. He just grinned lazily before he kissed Kurt.

After getting cleaned up they laid in bed and made out. Kurt told him a little about his trip with Logan - the huge truck stop where he had found Maurice. Oliver absently told him about all the problems they had with Trask while they were gone. "The school had been tucked away, secluded in the woods. This island… just feels very out in the open. Vulnerable. Hopefully this is temporary. But Scott didn't show any desire to rebuild the school."

"Logan did." Kurt said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he absently floated the idea past me but right now there are so few of us. He doesn't want to go back and split the team because Scott's ego won't allow going back to what Xavier would have wanted."

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked when he noticed the distressed look on Kurt's face.

"Just thinking." He decided not to make Oliver worry over his dark thoughts. He wasn't going to ruin their night with talk of impending doom. "This mattress kind of sucks." Oliver chuckled.

\-----

Kurt made him promise. He made Oliver promise he wouldn't leave Utopia. "I know you're capable, more than capable but I can't shake this feeling that if you leave the safety of this place that something terrible is going to happen."

"Kurt you just described 'living'. Something terrible always—"

"Promise me!" He said sternly. He grabbed Oliver's shoulders and the action startled the younger man. "Unless this rock is sinking in a fury of flames I want you to stay here until this mess is over. Don't engage Trask, unless the Marauders set foot here don't get in a fight with them. You hear me?" He had seen Kurt run head long into the most dangerous situations but today was different. He was scared. Kurt was really scared and it made the hair stand up on the back of Oliver's neck.

"I promise." Oliver said.

"Kurt we gotta go!" Rogue called from the ramp of the jet. Without another world he pulled Oliver into a hug. Oliver hugged him back and sighed.

"Oliver we need you in the control room." He twitched when he heard Emma's voice in his head.

"I'm coming." He pulled away from Kurt and tried to smile.

"I'll see you later." He said before he kissed him. Kurt then bolted for the jet. Oliver watched until it was out of sight. He spent all day keeping tabs on all their team members out in the shit-storm that was Hope's 'glorious' return. The med bay was more than ready to receive the injured. Their defenses were set to max. Scott glanced at Oliver when he came back from a smoke break dressed in his field suit.

"Just in case." Oliver said. "The last time something this important happened I was doing surgery in my pajamas."

"I thought you slept naked." Scott said and Oliver actually chuckled. Leave it to Scott to actually be funny when they were in danger. As the day pressed on he got more and more anxious. According to field reports things were becoming more and more dire. Everything that could go wrong did until it was just Kurt and Rogue protecting Hope.

"Oliver take a jet with Hank and Cuckoo - go get them!" Scott ordered. Oliver was halfway out of his seat when he heard Kurt over the com-link.

"No! We're on our way now."

"Are you gonna run here from Vegas?" Oliver asked. They all jumped when the link was severed - a loud crack sounded off on their end before there was nothing but static. "Nightcrawler? Rogue? Marie do you read?" The hair on his tail stood on end and he felt like all the heat left his body. He looked at Emma and she had a grim expression on her face. Oliver felt his nose bleed return but just for a moment. A single trickle of blood trailed down his lips before he wiped it away. He didn't need to be told - someone was dead. The nauseated look on Emma's face told him everything. He could feel her in his head - cold as usual - she was sorry. Someone had been killed and she was sorry.

Even as he stepped into the tepid air outside he still felt cold. He could see the group gathered around the body on the ground. He could smell the blood - he knew who it was before they even parted to let him through. No one tried to stop him from seeing Kurt laying there with that grotesque mechanical arm sticking out of his chest. He was smiling, why was he smiling?

"Get him to the medical bay." Oliver said - breaking the silence with his even voice.

"He's already gone, son." Hank said. "There's nothing—"

"I know that." Oliver interrupted as he looked at Hank sharply. "I can hear it, I can smell it - he's dead. I'm not burying him with that thing in his chest." He looked around. "I can't carry him by myself. Help me get him there so I can take it out."

"Oli—"

"Later, Logan." He cut him off. "Right now I have work to do."

\-----

Oliver could feel Hank watching him over his shoulder. "Are you certain?" He asked one more time. He held a pair of gloves in his hand, ready to put them on and assist in the extraction. Doctor Strange and Ironman had shown up to offer him help. Magic to make the arm disappear. A machine to extract it and sew Kurt up without any of them having to be in the room but Oliver refused.

"I prefer to do it alone." Oliver assured him. "I'm told old animals are prone to running away, to die alone…"

"… I'll be in my office. Right down the hall if you need me." Hank said before he closed the sliding door of the small operating room. Oliver sighed as he turned on the over head spot light. The room was so quiet as he began working he could hear the skin separating as he cut the part of Kurt that had fused with Bastion's arm. Oliver thought it was odd to think of the metal as dead but it was. There were no whirling gears or clicking motherboards inside but he made sure to get every single shred of it out of Kurt. It was oddly interesting to see what it had done to him. Kurt's teleportation had been a type of rapid phasing. The arm had literally become a part of him as he rematerialized, obliterating his left ventricle, shoving his lung forward into his rib while simultaneously shattering the bone and severing nerves and muscles.

"The pain must've been unbearable." Oliver said to himself as he removed the last piece of Bastion's arm and placed it in the air-lock container Hank had given him. There was still a chance the thing might be dangerous so they had to contain it. Oliver would like to see it burned but Hank wanted to study it. He could understand the curiosity. He knew he should be sad but he felt noting as he looked at Kurt's corpse. What was wrong with him?

As soon as he thought that he felt tears well up in his eyes. They stung but he just let them fall. "This is what you get." He cried as grabbed Kurt's limp hand. "This is what you get!" He suddenly yelled. "Why? Why couldn't you be a coward like me? You'd still be here. Nothing Scott wants was worth your life, you stupid man…" He glanced at Kurt's face as he let more tears fall. He had taped his eye lids closed but his mouth was still curled into a small smile.

Oliver scoffed and brought his hand up so he could put his forehead to Kurt's knuckles. "Please tell me… tell me Wanda has cast us into another reality. Let this be a nightmare. Please let this be fake and when I wake up tomorrow…"

Oliver rubbed his cheek against his palm. It was clammy and in that instant he knew it was all too real. The sickly scent of death was already creeping in to Kurt's fingertips. Overriding the smell of his sweat. Oliver smiled even though he was sobbing. Kurt didn't smell bad. Fear stunk in Oliver's opinion but he didn't find that stink clinging to Kurt's fading scent. He had to have known the fight wasn't going well but he hadn't been afraid. Was that why he was smiling. He had to have felt so much pain the moment Bastion struck him down but still no fear. "Oh Kurt… I love you… I promise I do. I should've told you every second I could."

Oliver reached up and stroked his cheek. "I'll live for you now." He leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Just wait for me where ever you are. It might take me a while to get there." He looked at that smile again and felt better. "I won't be afraid. Not anymore."

He let go of Kurt's hand and took up a pair of scissors. He cut Kurt's uniform down the middle before he also cut the legs and sleeves. He wasn't about to let Kurt rest-eternally in Scott's stupid uniform. He noticed something when he pulled the top apart - there was a picture tucked into the seam. Oliver frowned when he saw it was of Amanda. He almost tore it up but decided against it. He set it aside as he finished getting Kurt undressed.

He washed the body, scrubbing away all the dirt and blood. Oliver noticed something shiny around his neck and carefully pulled the chain up and realized it was his cross. He thought about leaving it until he saw the picture of Amanda again. "Screw that. You can at least give me this." He took it off Kurt and washed it clean before he looped it around his neck and tucked it in his shirt.

Logan and Scott came in with the simple coffin they'd be putting over the pyre. They put Kurt's body in. "Wait." Oliver stopped them as they were putting the lid on. He took the picture of Amanda and placed it underneath Kurt's hand on his chest.

"Ready?" Scott asked. It was awkward to hear him trying to be empathetic. Oliver just led them out the room. He felt his emotions leave him again as everyone looked at him or avoided looking at him. He didn't need them feeling sorry for him. He hurried Warren into starting the eulogy so no one could have a chance to talk to him. While everyone cried Oliver just watched the coffin lower into the pyre. The smell of death eventually faded. He heard Logan sniffle and knew the other man could smell the burning flesh as well. Without a heightened sense of smell it would go completely unnoticed - carried away by the wind from the ocean. Oliver just watched the fire - eventually the smell faded, the smoke changed from black to gray to white. And just like that he was gone.

"—like to say something… Oliver? Oliver!" He jumped when Warren touched his shoulder. When he flattened his ears and bared his teeth Warren took a step back.

"I'm… really sorry, Mr. Croix. If there's anything I can do—

"Save it." He snapped at Hope. "There's nothing. Literally nothing you can say to me. As far as what you can do… you can live, you can learn to fight. Learn to not be such a god damn liability. Learn to take care of yourself so no one ever has to die foryou again. That is all you can do." Everyone stared at him - probably expecting him to start crying or storm off but he just stared back. The only person that appeared to be feeling the same thing he was, was Logan. But after saying his piece he stormed off. Oliver just stood there as they all spoke well of Kurt and eventually the funeral was over. "Ah!" Oliver gasped when Hank put his jacket over his shoulders. He looked around and realized everyone had gone inside and the sun had set.

"Come inside, son."


	15. Chapter 15

"Take me somewhere." Oliver said when he felt a familiar presence behind him. He looked in the mirror and saw Azazel's eyes glowing in a dark corner of his room.

"Where?"

"Somewhere high up so I can fling myself off. Teleport me to the Marianas Trench. Lay me down between two warring nations. Drop me off in a volcano… Anywhere but here."

"What makes you think if you die you'll end up in the same place as my son?" Azazel asked. Oliver turned to glare at him. "He was the purest soul ever to grace this dimension. You've killed, and stolen. You've been petty. You've coveted and lusted… face it kid, you'll end up in hell and be just as miserable as you are right now."

"Please. Drop me off in hell and I'd be in charge before the weekend was over." Oliver said.

"I believe it." Azazel said as he idly looked around the room. "My plans for the future might have a use for you. Will you be this nihilistic in a few months?" He looked at Oliver sharply when he started to cry. He stood there unsure of what to say or do. He watched Oliver curiously. Mystique often employed emotional tactics to gain the upper hand but there were somethings that couldn't be faked. Oliver's anguished cries sounded like pure sorrow - unlike anything Azazel had ever heard. It made him feel weird - unsure, exposed and disgusted. Love was always disgusting and this creature had loved his son with every fiber of his being. But that was his mistake. Azazel had learned long ago not to fall for such things. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Get out!" Oliver suddenly screamed at him. He picked up a nearby hairbrush and threw it at the older man. "Don't come back our I'll kill you!" Azazel teleported away - he believed it.

\-----

Oliver couldn't get out of bed. Except to go to the bathroom. When he was done he'd got back to the room to start his day or get some work done but as soon as he tried he found himself crawling back into bed. He felt cold all the time no matter how many blankets he buried himself under. He kept wanting Kurt to 'come home' and warm him up but then he was reminded that he was dead. He was never going to come home.

"Come on, eat." Logan pleaded. He was losing his patience with Oliver - he could hear it in his voice. He was literally spoon feeding him. He glanced at it and barely opened his mouth. It could've been his favorite food but it tasted like nothing. He chewed and swallowed.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "You don't have to do this."

"Well I can't just let you starve. And no one else wants to come in here after you bit that Cuckoo."

"Please—"

"I can't lose you both now eat these God damn grits!" Logan snapped.

"I wish… I wish I could I don't know how to pull out of this. What's wrong with me, Logan?"

"You're grieving." He answered "Open." He ordered as he fed Oliver another spoonful. Oliver ate it and sighed.

"Are you?"

"Of course I am." Logan scoffed. "He was my best friend. Never had one of those before. I always suspected I'd out-live him but not this soon."

"I'm sorry I'm making you worry. I'm stealing this time from you."

"Don't sweat it. You're giving me something to do so I'm not spending my days crying into my beer." Logan said. "Taking care of you reminds me of when you were little. With your bib and peaches all over your face. The first time I gave you spaghetti sauce I nearly pissed myself laughing."

"I wanna kill Scott." Oliver confessed.

"I do too but can I ask why?"

"He sent Kurt out there. Have you noticed he never goes in the field himself but has no problem sending us out for 'his' cause. If Hope was so fucking important to him he should've gone to get her himself."

"He just wants mutants to be safe."

"Then why are we here? These people want us gone, why are we forcing them to accept us? We're not safe here."

"Then where kid? Cause even in the wilderness away from people there are sentinels, mutant eating monsters, Trask and his followers are everywhere. We have to fight."

"I can't. I just can't anymore."

"Well it's not just Scott that needs you. I need you to fight, kid. And even if you don't feel like fighting - I'm not gonna let you go. I'll just keep at it - keep bothering you until you're living just to spite me." Logan said.

"This… whatever it is… why won't it go away?"

"Because you loved Kurt. You loved him more than anything or anyone. You loved him more than you loved yourself. And now that he's gone you feel like a part of you has died. And in someway it has. Nothing is ever going to fill that void. Nothing ever can." Oliver glanced at him like he was expecting Logan to continue but he didn't.

"Was there a 'but'?"

"Oh… nah." Logan shrugged as he continued to feed him. "I'd say Kurt wouldn't want you to carry on like this but I think what he'd really want is to not be dead." Oliver nodded. "But he believed in heaven so he's covered."

"Do you believe?"

"I believe he's at peace where ever he is. He's not in pain. He wants for nothing. He's content. At least that's what I want when I finally kick the bucket. I have this lofty idea about a bed made out of a cloud."

"You can die?"

"Hell, anythings possible." Logan shrugged.

"I want a drink."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… drinking won't help." Logan said. When he put the spoon to Oliver's mouth he smacked it out of his hand.

"Fuck you." He hissed before he tucked himself under the blankets. Logan sighed and got up.

"You want Vodka or—

"The strongest thing the store has. It doesn't matter."

\-----

Scott walked into the bathroom and was immediately met with the sound of someone vomiting in one of the stalls. He moved down the line and saw Logan standing in one. "You okay?" Scott asked. He had honestly never seen Logan throw up since they've known each other - he briefly wondered if his body would even allow it. Logan turned slightly and Scott nearly lost his lunch from the smell of old booze that radiated off him. Scott looked down when he noticed Oliver was on the floor in front of the toilet. Logan was still holding his hair back as Oliver glanced at him. "Father-son bonding?"

"You do not want to throw stones - you live in several glass houses, slim." Logan answered.

"Laisse-moi tranquille." Oliver groaned and let out a very odd burp. "Laisse moi mourir en paix."

"You said you wanted the strongest. Absinth is legal here." Logan said.

"Je te deteste." Oliver looked up at him.

"What's he saying?" Scott asked.

"I have no idea - he hasn't spoken English in nearly twelve hours. Hopefully the booze didn't kill that part of his brain." Logan said. Oliver suddenly double over into the toilet and threw up.

"He's so tiny - why would you give him Absinth? Were you trying to kill him?" Scott asked.

"He wanted to get drunk." Logan shrugged. They both looked when Oliver slumped. Logan pulled his head back and realized he had passed out. He carefully backed up and laid Oliver out on the floor.

"Jesus, if he breathing?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I can hear it." Logan said before he nudged Oliver on to his side. "I'm gonna go grab a shower, he puked all over me before I could get him in here." Scott quickly got out of his way when he realized that's what the horrible smell actually was.

"You're just going to leave him here?"

"He's not going anywhere anytime soon." Logan said absently.

\-----

"I hate feeling like this." Oliver groaned.

"Oh! You must be feeling better. You're speaking English again." Hank said. Oliver looked at him sharply - when had he gone to the lab? He looked down at the I.V. needle in his arm.

"Was I talking before?" Oliver asked.

"You were in and out." Hank said. "Logan said you wouldn't wake up so he brought you here. You were severely dehydrated." He sniffed the air for a moment. "Were you drinking straight Ethanol?"

"Absinth." Oliver said as he scrubbed his hand over his face. "I feel like crap somebody ate and then puked back up - put in a bag with shards of glass and then douched into a prolapsed anus - and then finally shit out again. That puddle of twice-shat, vomit, blood and glass… that's me right now."

"You… paint quite the picture of misery, Oliver." Hank commented as he tried not to chuckle.

"I'm so glad our safety is in your hands." Eric said as he happened by. Hank glared at him but Oliver didn't seem phased by his words.

"I wish I was strong… like you."

"I assure you I've merely put all the people I've lost out of my mind. Forgetting the ones you've lost isn't strength." Eric said. "After losing so much it's the only way I can function."

"Is that how you do it?" Hank asked sarcastically.

"When I was about your age I was in a lot of pain because of what was happening to my people."

"Mutants?"

"Jews." Eric corrected him. "The point is I could've laid down and died. Drank myself to death. Pushed one of the guards at the concentration camp and earned myself a one way trip to the gas chambers but then I realized something - all of my loved ones were not going to get to live. I had to press on - I wanted to press on because they couldn't. I was kept busy but in the moments where I could stop and think about everything I'd lost I realized I still had the most important thing."

"What?"

"My life. As long as I had that I could overcome anything. Cause not everyone gets to live."

"Might I suggest grief counseling, Oliver." Hank said. "You're so used to going it alone. Your father taught you that was the only way and to ask for help was an admittance of weakness. Son, I brought you here because I knew that one day you'd need the help of the X-men. And if you're not going to talk to me or Logan try a few sessions with Charles. Call your friend Anole or Peter, I'm sure they went to hear from you."

"Right now I just want to go back to sleep." Oliver said before he laid down.

\-----

Oliver hated being on the water so when Hank went on a mission with the Avengers he eagerly volunteered to accompany his mentor. Hank told him flat out that he was uncertain about Oliver's mental state and pretty much confined him to the tower. Dr. Strange caught him wondering the halls and he told him what happened to the magic book he had given him.

"Yes, the X-mansion gets destroyed quite a bit. Don't worry about it. That book was basic magic." Stephen said as he summoned another into his hands. "I hear you're searching for the 'Philosopher's Stone' now."

"Aren't we all?" Oliver asked. "Ever since Kurt died I've been stuck in a downward spiral. My father never taught me how to deal with my emotions so I can't." He shrugged. "Hank tries, Logan tries and part of me knows they get it. Kurt was their friend first - I was a very late, very minor part of his grand life but he was my everything. I just feel like nothing is worth it now that he's gone."

"You just described the textbook definition of grief."

"Well is there a cure for it?"

"No." Stephen tried not to laugh at him. "I realize you're a mutant - please excuse the phrasing - but in both medicine and magic I have never found a cure for 'the humancondition'. It's a condition of the heart. When I lost my abilities because of my accident I hit rock bottom and then I kept falling. It took me a long… long time to realize there was no cure. But clearly I found a new purpose. And it took me even longer to accept this purpose."

"You're saying I'll find someone new."

"When you least expect it. Probably in Japan - they love the whole anthropomorphic-boys-love thing over there." Oliver actually chuckled. He hadn't laughed since Kurt died and he was a little ashamed that the first thing to make him crack a smile was a sarcastic quip about his appearance and sexuality.

Oliver decided to put himself under a microscope when he couldn't find contentment. "Your brain is amazing." Strange remarked as he looked over the print outs. He hadn't dabbled in the medical field in a long time but he hadn't lost interest. "When you mutated it pretty much changed every sense and heightened it to nearly ten times that of a normal human. It's what makes you grow your fur. It tells your hair to grow in that color. The control center for your retractable nails. And this - this bright section over here is what controls your tail. The functions for it just took up shop in what would normally be unused tissue."

"Wow." Oliver sighed.

"All those things you seemingly do automatically with your powers - for your brain to change in an instant. That fleeting moment when you thought your life was in danger… it must've been incredibly painful - suddenly growth of a tail, the bones in your feet and legs reconstructing, pigment reassignment, your teeth springing into fangs - even the shape of your pupils." Strange reached to cup his face but his hand started shaking. He quickly pulled away from Oliver and flexed in an attempt to stop the pain creeping into his bones. Oliver watched him closely. He put on a brave face and continued to help Oliver examine himself.

"That's an interesting earring." Stephen said as he got just a little too close to Oliver's ear. The puff of his breath made it twitch but he backed up a little afterwards. "He must've really loved you."

"Who?"

"Isn't it from your late boyfriend - he's from there right?" Dr. Strange said as he summoned a book to his hand.

"Where?" Oliver asked.

"Neyaphem." Strange answered as he pointed it out on a page. "He was one right? Or at least by half."

"I guess, but Kurt didn't give this to me - his father did."

"Azazel? Really?" Dr. Strange asked truly confused.

"Yeah, why? What does it do?"

"It's a ward against harm." Strange answered. "At least from the mystical world. How odd that Azazel gave it to you. I've never witnessed his kind being fond of anyone. Looks like he wanted to protect you for some reason."

"It's probably one of his little 'anchors' as well. Kurt told me the first time he met his father he learned about all his half siblings. Seemed Azazel was using them so he could somehow stay in Earth's dimension and take it over." Oliver explained. "Given Kurt's rather dangerous occupation he probably anticipated him dying and made a backup plan. I'll never understand why he chose me though - seems like it would've been easier to manipulate on of the girls at the institute. He had no way of knowing me and Kurt would get so close… right?"

"I used to say the future wasn't set in stone - that fortune tellers were full of shit and free will kept any possible future from happening but then again I used to be a surgeon who believed in science - that sorcery was complete bull… now I'm the Sorcerer Supreme and I wear a sentient magic cape… my point is anything is possible… literally anything. Even a demon lord being fond of a mutant cat-boy."


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey Doc!" Stephen seemed to wilt when someone called out to him. Oliver recognized the man approaching them from the database. Deadpool, a recluse, gun for hire - a mutant with no alliance and no filter. "I need a fav— oh! Hello Kitty!" He shoved Dr. Strange out of the way so he could see Oliver better. "How is it that I have never met you? You're like something out of the wet dreams I have when I have a fever."

"Excusez-moi?" Oliver asked as Deadpool took his hand and kissed it through his mask.

"Oh the language of love! Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? Ce soir?" Oliver snatched away from him.

"No! How dare you!" He growled. Stephen hid his smile behind his hand. If Oliver tore Wade to pieces that would make his day.

"God, your voice is so deep - that is so sexy. What's your name? Or I could just call you 'pussy cat', doll?"

"Oliver." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Did you mean Olivia?"

"No I meant Oliver - I'm a man." He hissed - hoping the revelation would get Deadpool away from him. He had an odd smell about him. It confused Oliver's senses it was like it kept changing.

"What?" Deadpool gasped. "That's even better!" Stephen couldn't hold in his laughter. The look on Oliver's face when he realized Deadpool wasn't going to go away was priceless. "Let's go on a date - you haven't lived until you've had Tex-Mex in New York."

"I have, I used to live here—"

"Come on!" Deadpool grabbed his hand and whisked him away before he could say no.

They were halfway to their destination when Deadpool forgot the address. Their trek through the streets led them through two fist fights and five crack houses. "Spidey knows where it is, I'll call him." He said as they caught their breath on top of an apartment building. Oliver briefly considered hitting him over the head with something and making a break for it back to the tower. He was trying to decided between a brick and piece of pipe when Spiderman landed on the roof top.

"Oliver?" His eyes went a little wide. "What are you doing here?" The last time he had heard from Oliver he was on the 'mutants only' island in San Francisco bay and had no desire to leave.

"We're on a date!" Deadpool proclaimed. Spiderman snorted.

"Nightcrawler is gonna kick your ass for—Oh my God…" He said. "Oh God…" He rushed to Oliver and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I totally forgot."

"It's alright." Oliver said as he hugged him back. "Thank you, Peter."

"Man, what are you even doing out here with this doofus?" He asked as he nodded towards Deadpool.

"I can hear you."

"Acquiesce. He's crazy strong and part of me wanted to stick it to Hank for ordering me to stay at Avenger's Tower." Oliver answered.

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" Deadpool asked as he wrapped his arms around Spiderman from behind. "Spidey, you're being the worst wingman right now."

"You're being the worse anything ever. His boyfriend died two months ago - you really think he wants to be hit on?" Spiderman said.

"I don't mind being the 'rebound' guy." Deadpool shrugged.

"How self-less of you." Oliver said sarcastically.

"I'm a giver."

"Well then give me a break." Spiderman said. "Oliver do you need a lift back to… ugh the Mansion is gone too now isn't it? God, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Peter." Oliver assured him.

"So are you at the Tower with Hank? Want a lift back there?" He asked. Oliver looked at Deadpool for a moment before he smiled a little.

"Actually, we were on our way to get some tacos - wanna come along?"

"Yeah, I know just the place."

\-----

Oliver didn't know quite what to do about Deadpool's - Wade's - misplaced infatuation. Oliver wanted to believe his feelings were true but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to even think about it. It wasn't that he didn't know Wade. The man told him everything. Oliver was rather impressed by his ability to sneak on to the island without anyone noticing. One such occasion he aimed a laser pointer on Scott's forehead and before Oliver could stop himself he had smacked Scott in an attempt to catch it. Another time he released a live rat underneath the cuckoos and Emma actually fainted when it scurried over her boot. Most recently Oliver spotted Wade amongst the students in his 'Calamity' lecture - trying to copy off Idie's notes.

Wade was funny and real. He didn't care about being a beacon for mutant greatness or anything superficial. He liked what he liked and hated what he hated. There was no dark secret hidden in his lineage and no one ordered him to be Oliver's friend. Sometimes they talked for hours. Other times he'd just keep Oliver company while he organized Hank's logs. They went out drinking and to the movies. Wade seemed to genuinely enjoy his company. After a few months he even let Oliver see his face. "Were you in a fire?" Oliver blurted out. Wade laughed. Not just at the tactless sentence but at the truly perplexed look on his face. If Oliver had been so callous about his looks ten years ago Wade would've punched him.

"Nah, it's a side effect of the Weapon X experiments, my cancer and my healing powers." He explained. Instead of being repulsed Oliver invaded his personal space. Closely examining the odd texture of his damaged skin and sniffing around his mouth. "Not gonna lie, that's super cute."

"Weapon X? Does that mean you're as old as Logan?" Oliver asked.

"Not quite." Wade answered as Oliver gingerly touched his skin. The contact seemed to make Wade uncomfortable so Oliver pulled back. He knew if he was in those God forsaken experiments he had endured years of torture. And even though he was outwardly affectionate towards Oliver and other people it didn't necessarily mean he liked to be touched. Plus when Oliver was reading his file he noticed that several people had heard Wade confess to being sexually assaulted in his youth. Though none of the people he disclosed to were entirely sure if he was telling the truth. Oliver could see it was true - Wade had the telltale signs. Signs Oliver knew he had as well.

"Did you get your abilities from the experiments? What was your mutant ability before the experiments?" He asked. Oliver pulled off one of Wade's gloves so he could examine his skin in a less personal area. His eyebrows went up seeing Wade's nails were painted sky blue.

"Good looks." Wade shrugged. "I'm almost certain I wasn't a mutant before the experiments - just some douche with a gun and probably karma-induced brain cancer." He pulled his hand from Oliver's grip and cupped his chin. "Let's talk about you - like where are you ticklish? If I scratch your ear just right will your leg kick." He ran his finger behind Oliver's ear and he turned his head quickly and bit Wade's hand. Instead of wincing he just chuckled and pulled Oliver closer. "Love bites? You're so cute." He leaned in and Oliver turned his head. Wade noticed and pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Oliver answered truthfully. "I mean when Kurt kissed me for the first time it felt so natural. I don't feel that now. Feels more like when Jean-Paul tried to kiss me - weird and uncomfortable."

"Is it my breath." Wade asked as he checked it quickly.

"No it's you." Oliver said as he moved out of his grip and stood up. "No offense."

"Some taken." Wade snorted. Oliver sighed and he could tell Wade was frustrated. He had so much patience with Oliver as they got to know each other. "You have to know he's not coming back. Being happy without him doesn't make you a bad person - it makes you alive. Kurt would—"

"Do not use my dead boyfriend as a means to get into my pants." Oliver interrupted. "And don't talk about him like you know what he would want for me."

"I was going to say… Kurt would already be back banging his foster sister by now but—" Oliver back handed him. "And every other blonde that winked at him." Wade continued like nothing had happened. "If you had died instead of him he'd 'say a little prayer for you' and go about his life."

"He loved me!"

"I'm not saying he didn't. But even you used the past tense just now. He's gone. Live your life. Fuck other dudes. Dudes named Wade."

"Get out." Oliver said before he moved to open the door for him. Wade rolled his eyes before he pulled his mask back on and left. Oliver slammed the door. He paced around trying to calm down. But the more he thought about it the more he realized Wade was right. Kurt would be over it by now if he had died instead. Oliver's life was just a stitch in time to him where as Kurt had been everything to him. He meant so little to him and he didn't like feeling so insignificant. It made him feel stupid for ever believing a word Kurt had said to him. None of it mattered - nothing mattered.

He buried his face in his hands and tried to cry quietly. If Logan heard him he'd come in and ask what was wrong. He wasn't ready to tell anyone he had been seeing Wade. Given the way the man just treated him he felt stupid for even considering the relationship. Who was he to tell Oliver how he should feel? How quickly he should be over Kurt's death. He suddenly felt like leaving - but where would he go? How would he get anywhere? He hated being on Utopia - the island was really just a prison. He couldn't go anywhere without them giving him the third degree and he really didn't want to face anyone right now.

"What's wrong now child?" Azazel asked as he sat on the bed next to Oliver.

"Why do you always show up when I'm—"

"It's the clip. It's tuned to your misery." He said as he touched the earring he had given Oliver two years ago. "Like an emotional pager."

"You know people don't use pagers anymore, right?"

"I don't live in this dimension." Azazel reminded him. "And from the look of you it looks like you don't want to either." Oliver wiped his face and sighed.

"I don't know who I am without Kurt. How come everyone can move on and I can't? Is it because I'm nothing without him here?"

"Well… you're boring me, so maybe." Azazel said. "Come with me. I'll take your mind off of it." Before he could say yes Azazel's tail coiled around his wrist and he teleported them from the room.

\-----

Azazel took him to a library like no other he had ever seen in his life. The books almost seemed like they were alive. Case in point one ran from him when he reached for it. Another let out a growl. There were some that didn't mind being read. They were about history, magic, life. Oliver noticed as the day went on that the room had no windows and no door. It seemed it was only accessible to people who could teleport. Oliver wasn't worried. In fact as he read book after book he became less and less concerned about the room. He didn't even notice when Azazel left. He wasn't hungry, he didn't have to use the bathroom, he didn't care what time it was. By his estimate only a few hours had passed.

As he learned about new magic techniques he began practicing them. Just a little - there was a cost after all and he wasn't keen on choking down mystic sludge to keep his organs from being sacrificed like Dr. Strange. "The soul sword…" His eyes lit up when he saw the incantation. He touched his heart, his eyes seeing his hands running up Kurt's chest, flicking his cross and hearing his heart beating beneath his skin. He glanced up and for a brief moment he could see Kurt smiling at him. He had a soul sword hidden inside him. He was incorruptible by a mystical sword that turned every person who held it into it's servant. But not Kurt. He was so pure he could walk around with a forsaken soul weapon in his chest and not even feel it's weight - kept it hidden without even trying.

Oliver stopped reading the words on the page and let memories of Kurt flood his mind instead. In that moment he felt so happy. He could feel his warmth. And hear him chuckle. Oliver smiled a little. "Are you dreaming of me?" Oliver's eyes snapped open. He looked around the room quickly. He was alone. But he could swear he heard Kurt's voice right next to him. Had his mind made it real? He laid back on the floor and closed his eyes again. "Oliver…"

"Who is that?"

"Have you forgotten me already, liebte?"

"Kurt? Am I going crazy?"

"No you're just in Limbo. How did you get to Limbo?"

"Your father. Why would he bring me here and leave me?"

"Oli, he's using you."

"For what? Kurt? Are you still there?"

"Oliver!" He jumped and opened his eyes - gasping in like he had been holding his breath. He looked at the hazy figure in front of him. "Dr. Strange?"

"So this is where you've been." He said. Oliver groaned when Stephen gave him a bit of a hard shake.

"What are you doing? I'm awake." Oliver said as he focused on the man again. He appeared to have a third eye on his forehead. "Are you really here?"

"I will be in a moment." He stepped back and suddenly his form was solid - his third eye disappearing into his skin. "Come on,"

"Wait I'm not done reading." Oliver reached back and grabbed the book before Stephen could start the spell to take them back to their dimension.

"You've been gone for three weeks and you've just been here reading?" He chuckled.

"Yeah I— How long?"

\-----

"Where the hell have you been!?" Logan roared at him. Oliver froze - Logan hadn't screamed at him like that in a long time. In a way Logan had been spoiling him compared to his treatment of everyone else. Handling him with kid gloves even more so since Kurt died. "With everything happening with Trask and the sentinels going haywire all over the world you didn't think to pick up a God damn phone!" Oliver slinked behind Dr. Strange and the other man blocked Logan when he reached for him. Logan glared up at him. " Seriously? You're getting in between me and my boy, Strange. Get out of the way."

"Not until you calm down. It wasn't his fault, Azazel left him in limbo."

"Azazel! Why are you talking to Azazel!?" Logan yelled.

"Because I'm 20 years old and I can talk to whomever I want!" Oliver yelled back. "I was making out with Deadpool yesterday - you gonna scream at me for that too?"

"Yes!" Logan growled.

"Also, that wasn't yesterday." Stephen reminded him of how long he was actually gone. "No wonder Deadpool offered to help look for you. I thought that was a bit out of character for him."

"We've been spread so thin between the sentinels and looking for you—"

"No one told you to look." Logan shoved Stephen out of the way and grabbed Oliver's arms.

"Why are you being like this? I told you I can't lose you after losing Kurt. But it's like you don't give a damn. Your mother hired me to protect you and it's never going to stop being my job to take care of you. And now that Kurt is gone I'm not going to let you disappear for three weeks or make out with V.D. in red spandex." Logan said sternly. He sighed and pulled Oliver into a tight hug. "I don't care how old you are - to me you're still learning to walk and scared of the syrup bottle shaped like a woman."

"Aw… what?" Stephen asked.

"He used to think it was real woman that died and they carved out her body to make the bottle." Logan explained. "Remind me to cut Deadpool's dick off everyday for the next two months." Oliver snorted trying not to laugh.

"Logan, no…" He pulled away. "I'm sorry you were worried." Logan reached up and tugged on his ear and Oliver bit him.

"I'm at least going to jab him in the balls." Logan huffed as he let Oliver scent-mark his face. The action didn't seem to phase him at all. Dr. Strange felt a little uncomfortable as Oliver rubbed his face against Logan's stubble. They seemed to not care that he was still standing there. Strange noticed that it seemed more natural than what they actually said to each other. "What the hell did you do in limbo for three weeks?"

"I had no idea it had been that long. I was reading." Oliver answered.

"Did you change your earring - it's different." Logan said when he noticed. The gold clip now extended down the outer shell of his long ear. In all honesty Oliver still felt like he was waking up after sleeping too long. Their base looked a little worse for wear - like he had missed one hell of fight.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter. We're leaving." Logan informed him.

\-----

Oliver was able to figure out what happened between Scott and Logan to make Logan want to leave Utopia and rebuild the school. Oliver had no objections to leaving the island. There were to many bad memories there. He had been the happiest at the institute. Although it might not be the same without Kurt. Everything he had to remember the man fit in one medium sized box. Plus Maurice, who kept him company while Logan ran around like mad getting the school rebuilt. But a stuffed moose wasn't much for conversation. Thankfully Hank came to help him although the more he 'helped' the more it seemed like crazy things kept happening. Like more dimensional rifts. As if time travel wasn't enough of a problem they started getting more visits from themselves from different dimensions. Oliver's worst fears were realized when one day another Kurt appeared.

Oliver felt like he was going insane. There was a man walking around in Kurt's skin. He looked like him, moved like him, smelled like him. They even sounded the same - same accent, same deep voice. But this man wasn't Kurt. Oliver could practically feel the difference in their souls. He - Kurt Darkholme was from a dimension where Apocalypse was never defeated. His world had been horrible. All of his friends were dead and for some reason he couldn't return to that place. From what Oliver heard of it who would want to. But he made it his mission to help Hank find a way to send the bastard back.

This man, Darkholme, had shocked everyone. Oliver tried to avoid him but everywhere he went there he was. Apparently in Darkholme's world Oliver had been killed by his mentor - a demented version of their Hank McCoy who was currently on the loose in their dimension. Darkholme hadn't known him but the man wasn't stupid. It wasn't hard to learn the extent of Oliver's relationship with Kurt Wagner. What with the way Logan warned him to stay away from him. And at first he seemed like he didn't care. He had no interest in stepping into Kurt's shoes. Who could? Kurt Wagner had been the best man there ever was. Kurt Darkholme was his polar opposite as far his personality went. He burned every bridge the team tried to extend to him. Which surprised Oliver when he found the man in his room.

"Mon dieu!" He shrieked seeing him sitting there on his bed. That red mark on his face quickly reminded him Darkholme wasn't really Kurt. But his heart was already pounding out of his chest. Darkholme seemed to be sloppily patching up a wound on his forearm on his bed. "Why are you here?"

"As McCoy's assistant I knew you'd have good drugs in your room." Darkholme answered as he tried to shake a pill out of the bottle and into his mouth. Oliver locked the door before he moved to help him. He lifted the bandage and sighed.

"You're gonna need stitches. Unless you want to lose your arm to gangrene and die of blood poisoning." Oliver said.

"You're the doctor." He said as he got comfortable - the gesture letting Oliver know he was going to 'allow' him to administer treatment. Oliver moved to his locked cabinet and retrieved some antibiotics. He took a closer look at the pills Darkholme had been taking and gave him two more.

"Pull your arm out of the sleeve." Oliver held it still as Darkholme tentatively pulled his arm out. It was then that Oliver noticed all the other scars all over his body.

"See something you like?"

"No." Oliver answered before he started sewing him up.

"Liar. I've seen the pictures." Darkholme said as he kicked something on the floor next to his foot. Oliver realized it was the keepsake box he had put all of Kurt's things in. It was just his old bible, a t-shirt or two, a few ticket stubs, the hilt to a saber he had made himself and his rather extensive collection of photographs. Apparently he had printed out a bunch that he had taken with his phone. Sunsets, unique birds, his adventures with Logan and an entire catalogue of pictures of Oliver. At least half of them were nudes. "I remind you of your boyfriend."

"You're nothing like him."

"Yeah, for one thing I don't like cock." Darkholme said. He jumped when Oliver jabbed him with the needle he was stitching his arm with.

"Oops, my hand slipped." He said before he did it again.

"Okay, sorry. Geez, it was a joke."

"It sucked." Oliver shot him down and turned his eyes back to his work.

"You really loved him huh?" Darkholme asked.

"More than anything. I used to hide underneath my bed when I first came to the institute - I'd still be there if it weren't for Kurt." Oliver answered. "When he died I felt like I lost everything that mattered."

"This world is strange. I heard those exact words from your father when McCoy killed you a year ago." Darkholme said.

"My father? Your Logan, or James— whatever he calls himself in your dimension."

"No, Victor— Sabertooth. You were his favorite even though you were a runt compared to your brothers. Victor coddled you - put a book in your hands instead of a knife. He would always say you were 'the smart one - the one who can save us'. Ultimately your smarts led to your death - McCoy came for your inventions and as he described it to poor Victor: 'all you did was cower in his shadow before he slit your throat'. Seems futile to have loved ones but we try."

"Unbelievable." Oliver really couldn't believe there was a version of his father that loved him. He had briefly met that Sabertooth and he just stared at Oliver with wide eyes before he thought up an excuse to leave. "Did you lose your wife?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah… how—?"

"You're still wearing your ring." He pointed out before he tapped the gold ban on Darkholme's fused ring and pinky finger. "And you have the look."

"What look?"

"I see it every time I look in the mirror." Oliver said. "Survivor's remorse… or at least that's what all the psychology books call it. Everyone telling you 'they wouldn't want you to be sad' blah blah blah." Oliver finished stitching him up and disinfected it before he taped some bandages around it. "The truth is you lost the one person that mattered and you're stuck on this rotating shit ball of a planet because there are 'other people that need you'." Darkholme looked at Oliver when he pressed his forehead to his shoulder. When he didn't move after a moment Darkholme cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. Do you mind? It's just… you smell just like him." Oliver brought Kurt's hand up and rubbed it against his cheek. Darkholme jittered and pulled away from him quickly.

"Don't take this the wrong way kid but you're creepy as hell." Darkholme said. Oliver glared at him. "I'm not sure what you're looking for but I'm not your man. Literally."

"You're right, Kurt would never talk to me like that." Oliver sniffled as he cleaned up his supplies. "I fixed your arm - get out."

"I'm sorry—"

"No you're not. Get out." Oliver hissed. Darkholme slid his arm into his suit and zipped up before he teleported away.


	17. Chapter 17

Oliver would've been fine if Darkholme never came back but he did. And every time it was with a new injury. A lot of the time he just found the man passed out in his bed. Oliver would usually wake him up by flipping the bed over or jabbing him in the sole of his foot with his claws. But one time Oliver didn't know what came over him. The way Darkholme was laying Oliver couldn't see the red mark on his face and in that instant he looked just like his Kurt. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it wasn't true but before he could stop himself he was tiptoing up to the bed and kissing Darkholme on the forehead. He sighed in his sleep and leaned into Oliver's hand when he ran it through his hair.

"Linda?" He opened his eyes and stared right at Oliver for a second before he realized who it was. "What the hell kid?"

"I'm 20 - don't call me that."

"Don't molest me in my sleep."

"You're in my room, in my bed. I'll touch you if I want. This place has dorms y'know? You passed them to get here."

"The dorms are still under construction." Darkholme said as he made no move to get up.

"Leave. I'm tired." Oliver said.

"Just lay down." Darkholme suggested as he scooted over. Despite how easily Oliver had touched him a moment ago he looked at the space next to the other man hesitantly.

"I sleep naked."

"No you don't." He said matter of fact. Oliver glanced at him. "I've been here while you were sleeping. But I managed to keep my hands to myself." Oliver just rolled his eyes as he changed into his pajamas. He carefully laid down and curled up on his side away from Darkholme. He was asleep in a matter of minutes. He must've really been out because when he woke up he was completely wrapped around Darkholme.

It took him a second to realize he was nestled in his chest - his head tucked under his chin and his tail draped over Darkholme's thigh. He noticed Darkholme had his arm around him. His deep even breathing puffing out in his hair. Oliver knew he should move but it just felt so nice. Kurt's familiar scent saturating his senses. The sound of his heart. Darkholme would push him away if he woke up so Oliver carefully indulged a little more. He tilted his head back so he could press his nose to Kurt's neck. Soft blue fuzz and warmth. Oliver couldn't help it - he started purring.

"What's that noise you're making?" Darkholme growled. Oliver tensed when he realized the other man was awake. "You keep squirming like that you're gonna make me… oh shit." Oliver looked down when he felt Darkholme getting hard against his thigh. "You smell nice… for a boy I mean."

"You get boners from 'nice smelling' boys? I thought you said you were married - to a woman." Oliver tried to pull away but Darkholme tightened his hold.

"You of all people should know that sorrow does strange things to the libido. I don't want to think about how sad I am right now. This is the best I've felt in a long time - kind of nice when my head is so fuzzy… you're really warm." He rationalized. "Do you want me?"

"Not exactly." Oliver answered truthfully. Honestly it was getting difficult to think. Darkholme was so much like Kurt he was curious to see how much. The outline of his erection was becoming clearer in his pants. Oliver bit his bottom lip before he finally gave in. He had Darkholme's pants undone and his hand inside before he could mull over the depravity of his actions. Giving a hand job to an alternate-dimension version of his dead lover - he could live with that. Darkholme grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. Without a word he shoved his tongue into Oliver's mouth. Oliver pulled away almost immediately. "No—"

"Was?"

"I don't want that. No kissing." Oliver said plainly. Darkholme didn't seem to mind his terms but Oliver avoided his gaze - completely missing the way he licked at the corner of his mouth. He laid back and let Oliver work him out of his pants.

"Is this okay?" Darkholme asked as he groped over Oliver's butt. Stroking up his thigh and over the curve slowly before going back down.

"Mm-hmm." Oliver agreed before he took Darkholme in his mouth. The sudden sensation of warm wetness made Darkholme squeeze him.

"Oh…" He moaned as he put his head back. "You won't kiss me but that you'll put your mouth on?" Oliver pulled all the way off of him with a loud smack and quickly pumped him in his hand.

"Want me to stop?"

"Hell no." Darkholme growled. Oliver felt him flex when he started again. He knew the other man wouldn't last long. He was already bucking into Oliver's mouth. His cock pulsing in his grip. He grabbed Oliver hard and it made him whimper. "What me to finger you? You keep wagging your ass like you want it." Oliver moved his body out of his grip when he said that. Darkholme gave him a perplexed look but didn't have the wherewithal to question it. He was cumming. He put his hand on the back Oliver's head - sifted his fingers through his silky platinum hair and marveled at it's softness. Oliver pulled back and jerked him until came all over his own abdomen.

Oliver didn't let him go until he was good and done. Darkholme smiled down at him but was surprised to find Oliver looked none too pleased. He just let go of him and went to the bathroom. Darkholme watching him as he quickly washed his hands and rinsed out his mouth. When he was done he didn't even give Darkholme a second glance before he left the room. Darkholme just laid back and sighed.

Logan snorted as he woke up. Someone had come in his room. He didn't even bother to roll over and see who it was. He felt the bed shift and let out a grunt when Oliver curled up against his back. "What happened now?"

"Nothing." Oliver lied. Logan shrugged and went back to sleep.

\-----

Oliver only ventured back into his room when he was sure Darkholme was gone. Logan had an X-force mission and recruited the man to the team. Wade was also with them - yet another man Oliver was actively avoiding to keep bad thoughts at bay. He and Wade never got to talk again before he went to limbo for three months. He was grateful Wade's life as Deadpool was keeping him too busy to give him a second thought. Oliver went into his room and immediately did an about face. The entire space smelled like Kurt he couldn't trap himself in that all day so he went to help Hank in the lab instead.

After a particularly long day Hank chased him out of his space. Apparently Oliver was incessantly chatty when he was repressing things. He thought about sleeping in Logan's room but the comfort that brought him wouldn't be the same without him actually there. So he went to his room, fully intent on changing the sheets and opening a window to air it out but as soon as he was on the other side of the door he dove into bed. Oliver didn't know what came over him. He buried his face in the pillow Darkholme had been sleeping on and inhaled deeply. He immediately felt like he was high. Kurt's scent was all over the sheets - Oliver rolled around until he was saturated in it. Oliver turned on to his stomach and slid his hand into his compression tights.

He was so hard it hurt. He lifted his hips and let his tail swing up and arch over. The pillow muffled his moans and he was was able to inhale more of that wonderful familiar smell. He closed his eyes as he used his free hand to tease his hole. He imagined Kurt behind him - gently holding him in place with a single hand on his hip as the other prepared him. "Mmph." He'd chuckle, comment on Oliver's eagerness and call him something sweet in German before he started rubbing his cock between his cheeks. "Qui… oh babe." He was so close already so he moved faster. Jerking off quickly as he pushed his fingers deeper. "Merde!"

"Whoa!"

"Ah!" Oliver concentration was shattered when he heard Wade's voice. He hadn't heard him come in the room but when he looked up he was already shutting the door. He didn't seem embarrassed by the fact he intruded on Oliver's private moment. In fact he was chuckling. "Wade!"

"Guess I should have knocked."

"Get out." Oliver sighed as he hid his face in the pillow. Wade made a disappointed noise.

"Do I have to?"

"You wanna watch?" Oliver asked. It was meant to be sarcastic but Wade perked up at the question and Oliver could tell he was excited. "Why?"

"Why? You've seen yourself in a mirror right?" He asked. "I came here to have an awkward conversation with you but this, this is so much better." Oliver huffed - his balls were starting to ache. He needed Wade to leave or stop talking. "You wanna talk or you wanna get off?"

"… You can not talk or touch me." Oliver gave in. Wade locked the door quickly and moved out of his line of sight - presumably to get a better view from behind. He miraculously kept quiet and Oliver started up again slowly - building momentum until he was back up to where he was before he was interrupted. He completely forgot Wade was even there he was so quiet. He bit into the pillow when he reached the edge of orgasm. He hadn't come in nearly a year. His sex drive had ceased to exist. He hadn't wanted anyone or anything for so long but now he was so desperate for it. When he finally came it made him shudder and mewl. For a few wonderful minutes he forgot about how alone he felt or even that he was being watched. It was paradise.

After a few minutes he pushed himself up and headed for the bathroom to get clean. He stopped short when he spotted Wade at his desk. He didn't really feel ashamed that he had masturbated in front of the other man. It was a little odd how giddy Wade seemed about it. But his entire relationship with the man had been odd. "You can talk now if you want."

"That was beautiful." Wade said. Oliver had never heard anyone being so honest in his life.

"Do you want me?" Oliver asked.

"Not in the way you think. You should know by now that I'm an abnormal man. Or at least abnormal by society standards. I think I'm perfectly normal." Wade explained. Oliver couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Yes perfectly normal to watch someone half your age 'self gratify'."

"I'm not forty. Anyway you were the one spanking it." Wade countered. "Don't ask me to explain it but I'm perfectly satisfied just watching you. I don't need to touch you. I don't need to 'get off' either. I'm not sure if you understand but I get it if you tell me to not come back." Oliver stared at him for a moment - mulling over the relationship Wade was proposing.

"Alright."

\-----

"You stink." Oliver pointed out as he watched Logan straightened his tie. "You're nervous. I've never seen you nervous… stop it."

"Can't help it, kiddo. Today we get our first inspection and if we fail we gotta send all these kids home - most of them don't have homes to return to. Which means they end up on the street or back in Utopia as Scott's child soldiers." Logan said.

"Instead of a school why not declare us an orphanage?" Oliver asked. Logan stopped for a moment.

"Because I didn't think of that." Logan said. "Where was that idea three months ago?"

"Oh it was being killed by Absinth and depression." Oliver said before he fixed Logan's tie for him. Without missing a beat he began to scent-mark his face like he always did. Rubbing their cheeks together and his neck against Logan's shoulders. As soon as he started doing the familiar exchange Logan began to smell better.

"How do you feel today? Less shitty? Ready to mold young minds?" Logan asked.

"Hell no." Oliver scoffed. "I came in here to 'Irish up' my coffee." He moved to Logan's stash and grabbed a bottle before he poured a generous amount in his mug.

"Be sure to add some coffee to that." Logan sarcastically. "Get to your class. They'll be here any minute." Oliver went on his way while drinking from his mug. He was a bit miffed Logan still had him teaching the 'History of Calamity' class but he insisted the students still needed to know the unfiltered history of the X-men.

By the time Logan rolled around with the members from the school board Oliver was in the middle of answering a question. "… Yes, you're going to die." Oliver said. "Well either you or everyone you care for - leaving you alone in a miserable hellscape of never ending misery. Oh and the love of your life - that person you think will be with you forever… yeah they're gonna die right when you start getting comfortable with your kinks. It'll be great and then they're gonna die saving some little bitch from the future." Oliver said. "But wait that's another problem isn't it? The future? Or alternate dimensions. Yes, your favorite people still exist in other timelines but they're assholes. They bebop around here smelling good and being handsome and just give you a big ol' middle finger when you try to be their friend. So yes, Quentin you're right - this place sucks."

"Mr. Croix?" Logan got his attention and he walked over. "This is Oliver Croix our resident 'Life Skills' and 'French' instructor. He's also Hank McCoy's lab assistant and is a certified surgeon. He's studied under Dr. Stephen Strange." They took note of his attire - compression tights and an untucked button down white shirt. The man lifted an eyebrow at the collar around his neck and the gold earring and cuff on his long ears. The woman jumped when he swiped his tail back and forth quickly.

"Strange? Didn't he break his hands and go crazy and join a cult?" The woman asked.

"He's a Sorcerer Supreme." Oliver corrected her. They just stared at him. "It's pretty much the most powerful mystic in our dimension."

"And you believe in that stuff?" The man asked.

"Kind of hard not to when my future self all but told me I become one too." Oliver shrugged before he want back to his class. Around mid day there was an attack on the school and all hell broke loose. Oliver was nearly eaten by the front yard and was chased down by a Wendigo somehow able to exist outside of Canada. Just when it was about to slice him in two Oliver felt something grab him and suddenly he was on the roof - over looking where he used to be standing. "Darkholme?" When he turned to look he almost couldn't believe his eyes. Instead of Kurt's surly doppleganger there was small version of him hanging on to Oliver's arm. He just stared at the thing and it blinked at him before he smiled.

"Bamf!" It chirped and Oliver could feel his hair stand on end.

\-----

"Hank what the hell are these things?" Oliver asked. Hank tried not to laugh at the look on his face. Oliver was in complete shock. There was a large group of the little creatures gathered at Oliver's feet - eagerly watching him.

"Bamfs." Hank answered. "They come from another dimension."

"Of course they do." Oliver said sarcastically. "Why do they look like little naked Kurt babies?"

"He must've imprinted on these at some point. Apparently there's been a pocket dimension in the basement closet." Hank said. "I managed to get that door sealed but they're able to teleport where ever another Bamf has been so we might get a few more."

"What do they want?" Oliver asked.

"Whiskey!" One chirped. As soon as he did the others eagerly cheered the suggestion.

"I'm sure I don't know what they want but they seem to be fond of you don't they?" Hank asked.

"Great."

\-----

Oliver got used to the Bamfs just like he got used to Darkholme. But he was still jumpy around the man. They each had personalities of their own and Oliver started naming them. Whiskey of course got his name because it was the only word he knew - he didn't even say 'bamf' anymore like the others. There was also Pacha, the sweet one. Ahab he got his name from Hank after he ate a copy of Moby Dick. Chuckles - Logan's favorite smiling Bamf. Pickles, young Bobby had named him that for what ever reason. Turner and Hooch two inseparable bamfs that tracked people by sniffing the ground. Marigold who had the biggest, brightest golden eyes. And Bilbo who was hairier than the others.

Oliver's favorite bamf had been one that was smaller than the others. And on more than one occasion Oliver had witnessed him sucking his thumb. Oliver dubbed him 'Baby' and the bamf quickly learned how to say his name. He started taking on some of Oliver's characteristics - he hissed and purred and loved it when Oliver scent-marked him by rubbing their cheeks together.

When ever they were around they kept Darkholme away with their chittering. But they traveled around the school on a whim at a time, there were a few hours out of the day that they couldn't be near him. Even Baby would wonder away sometimes and Darkholme never missed the opportunity to needle him.

"Why are you being so weird? Is it because you jerked me off?" Oliver glared at him. He chose a training sim to blurt that out in front of everyone. "You did a good job, don't be ashamed of that." Oliver back handed him and the team stopped to look at them. "Your little 'love taps' are sweet. I'm getting all warm and fuzzy - that's why you like me right—

"Shut up."

"I'm giving you a compliment." Darkholme shrugged.

"Leave him alone." Deadpool said in an exasperated tone.

"You're actually annoyed by someone else? Color me shocked." Darkholme said as he rolled his eyes. "Y'know I was trying to figure you out the other day. How you can get seemingly straight guys to switch teams and I realized it's your hands." Oliver moved to smack him again but Darkholme caught his wrist. "See, your fingers are all slender and soft - like a woman. All I had to do was 'close my eyes and think of Linda'—" He wasn't expecting Oliver to clock him. He stumbled back and touched his nose to see if it was bleeding. "Now that's a punch. Good job little Sabertooth."

"Nightcrawler!" Logan barked at him to shut him up but he was too late. When he turned to Oliver to reassured him he was already gone - the simulation shutting down because of his emergency departure. "If I find him under his bed later I will gut you myself." He warned. Darkholme just shrugged.

"Should be easy to find - I'll be in his bed, waiting for you both to blow me."

"What's your problem, man?" Deadpool asked as he glared at Darkholme.

"Everyone I love is dead and right at this moment you are talking to me." Darkholme answered. Logan looked at Deadpool - it was odd to see him truly angry. He usually hid his emotions behind a wall of jokes and violent acts. He did look like he wanted to take Darkholme's head off. "He's a baby - he can't hack it with us." He finally justified his reason for mocking Oliver.

"Don't take his 'running off' as 'running away'." Logan said. "He's been suppressing the skills he needs to join this team for a long time. If this were two years ago he'd have killed you without a second thought."

"He's lost his edge." Darkholme said. "Let him go back to his stuffed animals and chemistry set." Deadpool pulled one of his swords and Logan held him back as Darkholme left the room. Betsy followed soon after - rolling her eyes when another day of training was cut short by Kurt and Oliver's inability to get along.

"He's a dick—"

"Are you fooling around with Oliver?" Logan asked. Before he got his answer Logan lifted Wade's mask and sniffed around his mouth.

"You do that too? Still cute. To answer your question we have… an accordance." Wade said - unsure of how describe his relationship with Oliver. Wade knew if he had a child he wouldn't want to hear about the sex-capades they had with scuzzy mercenaries. "Look, Oli is a sweetheart. I just can't stand the way Dicky-Mc-Blueballs treats him. Oliver loves that man's face and he says the most hurtful crap to him just because he knows it'll shatter him. You think Oliver deserves that shit?"

"No."

"Then let me feed that blue freak his own tail." Wade insisted as he brandished his sword again.

"He doesn't deserve it but dealing with the shit Darkholme says to him will toughen him up. He needs to be able to let go of his love for Kurt - make the distinction between the two of them. It's tough but in the long run he'll be better for it. So for now I have to sit back and watch that asshole torment my boy."

Logan would never say he was proud of Oliver - for being able to turn himself around and keep from killing. Oliver knew he wasn't cut out to be in X-force but Logan had convinced him to try it. He was a quick, stealthy fighter - Betsy was the only one of the team that didn't enter a room like a mad bull. He was a hell of a tracker. He knew weapons, he was precognitive, his mental shields were up to par. But his heart wasn't in it. That had been one of the things Logan warned him about. Oliver had gone through so much but he still had a big heart and it was easy to manipulate his feelings. Especially if said manipulator was an older man - despite how much Oliver denied it. He rebelled against his father's teachings and refused to kill and that was what separated him from them.

Oliver looked up when a patch of marijuana suddenly sprang up in front of him. He had been pacing around his favorite tree - one the Krakoa had grown just for him to claw at and climb when he was feeling anxious. He smiled - having a sentient yard had it's perks. He patted the ground before he plucked a few leaves. "Get rid of the rest so the students don't see it." He advised. The rest of the plant slipped back into the ground and Oliver heard the beast grumble. He climbed up to his stash of rolling papers in a hollow part of the tree. He quickly rolled a blunt and lit it. After a few puff it made him forget about Darkholme's hurtful words. The man was in pain, it caused him to lash out. Oliver understood that all too well.

—


	18. Chapter 18

Daken had smelled it on Logan during their last encounter. A scent that wasn't his. It was sweet and flowery - like a sweet pea. That's what Daken designated this mystery lover in his head. Sweet Pea. She was probably yet another in a long line of girlfriends - undoubtedly normal with some basic job that somehow landed her in league with Logan. Poor girl - given his track record she was going to end up dead. Daken just might do it himself if he was bored enough.

It wasn't hard to find Logan's new school. There were new mutants popping up everyday but there were still so few mutant schools. Even less named after one of Logan's ill-fated flings. Daken tried not to roll his eyes. Somewhere in his head he knew Logan's neglect wasn't his fault - he had no idea Daken survived his mother's murder but now that he knew he existed he had yet to extend an invitation to join his institution.

In all honesty he'd only attend long enough to turn all the little freaks against their benevolent leader. Upon seeing the place Daken knew it was going to be a lot harder than just tossing a molotov through a window and skipping away. It was massive. But he was pleased to find out Logan's new girl lived there. Her scent was all over the place - but the flowers that her scent emulated were everywhere. He took up perch in a tree and watched the yard. He thought he had imagined it rumbling and moving. They must've had some kind of sensor in the ground—

"What are you doing?" He nearly fell when he heard someone above him. He looked up and spotted a pair of blue eyes watching him from a few branches up.

"Probably the same thing as you." He answered as he tried to get a better look at his company. It was a boy, Daken picked up a distinctly male scent. But the smell of those damn flowers was throwing him off.

"I doubt that. Tell me who you are now or 'Baby' will teleport you into freeway traffic." He threatened.

"Baby?" Daken asked. A second later he sported the little blue creature on the other side of the tree trunk from him. It glared at him. "What's your name?"

"Look. You're trespassing at my house in, my tree. So give me your name or become best friends with the I-20 North." He threatened.

"Daken." He answered. The boy came out of his hiding spot to get a better look at him. Daken took in his unique appearance and smiled - he was a mutant.

"I thought you smelled familiar. You're Logan's son... well one of them. All of you tend to smell like pine." He said as he extended his hand towards his strange blue pet. It crawled to him and took up perch on his shoulder.

"Are you one of his kids?"

"Not biologically. But with all the ones he does have you wouldn't think he'd adopt another. Especially the kid of one of his enemies." He answered as he jumped down to the branch Daken was on. His eyes widened when the smell of the sweet pea flowers radiated off the boy. Maybe it was because the smell had been deluded by Logan's own musk but Daken had not realized it was male. Logan's new 'girlfriend' was actually a boy. And boy or not he didn't seem like Logan's type. He picked up on something else as he looked him up and down.

"You're Sabertooth's boy." He said. He had been prying into files on a classified S.H.I.E.L.D. database and there had been an old picture of him in Victor's file.

"Oliver." He introduced himself. "My face is up here." He snapped his fingers to get Daken's attention.

"Yeah I know but you have a tail." Daken informed him like he didn't know. "So… are you gonna tell anyone I was here."

"Probably not." Oliver said as he took his blue pet in his hands. "Cause you're not here. Baby, the North bound carpool lane, please."

"Baby!" It squeaked before it jumped on Daken.

"Wai—" They disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Two seconds later Baby came back without Daken and landed in Oliver's arms with a wide grin on his face.

\-----

Bonding with Oliver was a very long, very delicate process. But Daken persisted. He just couldn't shake his curiosity about him. Daken recognized something in him - something he had seen in himself. Feelings of abandonment. Violent tendencies. Shitty fathers. Dead mothers. A love of cheesecake and weed. But no matter how much time he spent trying to crack him Oliver resisted letting him in. Even with a little pheromone push Oliver still showed no interest in him. He wasn't easy to manipulate and that just excited Daken all the more. "Something else happened to you. Something other than your dad smacking you around."

"You writing a book?" Oliver asked sarcastically.

"Who's K.W.?" Daken answered his question with another question. It wasn't hard to see the pendant dangling from Oliver's collar. "Someone 'claimed' you. But a master wouldn't 'love' you. Were they your first?"

"I think I'll send you to Mount Everest today." Oliver said. "With no passport and no money it'll take you weeks to get back here." He seemingly ignored Daken's close attention as he slowly turned the page in the large, leather book he was reading. Daken knew Oliver was formidable despite what Sabertooth had told him. His information on his son was outdated. He could fight, quick and merciless. He knew magic. And his little teleporting pet could take him anywhere within it's power. And it wasn't the only one. Somedays there was a whole gang of the little blue gremlins hanging around Oliver. Daken understood why Logan put him in charge of security while he was away from the school.

"Why are you resisting me? Is it because of the person that gave you that collar?" Daken asked as he poked Baby in the face. The little cherub jumped away and hissed at him. Daken noticed as the weeks went by that the thing was starting to look like Oliver and adopt his mannerism. It had freckles and a few blond hairs sprouting in it's dark curls. Daken gasped like he came to a great realization. "You loved them! You loved K.W. - what happened to them? Is it why you're always alone? They're dead aren't they?"

"Why are you here? Aren't you bored?"

"I'm here for you." Daken said as he stroked his hand down Oliver's arm. Baby let out a low growl until Oliver calmed him down with a pet on the head. "Damn you're soft… it makes me hard—

"Did my dad send you? Did he think I'd fall for some swaggering fuck-boy and lure me into some trap. Takes more than nice smelling pretty boys to get me."

"You think I'm pretty? Wait, why do you think he sent me?"

"Because my father knows where ever I go, Logan will follow - to 'save' me. What he doesn't know is that I don't need saving. He taught me to kill - I learned how to evade, how to cast spells, how to form real alliances. People actually love me and for some reason that really pisses Victor off. You reek of my father… are you fuckinghim? Is that why you're doing his bitch work?"

"Damn…" Daken whistled. "You're a mean little cunt aren't you?"

"Sure am. Good bye, Daken." Oliver said. Daken jumped back thinking he was going to sick Baby on him but as soon as he was on his feet they felt like they fused to the ground. "Transio-vitae!" Oliver waved his hand and Daken gasped as he sunk into the floor. His world went black and it felt like something hit him in the chest before he was thrust out of the darkness and into a pile of snow.

\-----

"You seem tense today." Deadpool remarked as he glanced at Oliver.

"I have my hands in your intestines - I'm trying to cut a tumor out of you without spilling your stomach acid…" Oliver said. "It's a tense operation."

"I told you you don't have to do that."

"Well I can't just leave you walking around looking like a bunch of lumps someone stuffed into a sack of shit." Oliver said bluntly. "Think of ducking the next time Omega Black comes at you."

"Noted." Deadpool said as he glanced down. It was actually fascinating watching Oliver operate on him. There was something so incredibly intimate about the feel of his hands in his guts. He felt all warm and fuzzy knowing Oliver cared enough to help him.

"Your heart is pumping a little fast - you okay?" Oliver asked. He could actually see the organ beating in his ribcage. He took Deadpool's mask off to get a look at his eyes. His pupils were fixed.

"Kind of tingly. Do I have a boner?" Wade asked before his eyes rolled back in his head. They both looked at the monitor when it beeped.

"His B.P. is nose diving." Hank said absently. He was only monitoring the surgery. Deadpool was actually great practice for Oliver. Even better than a medical cadaver which could be misleading because there was no blood flow. Deadpool was able to be cut open and dissected all while awake. It was a little unsettling - especially since Oliver and Wade exchanged innuendo and banter the whole time. "Push oxygen."

"Got it." Oliver said as he placed the oxygen cone over his face until he stabilized.

"Did I stroke out?" Wade asked as he opened his eyes.

"Yeah a little." Oliver said and patted his forehead before going back to the surgery.

"How many tumors are you up to?"

"This is the last one. How do you feel?" Oliver asked.

"Better. Hungry." Wade answered. "Wanna get tacos after this?"

"Sure."

Hank tried not to shake his head at them. He knew he had his awkward moments where people questioned his actions but Oliver's relationship with Wade was one of the most bizarre he had ever seen. Oliver confided in him that they weren't actually having sex - Wade just watched him. Hank had witnessed this when he came upon Oliver taking a nap in one of the dens. Wade was just sitting across from him - watching him like Oliver was a highly entertaining soap opera. Hank just backed away slowly.

The things that constituted as a healthy relationship were baffling. But ever since Kurt died Oliver had been depressed - Wade got him to smile, got him out of the school, got Oliver to show an interest in life again. When they weren't together they were texting each other. Hank cared for Oliver but there was a generation gap and language barrier that kept him from being the kind of friend he needed. Wade spoke French, he understood pain - the mercenary was just what Oliver needed. Hank just hoped Oliver wouldn't be dragged into the dirty underground black ops team Wade was a member of. He hoped Logan would stop insisting Oliver try out for it. He hoped that the other dimensional man that resembled Oliver's ex-lover didn't drive him to something worse with his nihilistic cruelty. Hank hoped for a lot of things.

\-----

Oliver was wary when Daken invited him to L.A. The man had set fire to Madripoor. He kept texting him about taking over as kingpin - the island wasn't enough. Oliver hated to admit he was intrigued by him - he was a glimpse of what Logan would be like if he were evil. Vain, arrogant, flippant… powerful… gorgeous. Oliver rolled his eyes at himself. He knew Daken had been dosing him with his pheromones. Over the course of three months - every time he came to visit Oliver he'd drop loads of sweet smelling scents that told Oliver to trust him, to obey him, that Oliver should love him. They were working. The man was a murdering psychopath - not unlike Wade… Oliver wondered why such people were attracted to him.

Jean-Paul had been conceited, thought he was God's gift. Same with Dr. Strange - even with ruined, trembling hands he still thought he was the greatest. His father thought he had done a fantastic job raising him. That Oliver was just an ungrateful brat. Even Logan had his moments of hubris. Wade's arrogance was actually a mask for his pain but even before the experiments, even before the cancer he had been cavalier. And then there was Kurt - the one man who deserved his unconditional love and devotion. He had been the first to die. That made Oliver angry in so many ways. He wanted to destroy things and make the world pay for taking the love of his life. But Logan had told him to behave while he was away with X-force. Two seconds later he got the text from Daken insisting he "cum and play" in L.A. How could he say no when he sent a private jet.

Oliver smiled as he disembarked - it had been thirty degrees and raining in New York, California was sunny and seventy five. The pilot let down the steps and Oliver saw Daken standing there in front of a Hummer limousine with a sign that said 'Ototo' in his hand. Oliver didn't know much Japanese but he knew that word meant 'Little Brother'. The flight staff were watching them but Oliver didn't care. "Hello Daken."

"Sweet pea." Daken grinned wide. "Do you have a kiss for your big brother?" Oliver got hit with another wave of pheromones. They saturated the primal part of his brain but he resisted the urge to wrap himself around Daken and devour his mouth.

"Are you kidding? You reek of another man." Oliver scoffed.

"Jealous?"

"Yes." Oliver answered truthfully. "Did you bring me here to murder him?"

"No murder… not yet." Daken clarified. "Right now I need that big gorgeous brain of yours."

"Well I brought my mobile lab like you asked." He looked over when one of the flight attendants set his suit cases down beside them. She looked at them and they stared right back like there was nothing out of the ordinary about a cat-boy talking to some scary dude with a mohawk.

"Where's Baby?" Daken asked. Oliver was impressed he remembered the name of his Bamf.

"At home. I taught him sign language and he's teaching the other bamfs."

"Congratulations, you trained a rat - I hope you're smart enough to be of use to me."

Oliver ignored his jeers. They checked into his hotel suite and set up his lab so he could reverse engineer the pills Daken gave him. He tried to ignore the other man as he worked. When Wade watched him it was like he was barely there. Daken's presence was all consuming - it overfilled the room. His eyes burned into Oliver's back and every so often he'd make an impressed grunt as if to say he liked the way Oliver moved. He was relieved when Daken got a call and had to leave. Oliver managed to get a lot of work done on the pills without his scent clouding his head.

He returned hours later - that 'other' man's smell clinging to his skin. Cologne was masking half of it - Oliver thought he picked up something odd from his stink but as soon as he turned from his microscope Daken pulled his shirt off. He could see Oliver's ears twitch and his nose crinkle as he filled the hotel room with a huge dose of pheromones. He was riding high from his conquest, confident, strong and impressive. Pure sex. They were scents that told Oliver to act on his jealously, let go, take what he wanted, kill his competition and mate. Mate like crazy with this Alpha male. Daken just went to the bathroom to take a shower. Oliver gripped the table to keep from following him.

"I'm surprised you didn't join me." Daken commented afterwards. The other man's scent was gone and Daken natural smell was even better than what he exuded in his pheromones. Oliver kept his eyes on his notes. "You're tense, come on - lets take a dose, have a little fun."

"Didn't you tell me you were addicted to this stuff? How if that fun?" Oliver asked as he looked at the pills in the tray next to him. He knew what it was like to not be able to quit - his cigarette cravings hit him like a truck when he went too long without one but they didn't make him crazy. Daken grabbed a few and Oliver made the mistake of turning to look at him. It was then he realized Daken hadn't gotten dressed after his shower - he hadn't even dried off. He was a feast for the eyes if nothing else. Sculpted, tatted up, smooth skin sex God. Dripping wet, his mohawk sticking to one side of his head. Slanted, icey eyes and full lips.

"You've been resisting me this long, you have an iron will, you'll kick it. I know you're curious. They enhance sex to a God-tier degree." He goaded him. Oliver didn't really give it a second thought. He swallowed one and Daken knocked back the other two. "Alright, ten minutes to lift off." He smiled wide.

Oliver briefly considered sticking his finger down his throat to keep from absorbing it. This wasn't what he was there for. He promised Logan he would be good. He lit a cigarette to calm his nerves. Placated his trouble mind by telling himself this was in the name of science. He wondered how much drugs Hank had done just for 'research'. How many dangerous cocktails of serums he dosed himself with over the years. Dr. Strange and Tony Stark both knew way too much about cocaine. Oliver looked back as Daken dropped to his knees behind him. He just smacked Daken in the face with his tail in an attempt to shoo him away. He was already feeling something - or maybe it was Daken's residual pheromones. His tail had a color changing light trail lagging behind it.

He couldn't help but yelp as Daken pressed his face between his cheeks and proceeded to 'motorboat' his ass through his compression tights. "What are you doing?" Oliver asked as he pushed him back. The man had been trying to get into his pants for months. Oliver thought for sure he'd get bored but Daken saw his resistance as a challenge. He admired Oliver's strong will but at the same time he wanted to break it. Leave Oliver shattered and love struck once he was done. But then there was no telling when he would be 'done'.

"What am I doing? I thought that'd be obvious. Has nobody ever rimmed you before?" Daken asked like he was inquiring about the weather.

"What? No."

"Then you're in for a treat. I eat ass like it's groceries." Daken said and grinned wide. No matter how many times Oliver refused him, yelled at him, had Baby teleport him away - Daken always came back for more. Maybe he thought the abuse was funny compared to the harsh acts he was subjected to growing up. Oliver thought he had been rather lenient with Daken - his brutal childhood making him go in the other direction and not wanting to hurt others. Daken wanted to hurt him. Oliver could see it in his eyes and feel it in his strong grip. Logan had sired yet another vicious little bastard. With that in mind Oliver decided he was going to make Daken his bitch. No way was he falling for his bull shit. Although he did find himself pushing back when Daken nipped at his cheeks.

"Ah!" Oliver gasped when Daken suddenly smacked his ass. It sounded off in the room and Daken hooted afterwards.

"Your ass has perfect pitch." He said before he did it again. Oliver whipped around and grabbed his throat. Daken just smirked. Oliver kept squeezing, even when his cellphone rang.

"Shit." He picked it up while keeping Daken in his grip. "Hello... oh hey Remy. How'd you get my number? Oh really? Well yeah." He smirked seeing Daken was starting to turn blue. "No actually I'm in LA for the weekend... drugs and hookers, what else?" Daken heard the man on the other end laugh. Who the hell was he talking to? He made a mental note to find out who it was and skin him. He settled for the outraged look Oliver gave him when he started jerking off. "Okay... at this number? Okay I'll save it. Ok, bye." Daken's eyes rolled back and Oliver finally let him go. He fell back on the floor and coughed before he gasped for air.

"Why...Why'd you stop?" He asked as he grabbed himself. Oliver's eyes darted to his erection before snapping back to his face. He tried to shake the effects of the drugs but at the moment he was being bombarded with Daken's scent suggestions. "I was almost there."

"I stopped because I wouldn't enjoy lugging your corpse out of here." Oliver quipped. "Now get up." Daken did as he was told and pulled himself off the floor. Despite his racing heart he felt incredible. His vision distorted in the best way - all the colors in the room became neon bright as the drugs kicked in. His senses were suddenly hyper sensitized - everything there was to Oliver was everywhere.

The smell of sweat peas and soft furr. Coconut shampoo and the cheeseburger he ate an hour ago. The blood pumping beneath his skin. Warm skin so clean and untouched just waiting for him to sink his teeth in. Which he did, not very hard but enough to make Oliver yelp and look over he shoulder at him. Daken groped his hands up his thighs, roughly gripping. Oliver was grinning at him, sharp white teeth and sparkling blue eyes - Daken suddenly wanted Oliver to bite him. He tried to stay calm - there would be time for that. He ripped Oliver's pants off of him. Daken really didn't mean to but he pulled and the fabric came apart in his grip.

Oliver was shaking. It had been a while since he got high but the Heat pills were unlike anything he had ever experienced. He tried to remember his notes - the compounds he had discovered in it but his head was swimming. The room went on tilt as Daken spread him open and dove in. His tongue was so long and slippery. And he wasn't shy about dragging it all over and shoving it inside. His movements modified by the drugs. Then there was the way he growled about having his face pressed into Oliver's ass. There was no gentle teasing or exploratory strokes. He eagerly ate Oliver out, smacking his lips and breathing hard through his nose.

Oliver leaned over the table moaned. It felt incredible. Nobody had touched him there since Kurt died. His nerves were on fire. His palms and the soles of his feet began to sweat. He could feel his nipples brushing the inside of his shirt. He looked over his shoulder and Daken pulled back with a big grin on his face. "Your ass tastes like honey butter."

"Oh yeah?" Oliver asked. He watched as Daken sucked his middle and ring finger. He then pressed them inside and Oliver dug his claws into the table to keep from collapsing. The ground fell out from underneath his feet. He put his head to the surface of the table in an attempt to stop the room from spinning. "Ahh!" He screamed when Daken suddenly dragged him back and flung him on to the bed. He pulled off what remained of his tights and his shirt.

"I wonder what the rest of you tastes like."

\-----


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: This chapter goes way off the rails. I read Daken: Dark Wolverine and that little creep is in my head now so yeah - enjoy some creepy Daken dirty talk.

\-----

Daken marveled at how flexible Oliver was. He brought Oliver to his mouth again - his legs spread over his head so he could continued licking him. He kept it up so long it felt like a tease now. Oliver felt his thick saliva dripping down his back and keened. Daken wanted him to beg for it. Oliver wanted to beg for it too. He knew it wouldn't take much to drive him forward. "Daken…" The way he sighed his name made Daken look at him sharply. Oliver used a tone he had only previously used to sweet talk Kurt. The heat was messing with his head. "Daken… fuck me." Oliver felt him shudder at those words.

"Is that what you want? You want big brother to fuck you, Ototo?" He asked as he brought Oliver's legs down. The angle was a little odd but Daken kept his legs folded beneath him and he guided Oliver down to his his erection.

"Yes…" Oliver really did want him. He could feel the head of his cock right against his hole. Daken held him there until Oliver was writhing in anticipation.

"Do you want me to go slow?"

"No." Oliver answered truthfully. He wanted it hard and fast and if Daken asked him any more questions he would put the man on his back and grind on him until broke his hip. Right now he didn't know the meaning of the word patience. Daken's pheromones and the Heat were making him want instant gratification. He screamed when Daken slid into him. It felt so good. He was hot and hard and he hit along all the right places as he jammed his cock inside Oliver. "Yes! Oh my God!"

"Easy you tight little nympho - you squeeze me any harder I'm gonna need the jaws of life to get my dick back." Daken said as he easily lifted Oliver's hips up and down. "Oh shit that's good…" His senses were way past overload. Every noise Oliver made pinged around inside his head. His heat was all consuming, his heart was hammering in his chest, the heady smell of sex and sweat. The taste of Oliver was still on his tongue. His skin felt brand new - over sensitized and tingling. He looked down and he was drooling over the sight of his cock disappearing inside Oliver. When he tipped his head back he couldn't help the string of obscenities that left his mouth. His own voice sounded desperate in his ears. He jumped when something slithered against his side. He looked at Oliver's tail like he forgot it was there before he grabbed it.

"Ahh! Don't!" He pleaded. "It's too sensitive - that doesn't feel good." Daken eyed him for a moment before he brought the tip up to his nose.

"Don't worry, sweet pea." Daken said before he let it go. He grabbed Oliver's arms and pulled him up as he eased on to his back. Oliver shuddered as he sunk in deep. "Oh that feels good doesn't it?"

"Yes… yes right there." Oliver moaned. He felt so full. The pleasure shot up his back and exploded into every nerve. He dug his nails into Daken's chest but instead of wincing Daken just smiled wide.

"I love that! Scratch me hard." Oliver did as he was told and raked his nails down Daken's arms. "Fuck!" He suddenly bit Oliver on the neck.

"Oh I'm gonna cum…" Oliver whimpered. Daken was landing right on his spot and his erection was rubbing right into his navel. Oliver looked at him when Daken spoke. He wasn't speaking English. Oliver always thought Japanese was such a 'clean cut' language but the way Daken growled it at him sounded so dirty. "I don't understand."

"Ku-k-kuso yaro…" He sighed before he smacked Oliver's ass. He yelped and clung to Daken. "I said tell me you love it." He held the back of Oliver's neck as he licked his ear.

"I love it." Oliver moaned obediently. Daken ran his tongue along his jaw as he pressed Oliver down harder.

"Tell me how much you love it when your big brother fucks you."

"I love it… mon dieu… I love it when big brother fucks me."

"You're so sweet." Daken chuckled before he grabbed the back of Oliver's hair. He yanked his head back so he could bite him again. He felt Oliver constrict around him and knew he was cumming. He felt it against his stomach and it made his eyes roll back. The Heat, the pain of Oliver tearing into him with his claws, how good it felt to be inside him - Daken was cumming harder than he could ever recall. And it made an odd sound squeak out of his mouth as he let loose inside Oliver. Daken had lived his life in excess - nothing had ever been enough but having sex with Oliver while high on Heat was way too much. He blacked out.

\-----

"I feel like all my organs had been replaced with shards of glass." Oliver said as he avoided looking at his own reflection in his laptop screen. He had been recording his entire experience with Heat - except the actual drug fueled night of sex with Daken. He thought of keeping a video journal of everything when he was coming down the next morning. After all his head was still scrambled, he could barely read or write or keep still. He was over come with a vicious bout of the shakes just after Daken left him. Presumable to go get more drugs. He sent his findings to Hank just incase something happened to him or the data before he could get back to New York.

It wasn't until around mid day that he started feeling the full force of withdrawal. Daken said it hit him hard just minutes after waking up but Oliver wasn't ingesting nearly as much as him. He had seen the man take as many as five at a time. "What ever this stuff is it's crazy addictive. I can't eat - every time I try I dry heave. I can't sleep it off, laying down makes my head feel like it might explode. The only position I am remotely comfortable in is up-right with my legs drawn into my chest. Which leads me to believe this drug is attacking my spinal cord and nervous system. To it - I could barely see this morning because I passed out with my eyes open. This drug seems to hinder normal regulatory body functions. I have muscle aches and cramps but I think the soreness it from… something else. Instead of just sweating it out I seem to be getting worse... I want more and there's more here but I know I can't..."

Oliver remembered fragments from last night. He was sure he and Daken had sex at least twice more but Daken had told him it was closer to five if 'oral' counted. The sheets on the bed as well as the floor in the bathroom were smeared with Daken's blood. After all the drug negated his healing factor and he insisted that Oliver claw him up. Once it wore off he healed but it still left a big damn mess. Thankfully Oliver had checked in under a fake name and credit card. He remembered being pressed into the sheets - loving the smell of their mingled scents and the coppery tang of blood. Now that he was hungover he thought it stunk. He looked over when his phone rang. It was Logan. "Hello?"

"Come home right now." He demanded.

"Oh yeah, look I know I said I wouldn't leave while you were gone but something came up. Are you back already?" Oliver asked. He looked at his computer when it alerted him to an email. "Did something happen?"

"Home now!" He yelled. Oliver's ears rang - his heightened senses had been going in and out all morning. He jumped when Chuckles and Whiskey popped up beside him. Whiskey tapped him with his tail and suddenly they were back in the lab at the school. "Wha-" Oliver stood up and doubled over. Logan and Hank stepped back as he threw up blood on the floor.

"That's not good." Hank said. Oliver blacked out.

\-----

Oliver woke to familiar smells and a low beeping sound. He felt soft hair against his cheek and inhaled to get their scent. "Kurt?"

"Baby!" The bamf squeaked when Oliver spoke. Oliver was actually happy to see his little buddy. "Baby. Baby!"

"Whiskey." He looked down and there were three other bamfs at the foot of his hospital bed. Whiskey woke up but the other two stayed asleep. He jumped over and landed on Logan who was asleep in chair next to the door.

"What?" He groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked at Oliver and blinked slowly at him. "You've been out for two days." Logan said as he got up. "What the hell happened to you?"

"A weekend with your son is what happened. I was helping him deconstruct a drug called 'Heat' and things got way, way out of hand." Oliver sighed.

"No shit." Logan said. "Hank told me that what ever you took had you in the early stages of renal failure. I assume it was the drug - it's designed to destroy your organs if you don't take more. Luckily Hank was able to reverse the damage. The notes you sent him are actually what saved your life."

"Oh good." Oliver said as he looked at the I.V. needle in the back of his hand. He turned his vitals monitor towards him so he could see the readings and check the medications Hank had put him on.

"Yes, Good. Cause I'm going to kill you myself."

"Mad that I'm partying without you?" He asked in a glib tone.

"More like 'mad you didn't tell me where you were going, or who your were working with and said person nearly killed you'. This is more than just a few blunts and a tab of xtasy, Oliver. Not to mention that damn video is all over the internet."

"What?"

"Kitty tried tracking it but it pings back to proxies all over the world... and some of them off world too. Every site we get it deleted from it pops up on two more. Not much point in trying to hunt it down - after two days everyone has seen it. Just let me know how you want to 'spin' it."

"What video?" Oliver asked. Logan retrieved Oliver's phone from the bedside table and handed it to him.

"I can't watch it again - once was enough. Turns out I do have some scruples. When you're ready to talk send Whiskey to get me." He simply said before he left the room. Oliver watched him go - truly confused. He wondered what was in the video that made him react that way. Logan was disgusted - what could possibly upset a man who had seen pretty much every gruesome act in his long life. Oliver unlocked his phone and was surprised to find he had over a thousand messages, emails and app notifications.

"What the hell?" He went back to the day he had been reeling from the Heat and opened the first one. It was from someone named Marcus Rouston. It contained a video and suggestions for Agent representation in future 'adult film' roles. He played the video and it started with just his voice - someone had caught the conversation he had with Daken about the drugs. The video came in just as they were putting the pills in their mouths. Oliver had forgotten Daken was already naked. He grinned wide after he swallowed.

"Alright, ten minutes to lift off." Oliver just turned back to his notes. He had missed the look Daken gave him before he dropped to his knees behind him. Oliver's eyes went wide when the video kept going. He didn't remember sensing anyone else in the room with them. But then again they could've been there - he had been so distracted by Daken and then the drugs obliterated his cognitive thinking. The angle of the camera moved and everything - it was right in his face, catching a perfect shot of him with Daken kneeling behind him. It had to have been some sort of nano drone - there's no way Oliver would've missed a person - even an invisible person - standing so close to him.

He tapped the screen to see how long it went on for. The thing was over an hour long! He fast forwarded - whoever the spy was they caught everything. Their incestuous dirty talk, every scratch and bite - culminating in the 'money shot' and the odd sound Daken made when he came. The picture faded out to Daken asking if he wanted more. Oliver's reply was a breathy pleading 'Yes' and to his chagrin the words on screen promised 'Part 2: coming this Christmas'.

Oliver didn't really care that someone had recorded it. What really horrified him where the comments under the video. A lot of them were from mutant haters - tearing him down about his appearance and accusing all mutants of being drug addicts and sex crazed monsters. His emails were nothing more than people he knew asking him if he knew about the video. He didn't realize the amount of friends he had acquired over the years until he was getting emails from Wiccan and Robbie Reyes asking if he was okay. Oddly enough most of the them blamed Daken for his behavior - they didn't believe Oliver could be so depraved on his own. He had been on drugs but those desires had to come from somewhere.

He was relatively back on his feet when Scott and Magneto came to the school demanding answers. "Well when two people love each other or are extremely high they put their genitals—"

"You're joking about this? Really?" Scott asked. Oliver shrugged - he wasn't in the mood for their high-horse condescension. Both of them had questionable sex lives. The only difference is it had never been caught on video and broadcast on the internet. If it had he was sure Scott would never show his face again.

"Well I know you both came here to shame me or whatever but honestly I don't feel bad and I don't regret my decisions. In fact I suggest you both take a dose of Heat and get fucked!" Oliver snapped. Hank put his hand on his shoulder and eased him back into his seat. Oliver still had to be attached to a heart monitor and IV feed until his blood pressure read outs improved. "The production values on the video are great so what's the problem here? There were at least two hundred comments of people admitting that they find mutants attractive now because of me."

"The problem I guess, is that you're a teacher and role model for young mutants and the video shows you getting high and having kinky, unprotected sex with a known criminal that happens to technically be your brother." Bobby said. They all looked at him. "Am I wrong?"

"No, I suppose not." Scott said as he lifted an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting such a response from the other man - it seemed none of them were appropriately disgusted by what Oliver did.

"It's stuff like this that sets back the mutant public image by decades." Eric clarified. "Whether you mean to or not you are representing our race in everything you do."

"You're missing the bigger problem here. Look at this drug 'Heat'. Look at the side effects it has on mutants - any mutant hater can put this junk in our drinking water and wipe us out. That's the issue here - sex with a criminal pales in comparison to what this drug can do. This guy, Rouston is spreading these drugs all over. They had MGH and alien components." He successfully changed the focus of the meeting and sat back as Hank explained the rest of what he discovered about the drug. Oliver looked over when he felt eyes on him - Logan was glaring at him and he gestured for him to meet him out in the hall. "I know I said I wasn't apologizing but... I'm sorry. I know seeing that video must've been horrible for you... you didn't watch the whole thing did you?"

"How did you meet Daken?" Logan asked, trying to keep his anger in check.

"He's been coming here." Oliver answered. "Every time you've been away he pops up, trying to get me to drop my guard. I think Sabertooth has been sending him here - either to collect me or mess with you... I don't know what. I've been trying to figure it out but between his pheromones and everything else I'm reeling here."

"He's dangerous."

"I know that, Logan." Oliver said. "In a way he's more dangerous than those drugs. I'm kicking the habit but... getting him out of my head is a lot harder. I want to trust him because he's your son - I trust you with my life. But I know most of what I feel for him isn't real. He's manipulative. He'll use me until he doesn't need me anymore and then he'll kill me - or worse he'll let me live in the smoldering ashes of my life. Just look at what he did to Tyger and Mandipoor. And I'm sure he had a hand in that video - he just didn't count on me not being ashamed of my sexuality." He looked down. "Still, I need to drop out of sight for a while."

"No, you need to stay here. If you're out there on your own it'll make it easier for him to pick you off."

"Don't worry. I have friends in high and low places. And I'll take Baby with me." Oliver said.

"Baby and Marigold." Logan added. He wanted desperately to put his foot down and tell Oliver he wasn't going anywhere. That they were going to be handcuffed together so Logan could keep him out of more trouble but he knew he couldn't. He was already stretched thin by the Avengers, X-Force and being in charge of the school. If Oliver wanted to go he was going to go. And at least now he could tell the angry parents the truth - the delinquent teacher was on sabbatical until they forgot about the video. "Actually I think I know the perfect place for you."

\-----

Logan's 'perfect place' was with another team run by the Serval Corporation. Not unlike how the school was funded by Xavier and had the X-men - this place was just fitting the bill for their own crime fighting team. It was actually what Remy had called Oliver about before his lost-weekend with Daken. And since Oliver wasn't actually an X-man he made the commute to Virginia via Baby.

Oliver had actually met Remy a few times - several run-ins while Remy was under Sinister's thrall, a few more after he had freed himself - one terrifying encounter with his 'Death' persona. But Laura vouched for him so Oliver put all that behind him. Remy's scent was as distinctive as his eyes and reminded Oliver of something beautiful. Oliver was starting to believe he had a 'type'. He shrugged it off - even Scott called Remy good looking. The man was a charmer.

The guy who ran the company - Harrison Snow - seemed ecstatic about Oliver wanting to join. He apparently loved his attitude regarding the video. So many people scrambled to make excuses for their 'dirty laundry' - like if the world knew they had sex it was just the worst thing - ever. Mr. Snow was a freak - Oliver could smell three different women on him. But he had an enterprising idea on how to spin it. "I'm not a porn star." Oliver said. "In fact there's only one person I allow to watch me."

"I'm not saying you are but we can 'Kardashian' this thing and millions will love you for it. We'll paint you as an evolved, sexually liberated mutant. You're young, you're smart. You've got that whole androgynous-gay-hipster thing going."

"I'm not a hipster. And I AM sexually liberated - I don't have to fake it." Oliver said as he lit a cigarette.

"Perfect." Snow said as he smiled. He slid an ash tray across his desk for Oliver.

"And what do you mean androgynous? This is mens shirt." Oliver said as he gestured to it. "I'm clearly a man." Harrison lifted an eyebrow - wondering if Oliver had ever seen himself in a mirror. He didn't look like the other men in his mutant world. Lithe, big eyes, trendy haircut - topped off with his fetish collar and sharp nails. And then there was his accent.

"We'll be the first to corner the market of a new genre of adult entertainment." He seemed to ignore Oliver's remarks. "Of course I'll have to create an untraceable sister company to handle all of it but I want to assure you your reputation won't suffer."

"And in exchange your company will be viewed as fair, benevolent and open minded when you trot me out on your little 'dream team'. My God, a gay, young adult that confidently wears his mutation on the outside - the public with eat that up… half of them will hate me but that's life in the public eye. Before I know it I'll be interviewing on the 'Today' show and plugging my own line of hair products." Oliver said sarcastically.

"You're smart."

"I learned from Hank McCoy - I had better be smart. You're 'hiring' me as your in-house physician." Oliver said. He noticed Snow's eyes flick down his legs and hoped the man was looked at the two bamfs chittering to each other at his feet.

"What are those?" He asked. Before Oliver could answered Gambit came in the office.

"Vous êtes ici! Longtemps pas voir, chérie!" He greeted him.

"Salute beaute!" Oliver chirped before he planted a kiss on each of Remy's cheeks.

"Baby!" He said when he teleported to Remy's shoulder. Baby rubbed his face against his cheek and purred.

"He gets more like you every day." Remy said as he gave the bamf a pet on the head. "But who 'dis one?"

"He's shy." Oliver said as he looked down at the other bamf as he clung to his leg. "He knows sign language."

"Can you speak? What your name?" Remy easily did the movements and waited for a reply. Marigold made a few gestures. "No speak. Me, Marigold." Remy reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of cat treats. "Bonjour Marigold." He offered it to Marigold but after a few sniffs the bamf turned away and climbed up Oliver's leg so he could hide behind his back. Harrison watched closely as they exchanged pleasantries in French. Remy kept inching closer - pretty soon he had his arm around Oliver's back. His hand dangerously close to Oliver's butt. Harrison wondered if Remy even realized he was flirting anymore or if it came naturally to him - like blinking or breathing. He had heard Oliver was skittish but he seemed to have no problem being in close proximity to Remy. But he also heard Oliver had a thing for older men so he wasn't that surprised.


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter takes place during All-New X-factor and Uncanny X-Force v1 #30-35. It'll make a lot more sense if you read those BUT it's not necessary.

\-----

Oliver fit in at Serval just about as much as everyone else there. He met Remy's cats, got settled into the infirmary, arrived ten minutes late to a morning meeting - which was when everyone else showed up. Harrison introduced him as their new team medic and had Lorna escort him around. They stopped midway so he could change into his uniform. "It's a little tight." Oliver said. Remy walked over and looked around the wall he was getting dressed behind.

"Need help, cher?" He asked. He got a peek of Oliver's butt right as he pulled the suit over it.

"Remy! Tiens-toi bien - no peeping!" Oliver pretended to be shy as he wiggling his tail through the hole in the back. Lorna couldn't help but notice their closeness. Watching them was like witnessing something private. Like they had a million inside jokes and secrets between them. Maybe Remy was just good with cats. Maybe it was Oliver's bad-boy fetish. "There's only one man I allow to watch me."

"God?" Remy asked confused. He spotted the cross around his neck but Oliver scoffed at his guess.

"Nah, he's talking about me." They all looked towards the elevators when Deadpool spoke. Oliver zipped up quickly and ran around to greet him.

"Wade! What a nice surprise." He squealed and he jumped up and wrapped his legs around his waist. Lorna and Pietro glanced at each other before they turned their eyes back to the odd couple.

"Logan told me you left the nest - I just had to come and see." Deadpool said. "Plus I brought you a big ol' bag of skank," He held up the bag of weed and Oliver smiled wide.

"You're the best." He took it as he jumped down.

"They already got you in their colors. Give me a turn around - lets see the whole thing." Deadpool said. Oliver spun around slowly for him.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"Like a snack." Pietro said bluntly. They all looked at him. "What? You've all seen the video - you'd have to be headless not to appreciate—"

"Stop talking." Lorna interrupted.

"I hate ta agree with him but my thoughts are decided… crasseux." Remy admitted.

"Hands to yourself, Lebeau." Deadpool said as he put his hand on one of his swords. "But speaking of your creepy boyfriends—

"He's not my boyfriend." Oliver interrupted as he smacked Deadpool in the chest playful. He let out a sigh.

"Fine. Speaking of your… 'psycho-drug-addict-sex-freak-sort-of-brother'…"

"That's… better." Oliver shrugged.

"I bring news." Deadpool blurted out. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah." Oliver said and led Wade to his bedroom when he indicated he wanted to talk to him alone. Wade informed him that Daken had died - apparently from his own healing factor because he was overdosing on Heat. Oliver had heard of Daken's bomb attacks all over New York. It turns out he said he set one at the institute before blowing himself up.

"He was high off his ass on that Heat stuff. Mr. Fantastic told him he was dying and he went on a rampage. On the plus side S.H.I.E.L.D. still has that Rouston guy and the nerds are trying to go through all his files without tripping some kind of trap on his computers. Without him the drugs are drying up but… Logan doesn't think Daken is dead. There was no body, no pieces, not even blood. But with everything in shambles it was impossible to track even if he got away."

"You think he got away… you think he's coming for me?"

"Yeah, I mean I kind of want to believe he's not that petty but—"

"Yeah we both know he's that petty." Oliver sighed.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No, Wade you have a life. You can't keep watch over me all the time on the off chance that some 'scary guy with claws' will come after me." Oliver said. "Plus I'm in a highly secure building on a team of highly skilled mutants and robots. Also you're forgetting that I've been trained to kill by Sabertooth and learned magic from Dr. Strange. Let him come. I won't live in fear."

\-----

"Wake up… please wake up." Oliver felt someone shake him and he groaned. He opened his eyes and looked around. He remembered his mission with the Serval team, meeting Georgia, losing Georgia to her real father - going on another mission to retrieve her and right when they were about to be transported back to the building something stuck him in the neck. He pulled the dart from his neck and caught sight of Lorna reaching for him as he sailed backwards out of the transport ray. Where ever he was smelled like blood and metal. Wet mold and stale air. And a boy. A very scared boy. He sat up slowly, it felt like his bones were made of cement. "Are you alright?"

"Fine I guess. Do I know you?" He asked. He studied the boys face and couldn't help but notice he looked like a young version of the mutant Apocalypse. Logan had told him about a clone they encountered a while back but Fantomex had killed it.

"My name is Evan Sabahnur." He introduced himself. "The man that brought you here - the scary one with claws - he said you knew my Uncle Cluster."

"Cluster?" Oliver tried to think as he scoped out the room. It looked like an abandoned dentists office with a operating chair in the center and wire hanging overhead where a light used to be. The only thing that looked new in the room was a huge suit of armor against the wall. "What is that?"

"They keep trying to get me to put it on. They say I'm destined for it - they killed people!" Evan said as he grabbed Oliver's arm. He suppressed the urge to yank away - the kids hands were cold and clammy. "They killed people and they want me to kill but my Uncle Cluster taught me that's wrong. They're gonna hurt me! They're gonna—"

"Evan, calm down." Oliver said as he put his hands on his shoulders. Normally he'd be panicking but something in him changed as he looked into Evan's eyes. He was on the verge of tears, scared and alone. Oliver saw himself in Evan and in that moment knew he had to be someone better. He had to be the person he wished had come to his rescue when he was a frightened child. He knew what to do - whoever came through that door he knew what to do. "Just calm down, okay? Everything is going to be okay." Despite his words Evan began to cry. There was no telling what they had done to him already. Oliver pulled him into his arms and Evan eagerly hugged him back. "I won't let them hurt you."

They were in the room for hours. Oliver listened to the door hoping to catch someone talking in the hall or pick up a scent from the crack under the door. He had Evan describe all of the people he had seen since they kidnapped him. Very mean, large blond man with fangs and claws. Another man with half his head shaved, slanted eyes and a tattoo on his arm. A fat man with glowing eyes and a fez. Another fat man with tattoos all over. A redheaded blue woman. A woman with dark short hair and tentacles. A bloody red man with bloody tentacles.

"Sabertooth, Mystique… Age of Apocalypse Blob, Omega Black… don't know the others." Oliver said as he checked the suit for anything that could help them escape. It looked like there was no way to activate it unless Evan put it on. Oliver touched his earrings and tried to call out to Dr. Strange. When that didn't work he tried Baby and Marigold. "This is bad, they had something blocking my magic." He tried to cast anything but it didn't even spark. They both jumped when the door started to unlock.

"Mr. Oliver—"

"Don't worry." He said as he rushed to Evan. "Stay behind me." Evan watched as he extended his claws. His ears flattened against his head and he tail whipped back and forth. Daken came through the door and closed it behind him.

"Hey there, Ototo." He grinned. Oliver hissed, baring his teeth. "Aww what's the matter, lover? Now I know you got the idea that I just 'hit it and quit it' but believe me I didn't want to. Those drugs had me in a bad way but I'm all good now. Back from the dead. Ready for round two… well technically six." he joked.

"Let us leave." Oliver said.

"No can do." Daken shook his head. "That boy is a high value asset to the Brotherhood. We need him."

"He's a boy like you said - what possible use could you have for him?"

"What possible use did your dad have for you? Oh wait, he didn't. That's why he abandoned you. We got a lot in common y'know." Daken said. Oliver shook his head when he got hit with a wave of pheromones. He resisted but Evan seemed to wobble a little. "What's ironic is that my shitty father took you in and now you're his prize pig."

"What do you want with me?" Oliver asked.

"Oh… I think you know." Daken purred. Oliver jumped when Evan wrapped his arms around him. His hands roaming up his chest as he pulled himself in close to Oliver's back.

"Evan! Stop it!" Oliver shrieked as he caught his wrist.

"There's something wrong with my body…" Evan said. "I feel weird. I can't stop… wanting to touch you." Oliver paled - Daken had dosed the boy with so much sexual suggestions that he was drunk on it.

"No! Evan let go of me. Fight it!" Oliver yelled as he pulled free of him. Evan grabbed his tail and Oliver's knee-jerk reaction was to strike him. He reeled back and Oliver kept his distance.

"So sweet pea are you ready to play nice?" Oliver dodged Daken's punch - if it had landed he would've broken some ribs. "Cause I don't want to hurt you but I think he might after that slap." Oliver side stepped Evan when he jumped at him. He came at him again and Oliver flipped him across the room. Evan narrowly missed colliding with Daken and bounced over the operating chair and landed hard on the floor. "That wasn't nice." When Daken turned to taunt him Oliver was already out the door. "Shit."

Oliver bolted down the hallway, following various scents to get to the exit - or at least to somewhere clear of the magic dampener so he could reach Baby or Dr. Strange. He was rounding a corner when a large hand grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"Hey there, kiddo." Sabertooth said as he easily hoisted Oliver off the ground. Oliver knew he had less than a minute of air so he clawed at Sabertooth's arm. His skin shredded but it immediately started to heal. "That's rude, young man. Use your words." Sabertooth pulled back his arm to punch him but Daken caught up and stopped him.

"Let him get some air - I'm putting out a scent he won't be able to resist." Sabertooth dropped him and Oliver gasped for air. He couldn't help but take in a huge dose Daken's pheromones. They made his head spin they were so strong. "See baby-tooth, I'm afraid I've been holding out on you. When we had our first tete-a-tete I was holding back. You only got about 10% of the love-scent - and you had been struggling to resist that much. I upped it to about 40% just now - it should be causing you physical pain to resist. If I go up to seventy - you'll be willing to hurt others for me. A hundred is total-mind-slave territory."

"F-f-fuck you." Oliver growled. Just as Daken said it felt like someone had gut punched him when he resisted the suggestion. 'You love Daken why would you say that? No, no! You don't love him… just keep it together. Shit, just give in - he smells so good.' Oliver's thoughts raced.

"Relax, sweet pea. We'll get to that. Now come with me." Daken said as he held out his hand. "Come with your 'Ani'." Oliver slipped his fingers into Daken's palm and Sabertooth let out an impressed sound.

"All my life I could never get this boy to listen." He said.

"We have a bond." Daken said as he guided Oliver down the hall to the room he had made his bedroom. He closed the door and watched as Oliver kind of wandered around. "Bet it feels good, to feel like you're in love. You even look happier."

"You don't… you don't need the pheromones."

"No?" Daken asked "You ran away from me just two minutes ago."

"I was scared. I could smell my father. He terrifies me. Can you protect me from him?" Oliver asked sweetly. "He and Logan just want to control me… if you want me to love you I will - just protect me from them." Daken stared at him for a long moment before he started to ease off his suggestions. Oliver gasped quietly when he could think again.

"Depends. Are you going to be a good boy?"

"For you? I'll be the best." Oliver assured him. Daken tilted his head to the side - he dropped the suggestions to zero and relaxed a little.

"Take off your clothes." Daken demanded. Oliver looked him in the eyes as he unzipped his Serval uniform slowly. Daken just watched him like he had never seen anyone naked before. Oliver pulled his arms free and slid the clingy fabric down his legs. There were worse things than spending a few nights with Daken. He couldn't think of any at the moment. If it meant he could come up with a better plan to get him and Evan out of their clutches he'd 'take one for the team'. They needed backup. Oliver didn't even know where they were. But it didn't look like they could just pack up and leave in a hurry if the cavalry came. He just had to wait and avoid his father - he had full confidence that Logan would find him this time. He wanted to believe his Serval team was looking for him as well.

Daken pulled his shirt off and tossed it. "Lay down." Oliver crawled on to the bed. "Wait, stop." Daken said quickly. "Stay just like that… on all fours, that's perfect. Lift your tail… beautiful."

"Thank you." Oliver smiled at him as he looked over his shoulder. "Has anyone ever wanted to be with you without the help of your pheromones?" He asked. "Am I the first?"

"I'm not sure. Ever since I was aware of them I've used them to get what I want from people." Daken answered truthfully. "Except you. The only person in this world more desperate for 'daddy's love'." Oliver glared at him as he groped over his butt. "This is the only place he never left his 'mark'. So you let other men love you here."

"Well are you going to? Or are you going to pretend you know Psychology all night?" Oliver asked. Daken smacked his ass hard and Oliver hissed. But as soon as he did it again he smoothed his hand over his buttock to sooth the sting. He bent down and ran his tongue over Oliver's hole. Light and teasing at first before he dove in. Oliver purred, there was no use resisting it or denying how good it felt. Daken may have been cruel, mentally ill and an egomaniac but he could eat. And the slippery feel of his tongue felt amazing. Oliver heard him unzipping his pants and soon Daken was sliding into him agonizingly slow.

"Y'know I saw our video. Kind of hard to miss when someone emails it right to you. I must've watched it a hundred times just to hear your voice." Daken confessed. He thrust in hard and Oliver moaned. "Yeah that's it."

Their sex was a lot less frantic without the drugs. Oliver felt like he could sense more of Daken this way. What he actually smelled like. How far he reached. The strong grip of his hands on his hips. His breathy moans and the way he keened. Oliver caught a glimpse of the person Daken could be. Unfettered by the weight of his lineage and upbringing. He was happy and it radiated off of him. It put color in his cheeks and a brightness in his blue eyes.

He pulled out and stepped out of his pants and guided Oliver further on to the bed. Daken sat back on his legs and brought Oliver down to his erection. "Oh… shit that's good." He whimpered as Daken buried his face in his neck. He latched on and pressed his teeth in until Oliver started bucking against him. Daken could feel him trembling. His voice got higher and he arched.

"That's the sweet spot ain't it?" Daken asked as he licked along his shoulder. "You keep squeezing me tighter and tighter." Oliver leaned forward on to his hands and pressed back hard as Daken thrust in.

"Yes… yes… Oh I'm cumming." Daken reached around and barely touched him before he hit his peak.

"Oh yeah… give it to me… shit, oh shit yes!" Daken tossed his head back as he came inside Oliver. He noticed Daken made that odd sound again - it was like he couldn't help it while he was cumming. He sounded so helpless. He collapsed on top of Oliver and wrapped his arms around him. Oliver tried to stay awake - he needed to come up with a plan, he was in enemy territory. But he was exhausted. He decided a nap wouldn't kill him, especially when Daken let out a soft snore in his ear.

\-----

Oliver didn't see a future with Daken. Not that he didn't want it he just knew this bliss wouldn't last. There were dark things on the horizon and the man seemed to be in league with everyone Oliver hated. And there was a chance that Daken would wake up a different person than the one he was when they went to sleep. Oliver knew he and Skinless Man were torturing Evan. He had witnessed the stunt they pulled with Fantomex's body and he wanted to rip their guts out. Daken had a lot of people in his ear right now. Sabertooth had practically called him 'son' as he manipulated him.

"He doesn't love you. He's using you." Oliver said once they were alone. Daken stopped unzipping his pants and looked at him. "I wrote the book on believing that man's lies. As soon as you do something that's not according to his plan he'll tear you down."

"But you're just looking out for my best interest?" Daken asked sarcastically. His mood taking a down swing into anger. "You've been on my side for a grand total of 24 hours. You and Mystique have a lot in common - you think just because you got sweet pussy that gives you some kind of 'in'. Fuck you." He zipped his pants back up. "You're probably just biding your time until dear ol' dad comes for you."

"He's not coming for me." Oliver said and he could see the surprise on Daken's face. "He didn't the first time - why would he now?"

"So… you're really into this? Into me?"

"I want to be, Frere." Oliver answered. "But I can't be in to this - what you guys are doing here. Stuff like this only leads to broken dreams and early graves. I don't want to rule the world. I don't want to kill anyone. What I want is to live above ground, breathe fresh air, sit in the sun and have sex with you. And I won't be able to do any of that if that kid you're tormenting destroys the world cause you turned him into a monster." Daken was looking at him, really looking at him. Oliver could see he was actually thinking things through. He was trying not to give in to his nihilistic and destructive tendencies. He was trying to combat what had been beaten in to him.

"What you said sounds nice, but it's too late for me. We could play house for a little while before it would start gnawing at me - my instincts are to kill, and so are yours. And if you can't stomach this then you won't ever be able to truly love me." Daken said before he left the room. Oliver heard the door lock from the outside and sighed. He had gotten so close that time. He hated trying to get Daken to turn against his new 'Brotherhood' but if Logan really wasn't coming for him this time he needed some muscle to get out.

Oliver zipped his suit back up. Hopefully he had gotten deep enough into Daken's mind that he was walking around distracted instead of making Evan miserable. Oliver learned there were no windows in their base because they were under water. The fat man with the fez was actually a telepath but he was no where near as good as Emma - keeping him out of his head was easy. He was able to slip out of Daken's embrace last night and found the magic dampener but if he took it out they'd notice. So he disabled it long enough to contact Dr. Strange so he could relay a message to Logan. The Omega clones were a huge problem. He could handle everyone else except them - they could kill him with one touch of their tentacles. And that's why he still needed to wait.

Oliver was about to make his way through the air ducts and check on Evan when he heard the door unlock. Victor didn't even knock before he came in. "Ran into Daken just now. I will never get it, y'know. It seems that everyone in Logan's bloodline has this annoying attraction to you." He said as he paced slowly. "They all have it in their heads that they gotta protect you, because you're this tiny, meek, 'precious' thing. But I know the truth… you're a manipulative little shit just like me. You inherited my guile - an ability to sell anything to anyone within minutes of meeting them. But where I use my alpha prowess to persuade - you use empathy. People feel sorry for the poor little abused runt. You bend over, use those big eyes and sweet talk to twist your way into someones head. And you are in Daken's head. He's so spun out and pussy whipped he thinks he wants to give all this up…"

Victor glared at Oliver. He hated the willful look on his face. He tried to keep his anger in check but before he could stop himself he was crossing the room to back hand him. He didn't anticipate Oliver dodging him. He slide right between his legs as Victor reached for him. He felt Oliver claw his back and suddenly his legs went limp.

"What?" He hit the ground hard. It was like his limbs weren't there anymore. "But the magic dampener— how?"

"Not magic. Basic anatomy. I've severed your C4 and C5 nerves. I know you have a healing factor but I've tested this technique of Deadpool - whose healing is the fastest in the world. It took him a full ten minutes to recover." Oliver said calmly. Victor growled as Oliver searched his pockets. Victor had a wad of cash, an old burner phone, a few numbers written down on a piece of paper and a half charged stun gun. Victor tried in vain to move. "What was your plan? Beat the crap out of me and tell Daken I tried to escape and get him to kill me? Basic as usual, dad."

"Y-y-you little…" Victor growled when he tried to talk. His words were coming out slurred.

"Oh, I may have given you a little nerve damage but you'll heal." Oliver said. "I thought you'd be proud. I've finally beat you - isn't that why you spent five years 'toughening me up'? Well I guess Hank was the one who taught me that nerve trick. And my own stealth is about to get me out of here. Aw well, have a nice life." He was about to leave when someone teleported into the room.

"Baby!" The bamf squeaked before it jumped into Oliver's arms.

"Baby - guess that means Logan is here." Oliver said. "Let's go."


	21. Chapter 21

Defeating the Brotherhood had been a utter debacle. Darkholme betrayed them. Despite their best efforts Evan saw more horrible stuff than more people saw in a lifetime and nearly gave in to their demands. Despite Baby's presence Sabertooth still got his hands on Oliver and he made him watch as Logan drowned Daken in a puddle of mud and blood. Logan had been completely unaware that they witnessed his heinous act until it was over and Evan attacked Sabertooth. When Logan tried to collect Oliver he hauled off and punched him - breaking his hand in the process. But even with a broken hand he was able to talk Evan down and get him to take off the suit and return to the school with them. Logan understandably didn't allow Oliver to accompany him to Japan to bury Daken.

To make matters worse another of Rouston's videos surfaced on the internet. The techs at S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't explain it. The file seemingly decrypted itself and uploaded to the web on an automatic relay. Even after it went out they had no idea if there were others or how to shut the relay off. Just like before Oliver didn't care. It was more the fact that he could see Daken's face and hear his voice - moaning his name - Oliver actually remembered that moment quite vividly. The feel of Daken hand in his hair, tickling his ear. Hallucinating a halo around Daken's head - his eyes bright blue and his tattoo dancing around his skin as his muscles tensed—

"So you're just never going to talk to me again?" Oliver paused the video and looked up when he heard Logan's voice. He took off his headphones so he could hear him better. He was in his regular uniform, his mask in his hand. Oliver would be happy if he never saw the X-force 'black and whites' ever again.

"I could've helped him." Oliver said as he absently scratched at the cast on his hand.

"You helped save Evan - be happy about that. And don't take this as a dig at your abilities but no, you couldn't have helped Daken. And if you believe that then—"

"I helped you didn't I?" Oliver asked. "Despite how much he hated the comparison you two were just a like. As corny as it sounds Daken only wanted someone to love him. To see who he really was. He wanted someone to want to help him. Not just out of fear or pity. He wanted someone to see him and I did. Just like I see you. You gave up on him which is why you killed him. And you're mistaking my attitude towards you as hatred. I don't hate you, I love you Logan - which is why I'm so disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry... I love you too, kid." Logan admitted. "Sorry to disappoint you but I gotta do these things. Some people can't be saved. And you can't save everyone with a blowjob." Oliver looked at him sharply. "Did you think I wouldn't smell it on you? Everything he did to you? He waved your scent in my face just to piss me off. It's why you wouldn't let Hank take a look at you once you got back—"

"He didn't rape me, Logan - I wanted it. There were no drugs this time. He wasn't using his pheromones on me. And before you ask how I know for sure let me remind you that my senses are just as keen as yours. I was getting through to him. And if I had to blow him to do it then I would've stayed on my knees in front of him for the rest of my life if it meant I didn't have to witness you drowning him in a puddle of his own blood!" Oliver was suddenly screaming at him. "Is that why you're going to kill Darkholme? Yet another man you have to 'protect' me from?"

"He betrayed us!" Logan said. "That bum doesn't deserve your loyalty - just because he looks like Kurt—"

"Whose next on your hit list? Wade? Remy? How about Stephen - he's fond of me too. Azazel must have a target on his back by now."

"That's not what this is about and you know it. I'm not slaying your bedmates because they dared to touch you. I'm killing them because they're trying to destroy the world. They're bad men. They're using you to get what they want and you're just letting them take it because you think there's something worth saving - well there isn't!" Logan yelled. "Why don't you fuck someone nice for a change and maybe then we won't have to have this conversation again!" Logan regretted saying that as soon as it left his mouth. The look on Oliver's face broke his heart. He would've been able to handle it if Oliver had screamed back at him or attacked him but that wasn't Oliver's style. When he was hurt he retreated back into himself rather than lash out. He wasn't like his father - he wasn't like Logan in that respect. He was better than that and he deserved better than what Logan just said to him. He was a hypocrite - given the amount of questionable choices he's made in bed partners in his long life.

Kurt had been the one to hold up that mirror to him when he tried to come between them. He had been the only man Logan thought was good enough for Oliver. Ever since he died Logan felt like he was constantly trying to keep the vultures from preying on him. Oliver was too sweet for his own good. He saw the good in everyone even if it wasn't there. Kurt had been the one to instill that trait in him. He feared if Oliver ever fell in league with any of the derelicts that liked him they'd corrupt him and he'd lose his little boy to everything he hated in himself. And now that he thought about it Logan did want to hurt the men Oliver had just named. They were all shameless players - they'd break Oliver's heart and laugh about it.

"Oliver—"

"Get out." He growled as he pulled Maurice into his lap. He buried his face in the stuffed animal as Logan walked away. Oliver thought about calling Laura or Peter or Anole but he knew they would all be busy. He didn't want to go back to Serval. He just felt so alone - no amount of friends could help him. He felt insignificant - like he was a child, naked and alone in a one room cabin. Trapped and afraid to leave. He briefly thought about going to the library in Limbo or maybe the mirror dimension - just somewhere no one would be able to hear him crying. He heard it when the bamfs came into the loft. They chittered to themselves before they realized Oliver was sitting there miserable. Baby rubbed against him cheek and he could feel Marigold curl up underneath his bent legs.

"Whiskey." He looked over and the long-nosed bamf was offering him the bottle. It was more than half empty but Oliver appreciated the gesture. He took a shot before giving it back. Oliver didn't know why he felt so hollow. He had been defeated before. No friends, no family after he finally left his father's clutches. But the problem now was that he could remember being happy. There were hundreds of tiny reminders running around of what had made him happy.

"Baby..." The bamf chirped when Oliver called his name. "Take me to the library in Limbo." Baby squeaked at the other two bamfs before they teleported Oliver to the library. They ran off to explore as Oliver sat down. "I was able to talk to him here... halfway between life and death." Oliver laid back on the floor and concentrated. He had done it completely by accident before.

"Oliver!" He jumped when he heard Kurt scream his name. He sounded so panicked - not at all tranquil and relaxed like before.

"Kurt?"

"Oliver! No, look out! Run! Now!" He screamed. Oliver jumped when someone grabbed his wrist. He opened his eyes to see Azazel smiling down at him.

"AH!"

"I know what I need to defeat him." Azazel said before he pressed his hand to Oliver's chest. "A Soul Sword!"

Oliver had never experienced anything more excruciating. The power seemed to pass right through him and envelope him all at once. He couldn't move. He couldn't see anything around the blinding light besides Azazel's wide grin. He heard Baby's panicked squeaking before there was nothing. It started to hurt less and less. The light wasn't so bright and the weight of Azazel on top of him eased until it felt like he drifted into a weightless abyss. The last thing he saw was Azazel hoisting a sword made out of sparkling color and light over his head.

\-----

Oliver didn't know how long he laid there. He drifted in and out of consciousness. One minute he opened his eyes to see Baby, Whiskey and Marigold looking down at him at him curiously. He blinked and they had changed to Turner and Hooch - was that Dr. Strange behind them? He knelt down and cupped Oliver's face. He said something but it was muffled. Oliver felt tired so he closed his eyes.

When he woke up he was suddenly back in the loft. But it didn't look right. As he got up and walked around he realized it was the old loft - back before Xavier's school was destroyed. Andre and Archibald were there on the bed - just the way he remembered them. He looked over when he noticed someone in the kitchen. "Kurt?" He moved closer and frowned a little seeing it was Dr. Strange. "Stephen? What are you doing here?"

"Trying to keep what's left of your mind together and your soul in your body." Strange said as he opened a beer. "This is your minds safest place? Wasn't this building destroyed?"

"This is where I was the happiest... well here and—"

"Olivier! Come here my precious baby boy."

"Mama?" Oliver turned around to see her sitting there on the couch in the living room. She was wearing the costume she made to match his mutation. Logan was sitting next to her. They both reached out for him and he eagerly ran to them. Strange noticed by the time he jumped into their laps that Oliver was a little boy again. "This is where I feel the safest." Logan and Ami wrapped their arms around him.

"Oliver—" Stephen took a step closer but froze when Oliver's parents glared him. He was impressed his mental defenses were so keen. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"He fell off the high wire." Logan said before Oliver could answer. "I caught him, he'll be okay. Won't you?" He glanced at Oliver and he smiled.

"Qui papa."

"Oh boy." Strange rolled his eyes. This was going to be harder than he thought. He couldn't pull Oliver out of his mental 'safe space' before he figured out what happened. It might destroy what was left of him. So he left Oliver in his parents care as he looked around the loft. He noticed there were people milling about behind him. He recognized Laura and Peter. Hank was there - writing into various books before he put them on a huge bookshelf. He was surprised to see himself floating with his legs crossed in the kitchen. "Hey." His other self opened his eyes.

"Hello."

"You wouldn't happen to know what happened to Mr. Croix, would you?"

"How would we know? We weren't there." The other him rationalized.

"Of course." Stephen sighed.

"He seems different though - like somethings missing." Other Stephen said. "It's a little dim in here, right?"

"Right..."

"We always thought Oliver was so bright. Even after the death of Nightcrawler... maybe you should ask him."

"I tried. Logan won't let him answer for himself." Stephen said.

"No I think he meant actually ask me." Stephen turned around when one of the mental projections talked to him. He thought that was odd - usually they didn't acknowledge him until he spoke to them. And Kurt appeared to be in full color as opposed to everyone else who were kind of black and white. Stephen felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck when he spotted another Kurt amongst the other mental representations - two in fact, but one had a red stripe over his eye.

"Are you... really here?"

"Yes. But I can't stay." Kurt said. "Oliver was attacked by my father while in the Limbo library. He made a sword out his soul but he didn't come back to Heaven after he did it. He's somewhere - more than likely collecting more souls to... y'know I'm just now realizing how insane this must sound."

"Well maybe if I wasn't astral projecting into someones mind I'd be less inclined to believe any of this." Stephen said. When he looked at Kurt he noticed his eyes had drifted to the couch where Oliver was still cuddled between Logan and Ami.

"You know him... on the other side I mean - do you know—"

"He's absolutely miserable without you." Stephen answered his question before he could even ask it.

"Really?"

"Would he be hanging out in Limbo if he was happy on Earth?"

"I guess not." Kurt shrugged.

"I remember what he was like before you died. He was trying for a long time but I guess Logan killed his new boyfriend last week and—"

"What!?" Kurt looked at him sharply. Stephen took a step back when all the projections turned to look at them. Kurt faded for a second and he looked at his hands. "Oh no, I think my time is up. Find Azazel and get Oliver's soul back—" He winked out of the room but the projections were still looking at Stephen.

"It's time for you to go." Other Stephen said.

"Gah!" Stephen fell back into his body and groaned. The bamfs scurried away from him as he got up. He picked Oliver up and transported him back to the school.

\-----

Kurt was exhausted. Being just a soul in heaven he never felt tired, was never hungry. But after fighting Azazel - he had literally been through Hell just to stop him. And now he was back in a new flesh and blood body. A body that was immediately hungry, sore and tired once the fight was over. It was everything in Kurt to not break Azazel's arm clean off his body to get Oliver's soul sword out of his grimy hands. By the time it was over Kurt was back amongst the living and it took him a minute to believe it. He wanted to run to Oliver and put the sword back, tell him the story of how he got it, hold him close and reassure him that he was really back but he hesitated.

Kurt tasked Pixie with getting the sword back into Oliver. Hank and Stephen just stood back as she sunk the glowing rapier into his chest. Instead of coming through the other side of the bed it disappeared into his chest. The heart monitors understandably overloaded. All of the readouts just printed question marks - unable to accurately display the mystic powers pulsing through Oliver. When that blinding light was finally gone Oliver blinked slowly until he returned to full consciousness. His eyes came back into focus and he moved for the first time in days.

"What did I miss?" He asked. He looked over and gasped when he saw Logan in the next bed over. "Dad!" He hopped up before any of them could stop him. Logan jumped when Oliver grabbed his arm. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Your latest 'boyfriend' literally stabbed me in the back with that fucking soul sword of yours." Logan croaked out. "Did you just call me dad?"

"Shut up you stupid man. Just shut up." Oliver said as he quickly rubbed his face against Logan's. He then buried his nose in his neck. Logan nodded at Pixie, Strange and Hank indicating he needed a moment alone with Oliver. He sighed once they left the room.

"Listen kid. I'm sorry about what I said to you. I was actually in Hell yesterday. And I thought... 'man, what I said to Oliver is worse than this place'." Logan joked. He put his hand on the back of Oliver's head when he let a sound half way between a sob and a laugh.

"But you were right." Oliver admitted. "The minute I began to trust Azazel... look what he did to me. I'm sorry for being such a little shit. Feel free to jab every man that looks at me in the balls."

"I don't think you have to worry about that anymore." Logan said. When Oliver sat up and looked at him Logan had drifted off to sleep. The machine next to him beeped and Oliver glanced at the read out. It had given him a dose of pain killers - Hank's own concoction for mutants with heightened metabolism. He laid there with Logan for a long time just listening to his heart, enjoying the weight of his arm around his back.

"You should let him rest." Hank said as he helped Oliver out of his bed. He gave him one last check up before discharging him. After all what could modern medicine really tell him about Oliver's magical recovery from having his soul back. "You're dead on your feet. Go get some sleep."

"Baby!" The bamf said his name excitedly as he landed on Oliver's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're okay, too." Oliver said. "Let's go take a nap. Being in a magic-coma is exhausting." Baby teleported him up to the loft and Oliver sighed - the big empty bed never looked so good to him. He smiled at Maurice - his goofy, sewn-on grin was very uplifted. "Bon nuit, Maurice." Oliver thought he heard something downstairs and looked over the railing.

When Logan rebuilt the loft for him he made it split level - with a more spacious bedroom that was actually elevated in a loft. It looked down right into the living room and his reading alcove. "Whiskey is that you?" He called as he looked around. He could hear the bamfs chittering about something. A few of them ran out into the living room - fighting over what looked like one of Logan's boots. "Boys take it somewhere else. I'm tired." He dismissed them. They looked up at him before they teleported away. Oliver sighed and got undressed. For once the school was nice and quiet. And nestled between Maurice and Baby, Oliver was asleep in under a minute.

\-----

Kurt watched Oliver sleep for hours. He took breaks, went out to the roof to looks at the stars, got several snacks and tried to sleep on the couch but he always found himself back on the railing watching Oliver. His hair was longer but he knew the man before him was still his Oliver. He had been gone for nearly two years. The loft was different, the school was different, nearly everything had changed but he couldn't help but find a small amount of comfort in the fact that Oliver still liked to sleep cuddled up to the moose Kurt had given him. And he wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed next to him but how to explain, how could he expect Oliver to be okay with this? They couldn't just pick up where they left off, could they?

"Baby!" Oliver's favorite bamf jumped on to his shoulder and Kurt tickled him under his chin. He sniffed around Kurt's mouth and he smiled. "Baby!"

"Shhh... you'll wake him." Kurt hushed him. He wanted to run when Oliver stirred. What was he afraid of? Why couldn't he face him? 'Because you think after two years he's found someone else and forgotten you. You hope he's as lonely as you are - you actually hope that. What is wrong with you?' he thought.

"Wade?" Oliver yawned as he looked around. He jumped and hissed when he spotted Kurt. He imagined he didn't look very friendly - glowing gold eyes the only thing visible in the dark. "Darkholme? Get out!" Kurt couldn't help but laugh and it made Oliver stop as he reached for something to throw.

"You think I'm my mother?" He asked. Now was a good as time as any to let Oliver know he was alive. Instead of throwing the lamp Oliver turned it on. He saw Baby on Kurt's shoulder and the absence of the red strip over his eye and immediately knew it wasn't Darkholme - Baby took cues from him and the little bamf didn't like him.

"No... I... Kurt?" Oliver asked as he stared at him. He slowly crawled down the bed and poked him in the face. When Kurt sneered Oliver jumped back and hid behind Maurice and all of his pillows. "I saw you die. How are you here?"

"The closest I can describe it is... Mystic-Interdimensional-Afterlife-Tango. Also a gateway built by the bamfs to reach me in Heaven." Kurt explained as he rubbed his face.

"We... your funeral... you were cremated."

"Yeah, I'm gonna have a talk with Scott about that - you're not supposed to cremate Catholics." Kurt said. "This body is brand new... once again, bamfs and magic and here I am."

"You're not from another dimension?"

"No."

"Or a clone?"

"No."

"I'm not dreaming?"

"No." Kurt was surprised when tears welled up in Oliver's eyes. He didn't look happy at all and his trembling was making the entire bed shake.

"I saw you die!" He cried. Kurt crawled across the bed and pulled him into his arms. Oliver had been through the wringer in the past few days alone. Kurt didn't want to imagine what the past few years had been like for him - for any of his loved ones. He would tell Kurt in time but right now none of that mattered. Right now he just wanted to fix the bond between them that had been so brutally severed.

"I know. I felt myself die. I was in Heaven... but I wasn't content." Kurt said as he hugged Oliver close. He curled his tail around Oliver's and rubbed his back. "Not like I am right now... mit dir."


	22. Chapter 22

Oliver didn't hesitate to press his nose into Kurt's neck when he woke up. He remembered everything. Kurt was back - his Kurt - and to his surprise he wanted to pick up where they left off. Oliver explained that he had grown a great deal since Kurt died - that it might shock Kurt to learn all the things he had done and experienced. "Confidence is very sexy." Kurt assured him.

Despite their mutual desire they held off on sex for a few nights. It gave them both time to get acclimated. "Y'know I just thought of something..." Oliver looked up when Kurt came into his reading alcove. "This body is new, I've never had sex with anyone." Oliver smirked as he put his pen in the journal he had been writing in.

"Mr. Wagner are you saying that you want me to 'deflower' you?" Oliver asked coyly. Kurt just crawled towards him.

"Do be gentle with me Mr. Croix." Kurt growled out as he grabbed Oliver's ankles. He pulled closer until their hips met. Oliver bit his bottom lip as Kurt learned over him. When Kurt kissed him they both moaned. Something so simple made Oliver arch up. He hadn't kissed anyone since Kurt died - he wouldn't allow it, he rejected the intimacy of others. It never felt right unless Kurt was kissing him. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him in closer. He eagerly opened mouth when he felt Kurt's tongue on his bottom lip.

"Mmph!" Oliver snuck one hand down and grabbed his ass. It made Kurt laugh as he pulled away from his mouth.

"Well you're certainly not shy anymore, are you?" Kurt asked as he sifted his fingers through Oliver's hair. He just leaned into his touch and purred. "God, I missed you—AH!" Kurt yelped when someone grabbed his hair and yanked his head back.

"You got a lot of balls coming back here you son of bitch!" Deadpool yelled as he pulled one of his swords.

"Wade stop!" Oliver wiggled from underneath Kurt and jumped up to stop him. Deadpool looked at him when he grabbed his arm. "Stop! That's not Darkholme!"

"What?" Deadpool looked down at Kurt and pulled his head back further so he could see his face. "Oh! Hey, Kurt - when did you come back to life?" He asked like he was inquiring about the weather.

"Like a week ago." Kurt said and winced. "Can you let go of my hair now?"

"Yeah, yeah - sure thing." Deadpool said as he finally released him. He put his sword away and gave Oliver a quick hug. "Sorry bout that honey-kitten. Came for a visit and ended up cock blocking you. My bad."

"No harm done." Oliver said. He tried not to laugh when Kurt glared at them.

"Is he one of your... 'experiences'?" Kurt asked. His tone indicating he was trying to ask politely if they had had sex.

"Who Wade? Yeah sort of." Oliver said. "I mean we never slept together - he just watches me sleep, read, work, shower, use the bathroom and masturbate but beyond that we were never really together." He shrugged.

"Not together? All the things you listed is everything you do over the course of your day." Kurt snorted.

"Well some days I'm not here." Wade said. "Anyway, didn't mean to nearly kill you. I came by to visit Evan and thought I'd check in on Oliver after what happened between him and the ol' man."

"You and Logan got in a fight?" Kurt asked.

"We did but we've already made up so don't worry about it." Oliver said.

"Well now that I've successfully ruined your romantic moment I'm gonna awkwardly leave so you two can avoid talking to each other. See ya." Wade said quickly. He lifted his mask and kissed Oliver on the forehead. "I'm glad he came back to you. You look real happy."

"Thanks Wade. I am." Oliver smiled at him before he walked him to the door. Once he closed it Kurt was standing there behind him.

"Any other dalliances I should know about?" Kurt asked. "Y'know so I don't get beheaded while we're having dinner later."

"No." Oliver shrugged. "Well none that would actually show up here. Wade is just protective. I think Logan's hen pecking rubbed off on him. Either way don't worry about it." Oliver kissed him and gave him a pat on the chest before he went back to his alcove.

\-----

"You nervous?" Oliver asked as he watched Anole get ready for his date.

"Yes... no... yes a lot." He answered quickly.

"Don't be. You're adorable." Oliver said as he batted Anole's hands away from his tie. "You sure you wanna wear your uniform? I have cuter, tighter clothes if you wanna give this boy an eye-full-of-little-Victor."

"No!" Anole squawked awkwardly. "Eye-full-of-little-Victor is not proper first date behavior."

"No? Kurt pulled it out on the ferris wheel."

"What!?"

"That's a joke, Vic. Y'know to help you relax." Oliver said. "But you're right - you're such a good boy. Save it for at least the third date... or when ever you feel ready to show this boy your 'lil' Victor."

"It's not that sma— You think he'll like that? You think he'll like the 'good boy' shtick. You think it'll make him see past this?" Anole asked as he gestured to his face.

"You mean that zit?" Oliver asked in attempt to make another joke. Anole glared at him. "If he sees your mutation before he sees 'you' then he's not worth the worry."

"That's such a grown-up answer."

"Well it's true." Oliver said.

"That's so easy for you to say - your outward mutation is so... pretty." Anole said as he poked at his spikey arm.

"You think I'm pretty?" Oliver asked and Anole gave him a look.

"Silky blond hair and big baby blues are kind of a universal definition of pretty."

"We're getting off topic. Look, when I went on my first date with Kurt what attracted me the most was how sweet he was. He told jokes, he made me feel comfortable, he won me a giant stuffed sea lion."

"Didn't you guys go on your first date after everything that happened during M-Day?" Anole asked. "You already knew he was good in bed."

"That... that's besides the point. Yeah sure I had already seen 'the goods' but he could've just as easily turned into a huge jerk after that and then his physical attractiveness wouldn't have mattered. And you said you've been talking with this boy online and you get along fine - then meeting face to face shouldn't be any different than talking behind the screen." Oliver said.

"Thanks, Oli." Anole said. "I totally understand your desire to hide under your bed - this is some scary shit."

"It's only scary because it's new and different. And by meeting this boy out in the open you're not only admitting to everyone there what you are - you're admitting it to yourself as well."

"And what's that?" Anole asked.

"That you're a mutant. That you're gay. I know it's going to be hard to ignore the jeers and staring but in the end you'll be glad you did this. It'll make every time after this easier. The world needs to see mutants like us. We can't hide who we are and we shouldn't have to."

They both looked at the door when they heard someone clap their hands slowly. Oliver tried not to glare at Jean-Paul as he came in the room. "I must say you've come along way from the hot-mess-closet-case you used to be." He said.

"Thank you. Get out." Oliver said quickly.

"I'm here to support our man Victor." Jean-Paul said as he patted Anole on the back. "Oh and also to tell you your boyfriend is out of control."

"Kurt? What did he do?" Oliver asked.

"Well he's all up my butt about bullshit protocols. And I figured someone isn't doing their job around here and it's you."

"Excusez-moi?"

"Vous devez faire du sexe avec votre petit ami. Donnez-lui une fellation. Habillez-vous comme un garçon de chœur et laissez-le jouer 'papa'." Jean-Paul groused. Anole couldn't understand what he said but Oliver's response was to give him the finger. Jean-Paul sucked his teeth before he walked away.

"What was that about?" Anole asked.

"He's trying out for Scott's 'Queen Bee' position." Oliver joked. "Don't worry about him or anyone else. You go have fun."

"Come with me, please."

"What?"

"Like not to the same cafe but just in town just incase I need a quick wingman." Anole pleaded.

"Okay. While you're charming the pants off this guy I'll go to the bookstore or something." Oliver agreed.

\-----

Oliver was flying under the radar at the bookstore. A lot of the patrons were too engrossed in their books and coffee to notice him. The barista seemed a little perplexed by him but made his latte without staring too much. There was a kid that came up to him and asked if he was an Avenger. "No, but I'm good friends with Ironman and Dr. Strange." The kid beamed a smile at him before he was called away by his mother. He received a few texts from Anole - mostly emojis of panicking figures, the one lizard symbol and some bulging eyes looking around suspiciously. Oliver told him to relax before he got a call from Kurt.

"Hello darling."

"Hey baby, where are you?" He asked quickly.

"B. Dalton." Oliver answered. "No wait, it's a Barnes and Noble."

"Is Anole with you?"

"No he's down the street at a diner."

"Alone?"

"No he's on a date." Oliver answered as he looked at the back cover of the book in his hand. The store carried Hank's fifth novel and he smiled seeing his name in the credits. He remembered organizing the chapters - it had been the first project he worked on as Hank's assistant.

"Oh... okay." Kurt said. "I gotta call you back."

"Alright." Oliver hung up and went about skimming the liner notes of Hank's book. About a minute ticked by before Kurt called back. "Yes dear?"

"Stay where you are, we're coming for you." Kurt said.

"What why?"

"Just stay there." Kurt hung up and Oliver looked at his phone perplexed. Maybe Jean-Paul had been on to something. Kurt was definitely acting strange. He was being much more of a busy body than normal. Oliver thought it was just him readjusting to being alive. He went to visit Amanda and had come back from that trip despondent - apparently she was trapped somewhere in the afterlife where he'd never be able to talk to her again. Oliver tried not to seem too happy about that news. The next day Kurt was back to his 'peppy' self - nosing into school business and diving into tedious work. When ever Oliver asked if he was okay Kurt's answer was always the same: 'I'm fine.' followed by a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Oliver!" He jumped when Jean-Paul was suddenly in front of him. "Where did you leave Anole?"

"He's two blocks away at a diner. What is with you and Kurt today?" He asked as they left the bookstore.

"Well I'm sick of your homophobic boyfriend. I don't want him to embarrass Anole so I convinced him to let us retrieve him from his date rather than have Churchy-Mc-Tight-ass bamf him away."

"What? Where are you getting this from. Kurt isn't a homophobe - see previous where he's in relationship with me - another man."

"You think just because he's with you he can't be prejudice against gay people? It's entirely possible to be a self hating queer. He's suppressing something concerning your relationship and it's coming out in nit picking those of us who are out of the damn closet."

"You know what he's probably pissed that he had to give up paradise to save your sorry ass." Oliver snapped. "Leave him alone."

"You tell him to leave me alone. Leave Anole alone - convince him that people are capable of making their own decisions about their own lives. In spite of what might be waiting for us when we die."

"You've died twice - I get it, you don't subscribe to what Kurt believes. Just... there, see. There's Anole waiting on his date." He pointed out. They ducked back around the corner before he could see them. "Where did you leave Kurt? I'll go talk to him."

Oliver sighed as he made his way back past the bookstore. He wasn't looking forward to talking to Kurt. They had only talked about his sexuality once before they got together. If he really was self-hating because of his relationship with Oliver then there was no way they could continue—

"Oliver." He jumped when he heard Kurt's voice. He hadn't smelled him first. The hair of the back of his neck stood on end as Kurt approached him. He didn't look right. There was anger behind his eyes - Oliver had never seen that look on his face. It didn't suit his features. "I heard what Northstar said to you."

"He's just spouting a bunch of—"

"He's right." Kurt interrupted. "I hate myself for ever getting involved with you."

"What!?" Oliver felt like the ground fell out from underneath him.

"I realized it when I went to see Amanda. I don't really want to be with you. I never did and I'm disgusted I ever let it get this far."

"You're lying!" Oliver screamed as he reached for Kurt. He stepped away from his grip.

"Don't touch me." Oliver felt dizzy. Everything around him distorted and he couldn't get his bearings. Weren't they on the street before? How did they get on the roof of a brownstone?

"Don't worry, baby boy." Oliver went cold when he heard Sabertooth behind him. When he looked the large man was stomping towards him. "Daddy is here for you."

"Kurt..." Oliver ran for him but Kurt teleported away. Oliver looked back at Sabertooth and felt himself trip over the ledge of the building. He went over the side and spotted Kurt down on the street - which morphed into the big ring in his old cirque. The crowd gasped as he fell.

"Oliver!" He flipped himself and grabbed the side of the building. Kurt popped up beside him. "I'm here, come on grab me."

"No!" Oliver held fast to the side of the building and shut his eyes tight.

"It's just an illusion, baby. Open you eyes and see me - I'm really here." Oliver was shaking as he opened his eyes a crack. The world was still on tilt. He looked down when he heard Logan.

"Fall to me, son. I'll catch you - just like I always do." Logan called as he held out his arms. Before he could question Logan's sudden appearance Sabertooth burst out the window in front of him.

Kurt jumped when Oliver screamed and let go of the window sill. He flipped backwards and caught him and teleported to the ground. Oliver still fought him once they landed. "No! No! Let go of me!"

"Boy, he really has mental demons doesn't he?" Martinique chuckled - impressed that her illusions had affected Oliver so much. Even Northstar glared at her galling pride.

\-----

"I don't need the heart monitor again, Hank. I'm fine." Oliver insisted. Kurt returned to the loft to find they had a visitor. Hank was currently fastening the band around Oliver's wrist for him.

"Really? Cause your latest read outs tell me you nearly had an arrhythmia. I told you the damage those drugs did to your heart. I told you that even if you wanted to be on active duty it was a bad idea because the stress it would put on your damaged valve."

"So then fix it. I know you can."

"You have to be clean for a year before I'll even consider the surgery, you know that. You're doing good - you're at about six months." Hank informed him. "You have to be strong enough to survive the procedure. And if you have an arrhythmia it will only weaken your heart further. If it keeps happening you'll need a full-on transplant rather than just a few repairs." He took a moment to sync the monitor with his phone. "Take your meds. Avoid stresses like fights, having soul swords pulled from you and vein-popping illusions."

"I'll try." Oliver said as he took a dose of anti-arrhythmia pills.

"Every twelve hours." Hank reminded him as he got up to leave. He smiled at Kurt on his way out. Kurt made his way over to the couch and sat next to him.

"... How serious is it really?" He asked after a moment.

"You know Hank - he doesn't sugar coat things. Taking 'Heat' damaged my heart six months ago. If I keep from having an irregular beat there'll be minimal damage to the nerve system and Hank will be able to correct it with surgery."

"Heart surgery? That's pretty serious." Kurt said.

"As far as heart procedures go it's the minimum." Oliver assured him. "I take my pills and stay out of trouble by this time next year I'll be all better." Kurt sighed as he dragged his hand down his face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine—"

"Don't lie." Oliver said. "You've been spiraling ever since you came back."

"It's because I came back wrong. You can see it, right? Of course you can."

"What are you—"

"I'm not whole! You can see what's missing. You can see that there's nothing behind my eyes!" Kurt ranted.

"Kurt, what are you talking about? Just tell me."

"My soul!" He didn't mean to yelled but he was frustrated. "A condition of me coming back. In order to save heaven and stop my father I had to give up my soul, turn my back on paradise to save it for others. The only equivalent exchange I had to restore my life, my body - the only thing any man has worth more than gold... I gave up my soul and now I'm... just, nothing feels right. And I can't stop thinking about it long enough so I distract myself and end up making mountains out of mole hills. It's turning me into an asshole. I don't know what to do."

"You think you're missing your soul?" Oliver asked. He tried not to laugh at such an absurd thought but when Kurt looked at him he could see how haunted he was.

"I'm just an empty shell-"

"Stop it. No you're not." Oliver said. "Such a self-sacrificing gesture should've been more than enough to ensure that you get the paradise you deserve. But I'm afraid you're not going to see it any time soon because I'm not letting you die again for a good long time."

"Oliver..." Kurt sighed as he took his face in his hands.

"You are without a doubt the same man you ever were. You had such a good soul that you could even give it up and still be you. You are not empty inside - when I look in your eyes I see the same man I've always loved. The man that helped me out of my own dark places. And even if you don't have a soul you can take credit for mine because I wouldn't be this good without you." Oliver leaned in and kissed him. "Don't leave me. I need you."

"It's always nice to be needed." Kurt said as he smiled a little. "And I'd never leave you. Who told you I would?"

"Jean-Paul."

"He's an ass." Kurt sneered and Oliver giggled. "I mean yeah he helped me save Heaven and defeat Martinique just now but God, he can be a real pill."

"He thinks you're a self hating queer."

"I'm a queer? Is that the word for what I am?" Kurt asked as he moved closer to Oliver. He looped his tail around his waist and ran the spaded tip along Oliver's back. He keened when it tickled over the base of his tail.

"I guess. I mean you normally like women - I'm the only man you want to be with."

"And how." Kurt said as he moved his hands up Oliver's thighs.

"Don't distract me. So yes, 'queer' is the right word for you - for more than one reason." Oliver said as he flicked Kurt's pointed ears. "But you're my queer. And I'm never gonna stop loving you. Soul or no soul."


	23. Chapter 23

"I can walk." Oliver reminded Kurt. Despite his protest he held on to Kurt's shoulders tighter. The older man had insisted on carrying Oliver upstairs to bed. Oliver felt a little giddy - Kurt lifted him up like he weighed nothing. He loved seeing his muscles flex, his smooth movements as he stepped up on to their bed and eased down to the mattress.

"You've been through a lot." Kurt said. He kept Oliver cradled in his lap as they kissed. He ran his hand along his arm until he felt the heart monitor on his wrist. "So how does this work? What numbers are too high for you?"

"80-95 are good resting numbers. I can go up to 150 for about thirty minutes - that's regular exercise rates. Anything higher than 190 for an extended period of time is 'damage' territory." Oliver explained. "I took my meds so it shouldn't get that high... you don't have to worry about holding back."

"Oh?" Kurt asked as Oliver moved to stand on his knees over him. Kurt put his hands on his hips and moved them around to grope his thighs. "So we can go all night if we wanted to?" Oliver bit his bottom lip for a second before he kissed him. There was no one to interrupt them this time. Any call to action would go ignored. Kurt hadn't felt desire for weeks as he acclimated to being alive again. Every time he tried to engage Oliver something would interrupt them. Or he wasn't really into it - he had been trying out of habit. But as Oliver kissed him he felt everything in sharp fantastic focus.

Kurt remembered how good it felt to be with Oliver. His warm, soft fuzz covered brown skin. His plump little ass. The way he moved, the way he moaned. He grinned wide as Kurt pulled him out of his clothes. In turn watching intently as Kurt got undressed. He fetched some lube and condoms before going back to Oliver's embrace. Kurt was shaking he was so excited. He had been joking before but his body really was brand new - still sensitive and eager like he had never been touched before.

It was intense. Being inside of Oliver again was everything he wanted. Kissing him and hearing the way he moaned his name over and over. Oliver dug his nails into his back and Kurt never thought he'd be so happy to feel pain. It was perfect. Oliver was tight - the feel of his thighs flexing against his sides. He was so close already.

Having Kurt back was a million times better than any dream, any alternate dimension version of him or stand-in-dick he had tried to connect with. There may have been a million different dimensions but there was only one Kurt for Oliver. He filled him so completely. So hot and hard. Nothing compared to Kurt's strokes inside him. "I'm there... Kurt I'm so close."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked. He was actually grateful - he wasn't gonna last much longer. And he wanted to see Oliver's face as he reached his peak. The views in Heaven were beautiful but they couldn't moan his name or look at him with dreamy blue eyes. When Kurt touched him Oliver let out a purr so deep it made the entire bed vibrate.

Kurt was done for - he felt it all over when he came. It was too much. He couldn't stop - it was almost painful. "Oh God..." Tears were streaming down his cheeks before he could stop them. Oliver was looking right at him - there was no time to turn away or hide his face. He also could help the sob that escaped his throat. He felt so good but it quickly changed when he saw the worried expression on Oliver's face. Oliver cupped his face and looked into his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he wiped Kurt's face for him. He pulled out and sat up quickly.

"Yeah I... I guess that was too much." Kurt sniffled. Oliver sat next to him and held his hand.

"Maybe we should've eased you into it. New body - it's bound to be sensitive." He rationalized. He gently ran his nail down Kurt's palm and his fingers twitched from how it tickled. Kurt flexed his hand before he distracted himself by checking the numbers on Oliver's heart monitor.

"You should relax. I'm gonna get cleaned up." He kissed Oliver's forehead before he went to the bathroom. He ran the water in the sink for it to heat up and drown out the sound of his shaky breaths. He looked at himself in the mirror but turned away quickly. Oliver said he didn't notice the lack of his soul but Kurt did. He could feel it. And it made more tears roll down his face.

"Kurt come to bed..." Oliver called. Kurt took a few deep breaths and got himself under control. He threw away the condom and splashed hot water on his face. It made him feel better - even more so when he saw Oliver lounging in bed waiting for him. "Want some?" he asked as he held up the blunt he was lighting.

"God yes." Kurt smiled wide as he climbed into bed. "Can you smoke that on your meds?"

"Yup." Oliver lit it and took a few puffs before passing it to Kurt. He understandably had a coughing fit. His lungs weren't used to smoke yet. They hadn't been exposed to Oliver's second hand cigarettes or the thick smoke of Logan's cigars - funny how he remembered smoking on their trip to Europe but he was having trouble now. He had only teleported a handful of times since he got back. It was strange not being used to smoke. "So I had an idea..."

"Oh? Do tell." Kurt said before he took a lighter puff. He handed it to Oliver and watched as he expertly took a drag. He got comfortable on his back next to Kurt and slowly exhaled the heavy smoke.

"Your body is new and we really do need to ease you into intimacy again. Not that I minded but I can't have you crying on me every time you bust a nut."

"You're so sweet and understanding." Kurt said sarcastically as he took the blunt back. "So glad I can be vulnerable around you."

"Kurt of course you can let your guard down around me." Oliver said as he cuddled up to him. "I know you so well that I know you didn't mean for that to happen. You were overwhelmed." He bit his bottom lip. "Was I really that good?" Kurt snorted. What ever strain was in the blunt was definitely making him feel better. Seeing Oliver grin made him feel a little giddy.

"Oh yeah. I'm glad you were my first." He joked. Oliver giggled. "So what's your plan?"

"Plan?" Oliver asked confused.

"You said you had a plan to easy me back into... fucking. Shit - I mean sex— intimacy." Kurt stammered.

"Right!" Oliver said and laughed. He was high already. "Let's make out."

"Now?"

"No time like the present." He answered. "Everyone starts out with kissing and then groping and so on until you're more comfortable doing it."

"I used to call it a 'lip massage'." Kurt confessed.

"You giant dork." Oliver laughed.

"Oh if I'm such a dork how come it worked?"

"Cause the woman you used that lame line on was stupider than you." Kurt took a second to stub out the blunt before he leaned over Oliver. When he leaned in for a kiss Oliver inched away from him playfully. When Kurt looked at him he grinned wide. He leaned in and Oliver did it again. They both laughed. Kurt didn't think he was that high but he found Oliver's antics hilarious. He kept doing it and they'd crack up every time.

"Come on, for real this time." Kurt said as he cupped Oliver's chin.

"Gimme a lip massage."

"You got it, lieb." Kurt sighed before he finally pressed their mouths together. Kurt remembered his first kiss with Amanda. He remembered the first time he kissed an alien. Oliver had been the first time he kissed a man. He was warm and sweet. And Kurt loved the feel of Oliver's nails in his hair. Their first official kiss had been in the tunnel of love. Memories from M-day had been buzzing around his head as he leaned in. He had wanted him so badly he never second guessed his feelings for Oliver. And it felt good to not over think things. He had been so concerned about his soul and where that left him in the universe. As he slipped his tongue into Oliver's mouth all of those thoughts fell away.

\-----

Kurt and Oliver once again found themselves abstaining from sex. Oliver had been right - Kurt was really enjoying just making out. And it was a good way to ease him back into intimacy. Oliver took him on dates. Showed him the things that had changed since he was gone. He did not enjoy the massive graveyard that now occupied the back acreage of the school. A lot of the kids he had known were dead now - or they had run away and become vampires. "Seriously? Vampires?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Aliens exsist - you were a pirate in Hell. As far as I'm concerned 'impossible' and 'absurd' doesn't exsist." Oliver said.

"Yeah I did come back to life. Kitty is in space with the Guardians of the Galaxy. You're calling Logan 'dad' now - anything is possible." He said before he took a swig of his beer. They were currently in a bar that was used to having mutants around so nobody was giving them a second glance. Despite that Oliver still looked around before he slid his hand up Kurt's thigh. He could feel himself flush. "Hey... we're out in public." He warned despite that fact he was getting hard.

"No one can see us. I tested all the line of sights when I went to the bathroom." Oliver assured him. "Come on when was the last time you got off in a public place?"

"Never - I guess." Kurt answered when he thought about it.

"Good time to break you in. You'll get good practice on your poker face."

"I gotta pee." Kurt blurted out and Oliver sucked his teeth. "I do. Real quick. Get us another round and drinking my beer will give me something to do while you're 'breaking me in'." Oliver snorted when Kurt wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Sometimes he forgot how old he was.

"Fine." Oliver said before he scooted out of the booth. Kurt goosed him quickly on his way to the restroom. Oliver smirked and watched him go before he turned to the bartender. "Two Beck's." He ordered. He was mulling over dragging Kurt out to his car and doing it there when someone spun him around. Before he could react a pair of lips latched on to his. For a second he thought it was Kurt but the scent was all wrong. He pushed against their chest but they were strong and something in his head told him to allow it.

"Hurensohn!" He heard Kurt curse before the person was yanked away from him. Oliver looked over to see Kurt slam Daken into the side of the bar. "Who the hell are you!?" He growled - baring his sharp fangs as he twisted Daken's tattooed arm behind his back.

"Shit I thought you died, Blue boy." Daken said.

"Like wise." Oliver said as he stared down the other man.

"You know this jackass?" Kurt asked as he lifted Daken's head and smacked it down again.

"Are you the one person who didn't watch our video?" Daken asked.

"What video?"

"It's nothing. Daken shut up. Kurt you can let him go." Oliver instructed. Kurt reluctantly released him and stepped back. Daken looked him up and down.

"Looking good, Darkholme."

"It's Wagner." Kurt corrected him. Daken made a face like he was impressed.

"Coming back from the dead is trending this year."

"Daken, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"I missed you." He cooed. "Aren't you happy to see your big brother? I'm... very excited to see you," He licked the corner of his mouth and Kurt made a face. Oliver thought his hypocrisy was funny seeing how he used to seriously date his foster sister. At least he and Daken hadn't been raised together.

"I'm wondering how you're alive. You blew yourself up... and then I personally witnessed Logan drown you." Oliver said. Daken just shrugged. "Not sure why I was expecting an answer to that."

"Either way I have some catching up to do. Do you still purr when you cum?" Neither of them was expecting Kurt to punch him. "Your boyfriend is a little violent isn't he? Not gonna lie... it's turning me on."

"What doesn't turn you on?" Oliver rolled his eyes. He moved Kurt away from him and tried to ignore the hurt and confused look on his face.

"Nuns." Daken answered truthfully. "They creep me out."

"Well you're creeping me out." Oliver said. "Your scent is all screwed up. What happened to you?"

"Long boring story." Daken brushed it off. "How's Evan?" Oliver grabbed the front of his shirt and snarled in his face.

"You keep his name out your mouth!" Kurt was surprised at Oliver's down swing into anger. His heart monitor started to beep and he shoved Daken away from him.

"Got your heart racing, sweet pea?" Daken asked.

"Just stay away from me." Oliver said as he turned to Kurt. "I need to go home." He whispered. Kurt shot Daken a glare as he helped Oliver to the car. Halfway to the school he got a call from Hank.

"Yeah I'm bringing him back now... okay." Once they got back Hank gave him a quick checkup.

"Have you been drinking?" Hank asked.

"Just like... a few beers." Oliver said before he burped. "We ran into Daken." He confessed.

"Oh." Hank hummed like that explained everything. He could feel Kurt staring them down. He knew the rest of his night would be consumed with explaining who Daken was. "Take him to bed. Eh, to rest." He added and Kurt chuckled. He collected Oliver in his arms and teleported them up to the loft.

"I could use a smoke." Oliver said. Kurt stopped him from getting his lighter.

"Hank said rest. The caffeine in your cigarettes will only make you worse. And you're not getting high until you tell me what all that was." Kurt said as he took off Oliver's shoes for him. "Get undressed, I'll make you some tea." He actually took the time to walk downstairs to their kitchen and put the water on. He could hear the bamfs chirping around him. "Oh, thank you Marigold." He said when the shy bamf handed him the mug he had been searching for. The water boiled quickly and he steeped the tea as he walked back upstairs. He watched Oliver shimmy out of his jeans. He didn't usually wear just confining fabric. He stretched gracefully. Kurt actually wanted to get back on the trapeze with him but it might aggravate his heart condition.

Oliver noticed him there but just continued to flex. "Like what you see?" He asked as he crawled on to the bed. Kurt cleared his throat and did his best not to stare at Oliver's plump backside.

"Very much so but don't distract me." He said as he gave Oliver his tea. "Who is Daken?" Oliver sighed heavily.

"He's Logan's biological son. Not unlike Raze but Daken is actually from this dimension." Kurt's eyebrows went up - wondering who Raze was. "He's been mostly underground - he never rolled in the same villain circles that you guys usually dealt with. Well about...a year and half ago he made a big splash in Madripoor. He confronted Logan a few times but I was never with him but he did warn me that there was yet another bone-claw-wielding being that shared his genetics out there. Not too long after Daken started coming here. At first he was looking for Logan or to destroy the school but I intercepted him every time. And with Baby's help I'd get rid of him. Little did I know he was dosing me with pheromones every time he came to visit."

"How come you didn't notice—"

"It's part of his mutant abilities - they just radiate off of him. He can dial it up and down. Sometimes they can be so powerful he can convince you to do what ever he wants." Oliver explained. "But he wasn't duping me when he asked me to go to L.A. to deconstruct a drug he had been taking. Apparently it was so powerful it made him temporarily lose his healing ability. Not to mention the psychedelic hallucinations were pretty amazing with no loss of sensation—"

"Those are the drugs that damaged your heart?" Kurt interrupted. "You're telling me that jerk in the bar is the guy that gave you that junk!?"

"I took it of my own free will."

"Why!?"

"I was miserable." Oliver admitted. "I didn't know what to do with myself without you. Kurt Darkholme was treating me like shit. The only thing that didn't make me feel like killing myself was when Wade watched me - and I couldn't deal with that so... I did drugs. I even considered staying with Daken until I sobered up the next day. And then that blasted video popped up and Logan was furious—"

"Wait he said something about a video too. What's on it?"

"Well there's more than one now but they're each an hour long and they're pretty much me and Daken stoned out of our minds, having incredibly rough and kinky sex." Oliver wanted to cry - the way Kurt was staring at him was excruciating. He had never been ashamed of what he had done until this very moment. He never wanted Kurt to look at him like just another deviant who couldn't control themselves.

Oliver didn't know what to do so he kept talking. "Afterwards - the withdrawal... I stayed away from Daken - which was easy because I thought he died. Me and Wade were steering towards something when Daken came back. He had linked up Sabertooth and Mystique and some Omega clones and they were trying to turn Evan into a new Apocalypse. And to stay alive, I had sex with him again. But that time we were both sober and I was so close to getting through to him. He wanted help but like everything in my life Victor ruined it and Logan made things worse... and killed him. Even that isn't true cause that was definitely Daken just now." He took a sip of his tea just to have something to do. "Please say something."

"I have no idea what to say." Kurt got up and paced slowly. "I mean I know everyone has their rough patches. I'm not judging you and I'm not gonna lecture... I gotta go."

"Don't leave me!" Oliver hoped up but Kurt turned to him quickly.

"I'm not." Kurt assured him. "You need rest and I need to think." He eased Oliver back down to the bed and pulled the covers over him. "I'm not going far. And I'll be here when you wake up."

"Don't go." Oliver pleaded as he held Kurt's hand tighter. He was exhausted, Kurt could see it. The evening had caught up with him, his adrenaline had worn off and paired with three beers and the 'sleepy time' tea he had just drank he'd be out in a matter of minutes. So Kurt stayed, held his hand and looped his tail around Oliver's. "Don't go looking for Daken either. He's a whole different kind of crazy. I don't want him to hurt you."

"Excuse me? I do know a thing or two about combat." Kurt said - feigning offense. "Maybe you should warn him to stay away from me." Oliver grinned wide.

"I love it when you get all...rugged. You're such a badass."

"Don't you forget it." Kurt said as he grinned. He kissed Oliver until he pulled away to yawn. He dozed off so quickly he didn't even notice when Kurt stood up and left. Some of the bamfs followed him on his walk downstairs. The halls were quiet at night. There were few students watching TV in the lounge and another group studying in the game room. Kurt barely glanced at them as he made his way to Logan's room. He knocked on the door and waited. When there wasn't an answer he knocked again more aggressively. He was surprised when Ororoe answered the door in her robe.

"Is something—"

"I need to talk to Logan." He interrupted quickly. She stepped aside to let him in and Logan growled as he pulled some pants on.

"Better be cock-blocking me for a good reason, elf." They both watched him as he strode over to Logan's stash and took a shot of whiskey. "You ok?"

"No. I'm pissed. Tell me everything about your son." Kurt demanded as he turned to glare at him. "Tell me everything Oliver either won't tell me or doesn't know."


	24. Chapter 24

Oliver woke to sound of Kurt chuckling. It was a great way to wake up. Warm and cozy, sun coming through the skylight at just the right angle, the smell of coffee and faint brimstone and the sound of Kurt deep voice tittering behind him. He stretched and moaned as he turned over. Kurt was there beside him reading something on his pad. He glanced down at Oliver and smiled. "Guten morgen, mein lieb." He smoothed Oliver's hair back from his face and kissed his forehead.

"Mmm… I gotta pee… but I don't want to get up."

"Wish I could help you but that's not my kink." Kurt said. Oliver snorted as he rolled out of bed. He went to the bathroom and relieved himself. Afterwards he brushed his teeth and trotted back to bed. He was surprised to find Kurt sitting there with a big stuffed Koala bear.

"Crikey!" Oliver gasped before he dove into bed and hugged his new plush. It's nose was leather just like Maurice's. "Where did you find a Koala in the time I want to sleep and now?"

"I ordered it the day after I came back to life - it got here this morning from Australia." Kurt said.

"What on Earth made you order a giant Koala?"

"I can not remember." Kurt said. "Either way, he needs one of your great names."

"Erving." Oliver said as he played with it's arms. He hugged it close again and looked at Kurt. "Baby, listen. About the whole Daken thing - I should've told you."

"It doesn't matter." Kurt said. "It happened while I was dead. Not to sound flip but I don't really care. And I don't want to talk about him." He pulled Oliver to him nuzzled his hair. "I've got this great morning wood and I don't want to waste it talking."

"Kurt Wagner!" Oliver gasped as he feigned shock. He covered Erving's ears and Kurt chuckled. "Not in front of the kids." Kurt actually laughed out loud and pulled Erving from his arms. He tossed him in the arm chair in the corner where Maurice already was.

"There, he can spend time with his brother." Kurt said before he laid Oliver out. He kissed him and Oliver wrapped his arms and legs around him. He gasped quietly - Kurt was hard, he could feel his erection slide along his crevasse. As he reached for the lube Oliver kissed his neck. Kurt growled and it made him shudder. Oliver bit his lip as Kurt slicked his finger and worked it inside him.

"Stop teasing." He pleaded as he put his head back. After two weeks of no sex he was wound pretty tight. Which is probably why Kurt had to finger him so long. He also nipped at his ears, and licked his nipples. Oliver could barely watch as Kurt's pink tongue slid past his sharp white fangs - pressing hot a wet against his sensitive skin. "Holy shit." What was going on with him? His entire body was humming from the slightest touch. Kurt gave him a little spank with his free hand on the outside of his thigh.

"Watch your mouth." He joked. Oliver was already purring by the time Kurt slid into him. Hard and full - Oliver tossed his head back and screamed. "You feel so good…" Oliver felt Kurt grip the bed next to his head and looked over just as he engaged his muscles. He pulled himself in hard and Oliver dug his nails into his shoulders. "That hurts." Kurt hissed.

"Sorry—"

"No, no do it harder." Kurt said quickly as he thrust in deeper. Oliver couldn't stop if he tried. Kurt was grinding right against his spot. He knew he was gashing up Kurt's skin but he just kept moaning. His tail snaked around his ankle and hiked his leg up higher.

"Yes! God, yes!" Oliver tried to hold out but he couldn't help it the way Kurt was right on his prostate. "I'm gonna cum."

"Look at me," Kurt demanded. Oliver obeyed and Kurt came down on his elbows - he gently grabbed Oliver's hair to keep him from turning away. Oliver always thought Kurt's golden eyes were beautiful. There was something about them. "Du fühlst dich wie der Himmel… mein liebing. Sehe nur mich." Oliver loved it when Kurt spoke his native language. It was so sexy the way he whispered it.

"What are you actually saying?" Oliver asked - out of breath and shaking from his mounting orgasm.

"How much I love you."

"Liar." Oliver keened. "Oh Kurt…" He leaned in close and pressed their foreheads together.

"Actually I was saying how I want you to look me in the eyes when you cum - how I want you to scream my name… say it…"

"Kurt! Kurt!" Oliver pushed against his chest when he dug in too hard. He didn't care as he finally reached his peak. It was so intense. "Fuck!"

"Oh that's it - squeeze me so tight…Ahh!" Kurt moaned as he came. He growled as he pressed into Oliver hard - it made him yelp. He bit his bottom lip when he felt Kurt cum deep inside him. His mood towards such a thing waxed and wained but today he was definitely in to it.

"Woo… that was amazing." He gasped as he caught his breath. Oliver purred when Kurt opted to stay on top of him rather than roll to the side. He ran his hands all over Kurt's back and nuzzled his neck.

"Mmm… hang on I gotta pull out." Kurt said as he eased back a little. Oliver gasped as he slipped out. Kurt looked at him sharply. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"I thought I hurt you - I was a little rough—"

"You didn't, I'm fine." Oliver assured him as he motioned for Kurt to come back into his arms. Kurt smiled and eagerly returned to his embrace. "Did I hurt you?" He asked when he saw blood on Kurt's shoulders.

"You did but damn if it didn't feel good." Kurt said before he kissed him. "Let's just do this all day."

"Another round like that and my heart monitor will go crazy." Oliver said. Kurt ran his finger down the middle of his chest before he planted a kiss over Oliver's heart. "Ah…" He sighed.

"You make me so happy." Kurt confessed. "I mean I've been in love before - I've had incredibly deep relationship that ended and devastated me—

"Get to your point."

"My point - Mr. Impatient - is that I am seriously in love with you. When I came back all I could think about was seeing you. I actually hoped you were still single so you'd take me back."

"Of course. Loosing you was horrible - I couldn't make it work with anyone else even if I tried. And I didn't try. Cause I didn't want to. I wanted you or no one at all." Oliver confessed. "I've never been in love. Like ever. Once I was getting too close to this hooker my dad used to screw all the time and he forced me to kill her while they were doing it—"

"Jesus Christ!" Kurt gasped.

"Right, anyway it taught me to keep myself guarded no matter how much I wanted to let someone in. It's why things didn't work out with Jean-Paul."

"Plus, he had a long term boyfriend at the time." Kurt pointed out.

"I tried to keep you away. From fear that I'd hurt you or you'd hurt me. But then on M-day… I saw how great it could be to have you." Oliver said as he cupped Kurt's face.

"Did I meet your expectations?" Kurt asked.

"Oh yeah." Oliver ginned.

\-----

"You seem really happy." Evan said. Oliver had made it a point to connect with the boy after their ordeal. Seems the events did nothing but further ostracize him further from his peers.

"I am."

"So you're happy Mr. Wagner is back?"

"Yes of course." Oliver answered.

"What if Daken comes back?" Evan asked as he drew his knees into his chest. Oliver tried to put on a brave face but his heart monitor gave him away. It beeped - a warning that his heart rate had leapt up in seconds.

"He won't." He said dismissively. "And even if he does there's an entire school of people who will protect you from him. And you can protect yourself - can't you?"

"Yes." Evan answered with a small smile. "But what if I lose control and destroy everything?"

"We'll rebuild." Oliver answered simply.

"Quentin said its dangerous to keep me alive."

"It's dangerous to give Quentin freedom of speech." Oliver snorted. "We're all 'dangerous' Evan. Don't let Quentin tell you how to live your life. He wants to become a monster and let the Pheonix in him - he's not like us, he wasn't born to destroy and had to claw his way out of that life. He's just bored and crazy…"

"Then how come he's so popular? Why do people like him? Idie adores him - she don't even look at me."

"I told you that girl ain't right." Oliver said. "Seriously, I've looked into her eyes and there's nothing there. Pursuing her would be more trouble than its worth. Especially since she's screwing around with Quire. He may be popular but it's for the wrong reasons. Y'know he can control peoples minds right?" Evan hid his smile behind his hand. "You are a sweet, endearing young man. Any girl with a brain in her head will see that." Oliver reached over and finger combed Evan's hair out of his face. He styled it similar to his own hair and chuckled. "Looking good."

"I'm telling Mr. Wagner that you're cheating on him." Quentin said.

"Yes, go do that now - Kurt could probably use a good laugh."

"What's your problem with me Mr. Cat?" Quentin asked as he watched Oliver's tail swish back and forth.

"Well other than the fact that I can feel you trying to pry into my head with your sticky little-bubble-gum-mind-fingers - you regularly talk about murdering your fellow classmates to prevent a possible future."

"I've seen it. I've been there - your grave is nice by the way."

"Great." Oliver said. "Do you want to know why Emma Frost stopped poking around in my head?"

"Cause she's weak."

"Nah, cause half the day I'm thinking about horrible things." Oliver warned. He started recalling how awful he felt after his ordeal with 'Heat'. The memories were so powerful he could see Quentin turn a little green. The disorientation of the drugs, the kinky sex, the pain of detoxing. Oliver smirked when he felt Quentin pull out of his mind.

"Hey kid." They all looked up when Logan walked up. "Come walk me out, I gotta talk to you." Oliver got up and followed him when he realized Logan was talking to him.

"You're leaving? You smell and look like you can barely walk. Burning the candle at both ends, dad?" Oliver asked. Logan smiled a little when Oliver called him that. It was something he had requested of Oliver one night when they were recovering from various injuries. Logan had admitted that he missed the way Oliver used to call him 'papa'. Logan was just another code name for him - it wasn't who he had been when he had met Oliver and his mother. That night had been fun. Logan had been oddly sentimental - recalling stories about Oliver's childhood before Victor ruined their little family. Logan had been feeling his own mortality lately - understandably seeing how his healing factor was gone. With how many enemies he had he felt his days were numbered. He decided to do the most before his number was up.

"Stuffs gotta get done." Logan assured him. "I don't want you to worry. Hank says your ticker had been acting up. While I'm away just take care of yourself. What ever happens…" He trailed off and looked Oliver in the eyes. "Don't be afraid."

"Hard not to be when you're scaring me." Oliver said as he moved closer. He scent marked Logan like his always did. "Be careful… whatever it is that you're going to do."

"Don't worry. I'm the best I am at what I do, remember?" Logan said as they reached the hanger. "Be good."

"Bye dad." Oliver noticed calling him that made Logan add an extra hop to his jog to the plane.

Three days later Oliver was teaching feminine and masculine pronouns in his advanced French class when he suddenly heard a tone in his right ear. It made his twitch and put his hand over it. "What? Does anyone else hear that?" He asked as he turned to the class. They suddenly looked terrified of him. Pixie fainted out of her seat. "Megan!" Oliver moved to help her up but he suddenly felt dizzy. His heart monitor went off but when he looked at it he couldn't read the numbers. He heard several of the students on their cellphones. He touched his face when it felt wet and gasped when he saw blood on his hand. He was having one of his psychic nosebleeds. Something was wrong. He reached for his phone but he fumbled it when there was sharp pain in his chest.

"Oh God." He gasped as he fell to his knees. "Someone call Dr. McCoy." His heart monitor was in high alert now. He was having an arrhythmia. He looked over when Hank burst in the room. He passed out as the large man reached for him.

\-----

"What happened?" Oliver asked before he even opened his eyes. When he did Baby was already chirping excitedly in his face.

"Baby! Baby!"

"Hey…" Oliver moved to pet him but it felt like someone had tied a cinder block to his wrist. Baby noticed he was struggling and burrowed himself under Oliver's hand to make it easier. "Hank!" He called but ended up coughing. He felt a sting in his chest and a machine behind him beeped. Hank came up to him moments later. "How long was I out?"

"Three days." Hank answered before he yawned.

"Didn't realize an arrhythmia could knock me out like that." Oliver said, "Did my meds stop working? I took them right before—"

"You had a massive heart attack." Hank informed him. Oliver's eyes went wide. He looked down fully expecting to see pacemaker lines coming out of his chest but he barely had a scar. "I had to do your surgery - it took seventeen hours."

"Oh my God…" Oliver said. "Where did you find a viable heart?"

"I will only answer that if you promise not to get mad. Well technically if you do the machines will just put you to sleep again. So I need you to stay calm and hear me."

"Ok…"

"I cloned it." Hank confessed. Oliver just looked at him perplexed. "I knew you would need the parts eventually so a few weeks ago I took some samples, cloned your heart, extracted the defective ventricle you were born with that made you susceptible to the damage those drugs caused. Kept the new heart alive and beating using more of your synthesized blood. It was ready to transplant last week."

"I love you, Hank McCoy." Oliver confessed. Hank chuckled and sat next to Oliver's bed.

"I'm quite fond of you too, Oliver. I need you to stick around - can't stand the thought of having to teach a new person my filing system. I hate that I had to clone it but it was the only option. I put you on several donor lists but because of the drug use you weren't very high up. And the fact that you're a mutant meant there was a possibility your body would reject and non-mutant heart."

"I understand." Oliver said. "So what caused my nosebleed? Did someone return from the past again? Is the Phoenix back - did it take Quentin?"

"No…" Hank let out a long sigh as he took off his glasses. Oliver could see the tears in his eyes. He had only seen Hank cry once - when Xavier died. He was usually so stoic - the steady shoulder people could cry on. "Oliver… I'm sorry but… Logan is dead."

\-----

Kurt hated being away from home. Oliver was still recovering despite getting regular doses of Hank's accelerated healing drugs. But he hated seeing Oliver in tears and he hadn't stopped crying since Hank told him Logan had met his end. He refused to accept it. He wanted to see the body, but it kept getting stolen. So rather than face his shattered lover Kurt went chasing after the corpse of his best friend - all the while trying not to burst into tears every time he looked at Storm. They were both running off of pure rage. Not only had some coward taken their Logan but they kept desecrating his remains. Kurt wanted someones head on a stake. Storm kept wringing her hands like she wanted to snap someones neck. Anyone who got in their way got the beat down of their lives.

He called home when they were closing in just to check on Oliver. His depression might make his heart give out and he couldn't lose them both. "Hey baby, were you sleeping."

"No. The bamfs keep bringing me stuff that they think will cheer me up and I'm trying to figure out where they're getting it from. Marigold somehow got his hands on Marisa Tome's Oscar." Oliver said as he looked at the golden statue. "Kurt have you found him yet?"

"No, but we're closing in."

"If he isn't there… can you come home?" Oliver asked. "We don't need his body to have a ceremony and I won't let anyone throw a ceremony without you and Ororoe here."

"Of course, schatzchen." Kurt said. He glanced at Storm when she tapped her wrist. "I gotta go, Oli. I love you."

"I love you too."

\-----

Logan really was the glue that was holding their school together. News of his death spread and the parents that wanted their kids back collected them. Without the Wolverine to protect their children they figured they were better off at home. Kitty had left just before Logan's final mission and taken the time displaced first x-men with her. The situation was the same with Hank, Jean-Paul, Rachel - everyone was tearing at the seams and scrambling to hold things together. And Oliver couldn't even pull himself out of bed. Hank had cleared him and he had enough energy to walk up to loft.

Days came and went in a haze. When Kurt came home Oliver tried to stop crying - he tried to get up and put on a brave face but Kurt saw him laying there and immediately pulled him into his arms. "Why won't it stop?" He asked as he looked up at Kurt. "With you… when you died I was able to keep functioning. I removed that thing from your chest and buried you without shedding a tear."

"You grieve in different ways, lieb. With me you had instant closure… we found him. We brought him home."

"I don't want to see it." Oliver said as he pushed away from Kurt. He huddled underneath the pillows - holding on to Erving like he would keep the real world from getting to him. "Bury it."

"I think you should see it. In fact I went through a lot of trouble so you could say your good-byes." Kurt said.

"Everyone keeps leaving." Oliver said. "Quentin, Idie, Megan… Laura didn't even say good bye to me - we're family and she just left."

"I saw her." Kurt said.

"What?" Oliver popped out of the pillows. "Why didn't you bring her home!?"

"Well it was either her or Logan. She left us, Oli it means she doesn't want to be here."

"How can everyone just walk away?" Oliver asked as he slumped.

"Because they can't face their grief. So they run. They abandon the things that remind them of what they lost." Kurt answered. "I don't need you disappearing on me - I need you to face Logan's death."

"Well everything in me is telling me to run." Oliver said. "If Logan isn't coming back, I run. It's how I survived Victor's torture."

"You're going to leave me?" Kurt asked. "And Evan? Anole? Hank? Cause we're sticking around." Oliver hung his head and sighed.

"… Take me to him."

Oliver looked around when Kurt's teleportation smoke cleared. Everyone in the room turned to look at them before they stepped aside so he could see Logan. "What the hell is that?" He asked seeing the large lump of metal on the ground. As he got closer he realized it was in fact in the shape of a man on his knees. "Mon dieu!" He gasped when he picked up Logan's scent seeping from it. There was also death - a body that had been left to decay for nearly two weeks. It nearly made him sick but despite that he got closer. He knelt down and cupped the face of Logan solidified corpse. "Goodbye, dad."


	25. Chapter 25

A/n: This chapter follows the issues of 'Wolverines'

\-----

Literally everyone came to Logan's funeral. Oliver was surprised - even people who hated him came to 'pay respects'. And they all seemed to know who he was despite the fact he had only met a fraction of them. Nick Fury, Captain Britain - more S.H.I.E.L.D. agents than he could count. The Guardians of the Galaxy landed on the tennis court. And dimensional rifts opened to transport teams from across time and space. All people who had known or been saved by Logan. He even saw Scott and Emma dressing in plain clothes trying not to be seen putting flowers on Logan's marker. Every person that laid eyes on Oliver knew his name - apparently Logan had talked about him a lot over the years.

"...Talked about his precious boy taking his first steps while holding his fingers - I thought you were still just a baby."

"...So proud of you when you got your doctorate. Said you could chop someones ass off and sew it to their head and still have it function properly."

"... Like watching poetry on a trapeze."

"... Said you were pretty like your mother. Was she a mutant too?"

Oliver was starting to feel overwhelmed. He looked around for Kurt - hoping his boyfriend could see him and come to his rescue. He knew his tail was twitching in an agitated manner. He was holding his ears so close to his head they were starting to ache. He didn't like so many strangers at the mansion. In his face. Randomly handing him covered dishes of food. Why did they keep telling him they were sorry? Oliver wasn't even Logan's real child. But he doubted Daken would put up with so many people in his face. He couldn't smell Laura in the crowd - she hadn't even come back for the ceremony. He smiled when he spotted a familiar face - his own.

"I can't believe you're here." He said to his older self. He was chatting with Billy Kaplan but he stepped away for a moment when young Oliver walked up.

"I knew you'd need me." His older self shrugged. "I remember today. How alone I felt. How we felt... Ugh you're right - I can't believe I'm here either. One go around of this sorrow was enough."

"You're living proof things get better for me." Oliver said as he absently touched his collar. His future self was still wearing it. "Any advice?"

"You know I can't." He laughed. "But I can tell you one thing you miss dad everyday... without a doubt. You never question your love for him ever again." He looked up when Kurt walked up to them.

"Oh! Hi... Oliver... um future Oliver." He said - not quite sure how to address the time traveling sorcerer. It was rare to see a future version of someone who wasn't miserable. Oliver explained he met himself before when one of Hank's experiments sent him forward in time. Thirty years in the future Oliver had grown his stark white hair into a long braid. His ears had gotten longer and both were adorned with shiny gold earrings and clips with magical runes carved into them. His tail now had a fluffy white tuft like a lion's on the tip. He had cuffs to match his collar and his claws were longer as well.

"Hello, my love." He greeted Kurt warmly. "I can tell you this much, he will always be this handsome." He pinched Kurt's cheek and they all smiled. "I've got to get back." He touched one of his earrings and waved his hand to open a time portal.

"So soon?"

"I just came here to remind you you're not as alone as you think. Look at this huge family Logan has given you." He said as he gestured around. "You take care of them and they'll take care of you." He stepped into his portal and it closed behind him.

\-----

"Where is he?" Oliver asked as he stepped off the helicopter. The Punisher looked him up and down before he pointed to a nearby bench. They had called him in to deal with Deadpool - apparently he was Wade's emergency contact. He had the info either sewn into his underwear or tattooed on him. Oliver had heard the man was marauding around in Logan's old costumes. The Dog Tagger was all set to let his numerous connections take Wade out and bury him when one of them stopped him to make a call. Oliver had been on the other end of that call.

"You're the guy? You're 'Nine-lives'?" Frank asked.

"Yes. Were you expecting something else?"

"Actually yeah. You hear about Logan's 'prize pig' - his most beloved 'son' and you automatically imagine crazy hair and muscles. Canadian accent, a cigar - something. Not some flaxen haired dew-drop with freckles and a doctor's bag." Castle said.

"You can go now - don't feel like you have to stick around." Oliver waved his off as he approached Wade. He was sick of people telling him he wasn't what they were expecting. Victor had told him he was a disappointment everyday. Wondering why he wasn't bigger or stronger. Why he didn't have the 'family' healing factor. Honestly he was starting to enjoy being the black sheep in the Weapon X lineage. He didn't want to be like them. "Hey Wade."

"Oli!" He said excitedly.

"What are you doing Wade?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you miss Logan but this was definitely not the way to honor his memory." Oliver said as he gestured the costumes he had cobbled together.

"I thought I was doing an awesome job. Everyone still has their heads up their asses they can't see that I'm the perfect choice for the next Wolverine." Wade said. Oliver stepped back when he pointed at himself and ended up stabbing his own neck. "That doesn't happen a lot. I swear."

"Wade... when was the last time you slept?" Oliver asked as he took the claw glove off his wrist. He retracted the claws and set it aside.

"I can't sleep! I must be vigilant! The Wolverine is vigilant!" Wade rambled. "There's too much to do. Too many people to protect. Too many teams that need a Wolverine!"

"I know." Oliver said. "His shoes are far to big to fill with just one man."

"But I've got the healing factor."

"We both know it takes more than that to do what Logan did."

"You can be a Wolverine with me. Like a little Wolver-lette. Or Baby-rine!"

"Sounds tempting but my heart is literally not strong enough for that." Oliver said as he gestured to the small scar on his chest. Wade's eyes went wide.

"When did you have your surgery!?" He gasped.

"The day that dad- Logan died. The psysmic effect of him leaving this world caused a massive heart attack. Hank had to do an emergency transplant." Oliver explained as he let Wade pull his shirt open to see it better.

"I wanted to be there for you when it happened."

"It happened quick - it's not your fault you weren't there."

"No! I got a call from Hank that day but I didn't answer cause I was doing dumb shit... like this." Wade said as he looked at his costume. He let out a long sigh before he started taking it off. Oliver tried not to laugh when he saw Wade was still wearing his red and black suit underneath. "God, I went way off the reservation there didn't I?"

"If it were anyone but you I'd call it super batshit crazy." Oliver said as he reached into his pocket. "Wanna self medicate?" He asked as he held up a blunt.

"Damn, do I ever." Wade said as he lifted his mask. Oliver made a face when his funk wafted over.

"Yeah, but you gotta promise you'll go take a shower and brush your teeth several times. Did someone tell you Logan didn't bathe - cause they lied." Oliver said as he lit the blunt.

"What did he smell like to you?" Wade asked.

"Fresh pine. Unlit cigars. Woodsy but not stinky." Oliver answered.

"Isn't that bad for your heart?"

"Nah, special cross breed whipped up by the Krakoa in our yard. Easy on the lungs, easy on the heart, great for healing and mellowing out." Oliver offered it to him.

"That sounds amazing. Maybe I'll come stay with you guys for a while. Get baked, learn calculus, take Storm to prom." Oliver chuckled.

"I'd like that Wade." He said. "Plus if I don't take you all these mercenaries behind us are going to put you down." Wade looked over his shoulder and sure enough all the soldiers the Dog Tagger called were still there, waiting for him to step a toe out of line.

They were almost done smoking by the time everyone started to clear out. The Dog Tagger actually came up to Oliver to speak to him. "You're Oliver Croix?" He asked in disbelief.

"Please don't say 'I'm not what you were expecting'." Oliver said.

"No, I wasn't. You've gotten so big. I just now realized I forgot how many years have passed. You don't remember me?" He asked.

"I think I would've it we ever met."

"We did. Long ago. Logan brought you along when he came to see me. You had to be about five or six. You apparently had just learned to do back flips. He gave me something - said he didn't need it anymore because he wasn't a soldier anymore. Said he was giving it up to be your dad." Dog tagger said before he held out his hand. "Had to get this back from your idiot friend cause I knew he'd want you to have it now. Just my luck that you'd be the person to come pick him up." Oliver took what he was offering and was surprised to find it was Logan's dog-tags from his time spent in the Weapon X program.

"I can't take these." Oliver refused. "Give them to his real son. Or Laura - he considered her his daughter. They're his blood, they should have it." Dog tagger just closed Oliver's hand around the tags.

"He said it had to be you."

\-----

Oliver wasn't in the mood to deal with Mystique when she resurfaced. Kurt had warned him not to get involved in her schemes. Never to trust her. But when she showed up with a picture of a gravely injured Daken he remembered what his older self had said to him. About taking care of family. And he might get a chance to talk to Laura since she was still mixed up with Mystique's crew. So he grabbed his doctors bag and agreed to all of Raven's demands before he boarded her ship. He felt it shift into gear and knew that they were already miles away from the institute.

"Can I get you anything?" She offered.

"Show me Daken so I can fix him and go home." Oliver said quickly. She shrugged and led the way. She noticed Kurt's cross and Logan's dog tags around his neck and smirked.

"Starting quite the collection of dead lovers aren't you?" She asked.

"Logan wasn't my lover - he was my father. And you know good and well that Kurt is back alive. You nearly killed him again trying to break his bastard sperm donor out of jail." Oliver growled.

"I was trying to kill Azazel." Raven corrected him. "How is my son by the way?"

"He's hotter than any man alive and fucks like a rabbit on speed. He's perfect. We don't have to talk." Oliver said quickly.

"Just trying to be civil." Raven shrugged.

"You basically kidnapped me to save the life of someone I care about so he can continue working for you. You don't know the meaning of the word civil." Oliver said. He could smell Daken the closer they got to his room. She gestured for him to go in and he rolled his eyes. He wasn't at all surprised when she shut and locked the door behind him. He turned on the light and Daken growled as he flung himself up.

"Get the hell out— Ototo?" He stopped mid sentence when he saw it was Oliver. He put his hand over his mouth when he saw Daken was missing his arm and eye.

"What happened to you?"

"Occupational hazard." He shrugged and wiggled his stump. Oliver noticed how he winced - already assessing that he had some form of phantom limb syndrome.

"But your healing factor..."

"It was stolen from me." Daken explained.

"Somehow. Just like you've somehow returned from the dead... twice now." Oliver said. Daken just shrugged again. "Well you smell like gangrene and shit. I can tell from here that you have a terrible infection. Your healing factor may be seriously diminished but it's not entirely gone - Mystique said this happened a week and a half ago. What's left of your regenerative powers is keeping you alive. She also said you haven't been eating or getting out of bed - you're slowly going into shock. Wouldn't be surprised if your organs have started shutting down." Oliver set his bag down and pushed a button. They both watched as it expanded into his mobile lab.

"A gift from Tony Stark?"

"Yes, he wanted to give me something after Logan's death." Oliver said as he put on a pair of gloves.

"I haven't gotten so much as a casserole or a greeting card." Daken griped.

"Well you would if anyone knew where to find you. Or if you cared that Logan was your father. We've got tons at the mansion. You and Laura should stop by, pay your respects at his grave marker."

"Where'd you put the body?"

"No one knows but the bamfs that took it away. And Rachel wiped their minds once they returned so nobody tries to steal it again." Oliver said as he prepped Daken for an injection.

"McCoy's miracle meds?"

"Yup. If they can't kill your infection nothing can." Oliver said.

"Why are you being so nice? And where's you boyfriend? Not really in the mood to be beat up."

"I was tricked into being nice - Mystique said you were near-death. Showed me some bullshit picture. I figured... if Logan thought you needed him he'd come running so... I'm trying to live by his example." Oliver explained. "Kurt is at home. He believes in forgiveness but he has limits. Mystique said I had to come alone which leads me to believe she's going to kill me after I fix you." Oliver carefully pried Daken's eye socket open and shined a light in it.

"I could kill you right now. What makes you think I won't?" He asked. "Especially since you showed up wearing that." He flicked Logan's dog tags. He slid his finger down Oliver's scar and tilted his head so he could see it better.

"You won't kill me because I'm not threatening you. Its not that you think I can't take you it's that you know I wouldn't attack you for no reason. You're not going to kill me because right now, you need me. You trust me." Oliver answered.

"Plus I want another spin on that fabulous ass of yours." Daken said as he stroked over Oliver nipple. He caught his hand and took it off him before he buttoned his shirt higher.

"Remember that boyfriend that kicked your ass? Yeah he's gotten even more possessive lately - you put your dick on me he's likely to cut it off you." Oliver said as he went back to examining his socket.

"How's it look?"

"The entire optic nerve has been severed. I can practically see your brain."

"Really?"

"No, it's just scull back there." Oliver joked. Daken actually smiled. "I can make you a glass insert. It'll keep you from further infections."

"And my arm?"

"The bone is broken. Who ever ripped it off shattered it."

"That explains the constant pain."

"I can set it but a prosthetic is gonna take me some time to build—"

"Nah, no prosthetic." He refused.

"I need to put you under to fix the bone." Oliver said. Despite his resistance Oliver was already mentally drafting some kind of system that hooked to his remaining nerves. It might be easier to conjure something but Daken didn't seem like the 'magic' type.

"Do what you gotta do." Daken said. Oliver stuck him five more times before he was out. A local anesthetic to numb his stump, another for his socket, propohal, muscle relaxant and finally the drug that knocked him out. Oliver scrubbed up and got to work. He set the bone with a few screws and sewed up the raw skin. Hank's super antibiotics got rid of his infection in record time and the skin went from a sickly greenish color to a healthy pink. He wrapped up the stitches and got to work on the eye. He thought about crafting an insert with a fake iris but he had a feeling Daken didn't care about the esthetics.

It didn't take a psychic to see Daken was deeply depressed. He wasn't using his pheromones - he had tried to come on to Oliver but he felt like that was mostly out of habit. He was a broken man both physically and emotionally. He knew it had something - if not everything - to do with Logan's death. Logan had been the only person that came close to loving him. Without the use of his powers no one had ever really wanted to be around him. His name translated to 'mongrel' for crying out loud. After he was done he took several blood samples. He ran a few tests on it just incase he didn't get a chance to later. He was hoping he could find something that would 'restart' his healing factor.

Oliver sighed as he got cleaned up. He sat next to Daken for a moment and studied his face. He really did look like an Asian Logan - it was bizarre. He ran his hand through his silky hair. It was actually really nice and soft with thick black strands. The sides were growing in, it looked like he hadn't shaved it in a while. He stroked down Daken's high cheek bone and under his strong jaw. He stirred and Oliver decided that was for the best. He stopped the anesthesia drip and everything else but the pain killers.

"How'd it go?" Daken asked as he reached to touch his eye. "You didn't use the opportunity to kill me."

"Damn, I knew I forgot something." Oliver said sarcastically. "I also didn't implant control devices in you. It's almost like you can trust me with your life or something." He gently slapped Daken's hand away when he started scratching at his stump bandages. "Don't pick at that. Give it a few days. You're gonna be sore." Oliver said as he checked Daken's remaining eye - flashing a light into it to see how his pupil reacted. "You can send thank you flowers to Hank McCoy - without his super drugs for mutants you'd be in agony for months." He yelped when Daken pulled him closer.

"How about I just thank you with a blow job?"

"I'm gonna decline cause your breath is seriously heinous, I don't want your mouth anywhere on me." Oliver said. "Go eat and drink plenty of water."

"I do feel kind of gross." Daken said as he got up and moved towards the bathroom. "Don't go anywhere, sweet pea." Oliver waited until he heard the water running before he moved to the door. The lock was easy enough to pick. The door slid open and he was surprised to find Laura standing on the other side.

"Laura!" He gasped before he embraced her. He was a little shocked when she pushed him away.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I already told you I'm not going back to that place."

"That place? You mean our home? A home Logan built just so we can have a place to live happily."

"That's not my home. You wanna stay there and play 'daddy's boy' you go right ahead but some of us are doing real work and living our lives." Laura said as she pushed past him. "What? Where is Daken?"

"In the shower." Oliver said as he packed up his mobile lab.

"Is that how you're planning on winning him over? Sex?"

"For your information I was helping him with his arm and eye. Why didn't you tell me he was hurt so badly?"

"Because I didn't have time to think about you. We were trying to get Logan's body for Shogun so he didn't used his implanted trigger words to kill us!" Laura said.

"Why are you even in league with these people? Nightcrawler actually got Logan's body back for us - you remember him, he's part of the team you turned your back on."

"You have it?" she asked as she grabbed his arms. "Where is it!?"

"Somewhere Sinister can't use it to make more of his God forsaken clones." Oliver said. Laura shook him hard.

"We need it! Tell me!" She yelled at him. This time he pushed her away.

"You need a way to save yourself from your own bad decisions. Something that wouldn't have happened if you had just come home when dad died."

"Dad? You are so pathetic." Laura sneered. "Some of us can't hide under our beds and play sane. I think I'd rather be in the situation I am now then be some thumb sucking wanna be living in some fake family fantasy."

"The family is real - your loyalty isn't." Oliver said. "But that's ok. The next time you find yourself strung out on scent triggers and blowing people for money I'll still be there for you because that's what actual good people do. You wanna hang out with these soulless pieces of shit be my guest."

"You wanna know about your real family? Cause your father is here."

"What!?" Oliver stepped back but she grabbed his arm. He had been so preoccupied with helping Daken that he had completely missed Victor's scent.

"Since family is so important to you how bout you welcome him into the fold."

"No!" Oliver said as he tried to pull away from her. "What is wrong with you? Let go of me damn it."

"No, let's be one big happy claw freak family!" Laura said as she pulled him along.

"Laura I'm warning you—

"You're warning me? That's hilarious. What are you going to do? You can barely function without Logan or Kurt here to save you. You think you're part of my family? You don't have the claws, the healing or the fortitude to be one of us. Logan only took care of you because he felt sorry for you and to prove that he wasn't a piece of shit!"

"Let go of me." Oliver said as tears welled up in his eyes. He wasn't sure what had gotten into Laura but she wasn't in her right mind. She was lashing out because she was frustrated. Maybe this was the same thing Wade went through with the whole costume thing.

"Make me." She growled. He countered her weight and dropped his center of gravity and sent Laura flying down the hall. He touched his ear clip and attempted to call Baby to him. When Baby didn't come right away he knew that Mystique had a magic dampener on board. He dashed back to Daken's room and grabbed his bag. The other man was brushing his teeth while drying his hair with a towel. He opened his mouth to say something but decided not to when Oliver slammed his elbow into Laura's face as soon as she came in the door. He bolted. Daken got dressed quickly and went after them.

"What are you doing? Why are you running from your 'sister'?" Laura asked as she hunted down Oliver.

"I don't know what you are right now but I suggest you stop before you get hurt."

"I'm so scared of the guy who still sleeps with stuffed animals." He dodged her when she jumped at him. She went flying into the control room where the rest of the group was. Oliver side stepped Mystique and made his way to the control console.

"Not another step or I'll crash this ship." He said.

"You couldn't crash—" Mystique started but was caught off guard when Oliver pushed a few buttons quickly. He then punched through the console and pulled a few wires. The ship immediately nosedived. Oliver sunk his nails into the console as everyone else went flying. He found the magic dampener and turned it off. He touched his clip.

"Baby!"

Kurt was reading a book and idly petting Baby who was asleep in his lap. He yelped when Baby suddenly sprang up. His hair standing on end and his tail flipping up so fast it knocked the book out of Kurt's hand. "Wha—" Baby hissed at him before he teleported away. Kurt looked over when several other bamfs left as well.

Oliver was starting to sweat - the ground was getting closer and closer and he really hoped his summons reached Baby where ever he was. "Baby!" He announced himself when he appeared on Oliver's shoulder.

"Get me out of here." Baby teleported them out just as the ship collided with the ground. Oliver watched as it slammed into the mountain range. He was surprised when it didn't explode, in fact it barely caught fire. The structure for the most part was still intact. He sighed - it didn't matter. From the looks of the group Mystique had amassed she had bigger fish to fry. "Let's go home." He said as he scratched Baby under his chin.


	26. Chapter 26

Oliver was wound up. He felt antsy after he made it back to the school. He knew Mystique wasn't coming for him. And even if she did Krakoa would stop her. The schools defenses would keep her out and if she managed to get in he'd be able to smell her, he'd be able to stop her...he'd be able to kill her. It had been seven years since he killed anyone - seven years, ten months, and seventeen days. If he were going to relapse into his violent ways he knew it would be because of that woman. "She doesn't know when to fuck off." He growled as he warmed up.

He spent the afternoon in the gym. Punching the heavy bag off it's chain and wearing holes into the gymnastics mat. He finally started to calm down as he tangled himself in the static trapeze cloth rope that hung from the ceiling. There's was something about being suspended in the air with his leg bent backwards over his head that relieved the pressure. He wondered how a woman like Raven had such a sweet son like Kurt but then he remembered she didn't raise Kurt. Kurt was raised by a sweet, loving gypsy. Taken in by a kind priest - taught the difference between right and wrong. Kurt Darkholme had been raised by Raven and he had been awful. Darkholme and Graydon had been the type of son she deserved. Oliver was forever grateful he never had the displeasure of meeting his older brother.

Oliver let out a deep sigh as he took a shower. He had worked up a sweat in the gym but he still felt keyed up. He was angry about the way Laura had yelled at him. "Bitch." he hissed. They had been through the same crap. Tortured, taught to kill - how dare she judge him just because he was having an easier time adjusting to a normal life. She kept running from it - constantly taking the hard way when she didn't have to. How Logan put up with her was beyond Oliver. How Logan put up with anyone was beyond him.

He put it out of his mind as he dried off. He needed a good distraction. Something to make him not give a single damn about anything— "Kurt!" He gasped when he saw his lover. He wasn't sure why he was so surprised to see him in their bedroom.

"Hey there." Kurt said as he grinned. He looked Oliver up and down - taking in his clean skin. "You look a little tense. Want a rub down?"

"No." Oliver scoffed. "I want to fuck." Kurt chuckled at he blunt reply. "I want you to fuck me."

"Yeah, I got that part." Kurt nodded before he pulled off his shirt. Oliver sniffed the air quickly and smiled. There was something going on with Kurt. He seemed keyed up too. "Are you coming to me or do I have to come get you?"

"I wanna do something different... if you're in the mood for it." Oliver said as he slowly walked to Kurt. He ran his hands up his arms and Kurt flexed. He smiled - no shapeshifter could impersonate that reaction. Kurt did it because he knew it made Oliver smile.

"Different how?"

"Let's be different people."

"Like… roleplaying?"

"Yes!" Oliver answered excitedly. He thought about it for a second before he grinned wide. "Do you still have your priest collar?"

\-----

Rogue's eyebrows went up when she opened her bedroom door to find Oliver standing there. It wasn't so much that he was there it was that he was wearing a fishnet shirt with thick black 'X's over his nipples. He tights seemed more snug than usual. His hair was slicked back and as she looked at his face he only had one eye outlined in black liner. "Hey sugar. Need somethin'?" she asked.

"I'm out of liner - you use Mac Onyx, right?" He asked.

"Yeah come in." She said as she led the way back to her dresser. Remy was idly lounging on her bed and glanced up when they came in.

"Hot date?" Remy asked.

"Nah. I'm going to church." Oliver said before he winked at him. Rogue handed him the liner and he used her mirror to put it on so he didn't have to take it with him. "How do I look?"

"Hang on." Rogue said as she searched her other makeup. She cupped his chin before she spread something on his lips. His phone vibrated but Rogue wasn't done yet.

"Remy can you tell me what that text says?" He asked. Remy pulled Oliver's phone out his back pocket and looked at it.

"It's from Kurt… it says 'The safe word is Orange. The incense are lit - come confess your sins'. Come is spelled c-u-m. Damn… Kurt is a stone cold freak. Do you guys just text dirty innuendo to each other all day?"

"Well that and dick pics." Oliver shrugged.

"There, done." Rogue said. Oliver looked in the mirror and grinned wide at the dark blue lipstick she had put on him.

"I love it." Oliver said before he plucked his phone out of Remy's hand. "Thanks." He showed himself out and made his way across campus to where their loft was in one of the south towers. Oliver never had to knock on his own door before but it helped him slip into his persona for the night. He could smell the incense through the door and hear the quiet hymn music Kurt had put on. "Holy shit…" He took a deep breath and got into a certain headspace.

He was a delinquent. Over-sexed, bad candy, sweet and seductive to the point where every movement he made was a flirtatious gesture. It wasn't a far reach from who he usually was when he was around Kurt but he was gonna lay it on thicker than bad porn dialog.

He knocked again. "Please come in." Came Kurt's voice on the other side. Oliver walked in and shut the door quietly behind him. "Have you come for absolution?" He asked. Oliver bit his pinky nail as he looked Kurt up and down. He hadn't known Kurt when he was a legit Priest but damn if the collar didn't fit him like a glove. Stark white again his dark blue skin and his black clothes. "Do you seek refuge, my son." Oliver blinked slowly.

"I've… come to confess my sins. But I don't think you have enough time for all of them, father." Oliver said - practically purring every word as he strut to Kurt. He swung his tail from side to side and played with the long chain on of the cross around his neck.

"Nonsense, I have all the time in the world for you. And so does God." Kurt said as he led the way to the couch. Oliver ran his tail up the back of Kurt's thigh and he jumped. He feigned being flustered and played it off.

"I really hope God hasn't seen the things I've done." Oliver said.

"God sees all, my son and he does not judge." Kurt said as they sat down. Oliver lounged back and smiled.

"So he saw it when I killed a hooker? He didn't judge when I stole to survive. How about when I did illegal drugs and fucked my brother?" Oliver pulled from his actual life - he never realized how horrible it sounded when he took out certain parts. His father had ordered him to kill the hooker. Getting food from a dumpster was hardly stealing. And Daken was only his adoptive brother.

"Anything else?"

"I've been lying to my lover." Oliver said. Kurt's eyebrow quirked up just slightly. "I guess it's what you'd call coveting - cause I think about fucking my brother everyday."

"Oh really?" Kurt asked as he pulled at him collar a little. He glanced at Oliver and all he did was smirk as Kurt let his persona slip for a second.

"Yup, he had this way of plowing me that just… hurt so good." Oliver purred as he slid his hand down between his legs. Kurt played his part well, stealing glances and clearing his throat.

"Is that all?"

"Well I suppose it's been a while since I've said my nightly prayers. Plus I've been practicing magic and smoking the 'Devil's lettuce'." He answered. "My lustful thoughts about you have already reached a fevered pitch and we've just met." Kurt jumped when Oliver got on his knees in front of him. "I bet I can make you cum before you're done reciting all those little 'hail Marys'. How long has it been since you took your vow of chastity?" He ran his hands up Kurt's thighs and actually gasped when Kurt quickly grabbed his wrists.

"No! Resist your lascivious ways." Kurt said sternly. "You should be on your knees to pray, not debase yourself."

"But it's all I've ever known. All I ever want." Oliver sighed as he leaned in for a kiss. Kurt leaned back. It was everything in him not to give in when Oliver cooed at him. There was something about the dark color on his lips. The way he was talking. The way the black liner made his blue eyes look so bright. Kurt held his wrists tighter - he couldn't end the game so soon. It was just getting exciting.

"I've seen your type. No one has ever taught you restraint. Never… disciplinedyou." Kurt said. Oliver tried to hide his excitement at those words. Was Kurt really going to do what he was implying? "If you can not contain yourself I will have to chastise you myself."

"I want your cock down my throat." Oliver growled as he lounged a little at Kurt. He easily held him back and that just made Oliver hotter. He knew Kurt was strong, he wanted him to use that strength on him but on any given day Kurt was afraid of hurting him. He was endlessly curious as to what Kurt might do if he really got into it.

"You will watch your mouth when talking to a man of God. Show some respect." Kurt warned.

"Fuck God - shove your dick up my ass!" Oliver suddenly snarled at him. Honestly Oliver was expecting a slap in the face after that but Kurt managed to reign himself in and hauled Oliver up. Before he could put up a little bit of a fight Kurt placed him over his lap - trapping Oliver there by putting his arm across his shoulders. "Oh my God…"

"What was that? Apologize now and I'll spare you."

"I said let go of me damn it!" Oliver played his part and struggled a little.

"Surely this will be a truly righteous strike - God works through me, for I am his right hand…" Kurt said. The first strike against his butt actually made Oliver scream. He wasn't acting - it hurt in a way he had never felt before. His body knew it had been Kurt that struck him so it registered as pleasure. He wanted more but he still had to stay in character. Luckily with a safe word in place he could still pretend to resist.

"Stop—AH!"

"No." Kurt said as he brought his hand down again. Oliver tried to sound defiant but he really wanted to beg Kurt to never stop.

"God damn…"

"Clearly…" Kurt started as he continued to slap his hand against Oliver's butt. Even through his tights it made a perfect, loud smack. "Someone has spared you the rod - cause you are indeed spoiled." Oliver braced himself for another strike but was surprised by a soothing caress when Kurt brought his hand down. He took his time moving his hand over each cheek. Gently squeezing and feeling up Oliver's thighs too. "But I know beneath it all is a sweet ass— uh, child," Oliver tried not to laugh at he slip of the tongue. "Ahem, underneath you are a sweet, loving boy… who wouldn't dare lie—" Kurt smacked him hard and smirked when Oliver moaned and arched up for the next strike. "Cheat—" Oliver hissed as the pain ebbed out agonizingly slow. "… Or steal." The last smack was lighter but it still made Oliver's skin tingle. It was almost impossible that he was numb and over sensitized at the same time but that's what he felt as Kurt stroked over his buttocks. He started to knead his claws into Kurt's leg.

"Hey!" Oliver came out of his stupor when Kurt hooked his thumb into his tights and pulled them down. He wiggled in Kurt's lap and was pleasantly surprised to find he was erect. Kurt's cock twitched against the side of his abdomen and Oliver growled. Kurt squeezed him - humming to himself about how soft Oliver's reddened bottom was.

"Hard head makes a soft behind - not from the Bible but a good old adage." Kurt said. Oliver could hear him sucking his finger. "Are you ready to let Jesus inside you?"

"What?" Oliver chuckled. It was cut short when Kurt roughly fingered him. Instead of easing in like he normally did Kurt pressed his thick digit in as far as he could. "Jesus!" Oliver screamed and Kurt actually laughed out loud.

"Oh there he is." He chuckled absently. "Uh, you're tight - are you sure you're not a virgin?"

"Stop… ahhh…" Oliver arched and tried to keep from purring as Kurt roughly prepared him. "Oh my God. Please…

"Are you ready to feel the glory inside you?" Kurt said before he teleported them up to their bed. He dropped Oliver on the mattress and pulled his tights off.

"Please Father Wagner - I apologize for—" Kurt grabbed his jaw tight and growled right in his face. Oliver had never been afraid of Kurt but he felt his blood run cold as the other man seemed to be possessed by his persona now.

"No more lies."

"Ah!" Oliver whined when Kurt's lube slick finger was suddenly inside him again. Oliver thought it was kind of funny he stepped into the roll of a lecherous priest so easily. Kurt pulled his hand back and guided himself in and Oliver keened.

"That's a good boy. Don't fight it." Kurt grunted before he slid his tongue into Oliver's mouth. He couldn't help but kiss back. He sucked Kurt's tongue and leaned up to connect their lips. Kurt's hand moved to his neck and tightened his grip to that perfect pressure before he started moving inside Oliver. He dig his nails into Kurt's back and he howled.

They couldn't keep up their banter. Oliver was starting to think he had bitten off more than he could chew. He now knew why Kurt restrained himself because now he wasn't and it hurt in a way that Oliver had never experienced before. The line between pleasure and pain was already so muddled to him. But now with his freshly spanked buttocks and Kurt thrusting into him as hard as he could Oliver was trying not black out. He thought of screaming their safe word but he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was. All he knew was that decadent pressure of Kurt in him. Assaulting all his senses. Completely breaking him in a way that he was okay with.

"Kurt…" Oliver could barely wheeze out his name after Kurt pulled his tongue from his mouth. He was cumming and he couldn't stop. Kurt released his neck and it all intensified ten fold. He tossed his head back. He could do nothing else as he orgasm slammed through him. He felt Kurt cum inside him and his vision began to blur.

The next thing Oliver could remember was Kurt's worried expression. He was gently tapping his cheek and pressing a cool wash cloth to his forehead. "Oliver can you hear me?"

"Yeah…" He answered sluggishly. Kurt let out a deep sigh of relief. He smiled and laughed nervously.

"You scared me." Kurt said.

"Did I pass out?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." He answered as he checked Oliver's pulse. "I couldn't call Hank up here. Both of us half naked, covered in jizz, makeup smeared all over your face. I figured you were breathing on your own you'd eventually come around. How do you feel?"

"Like the bottom half of my body doesn't exsist. I'll feel it tomorrow." Kurt nodded in agreement.

"My back is already killing me." They both laughed. They helped each other clean up. Kurt was astonished that Oliver wasn't bleeding. "We got lucky. I was definitely too rough." He frowned as he looked at the bruises forming around Oliver's neck. It was half hidden by his fur and his collar but they'd be a lot darker tomorrow. Oliver brushed it off as he put bandages on the claw marks on Kurt's back. Oliver was scrubbing off his makeup when Kurt handed him some pain killers. He took some of his own before they wobbled to bed. "That was good and all but…"

"I still prefer the way we normally do it." Oliver blurted out. "That was a little too intense. Too much to think about all at once." He cuddled up to Kurt and sighed when Kurt automatically wrapped his tail around Oliver's. "Your 'naughty priest' persona is scary."

"Oh yeah?" Kurt asked. "I'll retire it." They both laughed.

"I prefer the regular Kurt. Kurt classic. With that real Kurt taste." Oliver joked as he nuzzled his neck.

"Danke, geliebter." Kurt said. "Gotta admit I rather enjoyed 'naughty Oliver'."

"Ah bon?" Oliver asked as he sat up a little so he could look at Kurt's face.

"Yeah." He grinned. "Maybe next time 'he' comes around I'll just lay here and let him do whatever he wants to me." Oliver blushed a little and Kurt knew he was already thinking about what he wanted to do.

\-----

"I don't like this. You know I don't. And yet you're still getting dressed… do you hear me!?" Oliver yelled.

"All of New York hears you, Liebling." Kurt chuckled a little. "And I wouldn't be going if the situation wasn't serious. They are in dire straits. They need every available person to fight this thing. I see you're wearing your uniform too. By the way, you look amazing in Serval yellow."

"Thank you. Do not change the subject." Oliver said quickly. It had been months since Snow called him but like Kurt said it was all hands on deck.

"Oli, we've both been making good on our promises to each other. And I know I promised you that I'd stop putting myself in danger. You were right - I was rushing off to save everyone but myself and yes, that is what got me killed. Ever since I got my second chance I have been really trying to stay out of mutant politics and dangerous battles that might result in my death - despite that fact that it seems that for the time being I can't die."

"That doesn't mean you should fling yourself into anything. I need to research your condition at the Limbo Library."

"Well there's no time for that right now. We'll go together when Red Onslaught isn't about destroy the world." Kurt said as he finished zipping up his body suit.

"Take this." Oliver said as he took off his cross. "I enchanted it. It'll protect you."

"If it's for protection then you should keep it." Kurt said as he made Oliver close his hand around it. "You need it more. God protected me all my life, I need him to look after you this time."

"No offense to God but I've got Warlock's implants to protect me from Red Onslaught." Oliver said as he tapped his forehead. Kurt took the cross and looped it back around Oliver's neck.

"Don't argue. I'll be less distracted in the field if I know you have all the protection you can get." Kurt said. Oliver smiled a little. As much as he hated watching Kurt go off to fight he was certain the older man hated it more when he had to step in as well. Kurt never tried to domesticate him and Oliver loved him for that but he had made it his mission in life to make sure Oliver never had to fight for his life again. Hank had repaired his faulty heart and he was stronger than ever now. If his natural abilities failed him he had his magic to aid him. Convincing Kurt not to worry about him was a losing argument. "Come back here when it's over - cellphones might not work."

"I know." Oliver said.

"You two are giving me cavities." Gambit said. "And I'm all in favor of the warm fuzzies but it's time to go, Nine-lives."

"Je suis prêt." Oliver said. "Baby!" He clapped his hands and the little bamf jumped into his embrace immediately. He turned to Kurt and kissed him. "Be careful."

\-----

Oliver paced back and forth nervously. After the ordeal with the Nuclear Football, the masses of people out of their minds because of Onslaught's evil thought waves and internal problems between Warlock, Danger and Doug he was exhausted. But sitting behind the forcefield at Serval Industries was only comforting for two seconds before the sentinels came to collect the brief case. Warlocks implant was keeping out Onslaught's influence but it didn't work against his own troubling thoughts. Baby was fast asleep in Luna's arms which was for the best. If they needed to leave in a hurry Baby would need to be well rested.

He tried to call everyone he knew but the forcefields side effect was abysmal cellular service - if any. Oliver rolled his eyes - Snow's technology paled in comparison to Hank's. There was spotty news of Onslaught being defeated but there was still some kind of battle happening in New York. He put his phone away and laid down on his back. If he couldn't get info he'd have to rest. Oliver closed his eyes and relaxed. Soon the sounds of the sentinels faded to nothing. He thought of Kurt and how he wished he could hear his voice. But the only time that had worked was when Kurt was in Heaven and he was in Limbo.

"Oliver!"

"Ahh!" He screamed as he jumped up. Had that been real? Or had his over worked mind simply imagined Kurt screaming his name in agony. Baby was on his shoulder, chittering in his ear to see if he was alright. The building was on high alert all of a sudden. The forcefield was up but the sentinels were gone. How long had he been out?

"Oliver!" He jumped when Quiksilver was suddenly beside him. "Use your pet and get Luna out of here! Now!" Oliver held Baby tight and bolted. He could smell Luna - it would be faster for him to find her than to summon her to him. She was evacuating the building with the rest of the Serval staff.

"Luna!" Oliver grabbed her and she in turn yanked Georgia back. "Baby, take us home."

They landed in the living room of the loft. Something had thrown off Baby's trajectory - he normally didn't have to adjust for the change in elevation. Oliver got up and checked the girls. His hair stood on end all of a sudden. They weren't alone in the loft but then again there were always Bamfs lurking in the shadows. But who ever it was was bigger than a bamf. "Kurt?" His scent was unmistakable but it normally didn't cause such a reaction in him.

"Guten abend, mein Liebe…" He growled. They all jumped when he seemingly appeared out the darkness in the kitchen. His eyes glowing first and then just the slimmest outline of him became visible. Oliver moved in front of Luna and Georgia. There was something wrong with him.

\-----

A/N: the pesky inversion spell…


	27. Chapter 27

Oliver could smell Kurt's blood. He was nearby. Not bleeding that much but it was still in the air. He didn't mean to hurt Kurt but when he grabbed him his knee-jerk reaction was to claw at his attacker. He had gashed up Kurt's forearm good. Thankfully it made the older man let go and Oliver bolted. He hid the girls away in the mirror-verse but Kurt had gotten his sling ring away from him before he could get through the portal. It closed with Georgia and Luna on the other side. The ring then burned out of Kurt's hand. Oliver knew where the magic artifact disappeared to he just had to lead Kurt away from it so he could get it.

Running went against everything his father had beat into him. Sabertooth taught him to cripple his opponent - slash tendons, blind, jab nerves to cause excruciating pain - but Oliver couldn't bring himself to do those things to Kurt. Despite how he was acting now he was still the man he loved. There was something wrong with him.

"Liebling…" Oliver froze when he heard Kurt calling him in a sing song voice. It wasn't hard to guess where he'd go to hide. Logan's bedroom had been untouched since he died. His thick protective scent still saturated everything. Not that Kurt had such keen senses - it made Oliver feel safe and it kept his mind from being overwhelmed. He slowed his breathing - down shifting into a mental state that he had only utilized for hiding from his father. His heart beat barely audible to the keenest of ears. His scent dissipating into his surroundings. His eyes focused on the slightest movements. His hearing painfully sharp.

Kurt walked around the room slowly. "Come out my sweet - I want to apologize… don't be afraid…" He continued to try and coax Oliver out but he knew better. That was not how Kurt sounded when he was apologetic. His tone was predatory. Oliver kept still when Kurt suddenly flipped the bed over. He seemed aggravated that Oliver wasn't hiding there. It was the most obvious place he'd hide which is why he hid in the closet instead. He curled himself in tight under a pile of Logan's clothes and watched his manic lover tear apart the room. "Baby! Whiskey! Turner! Hooch!" He yelled. The bamfs came to him immediately. "Find Oliver, bring him to me now!" He growled. Tuner, Hooch and Whiskey immediately teleported away to do his bidding but Baby shied away from him. After all he had imprinted on Oliver and he could sense something wrong with Kurt. "Go, damn it!"

Baby took off running but Kurt was surprised when he ran for the closet. He jumped towards a pile of clothes and Oliver sprang up to catch Baby.

"Son of a—" He teleported Oliver out of his hiding place just as Kurt realized he'd been had.

They jumped three more times before Oliver and Baby ended up back in the loft. Where ever they went Kurt could follow. He was linked with all the bamfs - even though Baby had 'evolved' to be more like Oliver. He ran into his reading nock and grabbed a book with an eye on the cover. He shook it and his sling ring fell out of it. That trick wouldn't work again for a few hours. He yelped when Kurt popped up behind him and kicked him in the back.

"That hurt me more than it hurt you." Kurt said as he picked up the sling ring. "Running to your 'other man'?" he asked as he glared at the magical artifact. "Scheißkerl."

"Give that to me, now." Oliver growled. He knew it was a spell but he didn't like this side of Kurt. It reminded him too much of Darkholme. And Darkholme reminded him of one of the worst times of his life.

"Make me." Kurt taunted him. When Baby crawled up on the wall it got his attention and that's when Oliver struck. Kurt felt the pain of Oliver's heel on his instep and grabbed his arm. But Oliver jabbed him in the throat as hard as he could and all of a sudden air was hard to come by. He let go of Oliver and the next strike to his balls was what hurt the most. Kurt crumbled to the ground - unable to breathe deep to help relieve the pain. Oliver clawed at his hand - trying to get the ring out of his grip. Kurt grabbed Oliver's tail with his free hand and wrapped his tail around Oliver's neck. He used it to slam Oliver's face into the ground. He did it over and over until he saw blood coming from Oliver's nose. His face was a little blue when Kurt finally released him. "You're a traitor to your own kind. Flirting with Stephen every chance you get. You even keep me from fighting for mutants. Fighting for our people." Kurt said as he stood up.

"No… I wouldn't. Kurt listen—" Oliver groaned as he tried to get up. He was an inch off the floor when Kurt straddled him and held his arms down.

"Well lucky for you I've got bigger fish to fry tonight. Be a good boy and stay here like you always do." Kurt said before he slapped Oliver hard. When he teleported away Oliver rolled on to his side and cried. He was relieved Kurt was gone but some unlucky soul was going to catch his wrath. And then he'd be back. Oliver pulled himself together and summoned Georgia and Luna back from the mirror-verse. Georgia helped clean up his face but there was no time to really recover.

Oliver was needed elsewhere so he left Baby with the girls and headed out. He didn't like being in battle. He didn't like fighting his friends and hurting them but they needed to be stopped. So he broke noses, arms and legs until they managed to 'win'. Until the 'Reinversion' spell was cast.

Afterwards he spent as much time away from home as he could. He made the rounds with the various teams - trying to clean up the mess they made. He spoke up when Hank was too exhausted to explain to tv cameras just what had happened. He made sure the 'Xavier fund' was giving to the right places so they could rebuild. He was keeping the mutants that were helping from turning on the people throwing rocks and broken bottles at them. If he did all this that meant he didn't have to go home and face Kurt. He caught glances of the other man - blessedly he'd be called upon to do something before Kurt could meet his gaze.

Hank made him return to the institute when there was news of a virus running rampant on Roosevelt Island. If it spread and Oliver caught it he'd be susceptible - his heart was vulnerable. Even though Hank assured him his heart was working perfectly fine - better than his old one - he didn't want to take the chance. Plus his head ache from Kurt slamming his face into the ground had gotten progressively worse. Hank gave him a quick exam and informed him he had at least one fracture in his cheek bone. He tasked Danger with taking him home - the automaton wouldn't let him deviate from the objective and Oliver wouldn't be able to sweet talk her.

"I'm capable of finding my way to the loft." Oliver said when she kept following him.

"Hank said to make sure you eat and go to bed." Danger said as she opened the door for him. They both froze when they happened upon Kurt pacing back and forth in the living room. He stopped to look at them and they stared right back.

"Oliver—"

"Shut up." Oliver cut him off before he moved to a closet. He opened it and pulled out a duffle bag.

"You can not leave." Danger said. "Hank instructed that you stay."

"I'm not going anywhere," Oliver said before he roughly shoved the bag in to Kurt's arms. "Pack some things and then get out."

\-----

Kurt hadn't cried himself to sleep in a long time. He was beyond tired but hadn't been able to rest with everything going on. By chance he heard Hank order Oliver to go home and he thought he'd finally have a chance to talk to Oliver alone. But instead of a tepid or tearful reunion Oliver threw him out of his own home like he was a stranger. His tone had been so cold. He refused to look Kurt in the eyes. Kurt tried to talk to him but he screamed at Danger to make him leave. Kurt couldn't explain it but he understood that Oliver didn't want to see him.

So Kurt found a vacant room in the dorms, locked the door and muffled his sobs into a pillow. He couldn't help it. He was overwhelmed. He remembered everything he did. Every person he nearly killed. The fight with his mother. How he taunted and hunted Oliver and their knock-down-drag-out fight. He knew it was the spell but he hated himself. He hated that he couldn't stop himself and that he had destroyed everything he had been fighting for his entire life. The infallible Kurt Wagner had beat the crap out of the man he loved, said cruel things to him - things he would never dare say to anyone let alone the person who he had given his heart to.

He suddenly felt sick and ran for the toilet. He hadn't eaten all day - so he dry heaved until his ribs hurt. That spell had turned him into his worse nightmare. He sat there in the bathroom and kept seeing Oliver's face. Terrified and hurt. The cold glance he had given him as he put that bag in his hands. Kurt felt so alone - more alone than he ever had. Oliver's loving embrace had been what made days like this better. The cold tile of the bathroom floor was a stark contrast to the warmth of their bed. It was what he deserved.

Kurt tried to pull himself together - the world was still a mess. But he found he was overcome with malaise. What was the point? Waking up on the bathroom floor - waking up alone for the first time in three years made him hurt all over. Worst yet he didn't know what he would say to Oliver - what could he do to make it right? Just like with the M-day spell those feelings had to come from somewhere. His resentment, jealousy and anger towards Oliver had to be somewhere buried in him. What he did to those people in Germany - he didn't hate humans. In his heart he knew Oliver's love had been his life line - what he fought for. He made sure to take care of himself - to make it home every night so Oliver never had to be worried or alone. Their rough roleplaying had scared him enough. When Oliver smiled at him afterwards it saved his soul.

His soul - what little he had left truly belonged to Oliver. He nurtured it and made it good again. In fifteen minutes he had shattered everything they had built together. His worst fear was that Oliver would revert back to that frightened shell of a man he had been when he first arrived. That he would revert because of something Kurt did was a form of hell Kurt couldn't face. "Mein Engel. Meine Liebe, was habe ich getan?" He muttered as he buried his face in his hands. He wanted to die… but he couldn't.

\-----

Oliver thought nothing of it when Ororoe called him down to her office. She probably just wanted to check in, see how he was handling his students and his own magic studies. After all there was a great deal of magic currently protecting the school - if something happened he'd need to be able to fix it. And Hank had been oddly distracted lately. It seemed Oliver would have to take over his duties soon. Oliver wondered if Hank was going through another mutation. His 'evolutions' in the past had been painful - he disappeared for weeks when he grew the snout and tufted ears. He put it out of his mind as he reached Storm's office.

As soon as Oliver opened the door his blood ran cold at the scent that filled the room. His father was there. Sitting there right in front of Ororoe's desk. They stopped talking when he came in and Victor stood up quickly - his eyes a little wide at the sight of his son. Oliver was pretty sure he blacked out - he didn't even remember baring his teeth and lounging for Victor. He didn't feel it when Victor kicked him off or the tumble he took over Storm's desk.

Oliver knew he was growling as he got up. He could hear himself. Loud and threatening. His tail whipped around behind him as he hissed. He couldn't hear what Storm said to him as he shoved her out the way. And he could feel Rachel's warm mental fingers in his head trying to shut him down but he just jumped at Victor again. Slashing at his weak spots, pressing his thumbs into his eyes and latching on to his throat. He looked up and suddenly Hank was there with Kurt and they looked horrified. He could almost hear Kurt. His head cleared a little.

"… Let go, Oliver. Let go!" Kurt said as Hank reached for him. He swiped at Hank and his claws raked his forearm. He was expecting Hank to pull back but his knee-jerk reaction to getting gouged was to slam his fists on the ground and roar right in Oliver's face. He let go of Victor and backed up - he was being challenged. Even in his primal mind he knew Hank was bigger and stronger - not a true alpha but still higher than him. Oliver took a step back and felt it when Kurt teleported behind him. He turned to get away but he soon felt the familiar touch of Kurt's hand on the back of his neck. His unique fingers went under his collar and gripped the skin on the back of his neck.

Oliver couldn't explain it. Logan had done the same thing to him when he was younger and throwing a tantrum. When anyone else attempted that move it never worked. But as soon as Kurt had a grip on his neck he froze up and Kurt eased him down to the floor. "Let go… let go of me you bastard." Oliver whined quietly as he glanced up at Kurt. Tears welled up in his eyes and Kurt seemed very remorseful that he had to 'scruff' Oliver. But now that Logan was gone he was the only one who knew how to stop his rampages.

Kurt teleported Oliver up to the loft before he released him. "Oli, I'm sorry." He apologized. He took a step back as Oliver stood up slowly. He was still growling. "I don't like doing that. I'm sorry but you were out of control—"

"Shut up!" Oliver suddenly whirled on him. Kurt had never been afraid of Oliver until that moment. His ears flattened against his head. His fangs bared. That 'motorbike' growl behind all of his words. "How dare you touch me!? How dare you defend that man! Get out!"

"Oliver calm down—" Oliver gripped Logan's dog tags and extended his free hand towards Kurt.

"Rescind!" He yelled. Kurt felt like the floor moved beneath his feet and he went flying out the door to the loft. It slammed once he was on the other side and he almost couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Oliver would use magic against him. He got up and tried the handle but it wouldn't open.

"Oliver!" He banged on the door but stopped when he heard Oliver crying on the other side. He tried to teleport inside but found himself back in the hallway every time. Kurt felt hopeless and out of control. Everything in him wanted to be there to comfort Oliver. But the inversion spell had made him do things he never would so now he was being punished for his sins. Hearing Oliver sobbing was torture. It tore right through him. He sunk to his knees and pressed his forehead against the wood grain.

"God help me."

\-----

Kurt was surprised to find the door to the loft open. He had been checking everyday for two weeks. Listening for any signs that Oliver was ready to talk. Oddly enough Victor was still at the school - waiting with 'hat in hand' to talk to his son. Kurt was truly surprised by his patience and calm demeanor. Either he had switched from cocaine to tranquilizers or he really did stay inverted after Axis. He told Victor to give Oliver space and he accepted it. He gave Kurt a phone number where he could be reached before he left.

"Oliver?" He walked into the loft warily. It was empty. He went up to the bedroom and found that the bed was neatly made. Erving and Maurice sitting in their normal place among the pillows. Kurt bent down and checked under the bed - after seeing his father Oliver might have returned to his old hiding spot. He was relieved to find it vacant. "Oliver?" He called out a little louder.

"He's gone." Kurt looked over the railing when he heard Hank.

"Gone!?" Kurt gasped as he hurried down the stairs. "Gone where?"

"He's taking a sabbatical." Hank said, trying to stay calm. He held up a folded piece of paper before handing it to Kurt. "He's fine. He left under his own free will. I called his phone this morning - he answered right away."

"What? When did he leave?" Kurt looked around and he started noticing things that were missing. Oliver favorite hoodie, a few of his books, his sling ring, his cellphone. "You just let him go? Alone?" He opened the letter and read it quickly. It was just a few sentences explaining that he was leaving, that he couldn't handle everything that was happening at the moment and he needed time alone to figure things out. He nearly cried when he saw the last sentence that simply said 'tell Kurt not to worry'.

"It's what he wanted. He's an adult." Hank rationalized. Kurt took out his cellphone and dialed. "He's been gone for nearly three days."

"Three!?"

"He must be out of range for his spell on the door to work anymore." Hank said as if he was impressed. Kurt let out a rather manic laugh when he heard Oliver's voicemail message.

"Where did he go?"

"He didn't say… because he doesn't want anyone coming after him and forcing him to come back." Hank said as he put his hand on top of Kurt's to keep him from dialing Oliver's number again. "It really scared him when Victor showed up. He went feral - you saw it. He became everything he hated. The mindless killing machine his father beat him into becoming. This place has always been his safe haven - Logan had always been here to protect him from Victor. Without Logan he feels as though he's vulnerable."

"He told you this?" Kurt asked. "He won't even talk to me. Every time I try he just starts screaming at me."

"I know you weren't yourself during the inversion. None of us were. But… you broke his orbital bone - it's gonna take some time for that to heal in more ways than one."

Kurt sighed. "How can I tell him how sorry I am?"

"By forgiving yourself first." Hank advised. "And by giving him the space he asked for."

"He's scared. They are hunting mutants everywhere. The last thing he needs is to be out there alone, looking the way he does."

"Well I can't stop you from looking for him. But I doubt three days is the sojourn he was hoping for…" Hank said absently.

"…" Kurt looked at the phone in his hand. There were a million ways to track Oliver down. Look at his credit card statements. Ask Rachel to use Cerebra. Task Turner and Hooch. Track the data on his phone. Call any number of his friends: Peter, Stephen, Anole, Billy, Wade, Remy — but Kurt hesitated. When he wanted peace, when he wanted to be alone, when he left the confines of the school he knew he'd hate it if anyone tracked him down just because they didn't want him to go. In his mind Oliver was still the boy he met all those years ago. Skittish, skinny, precious little thing that cuddled with stuffed animals for comfort. He had always run to Kurt when he was scared - curling up in his arms when ever he had a nightmare. Holding his hand and pleading for him to stay when ever there was a mission. What was Kurt to do - he had never been the thing Oliver was afraid of. This hurt in more ways than he thought possible.

It was hard but he kept himself from calling Oliver. He did however check his instagram nearly every hour. It was mostly scenery with no location stamp. Same with the pictures of the food he was eating. Kurt practically kissed the selfie Oliver posted - showing off the bright blue and yellow streak he had put in his hair. He was happy to see Laura was in the photo with him - sporting the same hair coloring. So he had at least found her and made up with her. "Umm… Mr. Wagner." He turned off his phone and turned around when he heard Anole. "Oliver sent me a letter and it had a page for you." He handed him the folded piece of paper and Kurt looked at it for a long moment. "I'll umm… give you a minute." Victor said awkwardly before he went back inside.

Kurt had been hanging out where Oliver and Logan used to sit to smoke. The little porch was practically over grown with ivy now that both of them were gone. He unfolded the note and his heart sank seeing Oliver sloppy handwriting. He sighed, no one could possibly fake it. Oliver had written him but to his chagrin it was in French. He must've written it when he was drunk. He immediately went in search of Remy. "Y'know he's real proper but I think I can translate."

"Would you?" Kurt asked. Remy looked it over and cleared his throat.

"Kurt, I know the way I left without telling you was wrong but I'd have never left if I had to tell you to your face. I was so angry I felt like I was on the verge of madness. I'd never want to take it out on you which is why I made you move out of the loft. I hate saying this in a letter but I don't know whether or not I want to be with you anymore— oh shit." Remy paused when he read that. Kurt just sat down and buried his face in his hands.

"Keep going." He instructed.

"Kurt… how bout I translate it and write it down."

"Just read it!" He growled. Remy sighed and found where he left off. "Everything is different. M-day changed us forever and now Axis has turned us into something else. Something I can't identify. I don't know when I'm coming back - I understand if you don't have the patience to wait for me. I know you won't be able to write me back to tell me your answer. But I know you're always looking through my instagram so just message me there - Oliver."

"…"

"Merde, that was a frosty letter wasn't it." Remy said as he folded it up.

"Well at least he wants to talk to me. Sort of - he invited me to message him." Kurt said.

"Kurt, the old me - and I mean the me from six weeks ago - would tell you to stop begging for scraps. No matter what you send him it'll come off as desperate and pathetic." Remy said.

"Thanks." Kurt grunted sarcastically. He looked down when one of Remy's cats rubbed against his leg. He scratched it behind it's ears and it started purring.

"But since then me and Marie have gotten back on good terms so the 'me' this week is going to tell you not to give up." Remy explained. Kurt smiled a little. "Cause believe me nothing is worse than letting go of the love of your life and pretendingto be fine with it. Meanwhile you can't stop thinking about every guy you hate making a move on her. All the while whispering in her ear that you're a piece of crap, that fucks married women and occasionally turns into the Horsemen of Death. Like they're so damn perfect…"

"Um…"

"If I can make an observation." Remy offered and Kurt shrugged. "Your relationship with Oliver has been odd from a third party perspective. Especially since you're notgay. I've never seen you glance at another man - you're the straightest man I have ever met. But along comes Oliver and you didn't hesitate to start up with him after M-day. Not saying I swing for both teams but I admit Oliver is an adorable little heart breaker. Those big blue eyes. And his ass is just—"

"Remy!"

"Right, getting off subject. Sorry. But you see what I mean? I encountered a guy with that same effect on people."

"You mean Daken." Kurt said.

"Yeah."

"You think Oliver has some kind of latent pheromone manipulation powers?" Kurt asked. Remy shrugged. "That's ridiculous. He's not around now, I still love him. When Daken used his powers it's more like a feeling of helplessness. When I think about Oliver and when I'm near him it makes me feel more confident. The way he looks at me I makes me feel like I can do anything. Like nothing else matters. Being straight, my religion, everything else screwed up about my life. Oliver makes all that stuff better. And I thought that's what I did for him but… I ruined everything during Axis… now he's out there meeting some new jerk to replace me."

"Don't go to the dark place. I'm sorry I even put that into your head - Oliver is not the type to just jump from person to person."

"That video of him and Daken begs to differ." Kurt scoffed.

"To be fair he was extremely high in that video. Believe me, he wasn't looking for anyone new even when you were dead. He just needs some time to understand what the inversion actually did. He'll come back." Remy said before he put his hand on Kurt's shoulder comfortingly. "We all come back."

\-----

A/N: Super angsty chapter sorry. But it can't be kisses and happy fun all the time can it?


	28. Chapter 28

Oliver had been having a great time on his own. Even with the occasional mutant hater or Inhuman giving him a dirty look or threatening his life. He traveled around the world - spending a majority of time back in Paris. He thought it was funny that he ran into Laura there - apparently she had a sister now. He was wary about going to Japan - according to Logan the place was always lousy with Ninjas but he flew under the Yakuza's radar as he toured Tokyo. He spent about a month on a beach in Honolulu. That place way paradise. Nice and hot with little to no humidity. With his complexion he blended right in with the native people. And they didn't seem to mind that he was a mutant.

He visited Logan's old cabin in Canada. Luckily it was summer there and he didn't have to hike through snow to get to it. It was beautiful, bathed in sunlight with wild flowers all over. It was a stark version of how Logan had described it to him. But the claw marks here and there let him know he was in the right place. Something told him not to go inside - that if he saw such an intimate place for Logan it would only break his heart that he wasn't around. So Oliver sat on the porch and wrote Logan a letter than he'd never read and slipped it under the door. He met up with the time displaced 'original 5' and had a great time in Miami. He was overjoyed to see Evan - back to normal and just as happy to see Oliver. He briefly considered staying with him but it seemed there was trouble at home…

Hank wasn't answering his phone.

Hank always answered - even in the middle of the night. Oliver would hear his groggy voice, simply tell his mentor that he was alright before hanging up. Sometimes they talked for hours. But it was entirely bizarre to hear Hank's voicemail message. His sling ring portal let him out in the living room of the loft. He was a little nervous to be back. He had been 'talking' to Kurt through instagram messages. Nothing too heavy just checking in and loose promises to eventually talk on the phone. It had been four months since Axis. Kurt wasn't fickle but Oliver doubted he wanted to work on their relationship. It might be easier to just end it. But he put it out of his mind - there were more pressing matters. He dropped off his bag and went to Hank's lab to find it devoid of the large mutant. He bumped into Storm. She was stressed but happy to see him. He froze when she informed him he had a visitor in her office.

"Ororoe—"

"It's not your father." She assured him as she led him in. Oliver sniffed the air carefully and almost couldn't believe what he picked up. "Well… not your biological one."

Oliver almost couldn't believe that he was looking at Logan. He was much older but it was in fact Logan. He stared right back like he couldn't believe his eyes either. "Dad?" When Oliver called him that Logan seemed taken back. "What happened to you?" Logan moved quickly and pulled Oliver into a tight hug. With only Ororoe as a witness he embraced Oliver affectionately and stroked his hair. He was pleasantly surprised when Oliver eagerly returned the hug and started purring.

"My boy… you look like you did before you went to live in Limbo." He said as he pulled back. He cupped Oliver's face to get a good look at him. He leaned in and sniffed around his mouth. Oliver smiled before he did the same and scent marked him like normal.

"You're so old. What happened?" Oliver asked as he examined Logan's white hair.

"Time. Lots of time. Which is also how I'm here." Logan explained. Oliver just nodded. His future self visited him all the time. He had just spent the week with his mentor's younger self. He had heard of Logan's son Raze who was also from the future and who was as of yet to be born. Time travel was not a foreign concept.

"I know the rules but… when do you come back to life?" Oliver asked. Logan seemed perplexed by his question. "You're dead right now."

\-----

Oliver returned to the loft with Logan and was surprised to find Rachel Summers sitting in the living room. "Rachel? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh you're back. I was wondering who left that." She said as she pointed to his duffle bag.

"Yeah…" Oliver said awkwardly - he still wanted to know why she was there. It was then he started picking up her scent all over the room. Like she had been there more than once. "Are you looking for Kurt? I don't think he's here."

"I know he's not here. He told me he wouldn't be all day."

"Then what are you doing here?" Oliver asked again. He was starting to get frustrated. He felt her telepathic fingers in his head trying to keep him calm but he resisted and put his shields up.

"I live here." She answered with a shrug. Logan could not keep from making a knowing noise. He took a step back from Oliver when his tail whipped back and forth. He knew agitated posture when he saw it.

"No you don't."

"Actually yeah I do. Kurt said I could stay when ever—"

"No." Oliver interrupted as he approached her. "You don't." He repeated - matter of fact. "Kurt can't give anyone permission to live here. He doesn't even have permission to live here. And I didn't tell him he could move back in when I left."

"Pardon?"

"Oh you need an explanation? Okay. See when Logan rebuilt the school he built this loft for me. Only me, seeing how Kurt was dead at the time and you were drinking the 'Scott Summers' kool-aid." Oliver said. "I'm sorry Kurt lied to you but this is myhome and you have to get out. So… do you need a box for your stuff or what?"

"Oliver." Rachel chuckled a little. She didn't stand up to challenge him - in fact she made herself more comfortable on the couch. "I'm certain you need to talk to Kurt—"

"I'm certain I don't."

"I'm not leaving." She said matter of fact. "You need to talk to Kurt." She insisted. Oliver reached inside his shirt a gripped Logan's dog tags.

"Well I won't be. I'm sure you'll see him first." Oliver said before he flicked his free hand towards her. "Rescind." Rachel yelped when she lifted off the couch. She tried to use her telekinesis to stop her rapid trip out the door but she was on the other side before she could control her own body again. She got up and turned to go back in when the door slammed in her face.

"Oliver!" She yelled as she tried to open it. She could hear Logan laugh on the other side.

"That's a cool trick." He commented.

\-----

With the emergence of the terrigen mist the school was on high alert. Oliver could feel Rachel glaring at him during a debriefing but he ignored her. Storm tasked him with locating Hank which he was going to do anyway. Rachel commented that Cerebra couldn't locate him. Oliver wasn't surprised - Hank had mental shields. Even if he was knocked out or asleep they wouldn't be able to track him that way. And if he didn't want to be found he might not have much luck with a spell but it was worth a shot. He collected an old pair of glasses and a coffee maker from Hank's lab and got to work. He retreated back to his reading nook and set about casting the location spell.

He was just about to start when there was knock at the door. He knew Logan or at least his older self was away on a mission and that the man would just come in instead of knocking. Oliver knew who it was - he could smell him. "What do you want, Kurt?"

"I need to talk to you." Kurt said through the door. He was angry, Oliver could tell. His spell was still baring him and Rachel from entering the loft. A micro-version of the spell that kept intruders out of the Sanctum Solarium. Nothing but a simple request whispered into a rune above the door frame.

"So talk."

"Oliver… open this door." Kurt said sternly. Oliver sighed before he opened it slowly.

"What?" He asked impatiently.

"You know what? You need to apologize to Rachel—"

"Fuck that." Oliver waved him off. "I ain't apologizing to your side bitch or anyone else. How dare you tell her she can stay here? Sleep in my bed? Move my stuff - I found Erving and Maurice in the back of the closet under a pair of her boots."

"I should've told you—"

"You think!?" Oliver screamed at him. "All those texts you think you would've mentioned that you started fucking someone else!"

"It's not like that." Kurt said.

"Well let me tell you what it is like. We're done! No more time. No more space. In fact…" Oliver moved a large box from behind the door and shoved it out into the hallway. It tipped over and spilled it's contents around Kurt's feet. "Heres your shit and hers."

"Don't do this." Kurt pleaded as he pushed the box out of his way. "Baby please. I was lonely. No one understood. Rachel was easy to talk to."

"And easy to fuck I bet." Oliver growled.

"Stop it!" Kurt yelled. "I keep trying to talk to you. I've been trying with you but you just won't hear me. I wanted to apologize for how I acted during Axis but you threw me out. And then when I kept trying you ran from me. You suddenly come back after five months and you expect everything to be the same!? You left me, for all I knew you were never coming back. Did you think I would wait forever? That I'd wait with bated breath just so you could neglect me some more? You're not the only one that gets to be angry here!"

"You've been looking for a way out ever since you came back to life!"

"What?"

"Ever since M-day you've just been pretending to want me."

"That's not true."

"Then why is it so easy for you? You would be gone for weeks at a time on missions or some fools errand and I still managed not to screw every guy that asked me about the god damn weather!" Oliver screamed. "When you died I couldn't move on. And I'm gone for a fraction of that time and you just move some girl into our home. That does not sound like a man that wants to work things out."

"It was a mistake!"

"You cheated on me—

"A mistake! You've made a few in your life, I'm sure." Kurt was yelling now - he couldn't stop. Everything he had been suppressing was coming to the surface. All his frustration and anger. His deep seated abandonment issues. The fact that he had changed nearly everything about himself to be with Oliver. Remy was right - he wasn't gay and Oliver was the only man he loved. And now it was killing him - what he felt for Oliver was too much for him to handle. And the more he dwelled on it the more he couldn't understand it.

"So what now? You just cast Rachel aside and we go back to playing 'naughty priest'?" Oliver asked. "You don't understand - I haven't been able to stand the thought of you ever since you literally broke my face. And I've been going crazy because I know— I've been trying to wrap my head around how I can ever trust you again. I keep telling myself that it was a spell but you're not under it's influence now. I can't let you hurt me - we should've never done this to begin with."

"Don't say that."

"It's the truth. You should've just left me under that bed. None of this would be happening and it wouldn't be so hard." Oliver couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face. He knew there was a crowd of students in the hallway watching them scream at each other. He heard one of them tell another to get an adult. Oliver flinched away when Kurt reached for him. "No! Stay away—" Kurt reached for him again only to have someone step between them.

"Deadpool?" Kurt looked him up and down. "Get out of my way."

"Leave him alone."

"This is none of your business, Wade. Move!" Kurt said before he shoved him aside. "Oliver—"

"Go away." He growled. Oliver knew he didn't have the strength to fight Kurt. Not just physically - he was mentally incapable of turning him down. If he persisted Oliver would give in. "Wade!"

"You heard him. He's not picking up what you're putting down." Deadpool said as he got between them again. Kurt felt rage unlike he had ever felt before. He wasn't in the mood for buttinskies. But he stepped back when Wade cocked one of his guns in warning. The students gasped and some of them ran away screaming.

"This is how you want to end it? Seriously?" Kurt asked as he looked over Deadpool's shoulder at Oliver.

"You're the one who ended this. I came back to a woman in my home and you were dumb enough to believe I'd be ok with it." Oliver said as he reached in his shirt. He pulled Kurt's cross from around his neck and tossed it at him. He then hastily unsnapped his collar. "You couldn't even keep it in your pants long enough for my face to heal you son of a bitch!" He held the leather in his hand and it suddenly ignited in flames. Even Wade was surprised by that. "I hope she was worth it."

\-----

Oliver was livid. He felt destructive and out of control. Hank wasn't there to council him. Logan wasn't there to protect him from everything he didn't want to face. Or at least the Logan he wanted to be there. His older self was far more forgiving - because when Victor came back to talk to him Logan was amongst the 'adults' standing in the living room of the loft attempting to talk him down. He glared at Storm, Rachel, Logan and Kurt.

"First off, I'm not sure what the two of you are even doing in here. I'm not talking to you either." Oliver said from where he was up on the railing of the bedroom loft. He poured himself another glass of wine - it was all he could do until Wade got back with his weed.

"Oliver, stop being a brat." Rachel said. "Come down here so we can talk about this like adults."

"Fuck off." He hissed before he chucked the glass at her. She stepped back and it shattered at her feet. "One of you can clean that up on your way out." He touched his gold ear cuff. "Baby!" The bamf came to him right away. His hair was all the way platinum now and he hind legs were pawwed like Oliver's. "Get me a new glass, sweetie." The bamf ported down to the kitchen and got Oliver a wine glass. On his way back up to Oliver he tossed Kurt a dirty look. "Please explain to me why I should listen to anything that man has to say or better yet why I should forgive ANY of you for thinking this shit is okay."

"Oliver—"

"Keep in mind that the man currently seeking 'redemption' murdered my loving, understanding mother. Forced me to have sex with prostitutes… before killing them. Oh and lets not forget the part where he stripped me naked and left me in a snow covered cabin to die. All of you have been kidnapped or beaten up by him more than once. So please by all means, explain why I shouldn't have Baby teleport you all to a garbage dump."

"Aren't you at least curious as to what he has to say?" Ororoe asked. "He's your father—"

"Logan was my father!" Oliver suddenly screamed at her. The hair on his tail bristling as he dug his claws into the railing. "Logan loved me! Logan took care of me! And now he's dead! And all I'm left with is this… ghoul wearing his face."

"Screw you." Old Logan growled. Oliver gave him the finger and he flipped him off right back.

"That… creature in your office is NOT my father!"

"Fair enough." Ororoe shrugged.

"Anything he has to say can be done far away from me." Oliver said before he drank more. "I can't believe you people are even humoring him. Have you all lost your minds?"

"Oliver, if he wanted us all dead he'd have done it by now. He's been here all morning and hasn't made any move to do anything other than talk to you." Kurt said. "I'm not saying you have to forgive him but…"

"But what?" Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Do you really believe there's nothing you want to hear from him?" Kurt asked.

"…" Oliver stared him down for a long moment. "Make him go away and I'll blow you."

"Oliver!" They all gasped.

"Oli, that's not going to work—

"Get rid of them right now and I'll rim you too." Oliver purred. Kurt paused for a moment.

"Kurt!" Rachel gasped when he hesitated.

"And here I thought you didn't get any of my traits." Victor said as he came in the loft. "You've got my guile. When you said that his pants practically unzipped themselves - pretty sure I heard him get a boner."

"Shut up." Kurt sneered.

"Get. Out." Oliver growled. They were all shocked when things started levitating in the room. Kurt knew he had advanced his magic techniques but it seemed Oliver was straying into dangerous territory with it. Magic that fed off of anger and fear was always bad.

"Why don't you come make me." Victor egged him on. "Without your little pets or your magic. Face me like a man."

"I already did - or did you forget how I ripped your throat out the other day. Or how I paralyzed you when you were torturing Evan." Oliver said as he slowly walked down stairs. He wasn't afraid - his steps were steady and predatory as he got closer. "You come here with your tail between your legs because you know that I now have the power to destroy you." Oliver hissed.

"I'm sorry. Because it's my fault you're this way. And I can see all the pain in your eyes." Victor said. Oliver spit right in his face but Victor didn't even react. He just leaned back and wiped it off. "You've got my anger too." He chuckled.

"Yeah I picked it up when you buried me alive and forced me to dig myself out. Just kept growing and I thought I was getting a handle on it until you kidnapped me and Evan. Every time you beat the crap out of Logan it just kept building. Every time I catch a whiff of your stink coming off Mystique. Every time I think about how there's nothing left of my mother because of you. Every time… I realize there's nothing I can do about sharing your genes." Oliver swung back to strike him but Victor caught his wrist. He tried with his free hand and Victor grabbed him.

"Olivier…" He said quietly. Oliver's tail bristled when he used his real name. "The inversion spell was the best and the worst thing that ever happened to me. Because it made me realize all of the horrible shit I put you through. You'll never know your brothers because of me. I put others before your well being. I abandoned you and then continually tried to kill the man that took you in. Son—

"Don't call me that." Oliver growled as tears started rolling down his face. "You don't get to call me that!"

"I'm not going to stop trying to earn that privilege back. I just want you to know how sorry I am. You were meant to be a star performer, a great man - destined for greater things. Not some queer teacher in a run down school with these losers."

"Hey!" They all griped.

"The point is that despite everything I did to the contrary - I am proud of you." Victor confessed.

"You had better be proud of me. I'm a fucking surgeon and mystic prodigy." Oliver said as he snatched out of Victor's grip. "How many dimensions can you travel to on a whim? Cause I can go to at least 3. I sip tea with Gods and go dancing with 'world destroyers'. Being proud of me is an absolute privilege for you. For any of you."

"I know it is for me, honey-kitten." Wade said. Oliver smiled as he came in and handed him a big bag of marijuana.

"Thank you, Wade." Oliver said. "Now if the rest of you are done telling me what I should do with my life I'm gonna get stoned and masturbate in front of this man." Wade gave a thumbs up when they all glanced at him. "If you don't wanna witness that I suggest you get out."

They all took a second to look at each other before they exited the loft. Oliver waved his hand at the door and it slammed - bumping Rachel in the process. "Damn… I've never seen you jealous before."

"What?" Oliver asked as he opened the drawer on the end table to retrieve his rolling papers. "Yes you have."

"Not like this. Which is funny because Kurt is still madly in love with you. Well it'd be funny if it weren't so pathetic."

"No he's not. Would you stop?" Oliver brushed off his comments.

"Oli, let me be the first to tell you that one can't just stop loving you." Wade said as he took off his mask. Oliver just rolled his eyes. "I mean I didn't think of you every time I was with Shiklah but it was enough times that I felt a little shame."

"You still feel shame?" Oliver asked as he glanced at him. Wade shrugged and held his thumb and index finger an centimeter apart. "You were thinking of me while you were with your wife?"

"Ex-wife." Wade clarified. "And I take some solace in knowing she probably thinks about me while she's with Dracula."

"Our lives are trash." Oliver said as he evened out the grass on the papers.

"I saw Daken a few days ago… he asked about you." Wade said. "Knew we were hanging out again - said he could smell it on me."

"Yeah he's good at that." Oliver dismissed him again.

"My point is that once anyone gets a taste of you they just don't stop wanting you. And it's a little sad. I thought you and Kurt were going to make it."

"Well he smashed my face in and fucked that ginger bitch the first chance he got - those are 'deal breakers'." Oliver shrugged. He looked up when someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Hey." Remy greeted him when he let himself in. "Ran into Kurt - he said were getting high and making bad decisions. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, beau." Oliver said.

"Remy, please tell Oliver that he should at least consider getting back together with Kurt." Wade said as he retrieved some beers from the fridge. Remy looked him up and down quickly. It was rare to see Wade relaxed enough to take off his mask. He took the beer he offered and popped it open.

"Oh yeah. You should. He's a husk without you." He said half heartedly.

"Will the two of you just let me roll my blunt in peace?" Oliver said. "I'm all tweaked cause my bastard dad was just here - I don't need you in my head with this Kurt shit. Nobody wants him more than me. He's exactly who I would run to when stuff like this happens. But… other stuff happened and now we're over. I mean he couldn't even wait for me to get my head straight. He doesn't care about me. Axis showed me his true colors. It showed me that I've been living in a fantasy world. Northstar was right - Kurt's not gay, his love for me was just his love of being needed… and lots and lots of sex. I stopped giving it up and he moved on to the next convenience. Little miss-easy-to-talk-to. Bet she wasn't telling him to work it out with me. She wanted dick and she got it and he's too pussy whipped and stupid to realize it."

Oliver looked up as he licked the edge of the paper to seal the joint. Remy and Wade were staring at him in shock. "What?"

"You never talked to him, did you?" Remy asked.

"What's to talk about?" Oliver shrugged.

"Kurt lost his mind." Wade said. "Like literally. He went off grid for a while. They found him speaking gibberish and wearing chainmail."

"Apparently he went back to Germany and found a mass grave full of mutants in his home town." Remy explained. "Jean - the young Jean - and Storm had to go into his mind to snap him out of it. But when Jean left, Rachel started counseling him. Not that I was eavesdropping but… apparently losing you was the straw that broke the camel's back and to get better he had to let go. Judging from the look on his face he still hasn't."

"Is her pussy made of antipsychotic meds?" Oliver snorted.

"Nah, that part is probably more about comfort." Remy said. "Believe me, when I feel myself starting to go off kilter I naturally look for someone to slip into. It's a meaningless distraction."

"Same here." Wade confessed. Oliver seemed to mull it over for a second before he shook his head and put the blunt between his lips.

"Nothing I can do about it now…" He shrugged before he lit it.


	29. Chapter 29

Kurt jumped awake. He held his breath for a moment before he let it out. He relaxed into the mattress and took another deep breath. It had been a long time since he slept deep enough to dream. It made him feel a little silly for thinking he felt better now that he was awake. "Bad dream?" He felt the bed shift behind him and he rolled over to look at Rachel.

"Yeah, I guess." He said as he glanced at the ceiling of the loft. He watched the fan spin for a second before he shrugged. "Something about… magic blood." He shrugged. "It's gone now." She kissed his forehead before she got up. Kurt watched her go into the bathroom before he laid back. He actually did feel great. Waking up safe, in his own bed, fully healed was practically a religious experience. This particular morning it felt like a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He stretched and glanced at the clock. He had fifteen minutes until his first class. "Schiss." Kurt got up and joined Rachel in the shower. There wasn't really time to fool around but he couldn't help himself and found his hands roaming up and down her back as they kissed.

His day went well. Students were mostly well behaved and they didn't have a major crisis until after lunch. He barely had time to acknowledge the odd feeling growing in him until he was laying down to go to sleep. Rachel was in the infirmary unfortunately and he had an overwhelming sense that something was missing. He was exhausted but he stayed awake for a few hours looking out his window at the city. It was so different than being in Westchester. He jumped when he heard a quiet meow below him. He looked down to find a little grey and white cat rubbing against his leg.

"Got out of Remy's room, hm?" Kurt asked as he picked the cat up. Rather than teleport he walked down to Remy's room to return the cat to his owner.

"There you are, Oliver." Remy said as he took his pet. "I've been missing you all day." He tickled the Cat's stomach and it growled and bit him playfully.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Kurt asked.

"I'm used to it. Just love nips." Remy said. "He wandered all the way up to your loft huh? He must like you."

"I think he thought I might have food." Kurt said as he squatted down to pet Remy's other cats.

"They just know you take in more strays than me." Remy joked. "Speaking of which - how is he?"

"Rico? He's doing fine actually." Kurt said. They chit-chatted for a while until Kurt yawned. He was finally tired enough to sleep. He teleported down to the infirmary to check on Rachel before he jumped back up to his bed. He looked at the arm chair in the corner - got that odd feeling like something was missing again but shrugged it off before he laid down.

\-----

Kurt felt like he had the same dream for months. Every time he'd wake with a jolt and every time he'd immediately forget what it was about. When Rachel recovered he asked her to look inside his head and try to tell him what the dream was about but she couldn't find it in his memories. "I need a vacation." He sighed. "Or I've got unresolved business that my subconscious is being coy about."

He continued on with life and over time he began to ignore that nagging sensation that something was wrong. Something was always wrong. Maybe it was the lingering pain from teleporting into a solid statue or the compounded stress of piloting an emotionally driven alien ship. He had nearly killed everyone when he crashed the damn thing - maybe his dream meant he was feeling guilty about that. But he had checked in with everyone and they didn't hold any ill will towards him. In fact old man Logan shared a drink with him. So he assumed what was troubling him was what had been troubling him since he came back to life.

His soul. Or the lack of it. He started to feel it's absence more and more. He missed Amanda. He missed his Logan. He missed all the unfortunate kids that had died and not been fortunate enough to come back like him. He had survivors remorse. He needed to be unburdened so he grabbed his bible and went to mass. Afterward he hit the gym. Flipping and swinging around the trapeze to clear his anxious mind. When he got out the shower Rachel was waiting for him in their bed. Sex always lifted his spirits - especially when Rachel smiled at him coyly.

Why was he feeling this way all of a sudden? To the best of his knowledge he had never been stricken with such severe melancholy. As he recalled it was easier to let go of his 'dream life' from M-day. Maybe he regretted his actions during Axis. Hurting people—

"Ah! Kurt! What the hell!?" He was shaken out of his thoughts when Rachel screamed at him. She shoved him back and sat up. He saw the marks on her neck and balked when he realized he had bitten her. He didn't think he was being especially rough but if he was being honest his mind wandered pretty far the second they started kissing. He tried to help her clean it up but she batted him away. She stayed in the bathroom for nearly half an hour before she came out and glared at him.

"I'm sorry." He blurted out quickly.

"The bite I can forgive. The lameness in bed I can not." She tried to joke but he just looked away from her. "Okay, you've gotta talk to me because I'm literally a mind reader and I can't tell what's bothering you. At any given time you're a million miles away. And then when you catch yourself you over compensate." She gestured to the bandage she had placed over her wound. "I imagine this was just supposed to be a hickey."

"I sorry." He repeated. "I'm not myself lately. I admit that. I'm over thinking everything."

"Did you stop taking your anxiety meds?" Rachel asked.

"No." Kurt lied and he knew that she knew it was a lie. "I don't need them." he added. Rachel rolled her eyes and went to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen.

"Clearly you do." She said as she checked the pill bottles with his name on it. "Cecilia said suddenly stopping could make you manic."

"I've been dealing with my stress without pills my entire life. I'm not about to be some drugged out zombie. I don't feel right on those things."

"You don't feel right when you're off them." Rachel pointed out as she came back upstairs. "You're restless. You keep thinking you've 'forgotten' something when there's literally nothing to worry about. You're having bad dreams and night terrors." She offered him the pill and he let out a long sigh before he took it. "There's nothing wrong with needing a little help." She patted his shoulder affectionately before they settled in to go to sleep. "You always worry about everyone else - concentrate on yourself for once."

\-----

Kurt woke up in a great mood. Rachel rolled over and he was smiling at his phone as he checked the time and date. "I knew the pills would help."

"It's not just the pills." He said before he kissed her. "Today is a special day." He got up and started getting dressed.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what?"

"Why is today special?

The question made Kurt stop in his tracks. He looked confused for a moment before he looked at his phone again. He opened the calendar and there wasn't anything listed on it. "That's odd." He said. He ran his hand through his hair and resisted the urge to pull at it. Was he going crazy? He was so sure the date had significance. He had the sudden urge to buy a large stuffed animal or take a ride on a ferris wheel. "I guess I got the dates mixed up." Rachel watched him carefully as he suppressed what was bothering him… again. He just smiled and kissed her again. "Still, it's another great day to be alive."

\-----

Kurt thought things couldn't get anymore strange. He woke another morning - so sure that it was his anniversary but again Rachel questioned it "Anniversary of what?" He didn't let it show on his face that he was horrified that he didn't know the answer. He just smiled and made something up before he teleported out of her psychic range to freak out alone. Maybe what Jeanie did to his brain didn't work. Maybe he was lapsing back into lunacy. But everything happening lately wasn't nearly as disturbing as finding a mass grave of mutants. In fact there was nothing seriously wrong. Or at least he thought that until Logan came back to life.

Returning from the dead wasn't out of the ordinary. In fact at this point it was becoming a rite of passage. Kind of a curse really if he considered how many times Jean had died a gristly death only to come back and do it again. Nevertheless he was overjoyed to see Logan again. His Logan. After they hugged Logan looked around expectantly. "Where is he? Is he here?" He asked before he sniffed the air. An odd look crossed his face.

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"Oliver." Logan answered like it should be obvious. Now it was Kurt's turn to look confused.

"Yeah he's in Remy's room I think." He answered. Logan sniffed him again - gave him another quizzical expression.

"Did you break up?"

"With Rachel? No. We're still together." Kurt shrugged.

"No." Logan was starting to get frustrated. "Did you break up with Oliver?"

"Oliver… Remy's pet cat?" Kurt asked.

"No, you flaming idiot - Oliver Croix, my adopted son." Logan said as he looked around. "Why isn't he here?" He looked at Kurt sharply. "Did he die?"

"Logan…" Kurt chuckled a little because of how uncomfortable he was under Logan's intensifying glare. "Who is Oliver Croix?"

\-----

It was Logan's third day back and he was already out of his mind. Hank was locked up, Scott was dead, Kitty was in charge, there was an older version of him walking around getting chummy with Ororoe. And it appeared that nobody knew where his son was. In fact unless they were all playing some kind of cruel joke on him they all claimed to have never met Oliver. At first he thought he was in the wrong dimension but the the new scientist - Dr. Brashear - assured him he had returned to the right place. Everything else was exactly the same. In fact it turned out his older self was from an alternate future but that was a matter for another day.

"Hank brought him here. He was here during M-day. I built this fucking loft for him when you died." Logan said as he searched it for any sign of Oliver. Kurt and Rachel just stood back and let him.

"I can't help but notice you keep saying we were together." Kurt said. "That's where you lose me - I'm not gay. Why on Earth would I—

"Because of M-day. In your ideal life you two were together." Logan said - for what felt like the hundredth time. "Believe me, everyone was surprised but you two were crazy about each other. Inseparable."

"Logan I wasn't with anyone on M-day. I was one of your S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers." Kurt corrected him. "I unfortunately remember your affair with my mother—"

"Yeah that you remember." Logan said sarcastically. "These aren't his books…"

"They're mine." Rachel said as she took them from him and put them back on the shelf. "Logan it's not that we don't believe you it's just how can a spell like that go unnoticed by everyone. With M-day there were several of us that felt the shift."

"I don't know." Logan said. "But he was here. And who ever 'erased' him knew everything about him. All of his hiding places… I need a place he didn't know was there…" Logan ran out the loft and down the hall. Kurt and Rachel followed him to what used to be his room. It was still vacant but his stuff had been packed up and put out of the way.

Instead of going to the boxes in the corner he measured his steps into the room and dropped to his knees on the sixth step. He pulled one of the floor boards up to reveal a narrow hiding place. He pulled out a few photos and Kurt looked over his shoulder as he flipped through them. Some were of women. There was one of Laura, sleeping on his couch. Another of Daken that appeared to be a mugshot. Jubilee in her original yellow trench coat. An uncomfortably candid shot of the original Jean Grey. And last was a photo of someone Kurt didn't recognize. Oddly enough he was in the photo with the other man with his arm affectionately thrown around his shoulders.

Kurt took the photo when Logan offered it to him. He had to admit - but only to himself - that 'Oliver' who ever he was, was beautiful. His mutation was striking. His bright blue eyes. His wide sharp-tooth smile. He sat down on Logan's bed and stared at the photo. He was suddenly overcome with sadness but he didn't realize he was crying until Rachel asked if he was alright.

"I'm terrified. That's me in the photo but why can't I remember? Who was he?" He asked as he wiped his face and turned to Logan for answers.

"That's Oliver. He was an inch or two shorter than you. Loved his stuffed animals and weed." Logan said. "One of your bamfs imprinted on him - where's Baby?"

"Logan there isn't a bamf named Baby." Rachel said.

"Of course there isn't." Logan sighed. He was trying to think of who could help him with this. According to Laura, Fang had died and hadn't been cloned again so he couldn't help. He imagined Victor wouldn't be forth coming if he had been the one behind this - but magic wasn't his forte. Wanda had the power to erase him but as far as he knew they barely spoke. He was friends with Billy and Doctor Strange - maybe one of their enemies had cast such a cruel spell. Or maybe even one of his enemies - he couldn't think of anything more horrible than remembering his adopted son but nobody else did.

For a moment he let in the doubt. Let himself think that maybe Oliver hadn't been real. Had the memory of his existence been an odd effect of dying? To imagine the son he wish he had in his life before he died. Who knows if his brain was completely healed yet. And it wouldn't be the first time his thoughts were tampered with. But everything he remembered about the boy was so real in his head. Watching him take his first steps out on to that fateful trapeze wire - the one he fell from and caused his powers to manifest. The last time he saw him before Sabertooth kidnapped him - seeing him again a decade later. How he mended their damaged bond. Taking care of him after Kurt died. The feel of his soft cheek against his stubble. The first time he called him 'dad'. Logan wasn't creative enough to make up such a life. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second. "Olivier…"

They all jumped when a loud thunk broke the silence in the room. Logan warily approached the blood stained amulet that seemed to literally fall out of thin air. He picked it up and sniffed it. He went in search of Magik.

"Where'd you get this?" She asked as she carefully looked it over.

"It literally fell out of thin air when I said Oliver's name." Logan said.

"Who is Oliver?" She asked.

"Of course you don't know who he is…" Logan muttered.

"Did he know magic? Cause this is the serious kind. The kind you have to pay for with your mind, body and soul." She explained.

"Yes, he knows magic. You, Billy Kaplan and Dr. Strange taught it to him."

"I would never teach this." Illyana said. "It's dangerous - you could end up erasing yourself from reality." Logan perked up.

"That's exactly what happened! I remember Oliver but no one else does. How do I undo what this thing has done?"

"You need the person who cast the spell and whoever put their blood on it."

"Thats definitely Oliver's blood."

"Then who ever cast the spell is making him pay for it." She explained. Logan took the amulet back from her.

"Kurt where was that special library? The one where you were able to talk to Oliver while you were in Heaven?" Logan asked as he turned to his friend. Kurt tilted his head to the side.

"What? The only person I was able to contact was you. You know that."

"How do we find him when no one remembers…" Logan tried not to lose hope. At the moment he was the only person who cared that Oliver was gone.

"Can I speak with you a moment, mein freund?" Kurt asked quietly. They stepped away from Illyana and Rachel. "This son of yours… I have to ask, are you sure he was here. I mean real. Because I know we are all prone to hallucinations."

"Yeah. I'm very sure. I'm very sure that he was born September 20th. That his favorite food is shrimp. That he hates Scott Summers. That he loves both sunny days and rainy days. He's a contortionist. He was Hank's assistant - a job you got for him. You used to buy him ridiculously large stuffed animals to cuddle with. You gave him a collar with his name on it, when you died he wore your cross. You two used to text each other an irritating number amount of times a day… how can you not remember? You helped him so much - you convinced him to give me another chance… without you he'd have hated me forever. He would've run away if not for you. He'd be dead…"

Kurt frowned when he saw the pain in Logan's eyes. Whoever Oliver was Logan missed him and he hated seeing his friend so hurt. He promised Logan they wouldn't stop looking. Their search led them to nearly every magic user on the planet. Billy looked at the only picture of Oliver and tried his go-to spell. "I want to remember. I want to remember. I want to remember…" He sighed and looked at the picture again. "I want to find him. I want to find him. I want—" They all jumped when a portal opened behind him.

"Good job, it worked." Teddy said as he put his arm around Billy.

"Maybe we shouldn't go through." Billy doubted his abilities for a moment. "The last time I opened a magic portal I pulled a parasitic psychotic 'mother' through it."

"Well I doubt that will happen… I mean again. But if it does… we'll beat her like we did last time." Teddy assured him. Everyone looked at him, almost irritated that he was so optimistic.

"Whatever, lets go." Logan said as he stepped through the portal.


End file.
